Sounding The Call
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore's influence gets too twisted. Truths will be revealed. When Harry is hurt he sends a mind plea. It is answered by Wyatt Halliwell and the Charmed Ones. SLASH! Harry/Wyatt pairing though i don't go into detail. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, and Ginny bashing. Starts off with a rape scene. Forewarned is forearmed.
1. Who Are You?

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Special thanks to Haunt of Twilight for helping me choose a name for this story. Wish me luck as I start you on this journey.

**Chapter 1 – Who Are You?**

Minerva McGonagall was sitting at headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix one evening after a meeting. She was not happy with the way things were going. Something about what Albus Dumbledore was saying caused her great worry. Things had happened at the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic that caused her to wonder about the sanity of Albus. She was in the Atrium when the battle between Albus and Voldemort took place. In her view point, it seemed as if Albus was waiting for Voldemort to do something very foolish or hurtful to Harry Potter. When Voldemort possessed Harry for the brief period of time, she was horrified at the look of pleasure that was on the face of Albus. As she was sitting there, she thought back to what Albus did after the incident was over. Albus had created a portkey and sent the boy to his office. From there, Albus made the boy recount everything he had been through and seen while there. She was confused on why he would do something like that when he had just lost his godfather to the Killing Curse from Bellatrix Lestrange.

Remus Lupin was not having a good day. Every time he asked about Harry, Albus would tell him not to worry. He was concerned for Harry. Sirius was the closest thing to a parent that Harry had. He knew from conversations with Sirius that Harry was being mistreated by his muggle relatives. He pleaded with Albus to let him go and get Harry and bring him here to Headquarters, but Albus was firm in the fact that Harry had to stay where he was. He left the library in Sirius' home and headed down to the kitchen. He was surprised to see that Minerva McGonagall was still sitting there.

"Minerva?" asked Remus pulling her out of her thoughts. "Have you heard from Harry yet this summer?"

"No I haven't," she admitted. "I am starting to get a bit worried. I know Harry deals with pain in his unique way. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville have all told me that in the month since it happened that he has not responded to a single letter. He has not responded to anything that I have written either."

"Do you think that he is hurt and can not answer a letter?" asked Remus worried. "It is not like him to not respond to any letters from me or you. He has not answered any of my letters that I have sent him either. I have asked Albus to let me bring him here, but he keeps telling me no."

"I am very worried about Harry," said Minerva with a sigh of aggravation. "I know those muggles are not the best people in the world to Harry. Poppy has confided in me that she has had to fix quite a few injuries on the boy every time he returns to Hogwarts. Remus, I think that his relatives are abusive to him. Harry swore Poppy to secrecy. However as his Head of House, she has told me anyway. As of yet I have not talked with him about it due to respecting his privacy. I am very worried about him."

"Did Harry answer the letter from Gringotts regarding Sirius' will?" asked Remus. "I have my letter for the date of the reading of his will. Do you think that Harry will attend?"

"I do not know," admitted Minerva. "Do you think that we should go and check up on Harry? Albus keeps telling us to leave him alone, but I am truly worried about him."

"Personally I think we should check with Gringotts first," said Remus. "We should check to see if Harry has answered his letter from them or not."

As they were talking, Severus Snape entered the room. Both acknowledged his presence.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Severus sitting next to Remus. "If it is something important, I would like to help."

"We are wondering about Harry," said Remus. "He has not answered a single letter to anyone. We were just wondering if we should go and check up on him or not."

"That is not a bad idea," said Severus. "I know that Weasley and Granger are really worried about him. Both have approached me with their concerns. I know that Black made a few notations in his will. I am leery of the Weasley's motives behind wanting to know about Harry however. I get the feeling that they are after something."

"We were thinking of going to Gringotts and checking to see if Harry responded to their letter or not yet," said Minerva. "Would you be willing to help us? Also I agree with you. There is something not quite right about the way that Molly and her two youngest are acting in regards to Harry. It is as if they are waiting on something to happen."

"Minerva," said Severus quietly. "Harry's well being is very important to me. You know this. Lily asked that I help keep an eye out on him and I intend to keep my promise. If you think that Harry is in trouble then I will do what I can to help you. I know that losing Sirius was hard on him."

"What do you mean Lily asked you to help?" asked Remus. "I didn't know you had contact with Lily and James after they were married."

"Lily and James came to me two months after Harry was born," said Severus. "They knew that the Dark Lord would target them. They also knew that Sirius would be a target as well. So they came to me and asked that I help keep an eye on Harry should something happen to them and I said I would."

"I thought you hated James," said Minerva. "It is a surprise to me that you and he would talk to one another after everything that happened between you in school."

"James wrote a formal apology to me," said Severus simply. "I was named as Harry's second godfather by James himself as a form of that apology. Lily was so happy about that. She and I wrote often to one another before she was killed."

"Well we have to check and see if Harry is ok," said Minerva. "Something doesn't seem right with what Albus is saying about him. The fact that no one has heard from him since the end of the school year is odd in of itself. It is not Harry's style to not write to his friends or to even respond to me when I write to him. I really believe that something is wrong."

"Well then let's get started," said Severus. "I happen to agree with you both that something is not right with this situation. In my trips to the Dark Lord he is not sure what to make of the actions of Albus either. He seems as confused by the effort of Albus to ensure that Harry is killed as everyone else. The Dark Lord is having doubts about the whole situation regarding Harry Potter. He has even gone so far as to say that he has no intention of harming Harry at all. He only goes after Harry because Harry is conveniently at the location where he is intending at the time. Do you not think it strange that someone as powerful as the Dark Lord can not kill a child? This doesn't make sense to anyone. Even the Dark Lord is baffled by this."

"What do you mean?" asked Remus. "Why would the Dark Lord be confused by Albus? He wants both Albus and Harry dead."

"Shall we go someplace where the walls don't have ears?" asked Severus. "I have a story to tell you both that will shock you to your core. Once you have heard my story, then you will have a different view of the Dark Lord."

"Where can we go?" asked Minerva. "I think we need to check on things for Harry as quickly as we can to make sure that he is safe and unharmed."

"Let's go to Gringotts," suggested Remus. "The goblins are actually fond of Harry. They may let us use one of their rooms so that we can talk privately. At the same time we can check about Harry's letter and such."

The three adults all nodded and stood as one. With three cracks they apparated out of Grimmauld Place and appeared at the doors of the wizarding bank.

Albus Dumbledore was a man of great intelligence and cunning. He was a game player that loved to manipulate the people around him like a chess set. The current game he was playing, he fondly called "Beat the Dark Lord". In this game he wanted a tool to use to beat the one person that was the biggest threat to his plans for world domination. Albus was a man that was skilled at hiding behind many facades. His current one was of a grandfather to the one child that could help him gain more fame and money in the world. That child was Harry Potter. With the deaths of Lily and James Potter, Harry had inherited loads of money. The Potter name was one of the oldest pureblood names around. It rivaled the Malfoy and Black names. Albus also knew secrets behind the woman named Lily Evans Potter. This was something that he did not want coming out into the open. Now that Sirius had died, Albus was eagerly anticipating the fortune that Harry would be adding to his vaults. Albus was aware that Harry Potter was the new Lord Potter. He was also aware that Sirius was naming him as his heir and that Harry was increasing his fortune. Albus was busy trying to figure out how to get that money for himself. His scheme was working out well. He had intercepted the letter from Gringotts that informed Harry of his inheritance from the Potters. He was eager to do so again with the letter that would tell him of his inheritance of the Black family fortune. With this in mind, he decided to pay a visit to Number Four Privet Drive.

"I'm coming," said Petunia Dursley as she walked towards the knocking on her front door.

When she opened it she was a little surprised to see Albus Dumbledore standing there in front of her. She stepped back away from the door and allowed him entry to the foyer.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said. "What brings you here today?"

"I wish to talk about Harry," said Albus quietly. "Is Vernon home by chance?"

"He is in the den," she answered. "Please follow me."

She led Albus to the den where he sat and waited for Dudley to sit next to his mother.

"Where is Harry at this moment?" asked Albus.

"He is locked in his room," said Vernon. "We are following your instructions to the letter. He gets fed once a week and I have been beating him on a daily basis."

"Excellent my dear man," said Albus pulling out an envelope with money in it and handing it to him. "I think it is time for you to step up the abuse. It is time that he is sexually abused as well. He is still to proud and independent for my liking. He refuses to acknowledge that he is being abused in school. I have Ron and Ginny Weasley talking with him and he has yet to mention anything. I do not care what you do to him as long as you don't kill him. I want him totally broken by the time he comes to school for the start of term. If you succeed in this, I will give you a huge chunk of his inheritance. I want him broken to the point that he will not hesitate to come to me so that I can be the one to pull his strings. I expect that you will do your best to break him totally by the end of summer."

"We will get right on it this evening," said Vernon with an ugly grin on his face. "I already have the boy handcuffed to his bed. I will work some more on his later."

"Excellent," said Albus. "Then I will take my leave of you then. Good luck with your machinations. If you fail me, then you will be punished. If you succeed, then you will be very wealthy indeed."

Albus nodded his head in farewell and departed the residence. Vernon opened the envelope and saw the amount of money that was in it. He handed it to his wife and went to the kitchen to get a knife. From there he instructed Dudley to get a bucket of soapy water and follow him up to Harry's room. Vernon opened the door and walked in. Harry was half asleep as he was weak from hunger. When he saw his uncle standing in the doorway he cringed in fear. He did not forget the beating he had received only hours before.

"How ironic," he thought. "I am the savior of the wizarding world and I can not save myself from my own muggle relatives."

"It is time for some more punishment for being a freak," said Vernon. "I have news for you freak. By the end of the summer, I will have beaten all this nonsense out of you. You will be so disgusted by your freakish ways that you will never want to step foot inside the halls of that freak school you attend."

"What are you going to do to me now?" asked Harry in a hoarse whisper.

Vernon walked over and back handed him in the mouth.

"You will not speak to me," he said. "You will just take what I have to give you and be grateful that I allow you to live."

Vernon walked over to the desk and grabbed the roll of duct tape. He tore a strip off and placed it over Harry's mouth. He slapped Harry across the face a few times and when he had Harry close to passing out, he stopped. He undid the handcuffs and rolled Harry over. He replaced the cuffs on the bed frame and then he ripped off Harry's clothes. Dudley came in with the bucket of water and Vernon grabbed the towel and cleaned up some of the mess on Harry. He did not want to get himself any dirtier than he had to touching the filthy boy lying on the bed. When he was done, he grabbed the knife from his pocket and started carving the word FREAK on his back in big bold letters. Harry squirmed and moaned in pain under him. He was so weak from lack of food, that he was unable to do much. Vernon knew that he could not fight back.

"I am going to up the stakes here freak," said Vernon. "Just know that when I am done with you that you will wish you had never been born."

Vernon ripped off the rest of Harry's clothes. He knew that the boy was hurting and the abrasions were there from the tearing of the cloth. Vernon reached into another pocket and pulled out a jar of lube. Harry was half awake from the beating as he felt his uncle slap him a few times across his ass and back with a belt. He came fully to consciousness when he heard a zipper being pulled down. He was horrified when he heard the sound. It could only mean one thing. Vernon placed is fat hands on Harry's ass after he lubed himself and with one thrust he pushed himself to the hilt up Harry's ass. If Harry could scream he would have. It was his good fortune that he lapsed into unconsciousness when he did. The pain that he endured was great and he knew that had he stayed awake that he would have hurt more than one person could. A little while later, Harry came back to consciousness. His entire body was bruised, bleeding, in pain, and on fire. Tears fell from his eyes as he assessed the hurts all over his body.

"Someone help me please," he called out in his mind. "I will do anything just as long as someone rescues me from this nightmare."

Severus, Minerva, and Remus all entered Gringotts together. They were greeted by Griphook.

"We need a private place to talk about Harry Potter," said Minerva. "We also need to speak to the representative that is dealing with Harry's inheritance from the Black estate."

"That would be me," said Griphook. "I am in charge of all of Mr. Potter's vaults. His parent left me in charge when they died."

"Wait," said Severus. "Does Harry know that he has more than his school vault?"

"No he doesn't," said Griphook leading them into a room and closing the door softly behind them. "Albus Dumbledore has asked that we wait until he comes of age for us to disclose that he has more vaults than his trust fund for school. However now that Sirius Black's will states that Harry is to be emancipated, it seems only reasonable that we tell him about his other vaults as well."

"Who is Harry Potter's magical guardian?" asked Severus. "I do not mean to pry, but it is odd that it would be Albus Dumbledore. Lily and James did not particularly trust Albus."

Griphook pulled out a folder and started to look at the documents. When he came across the one he wanted, he handed it over to Severus.

"Harry Potter's magical guardian was Sirius Black," said Griphook. "However in the will of James and Lily Potter it states that if something were to happen to Sirius Black that the guardianship was to be transferred to Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. We thought that you all knew this and had let Albus Dumbledore act as proxy until Mr. Potter came of age."

"I can assure you that this is the first that we hear of this," said Minerva angrily. "Has there been any activity in the Potter vaults other than what Harry has been pulling out of his account?"

Griphook looked through the file and pulled out a couple of sheets of parchment. The names and the amounts on the parchment were shocking to the trio who was looking at the sheets.

"We have to go and see if Harry is ok," said Minerva. "We have to leave now. Griphook is there some way that we can bring Harry back here safely if we have to?"

"Absolutely," said Griphook. "We can discuss what is to be done about this when you return safely with Harry. I shall have someone watching out for your return."

Wyatt Halliwell was sitting in the attic of his home working on a potion. At sixteen he was a strikingly handsome young man. He was the son of Leo and Piper Halliwell. Leo was one of the most famous white lighters in history. Piper was one of the Charmed Ones. The three sisters lived in Halliwell Manor. Together they were an unstoppable force. Add Wyatt and Chris to the mix and you had the strongest force for Good that ever existed. It was the middle of the afternoon when Wyatt kept getting this strange tingle every couple of seconds.

"Dad," he called. "can I talk with you please?"

"Wyatt," said Leo entering the room. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Chris ok?"

"Dad," said Wyatt slowly. "We are fine. Nothing is wrong, but I get this feeling that someone is calling out to me. You know that jingle you get when one of your charges calls to you?"

"Yes," said Leo. "You don't have a charge yet. So you should not be hearing that jingle."

"I hate to break it to you then," said Wyatt. "That jingle is getting louder by the moment. Someone is in trouble and they are calling out to me loud and clear. What should I do?"

"Chris," said Leo. "Go and get your mother and your aunts. I think we need to go on a rescue mission."

Chris nodded and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with Piper, Paige, and Phoebe.

"What is it Leo?" asked Piper. "What is happening?"

"Wyatt has a charge that is calling him," said Leo. "From the way he is describing it, it is pretty bad. We may need the power of the Charmed Ones to help with this."

"We are ready," said Paige. "I am sure that we can handle the situation."

"Wyatt," instructed Leo. "We are going to hold hands. Let your instinct guide you and orb. Between me and Paige we can guide you to your charge."

Wyatt closed his eyes and concentrated on his charge's call. He orbed the group out. Leo and Paige added their power to him and he landed in a room. The sight before them was frightening. At the same time that they orbed in a trio of people appeared at the same time. Everyone went into action at the same time. Remus held it together long enough to stop everyone from acting irrationally.

"Who are you?" asked Remus pointing his wand at the group. "What are you doing here?"

"We are the Charmed Ones," said Piper. "Who are you? We are here to help my son's charge. Apparently this poor boy is his charge."

"We are Harry's professors and magical guardians," said Severus. "We are here to get him to safety. As you can see he is hurt and needs to be helped."

"Minerva?" asked Leo. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years."

"Leo my friend," she exclaimed. "It has been a long time. What are you doing here?"

"My son Wyatt got a distress call from his charge and we orbed here," said Leo.

"We better act quickly," said Severus. "If Albus finds us here we are in deep trouble."

"Handcuffs," said Paige holding her hand out to get the handcuffs.

"That is pretty impressive," said Remus. "We need to get him to Poppy before we lose him. He is fading fast. His injuries are severe. He looks like he has been sexually abused as well."

"I will take care of it," said Leo laying his hands on Harry.

Severus and Remus looked in awe as Leo started to glow and ran his hands over all of Harry's wounds. They cuts and tears knitted themselves together and faded from sight. Harry's broken bones and bruises all healed. The blood from his cuts and abrasions all faded as did the said wounds.

"We have to get him out of here now," said Severus suddenly. "We need to deal with his relatives as well. We don't want to have to deal with Albus now. We will grab the muggles and meet everyone at Gringotts. Do you all know where that is?"

"I do," said Leo. "I will take my family and meet you there."

"I will take Harry there," said Remus grabbing the boy and apparating to the bank.

"You grab the muggle boy and I will grab the adults," said Severus.

Minerva nodded and they set out to grab their persons. Leo and his family orbed to the bank and stood with Remus. A few moments later Minerva and Severus appeared with a trio of people. They all entered the bank and Griphook met them at the doors.

"This way quickly," said the goblin. "The sooner we get you out of sight the sooner we can protect Harry Potter. Who are these people?"

"They are friends of mine from America," said Minerva. "They are the Charmed Ones. This group of losers is Harry's relatives. We believe that they have been abusing him."

Minerva was astounded when every goblin in the vicinity all stopped what they were doing and gave the Halliwell family a low bow.

"Welcome to Gringotts," said Griphook to the sisters. "It is a privilege and an honor to meet the famous Charmed Ones. However we must get Harry Potter to safety."

"Dad?" asked Wyatt as they followed the goblin into a room. "Is this the same Harry Potter that we learned about in magic school?"

"Yes I believe he is son," said Leo. "Our job is to protect him with everything we have now. I am going to go and speak with the other Elders about this. I will be back in a little while. Can I orb directly into this room?"

"Yes," said Griphook. "Elders and white lighters have permission to orb directly into the bank. We will keep Harry Potter safe and well until you return."

"Professor McGonagall?" asked a tired voice. "Is that you?"

"Harry," said Minerva rushing over to him. "Yes it is me. Remus, Severus, and the Charmed Ones are here as well. Can we get you something?"

"I am pretty hungry," he whispered. "Can I have something to eat and to drink?"

"I will bring something," said Griphook before he headed out the door.

Severus knelt next to Harry and ran his wand over him. Piper and Paige were eyeing him carefully to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid to the boy.

"Leo healed all of his injuries," said Severus. "I can find nothing wrong with him other than malnourishment and lack of food. I am sorry, but I do not know you. Would you do us the honor of introducing yourselves?"

Piper and Phoebe walked over to Harry and stood by him.

"I am Wyatt," said Wyatt starting to point to the others. "This is my brother Chris. My father is the white lighter Leo. My mother is Piper Halliwell. Aunt Paige is standing next to Ms McGonagall and Aunt Phoebe is next to Harry."

"I am Professor Severus Snape," said Severus. "She is Professor Minerva McGonagall and he is Professor Remus Lupin. It is a pleasure to meet you all. We are professors at Harry's school named Hogwarts. However I am not so sure it is safe to send him back now."

"What are we going to do to save him?" asked Phoebe. "We can't just send him back to his relatives. They will just do this to him again."

"We are going to find the extent of abuse the relatives gave Harry and why," said Severus aiming his wand at Vernon. "Legilimens!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end chapter one here. Please let me know what you think. I know this chapter seems harsh and astounding, but I wanted to set the story up with a good first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. The Wills Revealed

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thanks for the reviews. I am scared about writing this story as I am not sure how many will react to what I have in mind. I know that my style and technique is totally different than most. I will try to keep the story as interesting as I can. Thank you for the support and consideration.

**Chapter 2 – The Wills Revealed**

Severus entered the mind of Vernon Dursley. He ravaged ruthlessly through all of the thoughts that was going through the man's mind. The more he saw, the angrier he got. He was absolutely disgusted by what he saw when he finally pulled out of the man's mind.

"I think we had better get Amelia Bones here," said Severus. "We will need a pensieve. Are we sure that Albus can't get to Harry while we are here?"

"Quite sure Professor Snape," said Griphook pulling a pensieve out and setting it on the table. "As Harry Potter's sixteenth birthday was three days ago, he is legally emancipated. Even if Professor Dumbledore were to come here, there is nothing he can do to make Mr. Potter leave this place."

"Are you telling me that this child is sixteen years old?" asked Piper outraged. "He looks to be barely twelve. What in the hell is happening here that he is in this condition?"

Leo picked Harry up and put him on a bed that Griphook set up for him. Piper and Wyatt sat on each side of Harry and grabbed one of his hands. Harry smiled weakly at both in gratitude.

"These people," said Severus pointing at the Dursleys. "Starve him. He is very malnourish and it has stunted his growth some. I can give him potions that will assist in helping him grow more, but I doubt even with my help that he will get taller than five foot six. If we are lucky he will reach five foot eight."

"Why do you want Amelia Bones here?" asked Remus. "The less people that know we have Harry the better it will be. I do not want to put Harry in any more danger than he already is."

"Amelia Bones is on Harry's side," said Minerva. "She and I have had a few conversations about Harry already. It is not well known to the public, but she doesn't trust Fudge or Dumbledore in the slightest. She does her job and stays out of the way, but she watches and she listens. She knows what is going on in the Ministry even if Fudge thinks he is keeping it quiet. If we can get her here, she may be able to help us get Harry out of England safely."

"He will be coming with us," said Wyatt suddenly. "We can protect him. The power of the Charmed Ones, as well as my brother and I, can help protect him. Mom he has to come with us. We can't leave him here."

"We won't," Piper said. "We will take him with us. We just have to do it legally or they will bring him right back. He has to have the proper documentation or the United States will make him leave."

"Amelia can help with that," said Severus. "She can get him all of the documentation he needs to quietly leave the country. She is after all the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Well I think it is a good idea to bring her here so that we can get all of this sorted out," said Minerva. "The sooner we can get him safely away from both Albus and the Dark Lord the better. I will be back in a few moments."

Minerva left the room and then the bank. She turned on the spot and apparated to the Ministry, and sought out Amelia. It took her a few minutes to find her office. Once she found it, she knocked on the door. Amelia opened the door and was surprised to see Minerva standing there.

"Minerva," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Your assistance is needed at Gringotts," whispered Minerva. "It regards the safety of Harry Potter. Can you come with me right now?"

"Just give me a moment to let Kingsley know that I will be stepping away from my desk for a few hours," she replied walking over to the floo.

When she was done, the two women apparated back to the bank. They entered the room and sat down and waited for everyone to get settled. Introductions were made and the group waited tensely for someone to start.

"Why are there three muggles in Gringotts?" asked Amelia pointing at the Dursleys.

"They are the reason why Harry looks in such bad shape," said Minerva.

"Gee thanks Professor," said Harry weakly from his bed. "I hope that I am looking better than when you found me."

"Forgive me Harry," said Minerva. "You look fine. You just look tired and underfed. We will take care of this. I would like for you to just relax and let us deal with the hard part. Wyatt and Piper will stay near you. If you need something please do not hesitate to ask."

"Amelia," said Severus. "I have looked into this muggle's mind and I have come up with the most disturbing things. These three people are Harry's relatives. They have each been physically abusing him since the day he was placed on their doorstep."

"Wait," said Piper angrily. "He was left on their doorstep like a package from the mail? How is this country run? Who in their right mind would leave a child on the doorstep of someone else's home and just leave him there."

"It is not like we asked for the freak," said Vernon. "Our lives would have been better had he never been brought to us."

"What did you call him?" asked Piper standing up and raising her hand.

"A freak!" said Vernon as Leo grabbed her and pulled her hand down. "He was left on our doorstep as a baby and we have had to deal with him and his freakish ways ever since."

"AS A BABY!" yelled Phoebe as Piper froze the man with a wave of her hand. "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND LEAVES A BABY ON THE DOOR STEP OF SOMEONE WHO OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T WANT HIM?"

"Piper right?" asked Amelia as she eyed the frozen Vernon. "What have you done to him? Why is he not moving?"

"I froze him," she said in a huff. "It was the only way I could get him to shut up. It is better than the alternative."

"What would that be?" asked Amelia hesitantly.

"My wife is one of the Charmed Ones," said Leo. "She has the ability to halt molecules or freeze someone or something, and she has the ability to speed them up or blow it up as they call it."

"You three are the famous Charmed Ones?" asked Amelia with delight. "Then that means one of you can move or summon things with your mind while the other one has visions."

"Paige can summon things and Phoebe has the gift of clairvoyance," said Chris. "Aunt Paige, Wyatt, and I are all half white lighter."

"Wyatt is the one in our books as well being born on the night of magic," said Amelia. "I remember when that happened. It was all over our papers that the special magical child had been born. It is such a pleasure to meet all of you. That doesn't explain why you are all here though."

"That would be my fault," said Harry from his spot between Piper and Wyatt. "When he was done hurting me I cried out in my mind for someone to come help me. That is when they all came in. A couple of seconds later, Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape came in. Leo healed me and we all came here."

"I was getting called by someone who needed my help," said Wyatt. "I answered the call and here we are. I am not happy with what we saw. I can tell you that it will not be pleasant for anyone if they try that again. I will vanquish anyone who tries to hurt him again."

"You speak for all of us," said Chris. "What we saw when we arrived was horrible. Harry was handcuffed to the bed. The word freak was carved into his back with a knife. He was bruised and cut all over and he was bleeding from his umm lower parts."

"He was bleeding from his ass," said Wyatt plainly. "Someone has forced sex on him. I can only guess it was one of those two there."

"Wyatt," admonished Piper. "Be careful how you phrase things. I am sure that Harry is embarrassed enough by all of this without you blurting things out this way."

"Sorry mom," said Wyatt. "I am just so angry that they did this to him."

"It is ok Wyatt," said Harry squeezing his hand. "The truth had to come out somehow."

"Well," said Severus pointing at Vernon. "Their words echo the memories I looked at in Dursley's mind. He is the one that raped Harry."

Amelia looked at Petunia. As of yet the woman had not said anything. She took in all of the surroundings with a look of loathing on her face. To say that she and Dudley were frightened of the people in the room was putting it mildly.

"Why would you and your family do that to Harry Potter?" asked Amelia. "What would possess you to hurt someone that can not fight back? I am sure you are aware that he can not do magic outside of school without getting into trouble. So I am assuming that you did what you did because you knew that he could not defend himself using magic. Why would you do something like this?"

"We were told to," she said quietly. "We were told that if we abused the boy that we would get a large sum of money from his inheritance. We were told that if we broke him that we would get my grandparents money from this bank for our own use and that we would be wealthy."

"On whose word were you told that you should do this?" asked Amelia. "Who put you up to this?"

"Albus Dumbledore," said Petunia. "He told me that I did not inherit anything from my grandparents because Lily was the only one that inherited the magic in our bloodline. Because I wasn't born with magic, I was not allowed access to the Evans family fortune. When Lily died, the boy inherited the Evans family fortune minus the accounts in our type of banks. Dumbledore said that we would get all of the Evans family fortune if we did what he wanted us to do. He never said why we were to abuse the boy only that we would be punished if we failed."

"You do realize that you will be going to prison for your actions right?" asked Amelia. "You and your husband will be tried for child neglect, child endangerment, and assault with a deadly weapon, child abuse, and rape. The only reason, I am not charging you with attempted murder is due to the fact that the Charmed Ones stepped in and healed is wounds. Though, the jury may well charge you with it anyway."

"I have the memories in the pensieve if you wish to view them," said Severus. "I took them directly from his mind."

"I think I have enough to go on for now," said Amelia pulling out her wand and conjuring a bottle for the memories. "However, I will take these with me as evidence. What else do you need me for?"

"Harry will need the proper papers to get out of the country legally," said Minerva. "We need to get him safely out of England and way from the Dark Lord and Albus."

"The goblins of Gringotts can handle that for you," said Amelia looking over at a nodding Griphook. "I will stay until they are ready and put my signature of approval on them however. Is there other business that you needed to attend here at the bank?"

"We are supposed to be here for the reading of Sirius' will," said Minerva. "I am not sure who else is supposed to be here for it."

"Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Fred and George Weasley, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy," said Griphook.

A knock sounded on the door. Minerva drew her wand and went to open it. She was surprised to see the Weasley twins and Hermione standing there. She stepped back and let them enter the room. She glanced into the lobby and saw the two Malfoys standing there. She beckoned them over and allowed them to enter the room. It took some time for them to recount what had happened to Harry and why they were all here. Narcissa and Hermione looked in disgust at the three Dursleys. The Weasley twins and Draco looked very angry at the treatment of Harry.

"Now that we are all here," said Griphook placing three spheres on the table. "We can begin the reading of the wills. Mr. Potter, do you have any objection to everyone staying while you listen to the wills of your mother and father?"

"No I don't mind," said Harry. "I don't want to think about being without these people here. I feel like if I am out of their sight for to long that something will go wrong. Can we do something about Uncle Vernon though? The way he is frozen like that makes me feel weird."

Piper stood and raised her hand and unfroze Vernon.

"You will remain quiet Dursley or I will make sure you do not speak," threatened Amelia pointing her wand at him. "You are only here as I can not move you until everything is done. So sit in those chairs and do not open your mouths or I will permanently shut them for you."

Griphook smiled kindly at Harry and then tapped the first sphere

_I, James Harrison Potter, being of sound body and mind herby make the following instructions of my last will and testament._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave one million galleons. Moony make sure that you get yourself some new clothes. I also leave you with one of the Potter medallions. The goblins of Gringotts know which ones they are and can give it to you. Please help protect my one and only son._

_To Sirius Black, I leave you my son. Please take care of our boy. He is the greatest treasure that I have ever made. Love him like your own and never let him out of your sight. I also leave you one of the Potter medallions._

_To Severus Snape, I leave you one million galleons. Severus, please help Sirius and Remus take care of my son. I have a feeling that Albus is planning something major. Also please note that we switched secret keepers from Sirius to Peter. Albus knows this. I also leave you with one of the Potter medallions. Once you have it, you will know what it does._

_To Minerva McGonagall, I leave you one million galleons. I am also entrusting you with my wand. Should something happen to me, please see to it that Harry gets this wand? It has been handed down in my family for centuries. I also leave you with one of the Potter medallions._

_To Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, I leave you one million galleons. Please help protect my son from the Dark Lord, Cissy. As his godmother, you can do this. If you and Draco have not taken the Dark Mark, then each of you will receive a Potter medallion. They will keep you both safe._

_To my son, Harry James Potter, I leave you the rest of the Potter fortune. I also leave you the title of Head of House of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. The ring that symbolizes and marks you as head of house has a special function. Each person that has a medallion can be summoned by using the ring. Your grandfather and I got the idea from the Dark Lord, but rather than using the flesh of your friends and family, we decided to use jewelry._

_To all of you assembled please know that no matter what, we do not want Harry being sent to his Aunt and Uncle Dursley. They are not to be trusted. If Lily has joined me on our journey, then Harry is to get the second Potter ring. The ring will chose a partner that is right to assist Harry. He doesn't have to be married to or mated to anyone for the ring to choose the right person to wear it with him._

Griphook pulled out a box that had medallions in it. He handed them out to everyone but Narcissa and Draco. Both nodded in understanding and lifted their sleeve to present their arms to show that neither was branded with the Dark Mark. When they did this, Griphook handed both their medallions. He handed the ring box to Wyatt who in turn gave it to Harry. Harry opened the ring box and took out the Potter ring. It had a lion and a gryphon standing back to back with a wand and sword crossed over it. Harry put it on his finger and had the satisfaction of feeling the protective spells surround him. He took out the second ring and held it in his hand. Everyone in the room waited with baited breath as they waited to see what the second ring would do. They watched in amazement as the ring rose in the air and hovered over Harry for a moment. It flew around the room for a moment pausing in front of each person as it did. When it paused in front of Wyatt, it flared briefly before dropping into his lap. Wyatt picked up the ring and looked at his mother. She smiled at him in encouragement and he slipped the ring on his finger. He glowed for a moment as Harry did before he felt the power of the ring settle around him.

"It would appear that the ring has chosen Mr. Halliwell as partner to Mr. Potter," said Griphook. "If everyone is ready, I will go over the contents of the Potter will."

At Harry's nod, he continued.

"The Potter vault contains six hundred and fifty eight million galleons," said Griphook. "It also contains many paintings, jewels, jewelry, books, furniture, and other odds and ends. You now own Potter Castle which oddly enough is in California. You also own three summer homes here in England, two in France, and four in Japan. If you are ready, we can get on to the last two wills."

Harry nodded as he signed all of the documents that Griphook handed him. When he finished that, he handed them back and Griphook tapped the second sphere.

_I, Lily Marie Evans Potter, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following._

_To Sirius Black, I give you my son. Please look after him with everything that you have. Please make sure that he has everything that he needs in this world. I know that you do not need money, so I will not give you any. You would not take it anyway._

_To Narcissa Black Malfoy, I leave you one million galleons. I know that you are married to Lucius, but I know that you are not happy and that you are worried about both you and your son. I also leave you with an Evans family medallion. It will allow you access to any of the three Evans mansions. If you need to run to protect Draco, you may have any house of your choice._

_To Severus Snape, I leave you one million galleons. Please help Sirius with the raising of Harry. You know how immature he can be. I trust you Severus to be the voice of reason._

_To Minerva McGonagall, I leave one million galleons. I also leave you with a small job. If Harry doesn't get sent to Petunia and Vernon as we request, then give Grunnings to Vernon and Petunia and the account that was set up for proceeds to go into. If however our wishes were not respected and Albus succeeded in putting Harry with my sister, then the business is to be sold and the money is to be added to Harry's vaults._

_To my son Harry James Potter, I leave the following. I leave you as the Head of House for the Evans line. You are the first male in our line to be born with the magic. I am not a muggle born witch. I am a pureblood. I am the first born in some time that has been born with the magic. You are the first male Evans child to be born with the magic in some time. Therefore you can take up your rightful place as Head of House. There are two rings to be given to you. One is for you and one is for your companion. As with your father's house, it doesn't have to be a mate or spouse. The ring will choose for you. Be well my son and know that your father and I loved you very much._

_Let it be known that Albus Dumbledore is not to be trusted around my son. He has tried to rape me twice in my time at school. Please make sure my son is safe from that mad man._

Gasps could be heard at this proclamation. Minerva and Severus looked a bit green at hearing this. Vernon was on the verge of opening his mouth to argue about Harry getting the company he worked for taken away from him, but at a glare from Amelia, he shut up and sat back.

"I want Grunnings closed down," said Harry. "Give a severance pay to all of its employees of one year of their salary. I don't want Vernon getting anything. I also want to know why no one told me that Narcissa Malfoy was my godmother. Draco and I could have had a better relationship all this time if I had known."

"We felt it was best after your parents died to not mention it as my husband is a Death Eater in the inner circle with the Dark Lord," said Narcissa softly. "I did it to protect both you and Draco."

"I can understand that," said Harry with a sigh. "At least I know now that I have more guardians than I could want. I won't be alone anymore. Draco is it to late to be your friend?"

"No Harry," said Draco. "I knew what was going on. Mother told me. I had a role to play to help protect you. I have always watched out for you as best as I could without getting into trouble myself. I would be honored to be your friend. Before you ask, I will also be nice to Hermione. It was all an act."

Griphook handed the box of Evans rings to Harry while Harry and Draco were talking. Harry opened the box and placed the Head of House Ring on his finger and watched as it combined with the Potter ring. Harry could feel the magic working in his body as blocks seems to melt from around his magical core. Harry lifted the second ring from the box and had the satisfaction of watching it fall into Hermione's lap. She looked delighted by the aspect and slipped the ring on her finger and felt the link with Harry open. She looked delighted by the new line of magic. Harry nodded to Griphook to continue. The goblin smiled back and pressed his finger to the third sphere.

_I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave you five million galleons. Please for the love of Merlin go and buy yourself some new clothes._

_To Severus Snape, I leave you five million galleons. Please look after my pup. He will need someone strong to look after him._

_To Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, I leave each of you five million galleons. Please help Severus look after Harry. The address to the family home is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. As owner of the house I can get around the Fidelius Charm._

_To Minerva McGonagall, I leave five million galleons. Please keep Harry away from Albus. I am not worried about Voldemort. Severus has explained to me about him. Harry doesn't have anything to worry about from him. Albus is not the man he claims to be. He is the one that sent me to Azkaban with Fudge without a trial. Get Harry away from him. I also want you to know that Albus is trying to steal the Potter and Evans inheritances away from Harry. Apparently the Dumbledore family is now broke and Albus wants that money for his self. Do not let him get his hands on Harry's money._

_To the goblins of Gringotts, I leave you five million galleons. I also leave you the job of voiding all contracts that pertain to marriage of Harry to anyone of Albus Dumbledore's choice. I also herby charge you with preparing the documents to have Harry emancipated at the age of sixteen. I want my pup to be free of any binds to Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore._

_To Hermione Granger, I leave you five million galleons. Use this money to buy yourself all the books you want. All I ask is that you remain loyal to Harry. Help keep the Molly, Ron, and Ginny Weasley away from Harry._

_To Fred and George Weasley, I leave you each five million galleons. I also leave you with some advice. Some of your family is not what they appear. They are only after Harry's money. Help the others keep them away from him. I know from our conversations that you two along with Hermione are loyal to Harry above all others._

_To Harry James Potter, I leave you the rest of the Black family fortune. I am also naming you my heir. You will now be known as the Head of House of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black. You will receive the rings marking you Head of House as well as the partner ring. If you have finally heard your parent's wills, you will know that I have done the same with these rings as they have. You do not have to be married to the wearer of the second ring. It will choose for you. Do me one favor kid. Reinstate Andromeda and Nymphadora into the house. They did not deserve to be hurt. Also give them each ten million galleons._

_On this last note, I am hereby disinheriting Bellatrix Black Lestrange from the family. She is no longer to be allowed to carry the name Black. May she rot in hell for what she has done._

Once more Harry put the head of house ring on his finger and felt it bond with his other two. He threw the other ring into the air and watched as it soared to Draco. Draco smiled at Harry and placed the ring on his finger and glowed with the power that came with the ring.

"We have to go over the money and property of both of these wills," said Griphook. "From the Evans inheritance, you have three hundred million galleons. You have the jewels, jewelry, furniture, books, artifacts, and other odd items. You inherit all three mansions here in England as well as the one in Italy. From the Black inheritance you have nine hundred and forty three million galleons. You inherit the property known as Number twelve Grimmauld Place. You also have all of the artifacts, jewelry, jewels, and other possessions in your vaults."

"That makes you wealthier that the Malfoys," said Draco with a smile. "You have more power and influence than we do."

"I don't want it," said Harry. "I would like every house stripped down of its possessions and put in my vaults and then I want them all sold. I want a lawyer hired to sue the Daily Prophet for all of the slanderous things said about me for the last five years. I want all of my money recovered from Albus Dumbledore that he stole from my accounts. I want him sued for his troubles. I want Delores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge sued for the damages that they have both done to me. If possible I want them both out of office. I want to have access to my vaults once we reach California. I want Hermione to come with me when I move. I NEVER want to come back to England again."

"We goblins shall take care of most of this for you Mr. Potter," said Griphook. "I have your papers ready for your signature. If you have a preference of a goblin that you want to watch out over your accounts please let me know. Also we will send out a team to bring all of your possessions out of your homes and placed into your vaults. The other requests can not be conducted by us."

"Griphook," said Harry. "I would like for you to be the one to handle my accounts. I am sure you will let me know where I can get to a branch of Gringotts that will allow me to have access to what is in my vaults here."

"Each branch of Gringotts has a portal that can be used by a key carrier," said Griphook. "I am delighted that you choose me to handle your accounts. Your key will be recognized as one that can access the portal so that you may enter your vaults no matter where you are. I also have the equivalent of a muggle credit card for you so that you can get muggle money from any ATM as well as any magical one. You can also write to me at any time to take certain things out of your vault at any time you wish. A detailed book will be sent to you with every single item described in it."

"We can get you a lawyer to start on the legal proceedings," said Narcissa. "I have one that works only for me. He will be delighted by the business."

"Thank you," said Harry. "I need to know where I will be staying until I can get settled in my own place in California."

"You will be staying with us of course," said Piper. "We will make sure that you are comfortable and such. We have enough room for you."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry. "I don't want to put anyone out."

"We are sure sweetie," said Phoebe with a smile. "I promise that you are not putting anyone out. It will give us all time to learn more about each other and things."

"Is it ok if the people you see here visit me and checks up on me?" asked Harry.

"Absolutely," said Paige handing out business cards to everyone. "They are welcome to come and see you when ever they wish. I have a friend of mine that knows of some property in the mountains that you can buy. We can get to work on that and you can build your own magical community. Your talents would go a long way in Magic School."

"Hermione and Draco," said Harry. "Once I get my house and stuff started would you two like to come live with me?"

"If it is ok with Mother then I would love it," said Draco. "It will get me away from Father and the Dark Lord. I have no desire to be a Death Eater."

"I turn seventeen in March," said Hermione. "I am sure that mum and dad will allow me to come. You just get settled in first. Get adjusted and when everything is set up Draco and I or anyone else you want will be able to find you through either a ring or medallion."

"I like the sound of that," said Harry. "How about we get me out of here before Dumbledore finds me? Severus, I will want to talk to you so that I can pass a message to Voldemort from me."

"Give yourself a few days to rest," said Severus. "Once you get settled into a routine, we will meet and I will gladly pass on any information that you wish. When things are better for you and you are rested and such just contact me through the medallion and I will be able to find you."

"Is it possible to make more of these medallions?" asked Harry. "I would like for Hermione and the Halliwells to each have one."

Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at his medallion. He muttered a few Latin phrases and ten more medallions appeared. He instructed Harry to let a drop of blood fall on each medallion. When this was done, they all flared gold for a moment and then were keyed to Harry as the head of House of Potter.

"In the future we can make more if you need them," said Severus as he handed a medallion to Hermione, Fred, George, Amelia, and the Halliwells. "We can get this all taken care of at a later date. Just know that each of us present will always be here to help you and keep you safe from the Dark Lord and Dumbledore."

"Thanks Professor Snape," said Harry with a smile. "This means a lot to me."

"Keep in touch," said Minerva. "If you need anything, just summon me through the medallion. However, I know that you are in very capable hands with the Charmed Ones."

Harry and the Halliwells shook hands, or in Harry's case, hugged everyone in the room. After promising to keep in touch, they left the room and entered the lobby of the bank. They were met by a very angry Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and a smug Ginny Weasley.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – You all know I love leaving with cliff hangers. I am so sorry to do this to you. The chapter just got away from me and started to grow faster than I though. I had more that I wanted to put here, but I can move that to the next chapter and so on. Please let me know what you think.


	3. The Revelation

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate the support. All I ask is that you bear with me as I continue to get the plot moving.

**Chapter 3 – The Revelation**

"Who are they?" asked Piper. "Why are they glaring at you?"

"The old man is Albus Dumbledore," said Harry. "He is the one that has been stealing from me and the reason my relatives have been abusing me every day of my life that I live with them. He is the one that placed me on their doorstep when I was a baby and left me there with a letter. The older woman is Molly Weasley. She has it set in her mind that I will marry her daughter and make her family wealthy. They are purebloods that have dropped down in wizarding society because they are poor. The young one is Ginny. She has been infatuated with me since she was ten."

"Harry," said Dumbledore walking forward. "What are you doing here? You know that it is unsafe for you to be outside of your aunt's home. The blood wards do not work if you are not in the home. I insist that you come here and let me return you there immediately."

"I will not be returning there," said Harry with fury. "I will never be subjected to the abuse that they give to me. I will never allow you to tell me where I have to be and when. From this day forward I am my own person and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Harry Potter," yelled Molly. "You will apologize to Professor Dumbledore at once. You are behaving like a spoiled brat. After everything we have done to keep you safe, you have the audacity to behave like this. I am ashamed of you."

"Like I give a dam what you think of me," said Harry snarling at her. "You do not care one dam bit about me you lying bitch. All you care about is my money. That is all you have ever cared about. So I suggest that you shut the hell up and get the hell away from me. I will not be held responsible for my actions otherwise."

"That is enough," said Dumbledore sharply. "Harry you will apologize to Molly this instant."

"You have no right to talk to Harry that way," said Wyatt speaking up. "You are not his parent or guardian. From what I am to understand, neither is she. So unless you want me to make you, I suggest you back up and allow us to leave."

"Just who the hell are you?" asked Ginny furiously. "I am Harry's betrothed. He has to return to the Dursleys."

"You are not my betrothed," said Harry. "I will never marry you."

By now, Hermione, Narcissa, Draco, Fred, and George arrived on the scene. They were followed by Severus, Minerva, Remus, and Amelia. It was a matter of moments before Griphook approached and spoke to Harry.

"Lord Potter," he said. "Here is the book I promised you with regards to your inheritance. The three wills are also included in this bag for your records. What would you like me to do about the property known as Number Twelve Grimmauld Place?"

"I want it closed off to anyone that was not in the room during the reading of the will," said Harry. "I want it stripped of everything just like the rest of the properties and its contents placed in my vaults. No one is to have access to my vaults without me being present and you do a blood verification that says I am who I say I am."

"It shall be seen to at Once Lord Potter," said Griphook. "Here are the documents that state all marriage contracts are hereby invalid. Here are your emancipation papers. Also word came from the DMLE that the trace has been removed. Both your wand and that of your father can not be used to trace you when you use magic. You are hereby a legal adult."

"I got word immediately," said Amelia. "I suggest that you stop by the Ministry of Magic to take your apparition test."

"I can always be orbed back for that right?" asked Harry looking to Wyatt and Leo.

"Anytime that you wish," said Leo. "One of us can get you here and we can go from there."

"What do you mean all marriage contracts are invalid," interrupted Ginny. "I was promised that I would be married to Harry as soon as I turn seventeen. I have a copy of that agreement."

"Your agreement is false," said Griphook nastily. "You were entered into an agreement without consent of Lord Potter's magical guardian. Therefore any contracts for marriage are hereby null and void."

"I am Harry's magical guardian," said Albus. "Therefore the contract is in fact valid."

"You are not now nor have you ever been my magical guardian," said Harry through clinched teeth. "My parents specifically named guardians. You were not on that list. If I were you, I would willingly give my money back to me. The same goes for Molly Weasley. My money was taken from my vaults without my consent and I want it back down to the very last Knut. Neither of you had any right to withdraw funds from my vaults. Expect to hear from my lawyers."

"You promised me," said Ginny turning on her mother. "You promised me that I would be able to marry Harry and then be rich. You said that once Harry inherited Sirius' vaults that I would not have to be poor anymore. You said that I only had to marry Harry long enough to be able to have a claim to his vaults."

"We are taking Harry away from all of this madness," said Piper. "I suggest that you all recover from what ever delusions of grandeur that you are suffering from. I will tell you three this one time and only once. If you come near Harry ever again we will make sure that it is the last thing that you ever do."

"Who are you to threaten me?" Molly sneered pulling out her wand. "I think I will teach you a lesson in manners."

"My name I Piper Halliwell," she replied with deadly calm. "I am one of the Charmed Ones."

Piper raised her hand and in a second, Molly's wand blew up. Ginny screamed and fell over. Albus was reaching for his wand when Piper raised her hand and froze him in place. She walked over to Albus and released just his head.

"I am warning you all for the last time," she said. "You will leave Harry alone. We are taking him home with us. If I get so much as a glimpse of any of you three near him I will not hesitate to vanquish you."

Molly paled when she realized just who she was speaking to. The Charmed Ones were famous in the wizarding world as the most powerful force of good on the planet. Add Harry Potter to their number and you have a force that can not be beaten.

"Harry will be with me from now on," said Wyatt. "Even you can not hope to come near him old man. Just stay away from him."

"If you harm anyone that is standing here today," said Harry with a look that made even Dumbledore look frightened. "I will make sure that it is the last thing that you ever do. If you leave me alone, I will leave you alone. If you hurt my new friends and my family, I will hurt you. That is a promise."

Magic was rolling off of Harry in waves. Wyatt grabbed Harry's hand and was holding it trying to get him to calm down. Harry looked over at Wyatt and smiled at him. Leo, and Paige grabbed hold of family members and they orbed out of the bank. Wyatt took one last look around and orbed Harry and Piper back home.

When Harry and the Halliwells left, Dumbledore was released from Piper's magic. He was angry, but he was also very worried. With the Charmed Ones protecting Harry, he would have a hard time getting to the boy. He could also see that the blocks that were placed on Harry's magic were no longer there. He knew that if Harry ever found out the full extent of his powers that he would be unstoppable. Albus was a shrewd man. He saw the Potter ring on Wyatt Halliwell's finger. Wyatt was a very powerful magical being. This would take some rethinking.

"You had better leave now Albus," said Amelia. "We have evidence that could send you to Azkaban for the rest of your life. As it is, I think Harry is not pressing charges against you yet. I would advise you to leave him alone. I would expect to hear from the Board of Governors soon regarding your position at Hogwarts. You might get lucky and get to hold on to the position of Head Master."

Fred and George were eyeing their mother and sister carefully. So far they had not spoken. Finally Fred could not contain his thoughts any longer.

"I never thought that I would be so disgusted by members of my own family," said Fred. "This is worse than even Percy's actions."

"Now we find out that the two of you have been using Harry for his money," said George.

"We also hear that you tried to entrap him in a marriage contract so that Ginny can get her hands on his money," said Fred. "Imagine, stealing money from a child. The shame of it all will bring the name Weasley even further down. I wonder if Dad knows.

"We don't think we want to be a part of your family anymore," said George. "I will personally be speaking to dad about all of this."

"Maybe Harry will let us become Potters," said Fred with a smirk.

"Oh and Mom," said George. "You, Ron, and Ginny need to stay away from our store and home. You are no longer welcome on the premises."

"Why you ungrateful derelicts," snarled Molly. "How dare you speak to me in that fashion? I am your mother and if I decide I want to visit your store there is nothing that you can do to stop me."

"Actually," said Amelia. "If I even remotely hear that you looked at their store wrong or come within twenty feet of the premises, you will be arrested for trespassing."

"Come one Gred," said George. "We have business to attend to. Thanks to the money Sirius gave us, we can invent even more stuff."

"You have read my mind Forge," said Fred. "It was nice that he left us each five million galleons."

The twins knew that sentence would spark anger in their mother and sister. They were not disappointed. As they were leaving the bank, they could here the furious yells of both Molly and Ginny.

"Albus Dumbledore you are to immediately desist in gathering at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," said Griphook. "Effective immediately Lord Potter has stated that no one be allowed to enter the home. The Fidelius Charm is hereby cancelled and you would be trespassing on the property. We know what is in the house. If anything is missing, you will be held accountable."

"Harry can't do any of that without his magical guardian present," said Albus stubbornly trying a different tact. "I am his magical guardian. I have not approved any of this."

"Actually," said Minerva stepping forward. "You were never his guardian Albus Dumbledore. Sirius Black was Harry's guardian. It was stated in James and Lily's wills that should something happen to them and Sirius, then Severus and I were to be named as Harry's magical guardians. We have approved of this. It is magically binding and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"The both of you can search for new jobs then," said Albus. "As of right now you are both terminated as staff members of Hogwarts."

"Actually," said Narcissa. "You can not fire either of them. Harry now holds the title of Lord Potter, Lord Evans, and Lord Black. He has the majority on the Board of Governors. As you are aware there are twelve names that preside over the Board. Harry holds three spots on the Board. I happen to have one. Madam Bones has another. Minerva holds one as well. Then there are the Longbottoms, Zabinis, Abbotts, Lovegoods, Notts, and Parkinsons. I can guarantee that three of those names will support my claim without speaking to them. Harry will support us. Minerva and Amelia will support the claim as well. That leaves you with the Longbottoms, Abbotts, and Lovegoods."

"The Abbotts will back us," said Amelia. "They play fair in everything."

"Neville and Luna are loyal to Harry," said Hermione. "They will help with their guardians about supporting us as well. Even without their support the majority would still say that Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall can not be fired."

"I guess that answers that," snapped Minerva to Albus. "I suggest you stop concocting any schemes and do your job of educating the students."

Albus looked disgusted at the assembled people before him. He turned with a swish of his robes and left the bank followed by Molly and Ginny. Minerva and the rest of the group stood around talking for a few more moments before they departed as well.

Back at Halliwell Manor, they group was all sitting at the dining room table. Piper was cooking dinner while they all talked.

"The first thing we have to do is take you shopping for clothes," said Phoebe. "I think we have some of Chris' old clothes for you to wear for a couple of days that might fit you. I was going to take them to good will, but I forgot. We can get you a whole new wardrobe."

"It would be nice to own clothes that actually fit," said Harry quietly. "Listen, I want to thank you all for being so nice to me. I don't want to be any problem to anyone. I promise that I will help out around the house and things. I don't want to be any trouble."

"Oh sweetie," said Phoebe. "I doubt seriously that you will be any trouble."

A flash of light appeared and Harry's school trunk appeared in the dining room. Harry walked up to it and opened it. He found his wand and placed it in his pocket. A second flash of light and Hedwig appeared in her cage. Harry opened it and she flew out and landed on his shoulder.

"What a beautiful bird," said Paige walking over to rub her head. "What type of owl is it?"

"This is Hedwig," said Harry. "She is a snowy owl. They are rare. She has been my best friend since I started at Hogwarts. Is it ok if she stays here with me?"

"Of course she can," said Piper coming into the room. "I want you to stop worrying. Everything is going to be ok. After dinner we will show you the rest of the house and get you settled in. Right now I want to get some decent food in you."

"Thanks," said Harry blushing. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Word of advice Harry," said Wyatt holding out his arm for Hedwig. "Mom is very territorial in the kitchen. It is best if you just stay out of the way."

The rest of the family laughed. Chris and Wyatt set the table while Paige poured drinks for everyone. Leo sat with Harry while Hedwig watched from the top of the grandfather clock. Piper then served dinner.

"We get attacked by demons here a lot," said Wyatt. "This house is sitting on a nexus and every demon in the underworld would love to get their hands on it. The nexus could and would serve good or evil. At the moment the Halliwell line guards it. We don't use it, but we protect it from getting abused by the demons. Chris and I are the first male Halliwells to be born in the family with powers."

"I would be more than happy to assist in destroying demons," said Harry. "I am the top in our school in DADA. I have an arsenal of magic that I can use that would help."

"We will have to work with you to see if our magic and yours can co exist comfortably," said Piper. "For now I don't want you to worry about it. We are more than capable of dealing with any demon attack that enters this house. We need to know if you want to go to school with Wyatt and Chris or if you would like to just attend Magic School."

"I am not familiar with Muggle School," said Harry. "I haven't been to one since I turned eleven. So I think it would be in my best interest to attend Magic School. I am interested in learning what your school has to teach. Maybe I can learn wandless magic."

"We would also like to learn more about the type of magic that you have as well," said Phoebe. "I have never seen a wizard before. So the thought that you can do magic with a wand that is different from what we do is interesting. Can you show us something that you can do?"

Harry pulled out his wand and gave the familiar swish and flick while muttering Wingardium Leviosa. He watched as the faces of the Halliwells were filled with awe. He gently lowered the vase back to the table. He gave another flick of his wand and transfigured it into a mouse. Chris was delighted by that. Harry gave another flick and transfigured it back into a vase.

"That is pretty cool," said Wyatt reaching for a biscuit.

Phoebe reached for one at the same time and touched Wyatt's arm. The vision hit her at once. When she came out of the vision, the other two sisters were looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry concerned. "Is she alright?"

"I just had a vision," said Phoebe. "I usually get them when I touch someone or something."

"You are skilled in psychometry as well?" asked Harry. "That is pretty cool. So did you see something bad when you touched Wyatt?"

"Actually no," she replied. "However I can not say anything yet. I have to fully understand what I saw before I can really speak of it. I am not sure what the reactions would be to my vision. For once I think though that it could be something very good."

Piper looked at her with a strange look, but did not elaborate. She knew Phoebe well enough to know that if it was something bad she would say something. They were settling back into their seats when everything happened at once. Four demons phased into the manor and the adults went into action.

"Demons," said Paige.

Harry looked at the four beings before him. They all looked menacing. Harry had faced Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. He was not scared at all. He pointed his wand at one demon and shouted STUPEFY. He had the satisfaction of seeing the demon collapse. Piper was busy fighting another demon while Wyatt was trying to protect Harry. Harry looked up in time to see an energy ball flying at him.

"PROTEGO," he shouted and watched the energy ball hit his shield and fizzle out. "EXPULSO!"

He had the satisfaction of watching the demon explode. Paige and Phoebe were already in battle with the remaining demons. Harry looked around and saw Piper blow up her demon. Harry pointed his wand at the demon fighting Phoebe and shouted IMPEDIMENTA and watched as the demon got blasted away from her. She smiled her thanks and levitated into the air as the next energy ball flew at her. Paige had already vanquished her demon and the sisters and Harry targeted the last one. Harry walked calmly to the forefront and with a quick flick of his wand cast the curse that caused the demon to explode. When all of the demons were gone, Harry lifted his wand and gave it a fluid swish.

"SCOURGEFY," he said.

All of the remains of the demons vanished leaving the room clean again. He gave a second swish of his wand and muttered REPARO and had the satisfaction of watching the furniture and stuff repair itself. When he was done, the house looked as if nothing had happened.

"Now that is great," said Piper with a smile. "With Harry around we no longer have to keep buying new furniture and stuff every time we have a demon attack."

Harry grinned as he sat back in his spot at the table. The others resumed their seats and talked a bit more.

"I see what you mean when you say that you are skilled," said Paige. "That was some pretty impressive fighting."

"Well," said Harry with a grin at her praise. "When you are chased most of your life by a psychotic Dark Wizard, you tend to learn how to defend yourself. I am just glad that none of you were hurt."

"We are glad that you are so quick on the draw," said Leo. "Your timely actions proved to us that you are definantly someone that knows what he is doing. I am the principle of Magic School. After we get your new clothes I would like for you to start attending classes."

"That is fine with me," said Harry. "Do you want me to help with the dishes?"

"No," said Paige. "I will do them. Why don't you let Wyatt and Chris take you upstairs and get you settled into your room?"

Harry smiled and followed the two boys upstairs. They showed him his room and the bathroom. From there they showed him the attic. Harry approached the Book of Shadows. Wyatt went to stop him, but was stunned into silence as Harry was able to touch the book and read it.

"Is this all of the demons and stuff that you fight all the time?" he asked. "I would love to study this so that I can understand it better. Do you think your mum and dad will let me?"

"You may read it as much as you like," said Piper coming in. "There are just a few rules about the book. Never take it out of the manor and always bring it back up here when you are done with it. This is a very valuable book and could be dangerous if in the wrong hands."

"Thank you," said Harry flipping through the pages. "Hey these are the guys that attacked up earlier. "The Hydra Brothers." It says that you can't actually destroy them by blowing them up. It says that you have to decapitate them. No one has been able to defeat them before in their entirety. Every time that you kill one other than decapitating them, they come back as two. It appears that I have to get to Gringotts one day and see if my family had any swords. If these guys keep on attacking then a sword would come in handy. To bad I cant get my hands on the sword of Gryffindor."

"Very good Harry," said Wyatt. "Mom he is right. These are the same guys. They always attack in groups of four."

"How about you boys go and get some sleep," suggested Leo. "We can look into the matter more tomorrow after you go shopping."

The boys nodded in agreement as they headed back downstairs. Harry took a shower and put on some pajamas. He climbed in bed and with a wave of his wand turned off his light. He was asleep in a matter of moments. Near midnight the manor was woken up by the sounds of him screaming. They all raced to his room to find him thrashing on the bed. Piper and Phoebe sat with him and tried to wake him up. Wyatt sat with them and grabbed Harry's hand. They were not prepared for what happened next. One minute Wyatt was sitting there and the next he was pulled into Harry's dream.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Yes I am leaving you with one of my famous cliff hangers. I will update again soon so that you know what happens. Thanks for the support and the interest.


	4. The Nightmare

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thank you to everyone that is following along with this story. I am going to work hard to get many chapters prewritten and typed before I post. Please have patience with me. I am doing this so that I can tweak them as I need to depending on the mood of the readers as well as that of my muse. All reviews are appreciated so long as you do it politely and with courtesy.

**Chapter 4 – The Nightmare**

"What in the hell is going on?" asked Piper getting frantic. "What has happened with Wyatt? What is going on with Harry?"

A resounding crack announced the arrival of Severus and Remus. They took in the scene and went into action immediately. Remus sat on the bed and worked with Harry while Severus pulled out his wand and ran a diagnostic over the boys.

"What is going on?" asked Leo. "Are the boys in danger?"

"No," said Severus with a relived sigh. "Both are physically in no danger. We just have to ride this out and wait for your son to help Harry exit from his nightmare. I promise that when they both awake that we will explain everything to you. For now we just have to play the waiting game."

"Are you sure that the boys are safe?" Piper asked.

"It is just a dream," said Severus. "I swear that neither boy is in any danger. We just have to wait for Harry to wake up so that he can tell us the content of this dream. His dreams follow along the path of visions and peeks into the mind of the Dark Lord. I have witnessed his dreams before and it is always hard for him. With your son helping, he should come back to us soon."

Piper nodded her head as she sat with Leo and Chris. Paige and Phoebe paced back and forth nervously as Harry thrashed on the bed. Remus was busy massaging Harry's temples.

"_You can't force me Dumbledore," screamed Harry. "There is nothing that can make me come back. I don't want to fight your bloody war anymore. I just want to be left alone."_

"_You have to come back Harry," said Dumbledore. "You are the only one that can defeat Voldemort."_

"_Why are you so set on this boy being the one to destroy me?" asked Voldemort. "Why not do the task yourself Dumbledore? Or is it that you want the boy to die in the attempt so that you can claim you are the true hero?"_

"_Would he do something like that?" asked Wyatt. "Is that what he wants? How can you want Harry to die? He is just a teenager. Why are you making him fight your battles?"_

"_The prophecy states that Harry has to kill him," said Dumbledore. "I am the one that will make sure that Harry doesn't live to tell the world what happened. He can not live either. He is just as dark as Tom is. He must die during the last battle."_

"_I will not allow it," said Wyatt. "You both are just power hungry wizards looking for fame. Leave Harry out of this fight, it has nothing to do with him."_

"_It has everything to do with him," said Dumbledore. "It is in your best interest to stay out of it. I can find a way of destroying you as well if you get in the way. Even the Charmed Ones will not be able to save you then."_

"_Threatening another child Dumbledore," mocked Voldemort. "How heroic it is of you to do something like this. Potter, I will be seeing you soon so that we can discuss this matter. For now I will assist you and your friend in getting out of this nightmare. Tell Severus that I expect him to come and see me when he is done making sure that you are ok and that explanations have been given."_

"_What ever you say," exclaimed Harry. "I just want out of this fight once and for all. I do not want to fight either one of you, but if I have to, to save myself I will."_

"_Just go, Harry Potter," said Voldemort turning towards Albus. "I will deal with this here."_

Wyatt grabbed Harry and orbed. He was surprised when all of a sudden he was back and Harry sat straight up in the bed gasping for air. Piper ran to Wyatt and wrapped her arms around him as Paige grabbed Harry and helped Remus to settle him.

"Harry you need to tell us what happened," said Severus. "You need to tell us what you saw. It is important that we know what just happened."

"I had just fallen asleep," said Harry shakily starting. "I am not sure what happened next. Dumbledore and Voldemort were there and the three of us were facing off. I got very scared and I called out to Wyatt. The next thing I knew, he was there."

"That explains that portion," said Remus. "What happened in the confrontation?"

"Dumbledore wants me back in England," said Harry. "He said that I have no choice but to come back. He said he will figure out a way of getting around the Halliwells and force me to come back and finish the war with Voldemort. What is odd is that Voldemort was not trying to hurt me. He actually was after Dumbledore. He showed no interest in me at all."

"What do you mean?" asked Severus. "What role did the Dark Lord play in this?"

"He told me to tell you to apparate directly to him when you are done here," said Harry. "He wants to talk with you. I started to get angry when Dumbledore threatened Wyatt. Voldemort said he would help me get out of the dream. He said he wants to talk to me. I think he wants you to set something up between the two of us. Dumbledore said that I have to die in the final confrontation between me and Voldemort. From there the two of them started fighting and Wyatt grabbed me and orbed out."

"That would explain how you got back," said Leo. "Wyatt's powers are growing if he can orb in and out of someone's dreams. It would appear that Wyatt astro projected into Harry's dream at Harry's mental call. That is a very good gift."

"It was awful," said Wyatt holding on to Harry's hands. "The power I felt coming from the other two in the dream was high. The power radiating from Harry was stronger than either of them. I could feel him pulsating with power. The Voldemort person was a grey light. The Dumbledore person we saw at that bank was pulsating black light. Harry was glowing white at the end. Harry was actually glowing."

"Good, neutral, and evil," said Severus. "In this instance, Dumbledore is representing the force of darkness while Voldemort represents the grey aspects of things. Harry being such a pure and selfless person represents the white or good magic in the equation."

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Phoebe.

"It means that all three aspects of magic are now in play," said Remus. "Albus has just shown us that he will not hesitate to do anything to get fame, money, and power. Voldemort has his own ideals of how things should work. He doesn't always go about them in a sane manner, but his reasoning behind his actions tells us what his intent is. Therefore he represents the grey in the situation. He does things with good intent but with evil ways of getting a means to the end. Harry on the other hand will never hesitate to help someone. He has been beaten, starved, raped, bullied, and otherwise tormented his entire life. Death, loss, anxiety, and hurt are his best friends. However, he has never once had the thought of taking power for himself or given thought of turning towards the dark. He is pure in his actions towards his friends and loved ones. He doesn't hold thoughts of revenge on those that have hurt him in the past. Therefore he is the white light in this. He is the good and pure aspect of this fight. Voldemort has his followers. Dumbledore has his. It is time for Harry to do the same."

"Well you know that you can count on us to help in any way that we can," said Piper. "I dare anyone to try and hurt Harry again."

"I don't want you all to get hurt trying to protect me," said Harry quietly. "This is not your fight. I can't allow you to get in the middle of it."

"It is too late for that," said Paige. "We became a part of it when you became Wyatt's charge. Besides, it is our job to protect the innocent. You are the innocent. So you do your job, and let us do ours."

"Sweetie listen to her," said Phoebe kindly. "She is right. We all have our own roles to play. We decided already that whatever happens to you will affect us as well. We want to be there for you. My sisters and I have been battling evil for years. We will not hesitate to put ourselves in danger to help you. It is what we do best."

"You said you would explain other things when Harry and Wyatt were out of the dream," said Chris. "Am I to understand that this is no ordinary dream that Harry had?"

"Harry and the Dark Lord have a connection between them," said Severus going into teacher mode. "The scar on his forehead is a link. At times, one or the other will get a glimpse of what is going on with the opposite. If I had to guess, I would say that the Dark Lord just so happened to get a glimpse of what Harry was going through in his sleep with Dumbledore and decided to get involved. I know that Harry can feel the emotions of the Dark Lord and even his thoughts. The Dark Lord can not quite do the same to Harry as it causes him pain. It is my guess that Harry's emotions were so high that it alerted the Dark Lord of a situation. In this instance Harry's dream was more of a spell that Dumbledore cast that backfired on him when the Dark Lord got involved. I highly doubt that Dumbledore will try that again, but one never knows what is going through his mind."

"That sounds about right," said Harry. "It was just me and Dumbledore at first. He and I were arguing. Voldemort didn't come in until later. When he arrived I called out for Wyatt. What I don't understand is why things are happening between me and Wyatt. What is his part in all of this?"

"I don't understand much about Wyatt's magic," said Severus. "I do understand about our kind of magic. Every now and then a witch or wizard's magic will call out to someone. When that happens, the person that answers is usually the one that bonds with the said witch or wizard. It is my belief that your magic is reacting to Wyatt in this manner. When you are distressed or scared, the first person you reach out for is him. Your magic is forming a soul bond with Wyatt. Essentially your magic is telling you that Wyatt is destined to be your partner in life."

"You mean that they will be a couple?" asked Piper. "Is that even possible? Will their different types of magicks be compatible? "

"That was the vision I saw earlier," said Phoebe. "I didn't tell you what I saw, because it was not my place to say anything. In my vision I saw the two of them as a couple."

"So Harry is the destined one?" asked Wyatt. "He is the one that was fated to be my match? Is this the reason why I feel the way I do?"

"How is it that you feel?" asked Leo. "Tell us what you sense and feel and we can help you understand it better."

"I feel the need to protect him with everything that I have," admitted Wyatt. "It is like something inside of me has woken up and is telling me that no matter what, I have to be with him. It is like I will be hurt if he is not around me somehow and in some way."

"It feels like that for me too," said Harry very red in the face. "Everything in my body is screaming that Wyatt needs to be around me as much as possible. The need to defend him with my life is strong in this."

"I suspect that feelings of love and attraction will follow in this," said Remus. "A witch or wizard that bonds to another person usually ends up as their mate. There are records of those that did not, but from the description that they are telling us, I believe that they will be a bonded and mated pair."

"So Wyatt and Harry are both gay?" asked Chris. "Will they sort of get married? I ask because it is not legal in our world. Is it legal in your world?"

"It is not uncommon in our world," said Severus. "In fact it is quite accepted in our community. Two men or two women can legally get married in our world."

"I don't have a problem with it," said Chris. "I am happy that Wyatt has finally met his soul mate. I am only sorry that it is under such circumstances. I hope that when my time comes that I meet my soul mate and that the person is as awesome as Harry is."

"You are a very wise young man," said Remus smiling. "Many would have been very uncomfortable knowing that a sibling or friend is gay in the muggle world."

"We have always known that Wyatt was going to be different," said Piper. "I stand with Chris in this matter. If Harry was the destined one to be soul bonded with Wyatt, then they will have my support."

"I stand with my wife and sons," said Leo. "From what I have seen of Harry so far, he is kind, honest, gentle, and caring. He has my full support."

"This has my support as well," said Phoebe. "I stand with my family when I say welcome to our family Harry. I know you will be happy here."

"I stand with my family as well," said Paige. "We are united in this."

"Wyatt?" asked Severus. "How do you feel knowing that you are being soul bonded with Harry?"

"It doesn't bother me in the least," said Wyatt. "I have known for a couple of years that I was gay. I am just relieved to hear my family say that they will support us. That is if this is what Harry is comfortable with."

"Remus?" asked Harry. "Are you ok with the fact that I am going to be a mated pair with another male?"

"Cub," said Remus. "You do not have to worry about that. I will stand by your side even if your mate was green with three eyes. Who am I to deny you happiness? Also I would be a hypocrite if I said I was unhappy about it."

"Why?" asked Chris.

"I am a werewolf," said Remus. "I change on the full moon into a dangerous creature. Now that I know the Charmed Ones, there may be something that can be done during my transformations."

"What do you mean?" asked Severus. "There is no cure for lycanthropy yet."

"Piper can freeze me during the cycle of the moon," said Remus. "That way I can not hurt anyone. Combine that with the Wolfsbane Potion, and you have one very harmless werewolf."

"Severus?" asked Harry. "Are you ok with me being with Wyatt in this fashion? Will Professor McGonagall be ok with this?"

"We will support you Harry," said Severus smiling at him. "We have some things that we need to get accomplished today. I have to go speak with the Dark Lord, and then to Minerva. You all need to get some rest. Also I know that they are taking you to get some new clothes. When I am done with the dark Lord I will come back and join you if you don't mind. That way we can all go to Potter Castle afterwards. I know that you have to activate the wards and such."

"That sounds good," said Piper. "We should be up and ready in about seven hours give or take. You can come back then and we can get everything started. I will make breakfast for everyone."

After saying goodnight, Severus and Remus apparated back to England leaving a very red in the face Harry behind.

"I didn't mean to disturb your way of life," said Harry. "I am so sorry that all of this is happening. I am already causing trouble and upsetting things."

"You need to relax sweetie," said Phoebe. "Life always throws you for a loop. Even the Charmed Ones enjoys a change in the normal."

"Why doesn't Wyatt spend the rest of the night here," suggested Piper. "That way he can help Harry if his sleep is troubled again."

"Sounds good mom," said Wyatt. "Thank you all for being so understanding about all of this. It means a lot to me."

"As Remus said," Leo replied. "I would not care if Harry was green and had three eyes. If this is what is going to make you happy, then I am all for it. Now you two get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all kissed both Wyatt and then Harry on the forehead and left. Leo smiled at the two boys as they got comfortable and shut off the light. Chris smiled at the two before he followed his father out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Wyatt," said Harry. "Thank you for saving me. This is twice that you have done something wonderful for me when you hardly know me. I really appreciate it."

"I know one thing," replied Wyatt. "If the roles were reversed you would do the same for me and my family. Therefore I have no problems doing this for you."

Harry smiled and rolled over. Wyatt wrapped his arm around Harry and the two boys drifted off to sleep.

Back in England, Severus apparated straight to Malfoy Manor. He sought out the Dark Lord and when he got to the study he knocked on the door.

"Enter," said the tired voice of Voldemort.

Severus entered the room and bowed low to him. Upon getting an affirmative reply, he stood and walked over to the desk. At a gesture from Voldemort, he sat in the chair and waited for him to speak.

"Apparently Potter gave you my message," said Voldemort. "I have need of your services Severus. If you do this one thing for me, I will release you from any bindings that I have over you. If you do this one thing for me, I will free you and let you live in peace. You have served me well over the years. Times are changing and I must change with them."

"My Lord," replied Severus. "What is it you need of me? I will give it my undivided attention. The reward you are offering is great indeed. I have happily served you these many years."

"You will arrange a meeting between me and Harry Potter," said Voldemort. "He and I have much to discuss. Once this meeting is met, you shall be set free to live the rest of your life away from this war."

"My Lord," he said. "I have no doubt that Harry will accept this meeting with you. We just have to tread carefully as he is protected by the Charmed Ones."

"I am aware of this," said Voldemort. "They may attend this meeting if they wish. Pass on the message to Potter that I have no intention of seeking him out in the future. Should he decide to stay away from me, I will leave him alone."

"I will pass on your message," said Severus. "I know that in about seven hours, they are taking him shopping for new clothes. His muggle relatives never gave him anything that was worth something. He has come into his full inheritances. He is now the Lord and Head of House of three prominent families in England. He has no desire for anyone to control him or force him into this fight. He is totally against Albus. It would appear that Albus is the reason his muggle relatives were abusive to him. The old man had them beat him, starve him, and a few days ago rape him. Dumbledore has been stealing gold from Harry's vaults."

"So it would seem that Dumbledore has lost his weapon against me," said Voldemort with a chuckle. "Do you have anything else to report before I send you on your way?"

"Only this milord," said Severus. "The young man that was with Harry in the dream is the son of one of the Charmed Ones and a white lighter. He is the one that was born on the night of magic. He told us that he saw the aura's surrounding the three of you. Apparently Harry is the pure white light while Dumbledore is the black light. You are the grey light. He also said that Harry actually glowed brightly before they left."

"So I am the neutral magic here," mumbled Voldemort. "That is indeed an interesting bit of information. You have done well. Report to me after the meeting with Potter and I will release you from the Dark Mark and my service. You have earned my gratitude. Your loyalty is being rewarded."

"It was a privilege and an honor to serve you," said Severus standing and bowing. "I will send an owl with the date of when Harry can meet with you."

Voldemort waved his hand and Severus left. He spotted Draco and Narcissa in the den and sat with them for a few minutes. Severus relayed the information that the Dark Lord had given him.

"I want you to keep and eye on your class mates and dorm mates when school starts," said Severus. "I am not going to be staying the full year. My service with the Dark Lord is almost at an end. When that happens, I will be giving my allegiance to Harry. It is my wish that the two of you join me when the time is right."

"You can count on me Sev," said Draco. "I have an idea of a few good people that would follow us to Harry. I will keep up with you and send you my observations from time to time. I shall be ready when the time comes."

"I am with you as well," said Narcissa. "I have to get away from my husband. I will be filing for a divorce as soon as you give the word that it is time for us to make our allegiance known."

Severus nodded to both and then left to head to Hogwarts. He was met by a very anxious Minerva McGonagall.

"Severus what has been happening?" she said. "I just heard Ronald Weasley and Albus talking. They are trying to concoct a plan to get Harry back over here and away from the Halliwells."

"It would seem that Harry and Wyatt's magicks are forming into a soul bond," said Severus with a smile. "A meeting will be set up between Harry and the Dark Lord. Neither have a desire to go after the other. Harry has already expressed his desire to stay in the United States."

Severus spent the next hour telling Minerva everything he had discovered from both Harry and Voldemort. When he was done, she promised to assist with the removing of the trusted students to get them away from both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Both knew that this was a dangerous game that they were going to play. However, both knew that it would be in the best interest of everyone if they succeeded.

The following morning, Harry was woken up to the sound of tapping on the window. He looked over and saw a raven on the sill with a letter in its beak. He opened the window and let the bird in. He took the letter and read it quickly.

_Harry,_

_The Dark Lord wants a meeting with you. He will not try to harm you in any way. He says that the Charmed Ones are more than welcome to sit in on the meeting if you wish. He wants to discuss certain issues with you. Please let me know what you would like to do as quickly as possible. I will be by later so that we can all travel to Potter Castle. I am unable to go with you shopping as Minerva and I are working on something. I have good news to tell you when we meet again._

_Severus_

Harry sat down quickly and composed a reply.

_Severus,_

_Tell the Dark Lord that I am more than willing to meet with him. I just want it known that I will not be interested in meeting with him ever again in any way. I have every intention of staying in the United States. If he is willing to stay in Europe, I will not prevent him from doing what he wishes. If he leaves me alone after this final meeting, I will leave him alone. To bad we can't say the same for Dumbledore._

_Harry_

Harry gave the letter to the bird and watched it fly away. After a few moments the bird vanished with a pop. Harry assumed that a spell has been cast on the bird so that when it had the letter it acted as a portkey. Harry turned and smiled down at Wyatt. He quietly went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. After rummaging around for a bit, he started breakfast. Later, the occupants of Halliwell Manor made their way downstairs to the smell of breakfast and coffee.

"Harry," said Piper sniffing appreciatively of the aroma that was there. "Did you cook all of this? It smells delicious. You did not have to do that."

"I figured if I am going to be a part of this family now, then I should do something to help out," said Harry with a smile. "I may not have enjoyed cooking for the Dursleys, but I did enjoy cooking. I think I am skilled at it."

"This tastes absolutely wonderful," said Chris after tasting his food. "It looks like mom has some competition in the kitchen."

Harry laughed as Piper threw an oven mitt at him. The rest of the family all grabbed some food and sat down to eat. Harry sat next to Wyatt and ate a small bit of food. Piper noticed this and brought him extra helpings of everything.

"You are to eat all of that," she said firmly. "We do not want you starving yourself. There is plenty of food in this house."

"Old habits die hard," said Harry looking down at his plate embarrassed.

"Well you just have to get used to having a proper family is all," said Paige with a smile. "You will fall into a routine in no time. We are going to take you to the mall after breakfast. So make sure you have your credit card with you. You definantly need a new wardrobe."

"So you all keep telling me," said Harry with a grin.

By the time they got back from the mall, Harry had an extensive wardrobe. Between the girls and Wyatt and Chris, Harry had dozens of shirts, slacks, shorts, and other articles of clothing. He had dress shoes and trainers, sneakers and boots. He had even let them talk him into a stetsun. When they were done there, Piper called a friend of hers that was an eye doctor and they were able to get Harry a new pair of glasses ordered as well as some contacts. All in all the day was fun for Harry. He would deal with any problems tomorrow if and when they arrived.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop here for now. I have an idea about where I am taking this story. I am not sure how well it will go over with you all, but at least I have set up a good portion of plot. Thanks for your support. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Potter Castle

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You guys and girls are the best. I am getting more relaxed in writing this story now that so many of you are enjoying it. Thanks for the support that you are giving me. It means a lot to me.

**Chapter 5 – Potter Castle**

Harry and the Halliwells sat waiting in the Manor. They knew that at any given time that the Dark Lord would be coming to their home to have a final conversation with Harry. Minerva and Remus were already there. They were talking with Harry about what he could do to ensure that his magical training would continue.

"You have to make sure that you continue with your magical schooling," said Minerva. "We need to make sure that you can continue to protect yourself from both Albus and the Dark Lord."

"I can always send you some money so that you can buy my course books for sixth and seventh year," said Harry. "That way I can study them and practice. Leo said he was taking me to Magic School also. They may be able to work with me on my technique and such. From what Wyatt says they even teach potions. That would make Severus happy."

"Maybe once we leave England we can join the teaching staff at Magic School," said Minerva. "This way we can teach our kind as well as learn what Wyatt and his kind teaches and such. I will send you your books when I get back to England. I will see to it that you get all of your course books all the way through seventh year. I will also talk to Amelia Bones about getting you some Auror training books and such. Do not be surprised if I send you a stack of other books on various topics to read as well. In fact I can get you a copy of every subject of every year at Hogwarts. This way you can learn some new subjects as well."

"That is not a bad idea," said Leo. "As principle of Magic School and a white lighter, I can key the entrance of Magic School to Harry's home."

"What do you mean?" asked Remus quietly. "I thought Harry was going to stay here for now."

"I am," said Harry. "I like it here and with the Halliwells, I feel safer, but I eventually have to take my place as Master of Potter Castle. Paige said she would help with maps and stuff once we get to the castle and find out where it is located. That way we can start buying up as much of the land around it as possible so that when people like you and Hermione and such starts coming this way that we have a place to put everyone. I have been thinking about the suggestion of starting our own magical community. I think that with the wards around Potter Castle that it would be easier to just extend them and make it so that we can create our own community around that. There is no reason why we can't use the mountains and such to start building our own community."

"I see where you are going with this," said Minerva. "I like what you are thinking. It makes sense to do things like what the Ministry of Magic does. Just because it is not seen on the surface doesn't mean that it isn't there. We can do this. It will take an army of engineers, but it is possible to get this done. Let the three of us get started on this once we have everything organized."

"I was looking in the Book of Shadows," said Piper. "I think that we can help you with the werewolf problem. As you know, our types of magic are different as is our potions and such. We think we have found a cure for lycanthropy. With the help of that Severus person, we may be able to cure you of the werewolf problem."

"That would be great," said Harry. "Remus is one of the nicest men I have ever met. If we can fix his furry little problem, then I would be thrilled. This is very exciting. Severus is one of the top Potions Masters in England. If we could find a way of curing Remus it would make things easier."

"Harry sweetie," said Phoebe laughing. "Calm down. We will do what we can. Leo went to Magic School and researched it a bit for us. It is not absolute, but we will do our best."

Harry was so excited that he got up and gave everyone assembled a hug. The room was laughing at his antics. Remus and Minerva especially enjoyed seeing the happiness on his face knowing of his past. The Halliwell family was thrilled, seeing Harry open up and show some excitement on his face. The change in his demeanor was astounding to them. His whole look changed with the happiness that was emanating from him. They were delighted by the change.

It was not long before two resounding cracks were heard in the manor. Everyone tensed up as Severus walked in with his hands up. Voldemort walked in behind Severus and nodded to Harry and Wyatt.

"I have not come here to cause trouble for you Harry," said Voldemort. "As promised I came here to put this fight behind us. I am only here to talk. I am alone as you can see as well as coming to you rather than the other way around."

Voldemort took out his wand and placed it on the table in front of Harry. Everyone relaxed as Harry let out a sigh of relief. Piper gestured to the two empty chairs and Severus and Voldemort sat in them. Voldemort looked around the room at the assembled party. He took note of the way that the Charmed Ones hovered around Harry. He also noticed the way that Minerva and Remus were tense in his presence, but had a hand in their pockets obviously around their wands.

"Shall we get down to business then?" asked Voldemort. "I have other matters to attend to and I have no desire to be here longer than necessary."

"That is fine with me," said Harry. "The sooner we get this meeting over with the better. What are you proposing?"

"Severus has told me that you have no intention of coming back to England," said Voldemort. "Is this a fact?"

Before Harry had the chance to respond demons phased into the manor. The Charmed Ones went into action immediately. Severus, Remus, Minerva, and Harry also went into action. Each had their wand drawn and was casting shields around the area. Harry gave Voldemort back his wand as an energy ball flew at the Dark Lord.

"How I hate disruptions," said Voldemort.

Moody and Dumbledore appeared not to long after the demons did. Soon an all out war was going on in the solarium of the manor. Albus was furious that Harry and Voldemort were together in the same room. Never mind that he did not know the extent of why they were there. Albus and Voldemort locked into a deadly battle while Moody went after Harry with fierceness. Minerva, Severus, and Harry backed him off while Remus assisted the Halliwells with their demon troubles. Once the demons were dealt with, Piper froze the entire room. She released Harry.

"What do you want me to do Harry?" she asked. "I don't know who to deal with and who not to."

"Severus, Remus, and Minerva are on my side," said Harry pointing to each in turn. "Voldemort was here by invitation. Moody and Albus were trying to kill me. Maybe we can put this house under a Fidelius Charm and have Leo be the secret keeper. It will keep unwanted or unwelcomed wizards and witches from my world out of the house. Severus can cast the spell for it."

Piper nodded as she released the trio and then Voldemort. 

"One of you needs to cast a Fidelius," said Harry. "Leo will be the secret keeper."

Severus nodded and cast the spell as Piper froze Voldemort again. When the charm was completed, Harry nodded to Piper who unfroze Voldemort.

"Fight with him back in England," said Harry. "Just get him out of here for now. Once we are done with our conversation we never have to worry about meeting again."

"Very well," said Voldemort waving his wand and sending Albus and Moody back to England. "Let this be the last favor I do for you. Shall we get back to business? I do have things I wish to tell you as well as get back to business."

Fine," said Harry as Minerva and Severus repaired all of the damage done around the house.

"I will make this simple Potter," said Voldemort. "You claim that you will stay out of my business. I am not foolish enough to think that you do not have business of your own in England. I am aware that from time to time you will need to visit your vaults and have property to sell and such. Here is the deal. If you stay out of my business, then I will leave you alone. If you do not hunt me down, then I will not hunt you down. You do not attack me, and I will not attack you. I have need of a new base of operations as Dumbledore is working hard to get the Malfoy Manor taken down by the Ministry of Magic. Sell me one of your properties. That would be one less thing you have to worry about."

"Harry," said Severus. "Griphook has told me that Grimmauld Place has been cleared of all possessions and such. May I suggest that you sell the location to the Dark Lord?"

"How about we take this one step further," said Harry. "As a mark of trust and to seal the deal between us, how about I just give you the property. You are correct when you say that I do need to go to my vaults from time to time for things. Of course every now and then I may need to purchase something from Diagon Alley and what not. I will give you the house provided you and your Death Eaters leave me alone on my shopping excursions. I have no interest in fighting you. I never have. My anger towards you is in the fact that you killed my mother and father. Other than that, I could care less if you and Dumbledore kill each other."

"I did not kill your parents, boy," said Voldemort.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry. "It is common knowledge that you killed my parents. Everyone knows it."

"I did not kill your parents," repeated Voldemort. "They were stunned by me. Nothing else. The medallions that you wear protect you from the killing curse. Dumbledore was there that night. I was only after you because of the prophecy. I had no interest in your parents. I witnessed Dumbledore on the property while I was there. He put a medallion around your neck just in time for my curse to rebound off of you and hit me. I repeat. I did NOT kill your parents. They were very much alive when I was beaten that night."

"I wonder if Dumbledore has a Potter medallion," said Harry. "If he does, I want it back. He doesn't deserve to have one. He betrayed me and my parents."

"You wear the ring as Head of House of Potter do you not?" asked Voldemort with interest.

"Yes I do," said Harry. "Why do you ask?"

"Have Severus teach you how to use it," said Voldemort. "You will be surprised at what that ring can do for your possessions. If I were you I would dig a little further into your bloodline. I would ask one last favor of you Potter. If you come across the Ring of Slytherin, I would appreciate it if you returned it to me. After all I am older than you and technically I never died. Your owl will always be able to find me."

With that, Voldemort raised his wand at Severus and cast the counter to the Dark Mark. When he was done, he gave a sarcastic bow to the assembled people and turned on the spot and apparated out.

Harry sat there deep in thought. He was processing everything that Voldemort has said. Severus sat quietly waiting for him to speak.

"I think Hermione is going to be targeted by Dumbledore," said Harry quietly. "He saw her at the bank with me. He also saw Fred and George. I have a feeling that Hermione is next on his list and that her life is in danger."

"I will go and bring her to somewhere safe," said Minerva standing. "I will do my best to keep her from Albus. Do what you need to do."

"I will go and look after the twins," said Remus. "The sooner you get to Potter Castle the better. Once you key the wards, we can get them all to safety away from Albus and Voldemort."

"Severus?" asked Harry. "How do I get any medallions from Albus? Also I need you to deal with the transaction regarding ownership of Grimmauld Place. I never want to step foot back in that awful place."

"You touch your wand to the ring and summon them," said Severus. "Be careful in your wording as you don't want the medallions to be removed from everyone else. You just want those that are in Dumbledore's possession. As far as Grimmauld Place I will get on it as soon as I return to England. You have to write a letter for me to give to Griphook so that he knows what to do. Seal it in wax with the Potter Crest so that he knows that it is you. There is no way to duplicate the coat of arms from the ring. Its magic prevents it. Griphook will know it is from you if you press the ring onto the parchment. It is all the proof he will need."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He took out his wand and touched it to the Potter Head of House ring.

"Accio Dumbledore's Potter Medallions," he said.

Severus and Minerva both laughed.

"Leave it to you to do it nice and simple," said Minerva. "Remus and I will await your call via the medallions we are wearing. Call to us as soon as you get the wards set."

Harry nodded as Minerva and Remus apparated away. Soon breaking glass could be heard as the medallions soared into his hand. Harry sighed as he caught them and then repaired the window. He looked over at Wyatt and Chris. Dumbledore had two medallions in his possession. He looked back at the two teenagers and then placed a medallion over each of their heads. Piper and Leo beamed as Harry did this. Harry had just given their sons protection from the wizards. Harry sat at a desk and wrote a quick letter to Griphook explaining his desire. He pressed the Potter ring onto the paper and had the satisfaction of seeing the magic form the crest on the bottom of the page next to his signature. He handed the letter to Severus.

"Shall we go to Potter Castle now?" asked Severus taking the letter. "To get us there, all you have to do is concentrate on the Potter Crest and guide us there."

Harry looked down at the crest on his ring. Smiling he held out his hand to Severus and Wyatt. They in turn held out their hands to the rest of the family. Once all of their hands were linked, Harry concentrated on his home.

"Home," he whispered and had the satisfaction of feeling them all shift.

When he opened his eyes, they were standing outside of some gates made of Gold. On the other side of the gates was a castle that was larger than Hogwarts. There was a lion on one gate and a gryphon on the other. Harry reached up and placed one hand on each creature. His magic flared up and the gates opened. Harry led the group towards the castle. When he reached the doors, he was greeted by a house elf wearing red robes that had the Potter Crest embroidered on it.

"Master Potter," said the elf bowing. "My name is Rebecca. I am the managing elf for Potter Castle. Welcome home."

"Thank you," said Harry. "How do I key the wards? I am expecting some people to come here shortly with others."

"All you have to do is place your hands on the doors to the castle and the magic will take it from there," said Rebecca. "From there, anyone with a medallion will be allowed to enter the castle."

Harry nodded his head and placed his hands on the doors of the castle. He began to glow white as the wards adjusted to him. When he was finished, he knew that anyone with a medallion would find him.

"Can you tell me about this place?" asked Harry. "Also I need medallions for future people coming to the castle."

"Of course Master," she said snapping her fingers and producing four medallions and handing them to him. "The castle has nine floors. It has a basement that has a potions lab in it as well as the dungeons. They are used for storage of course. On the first floor you have the ballroom, sitting room, conservatory, kitchen, dining hall, and greenhouse. On the second floor you have the game room, library, study, offices, meeting room, and other various rooms that can be used for classes and such. The third floor has a second library on it. Nothing else is on the third floor. Floors four through seven are bedrooms, bathrooms, and private sitting rooms. The eighth floor is your observatory, attic, storage space, and servant's quarters. The ninth floor is of course your astronomy tower and Owlery and such."

"How many house elves are in this castle?" asked Harry. "Also how many bedrooms total?"

"There are seventy five house elves that reside in Potter Castle," said Rebecca. "These include your grounds keepers, cooks, cleaners, personal attendants, librarians, and others. There are a total of three hundred and twenty bedrooms and an equal number of bathrooms and sitting rooms. Each suite consists of a bedroom, bathroom, and sitting room with a large walk in closet for each person or couple."

"How much land do I own around the castle?" Harry asked while calculating all of this in his head.

"One hundred square miles Master," said Rebecca.

Harry looked at Severus and Wyatt. Both knew what Harry was thinking. This was a great start for a magical community. They were in the middle of the mountains with no one around. It was the perfect place to begin a new magical community.

"I have three house elves from England that I wish to come here," said Harry. "Will that be alright with the staff here?"

"Of course Master Harry," said Rebecca. "All you have to do is call them and we will take care of the rest."

Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher," called Harry.

Three distinct pops could be heard as the elves all popped in.

"Harry Potter Sir," squeaked Dobby running up to Harry and hugging him. "Dobby is worried about Harry Potter getting hurt."

"Harry Potter is calling?" asked Winky. "Why is Harry Potter calling Winky?"

"Master," said Kreacher bowing low while mumbling obscenities under his breath. "How is Kreacher able to serve the new Head of House?"

"Ok one at a time," said Harry. "First off, I will speak to Kreacher. If I ever hear you insult another person again I will make sure that you are given clothes and set free. It has come to my attention that I am not a half blood like you keep muttering. I am a pureblood and you will not mutter under your breath to me or about me. You will have a new uniform to wear and you will report to the house elf named Rebecca for you duties. Rebecca, if Kreacher gives you any trouble, what so ever, I want you to report it to me immediately. He is not to insult anyone that comes into this castle."

"Yes Master Potter," said Rebecca bowing. "I will see to it personally."

"Next I will talk to Winky," said Harry. "Winky I would like for you to bond with my house. I have need of your services. Would you be interested in bonding with me?"

"You is wanting Winky to be your house elf?" she squeaked. "Winky is happy to be of service. I is happy to be bonding with you."

Harry grinned as he placed his hand on her head and the golden glow surrounded both him and Winky.

"You job will be to assist around Halliwell Manor," said Harry. "You will get your uniform from Rebecca and stay with Piper until we head back to the manor."

Winky bowed low and walked over to Rebecca who snapped her fingers and presented her with her uniform. At Harry's direction, Winky went stand near Piper. Kreacher was also given robes and told to report to the kitchen. He bowed low to Harry and then oddly enough to Wyatt and left with a pop.

"Dobby I want you to be my personal house elf," said Harry with a grin. "Your duty is to help me and Wyatt. Rebecca has told me of the duties of the elves at Potter Castle and I want you to be my personal elf. Is that ok with you?"

"Dobby is happy to be Harry Potter's elf," said Dobby crying. "Dobby is taking the position. Thank you Master Harry."

Harry laughed and then placed his hand on Dobby's head. Once again the glow surrounded the two of them and Rebecca snapped her fingers again and presented Dobby with his robes. Dobby quickly put them on and stood next to Harry.

"I guess it is time for you to show us around Rebecca," said Harry.

The elf bowed low before she escorted the group inside. Everyone was amazed at the size of the place. The rooms were spacious and airy. Harry only knowing darkness and abuse was delighted by the openness of the rooms. The smaller library rivaled the Hogwarts library. When Harry stepped into the library on the third floor he gasped in shock at the thousands of books that were on the shelves.

"I am going to have to get Griphook to send me all of the books that are in my vaults, and have all of them sent here," Harry told Severus. "Hermione will go nuts in this place. I am going to need a reference book so that I can know what kind of books are here and where they are located."

"There is an updating book on that podium," said Rebecca pointing. "All new books are magically added to the reference book. It is arranged by subject and of course each book is alphabetized. Also if you bring a duplicate, it will stack them neatly in the bin next to the podium."

The group was led further into the castle. They all looked in awe at the bedrooms. Harry got really excited when he saw the size of the bathtubs and such. All of the walk-in closets were enormous. They were bigger than his bedroom back at the Dursleys. The sitting rooms all had a fireplace along with a sofa, chairs, end tables, writing desk, and other odd and end furniture. They continued with the rest of the tour.

"Master," said an elf appearing. "My name is Rita. I am here to announce that dinner is being served in the dining room."

Thank you Rita," said Harry. "We will be down shortly. Rebecca I am going to need a list of each elf and their job here in the castle."

"I have it already on your desk in your study and another copy on your desk in your master suite of rooms," she said with a bow. "I knew you would need one."

"Master," said another elf coming up. "My name is Greg. There is a, Ms Minerva McGonagall, a Miss Hermione Granger, a Mr. Remus Lupin, a Mr. Fred Weasley, and a Mr. George Weasley here asking for permission to enter. They all bear the Potter Medallion. What are your orders?"

"Bring them to the dining room and tell them the rest of us will be there shortly," he replied. "Thank you for informing me."

Harry and his group made it back to the dining room. He was bombarded by Hermione and the group. Harry had everyone sit down and the dinner was served. As they ate, Harry explained everything to everyone.

"There is so much land here that it will be possible to start a community here with no troubles," said Harry. "The reason we brought you three here is because I think that Dumbledore will target you next. Now that he is having so much trouble getting to me, I have no doubt that he will start targeting my friends. You three are faithful to me and not my money. Therefore I have no doubt that Dumbledore will use you to get to me. I am worried about Luna and Neville as well, but I know both of them are protected for now from Dumbledore. It is still not common knowledge that Dumbledore is not who he claims to be. By bringing you here, I can ensure your safety. We are going to be careful in pulling select people out of England and bring them here. So if you know of anyone that is willing to leave England and the fight between Dumbledore and Voldemort, then give a list to the head house elf on the floor you are staying in and they will forward it to me. For now I will be staying at Halliwell Manor. With the help of Wyatt and Chris I will be coming back and forth between here and there. Leo said he would key the door to Magic School to the castle so that we can continue with our magical education. I know that Remus, Severus, and Minerva will be working on getting people out of Hogwarts and bringing them here. We need to keep magic a minimum as we bring in builders to help us build homes and stuff for our evacuees. For now as we bring them here, they can stay in the castle, but eventually we will want them to have their own homes and businesses and such. Are we all agreed?"

Everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement and promised to do their part. Harry was delighted when Paige told him that she knew of a few contractors that would be willing to take on the job of building a few homes on the outskirts of Harry's land. They worked together for awhile in drawing up a map of how things could work. Hours later it was decided that homes would start a mile away from the gates of Potter Castle and be built. On the edge of the property a street would be built for businesses and such. A hospital would be built as well as office buildings on this street. Harry figured that the road that is one hundred miles long would be able to hold lots of businesses and such. He also knew that behind the Castle that the forest and such could be left in peace so that they could make sure that the magical plants could be seen to, not to mention the magical creatures. Remus and Hermione would start the research to see what types of magical creatures were in the United States and on the North American continent. While they were discussing all of this, a flash of fire appeared and a letter appeared in their midst.

_Harry_

_I am sorry to inform you that Jean and Henry Granger were murdered. Please keep Hermione safe where ever she is. I have no doubt that Albus Dumbledore is behind this. Though the Dark Mark was seen above the house, I still believe that it was Dumbledore. Please give Hermione my sincerest condolences._

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the DMLE_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry was shocked as he passed the letter to Hermione. He instructed Rebecca to get an elf to lead her to a suite of rooms for herself so that she could be alone. Minerva went with her to see if she could console the young woman.

"Harry?" asked Remus. "What is going on? What has happened?"

"Hermione's parents were killed," whispered Harry in shock. "It seems I was right and Hermione was next on the list. This is my entire fault."

"How do you figure that?" asked Chris. "You were here the whole time."

"I didn't think about her family," said Harry. "I didn't think he would go after her parents. I could have saved the whole family, but I didn't think it through enough."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here. I know you all hate me when I leave cliff hangers, but the story needs to have chapter breaks somewhere. Besides, my cliff hangers leave you wanting to come back for more. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.


	6. To Anger A Potter

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thanks goes to the people who sent the wonderful reviews. All I ask is that you be patient with me. This story is harder to write than my previous ones as I am adding more detail and plot between the three opposing forces and such. Thank you all for the support. It means a lot to me.

**Chapter 6 – To Anger A Potter**

To say that Harry was furious was putting it mild. He was angry with himself for not thinking about Hermione's parents. He was furious with Dumbledore for ending their lives and causing the pain to his best friend. Harry paced back and forth in his office. A gentle knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," said Harry.

Wyatt entered the room followed by Severus. The two of them took in the state of Harry and with gentle ministrations, sat him in a chair.

"Harry," said Wyatt. "You can't blame yourself for this. You have so much that has happened to you in such a short period of time. It has only been a few days since we rescued you from your relatives."

"You can not expect to remember every little detail about what is going on," said Severus picking up for Wyatt. "I have been talking with Piper and Wyatt and I discovered some interesting news."

"I'm listening," said Harry coming out of his thoughts with a jerk. "What did you find out?"

"Well apparently Wyatt has the ability to draw Excalibur out of the stone," said Severus.

"You mean the sword of King Arthur?" asked Harry in shock. "I thought that was just a myth."

"Come on Harry," said Severus with a smirk. "After five years of living in the magical world do you really believe that myths can not exist?"

"True," said Harry. "We wizards know that Merlin existed. There is nothing to say that Arthur didn't as well. So what does this have to do with anything? I don't mean to sound cheeky or anything, but what does this have to do with me?"

In reply Severus pulled out a book on genealogy. He opened it to the proper page and handed it to Harry. The more Harry read the more shocked he became.

"Where did you get this information?" asked Harry in a whisper. "This is unbelievable. No wonder so many people are trying to get their hands on me."

"I found it in a section in the library," said Severus. "I was working in there earlier and found it."

"So I am the only descendant of Merlin alive today," said Harry in awe. "I still don't understand what this has to do with anything."

"I would have thought that even you could put the pieces together Potter," said Severus with a sigh. "Obviously I was wrong."

"I have a lot on my mind," snapped Harry defensively. "Why don't you just tell me instead of making me guess?"

"You are a descendant of Merlin," said Severus. "Wyatt can pull the sword of Excalibur at any time. We have already stated that we will be making our own magical community here in America."

"He is suggesting that we make our own version of the Round Table," said Wyatt. "King Arthur created the Round Table as a council of sorts. This alleviated too many burdens being placed on his shoulders on top of him being king. Merlin was an advisor of Arthur. So we think we can swap the roles. You can head the council and choose some advisors to help you run the community so that you can concentrate on what you need to without having to deal with the normal everyday stuff at the same time."

"I like the sound of that," said Harry. "There is no reason why we can't have our own way of doing things. We need to find out if there are other magical communities of our kind here in the United States and if there is a Ministry that goes with it. We also need to find out if there are other magical communities in the area."

Harry sat at his desk and started writing some lists down. He had different papers in neat sections on his desk. Between Wyatt and Severus, they worked for well over two hours with him. They worked on a structure for the Ministry. Harry was adamant that if Amelia Bones wanted the post of Minister that she could have it. Harry learned from Wyatt that Leo didn't want to be principle of the magic school any longer. So Harry made a notation to ask him to stay on long enough for him to finish learning what he had to learn. When other students graduated, they could be incorporated into the different fields of magic that Harry was accustomed to. From there they made a list of what people they wanted to bring over from Europe to settle in the new community that they would be building. After that, they worked on those that would be best to act as members of the council.

"Wyatt," said Harry suddenly. "I do not know what your powers are. I know what Piper, Paige, Leo, and Phoebe can do, but not what you and Chris can do."

"It is fairly simple," said Wyatt. "Chris has premonitions of the past and the present. He is skilled in psychometry. He is also telekinetic. He can orb and has mild telepathy. I have all of mom's abilities as well as those of a full white lighter. That means I can blow things up as well as freeze them. I can heal the injured as well as orb. I have full telekinetic abilities. I am an empath as well as severely clairvoyant. I have seer abilities. I am a transmutater. That means I can change the look of something into something else. Both Chris and I have been learning potions since we were young."

"Some of your abilities are like mine," said Harry. "What you call transmutation is Transfiguration to me. What you call seer and clairvoyant is Divination to me. Potions are potions. Severus is a top Potions Master where we come from. It seems like our powers are not that different after all. Maybe I can learn wandless magic."

"As a descendant of Merlin I see no reason why you can't," said Severus. "In fact judging from the history I know, it should be easy for you. We can always work on that. Right now, we have other things to worry about."

"I think we need to visit Diagon Alley," said Harry. "Wyatt, please go and see if your dad can find out any information regarding magical government here in the United States and see if there is any laws blocking us from starting our own government of magical law enforcement and such. I would appreciate any help you can give on the matter. Right now I need to go see if Hermione is ok."

Both Wyatt and Severus looked at Harry with a mixture of pride and sorrow. That Harry would put someone else's pain before his own was a beautiful thing. It is what made him such a caring and wonderful person. Severus was worried about him though. He had yet to deal with his own demons. According to Wyatt and Piper, Harry had yet to sit and actually talk about what had happened to him just days before. Having known Harry for the last five years, Severus knew that when he did finally open up about this, it would be hard on him. Severus was not foolish enough to think that Harry would sit and tell him about his life. After all, until recently, Severus was part of the reason that he was in the state that he was in. Severus was part of the guilty party that made Harry feel stupid and unappreciated. He had a role to play in keeping Harry safe. When he heard the words of Lily and James, that all changed. The man he hated for so many years had wiped the slate clean and he would never look back. Harry had lost so many people that meant something to him in his life in such a few short weeks and had witnessed so many tragedies in his life that Severus made a vow that he would support him with every ounce of his being. Now that Severus was no longer bound to the Dark Lord it made it easier to show Harry affection instead of hatred. He really enjoyed the bond that was forming between him and the Lord of Potter Castle.

Harry headed up the stairs in search of Hermione. After awhile, he got a house elf to lead him to her. He knocked on the door and was met by Minerva.

"How is she?" asked Harry.

"She has finally stopped crying," said Minerva. "She fell asleep a few minutes ago. After she calmed down, she went into typical Hermione mode and started making plans. She knows that her mother and father have made a will. She and I will go back to England long enough for the reading of the will. When that is done, we will come back here. I don't want you to worry about her. She will be safe with me. I know a place to hide her where Albus will not get his hands on her until she can come back here. I think we will be gone for about a week."

"We can all go tomorrow then," said Harry. "I have some business to attend to in Diagon Alley. Severus and Wyatt will go with me. There are a few people in Diagon Alley that I wish to speak to and such. I think that Fred and George will be going as well. They have to shut down their store and things like that. We have three weeks until term begins at Hogwarts. I am going to worry about both you and Severus. I don't want Dumbledore to do anything to hurt you."

"Don't worry about me and Severus," said Minerva kindly. "We are quite capable of taking care of ourselves. We are going to stay there part of the year so that we can work on getting more people out of Hogwarts and away from the war and such."

"I will worry about you anyway," said Harry. "I am looking forward to being able to have you all here and out of harms way. I know Severus wants to turn my potions lab into a classroom. So I think we had better get to work on getting some people here from the magical world that can start building things for us on the property."

"I have a couple of people that I trust and know that could help us with that," said Minerva. "I also have a few people that I want to talk to as well that would be trustworthy and willing to follow you. From previous conversations that I have had with them, I believe them to be loyal to you and not to the war. So we will look into it. I promise Harry that things will be ok."

"Now that you are my godmother of sorts what should I call you?" asked Harry the next day.

"Just call me Aunt Minerva," she replied with a smile. "We have to get comfortable with everyone. Narcissa and Draco will be interested in coming here soon. I know that they want to leave England and away from the war. They have no love for either the Dark Lord or Albus."

"I suggest that they leave now then," said Harry. "Get Narcissa to file for her divorce and then head over here. I should hear back from the lawyer soon as well. I also need to talk to Griphook. Can we go to Diagon Alley for a few minutes? I can get Wyatt to orb us directly to the bank. While I am there you can go to Flourish and Blotts and tell them I want a copy of every book they sell. They can send it to the castle with Dobby. The only owl I want to come to the actual castle is Hedwig for now. So we can use the elves as messengers for now. I don't want Dumbledore finding us any time soon. As far as funding things, I see no reason why we can't be able to live off of the gold in my vaults for awhile. It isn't like I will run out anytime soon."

"Clear it with Piper first," said Minerva. "We can go as soon as you are ready. We need to send an elf to Hermione's house and gather the rest of her belongings. I will let her know where we are going. Last I saw of her she was sitting in the smaller library."

Harry went off to find Piper. After a quick conversation, it was agreed that Harry and Wyatt could go to Gringotts as long as she went with them. The quartet met in the entrance hall along with Dobby and Winky and orbed to the bank. After a quick word with Griphook, he sent Dobby off with Minerva to the book store to purchase the books. From there he sent Winky down to his vaults to pack up all of his books that were there with instructions to take them to the castle.

"Mr. Potter," said Griphook. "We have managed to sell three of your properties so far. We got a very reasonable price for them. The funds have been added to your vaults. I would also like to let you know that the Grangers had a magical will done. You are named as Miss Granger's magical guardian along with Professor McGonagall. She is allowed to stay with you at Potter Castle. There will be no need to worry about anyone stopping this as Miss Granger turns seventeen in September. There have been a few attempts to get into your vault by Molly Weasley. As of yet she has been unsuccessful. Albus Dumbledore has been stripped of all of his money and we are still close to three million galleons short of your money that was stolen. He has a mansion that is worth two million galleons that we can lay a claim to for you. He also has some valuable artifacts in his vault that would equal the last of what he owes you. If you want us to act, then all you have to do is sign this parchment."

Harry thought about it. He wanted Albus to pay. He also knew that the Dumbledore Manor also belonged to Aberforth as well.

"What will this do to Aberforth Dumbledore?" asked Harry cautiously. "I don't want him to suffer for what his brother did."

"Albus Dumbledore is the only one that has claim to the Dumbledore Estate," said Griphook. "His brother signed off a long time ago when he got into trouble for his experiments with goats. Albus got him out of trouble and bought him a bar so that he could care for himself. This left the remaining fortune to Albus. By taking this away from him we will be serving a dual purpose. You will have the manor. Should you win your lawsuit against him, you can strip him of his name. This means that you can become Head of House of the Dumbledore line as well. It will prevent Albus from gaining anything else from the name Dumbledore."

Harry looked at the parchment that Griphook had and signed his name on it.

"I still have to meet with that lawyer," said Harry. "Has he contacted you yet?"

"I was going to contact you," said Griphook. "Mr. Richard will be here in five minutes. While waiting on him, I suggest that we finish up the transfer of ownership papers of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place while we wait."

Harry nodded and looked over the contract that Griphook handed him. Griphook gave him a knowing smile as he told Harry what the contents of the contract stated.

"We have made it quite clear in the contract as to what will happen to the Dark Lord should he breach this contract," said Griphook. "We have very little love for Dark Wizards. We have even less love for wizards that attempt to harm you Lord Harry Potter."

"Does Merlin have a vault in this bank?" asked Harry suddenly.

"Indeed he does," said Griphook. "It was the first vault built here. He helped the goblins start out. Why do you ask?"

"We came across a genealogy book that says I am his only living descendant," said Harry. "I was wondering if there was some test you can give me that will show me who I am related to and how."

"There is always the blood verification test," said Griphook. "It will tell us who you are a descendant of and which vaults we should look into."

"Can we do that now?" asked Harry eagerly. "I would love to see the names that come up from this."

Griphook pulled out a funny looking device and placed it on the desk. He instructed Harry to put his finger in it. A small prick later and blood drawn, and the device activated. Griphook placed a sheet of parchment into the device and waited. After a few moments, the names appeared on the parchment.

Harry Potter genealogy and the number of living descendants of each ancestor

Potter – one living descendant

Evans – three living descendants

Malfoy – three living descendants

Lovegood – three living descendants

Gryffindor – one living descendant

Ravenclaw – one living descendant

Slytherin – two living descendants

Hufflepuff – seven living descendants

Myrddin Emrys – one living descendant

"Who is Myrddin Emrys?" asked Harry. "I thought the book said that I was related to Merlin."

"Not everyone in history is known by their actual name Lord Potter," said Griphook. "It is not a known fact that Merlin's true name was in fact Myrddin Emrys. You are in fact the only know descendant of Merlin. There are other heirs and such from the other names with the exception of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw line. Of course we know that the Dark Lord is a descendant of Slytherin as well. Plus there are other Malfoys and Lovegoods. How would you like me to handle this?"

"Have everything that is in Slytherin's vaults sent to the Dark Lord," said Harry. "He can have all of it. Take what is left in the other two founders and have it put in my vaults. Hufflepuff's stuff that should go to me is to be placed in my vaults. One of the first things we will do when we build is get a branch of Gringotts in my community that we are building. From there I can get to my vaults without having to come here each and every time I want access. Maybe I can convince you to come be head of that branch. Anything that belongs to the founders that I am the only descendant of, I want secured where they can not be gotten to. I want the sword of Godric Gryffindor to be sent to me personally. As far as the castle, leave it as it is. There still has to be somewhere in England for the English students to go to school. Donate it to the school. As far as what is in Merlin's vault, I want it sent to me at Potter Castle. I don't want anyone else getting their hands on something that they should not. We also need to keep this quiet from both Albus and the Dark Lord."

"I shall see to it at once," said Griphook. "I will also like to be head of the Gringotts in your community. I can have a group of goblins on the property as early as tomorrow to start building the bank. You should have the honor of having vault number one there. I can see to it that we go where you want us to."

Harry provided a map to Griphook and showed him where they were building the magical shopping district and such. After a few alterations with Griphook, the goblin promised to send his family out there on the following morning to start construction on the bank, school, and a dozen or so more houses. Each person moving there would have the opportunity to get started with their own business in no time flat. Harry made sure that the funds for everything would come out of his account for now.

"I want the hospital, bank, and school to be taken out of my funds," said Harry. "Also we can have about a dozen different shops built. Anyone else who wants to can pay to have their own shop built after that. There is no reason that I should have to fund everyone that wants to leave this country."

Griphook drafted the contracts for Harry and he signed them. After that there was a knock on the door and Griphook excused himself as he let Harry and the lawyer speak in private.

"Lord Potter," said the man. "My name is Mr. Steven Richard. I am the lawyer that Madam Malfoy got on your case. I have some good news. The lawsuit against the Daily Prophet was a total success. We have managed to get you one hundred million galleons in damages and slander. Rita Skeeter is now unemployed and is facing charges from the Prophet. A formal apology will be featured in the next issue. All I need you to do is sign the papers and the money will be transferred to your accounts."

Harry quickly signed the papers and the lawyer left a copy in the envelope on Griphook's desk.

"We have had success in the lawsuit requested against one Cornelius Fudge," said Mr. Richard. "He has paid the three million galleons and is facing the Wizengamot for his role in the pain and suffering that you went through. Delores Umbridge has fled. She is currently being hunted by the Aurors for her illegal practices on students. Her accounts here at the bank have been frozen and she has no access to them. When they catch her, she will be tried and sent to Azkaban and then the five million galleons will be transferred to your vault. We have the lawsuit that we are working with the goblins of Gringotts with regarding Albus Dumbledore. After the success that the goblins had, there is little left for him to lose. We will see to it that any extra money or hidden properties he has anywhere is given over to you immediately."

Harry listened to all of this with pride. Narcissa did Harry a huge favor. This lawyer was ruthless. Harry signed all of the documents that were placed in front of him and grinned.

"I hope this teaches people that they can not hurt others and hope to get away with it," said Harry. "We just have to work on getting some of my friends out of England now."

Griphook entered the bank with a smile on his face. He walked over to Harry and handed him the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry held up the sword and admired it.

"That was such fun," said Griphook. "Albus Dumbledore is furious. We have a team of goblins going through the castle and stripping it of everything that is rightfully yours. If it is items like dishes and such, we are replacing it with everyday stuff that is cheap. We are having everything placed into your vaults. I would expect to see Albus Dumbledore coming here at any moment. He has something on his person that he has to surrender to you visually."

"What would that be?" asked Harry confused.

"Merlin's wand," said Griphook with a sneer on his face. "He has been carrying Merlin's wand on his person for years. Therefore he has obtained much of his power with it. You are the rightful bearer of that wand. He has to come and return it. If he is not here in five minutes, the wand will start to drain his magic from him."

"Wow," said Harry. "First he had my father's cloak and now he has my ancestor's wand. It makes me wonder how many other heirlooms he managed to claim from me."

"Do not worry Lord Potter," said Griphook with a grin. "We are getting everything back down to the chair and desk he uses in his office. This will definantly teach him a lesson about stealing."

"Mr. Richard, what ever became of my relatives?" asked Harry. "Did they go to trial yet?"

"Oh yes," said Steven. "Vernon and Petunia Dursley have been sentenced to fifty years in Azkaban. Dudley Dursley is being sent to the wizard equivalent of juvenile hall until he turns eighteen. From there he will serve ten years in Azkaban."

"It is time to get Narcissa and Draco away from Lucius," said Harry. "I assume that she filed for a divorce?"

"Yes," said Steven. "She will meet you here in a few minutes to head back to Potter Castle. Once all of my business here is done, I will close up my practice here. I would like to follow you to America. It was said that you are planning to start your own magical community there. I would like to be a part of that. My services will be needed."

"Great," said Harry. "I have Griphook's family building a few businesses on a new version of Diagon Alley. I see no reason why you can't have one of the offices that will be there."

"It would appear that what they say about you is true," said Mr. Richard. "You are indeed a generous person. Well I must be off. As soon as those buildings are done then please let me know so that I can transfer my stuff over. Thank you for your time and my fee has already been seen to out of the winnings. If you have further need of a lawyer then feel free to count me in as your personal one at any time."

Harry smiled and shook the man's hand. Winky entered the room with a bag in her hands.

"I is having every book that was in your vaults Master Harry," she said. "I is taking them over to Potter Castle now if you is wanting me to."

"That will be fine," said Harry smiling at her. "I will be back in a little while."

Minerva and Dobby entered the room next. Minerva looked panicked.

"Aunt Minerva?" asked Harry. "What is wrong?"

"Albus is here and he looks mad," she said.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Yes I am leaving you with a cliff hanger. I know you all enjoy them so much. Thanks for the reviews and such that I know you all will send. I promise to update when I can. Please remember that if you anonymously review I can not send you a reply. Thanks for everything.


	7. To Fuel The Fire

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE - Thank you for the reviews and the support that you are giving to me. Many of you know that I enjoy doing things that are unique and different. I hope that you are all enjoying this story. I am working hard to set a basis and set things in motion. **REMEMBER if you send an anonymous review I can not answer it. If you want me to respond to your review you have to log in and send one that way. I know many of you have questions, but I can not answer them if you do not log in and send a review that way.**

**Chapter 7 – To Fuel The Fire**

Harry glanced behind Minerva and saw Albus walking towards him. Steven and Minerva stood with him as Albus approached.

"Harry," said Albus smoothly. "What have you done? You are to desist in taking things from the castle. You have no right to do what you are doing. The objects that you are taking from the castle do not belong to you. They belong to the castle. You will return the Sword of Gryffindor immediately to me so that I can put it back in the Head Master's office. You are totally stepping out of line."

"Actually Head Master," said Griphook coming up. "Lord Potter has every right to do what he is doing."

Griphook handed Harry a bag before he continued with his explanation.

"Lord Potter, we have rekeyed all of your vaults so that no one but you has access to the ones that are solely yours," said the goblin. "I have in this bag your father's wand as well as the rings of the houses that you are head of. Their magic will coincide with the rings of the other houses you are head of."

"I believe you are holding something that belongs to me Head Master," said Harry. "I would like it back now."

"Why are you taking my wand from me Harry?" asked Dumbledore. "I have held this wand since 1945. I won it fair and square in a duel."

"That may be," said Griphook smoothly. "However the wand was stolen and should not have been anywhere out in the world in the first place. Lord Potter there is also a staff in your bag that I took the liberty of shrinking for you. It is a simple spell that you will be able to perform the counter on."

"My wand please," said Harry holding out his hand and glaring at Dumbledore. "I want it back now."

Albus reached into his pocket and pulled out the wand. He handed it to Harry and was about to walk off when he heard Harry snort behind him.

"Do you think I am stupid?" he asked angrily. "This is not my wand. This is a fake that has no magic in it what so ever. I am tempted to leave you hold onto my wand so that it can drain your magic. You are not the rightful heir to the wand. However I am not like you nor am I like Voldemort. I just want to live in peace. My lawyer, mate, mother in law, and magical guardian are all witnessing you trying to deceive me. That is not counting the number of goblins that are standing here including my account manager. So if you don't want to look like a bumbling old fool, then I suggest that you hand over my property willingly."

"I will not let you get away with this Harry," said Albus. "You are turning just as dark as Tom is. The wizarding world will not support you once I have my say in what is going on. They will be after you to destroy you just like they want Voldemort destroyed. You can not hope to win."

"ACCIO WAND," said Harry pointing his finger at Dumbledore.

Both stood there with shocked expressions on their faces as Merlin's wand soared out of Dumbledore's pocket and flew to Harry's waiting hand.

"I guess Severus was right," said Harry to Minerva. "I am a natural at this. Wow it was so easy."

Dumbledore was furious. He tried to penetrate Harry's mind using Legilimency to see what was going through the boy's thoughts. As soon as he approached his mind, he was thrown out so hard that he actually lost balance and fell to the floor.

"I want it known to all witnesses that Harry Potter just tried to hex me," said Albus in a loud voice. "He is not as light as you all think he is. I have some disturbing information to impart. You may all read about it in tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet."

"Is that the best you can do old man?" asked Harry with a laugh. "I just won a one hundred million dollar lawsuit against the Prophet. Do you really think that they will print this information? Shall I tell the assembled spectators why you are on the floor?"

"I am sure that I have no idea why you attacked me," said Albus trying to gain the influence of the crowd. "I will defend myself if you try that again."

"Attack you?" asked Harry with scorn. "No Dumby. I did not attack you. I merely pushed you out of my mind when you tried to perform Legilimency on me just now. I will be giving an interview myself to the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter, I know you are out there so why do you not come out and we can have a nice little chat. As far as the items that are being taken out of the castle, they are my possessions and I can do with them as I wish. I shall be going now. Rita I want you to meet me in the Leaky Cauldron in exactly thirty minutes. I have a story that will save your job and make sure that you have a secured spot for the rest of your life."

Rita nodded her head and left to set up something at the tavern. Harry met Remus and the twins outside of their shop. He told them what was going on and they agreed to go and sit with him. Minerva said she was heading back to Hermione and that she would be talking to Harry later. She handed Harry a copy of the will of the Granger parents with regards to Hermione. Harry entered the tavern with his family and friends and made his way to Rita Skeeter.

"I am going to give you a story," said Harry. "I want your oath that you will send it in to the Daily Prophet exactly like I tell it to you. I will present you with documents to support my claim and everything. It will make you famous for telling the truth for a change rather than a conniving back stabbing bitch for once in your career."

Rita pulled out her wand and gave a wizards oath to print nothing but the truth. Once Harry saw the magic flare up, he sat and handed the Sword of Godric to Wyatt before he launched into his story. He produced documents to back up his claim and made copies of them for her to use in her story. When Harry was done, he made Rita promise to send him a copy of the paper. From there, Harry and his new family orbed back to Potter Castle.

"Harry," said Hermione. "I have read the will from my mum and dad. I am glad that I can stay with you here at the castle."

"I will be staying here as well," said Harry. "I just need my clothes and such from Halliwell Manor. Did you see the books that Winky brought from my vaults? I had Dobby and Aunt Minerva purchase at least one copy of everything that was on the shelves at Flourish and Blotts."

"Yes I saw that," said Hermione. "I was in the library when the books started floating to the shelves. May I have all of the duplicates?"

"Of course you may," said Harry. "Please enjoy yourself. If you find out any information regarding workings on a new magical community and the laws on how to do so, then please get me a condensed report on it. Between you, I, and Draco we have to work on our final two years of school work. Remus will stay with us and work with us on the different subjects. I am sure that there are things I can learn from both you and Draco in regards to Ancient Runes and to better myself in Potions and other classes. I of course can help you both in DADA."

"When is Draco due to arrive?" asked Hermione.

"I would have thought they would be here by now," said Harry. "Maybe they arrived and you didn't notice. It is a big place after all."

"Master Potter," said Rebecca. "Forgive my intrusion, but Narcissa and Draco Malfoy are on the fifth floor. The two of them made their appearance a couple of hours ago. Do you have any instructions to pass on?"

"Can you have everyone in the castle gather together in the dining room so that we can discuss what we are going to do?" asked Harry.

The elf bowed and left. Harry went with Hermione and Wyatt to the dining room. Piper sat next to the boys and waited. She was impressed with the way that Harry was taking control of the situation. It was not long before Narcissa, Draco, Severus, Minerva, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris, Remus, and the twins joined Harry in the dining room.

"First off I would like permission for Wyatt to stay here in the castle with me," said Harry. "For now, I think it might be in the best interest of both Wyatt and me to stay here. At least until school starts. Chris is welcome to stay here as well. Of course you three ladies and Leo can come and go as you please. I just want to get into the habit of running the castle and such."

"I think that would be a good idea," said Piper. "It will keep the boys occupied until school starts and it will allow you and Wyatt to have more time to get to know one another. You have my permission for them to stay here provided that one of them orbs home in case of an emergency to get me and their father and aunts."

"Thank you Piper," said Harry. "I am sure that you will give us a few days until their school starts to work out everything."

Piper and Leo nodded.

"School in England starts on September first," said Harry. "What we need to do is get as many of the students out of there that we can without causing trouble for either Aunt Minerva or Severus. I don't want either of you getting hurt because you are caught in the middle of a three way fight."

"You let us worry about that," said Severus. "We are quite skilled in taking care of ourselves."

"I have to get the Head of House ring to Voldemort," said Harry pulling it out of his bag and handing it to Severus. Can you take care of that for me?"

Severus nodded as he took the ring and placed it in his pocket.

"I will send Hedwig through the floo to England and let her deliver it after that," said Severus. "Do not worry about her. She will be safe and only gone for about an hour before she comes back."

"The goblins will be here tomorrow to start building the bank, hospital, school, and a few other businesses," said Harry. "We need someone that can direct them where the best places for these things should go and what we really need. Narcissa, I think that you and Andromeda can do that. Someone should send her and Tonks a Potter medallion so that they can come here and help out. After all I am the Head of House and I could use the extra help."

"I can deal with that while I am in England as well," said Severus. "Just give me three medallions and I will pass them along."

"I will give you a box of them," said Harry. "That way you can pass them to any student that would be good for us. I know I want Neville and Luna to have one. Give them one for their guardians as well. I will send you with fifty and Aunt Minerva with fifty. That way we can get this started when school starts."

"Lord Potter," said Narcissa quietly. "I can work with the goblins for you in getting things started if you like."

"First off," said Harry. "I want you to call me Harry. Everyone in this room is family now. I feel uncomfortable with being called Lord Potter. For now let Fred and George deal with Griphook and his family. I need you to teach me and Hermione and the Halliwells the protocol of the pureblood families. As you know Hermione is muggleborn, and I lived with muggles until I was eleven. So we both need to know how to play the political game so to speak. Plus the Halliwells are a prominent figure that will be in my life. They should have an understanding of how the system works."

"I would be honored to teach you," said Narcissa. "Draco and I want to thank you for allowing us to come here."

"You are family," said Harry. "Not just because I am the Head of House of the Black family, but because Draco and I are actual family. The Malfoy name came up in my family history when I did the blood genealogy test. As far as helping you, you are my godmother. I could do nothing else. The time for past prejudices and hatreds needs to be finished. I can't do this alone. I need all the help that I can get."

Everyone nodded around the table. Harry smiled at them before he continued.

"Fourth floor rooms will be for the under aged girls staying here," said Harry. "Fifth floor will be for the boys. Sixth floor will be for the adults. Seventh floor will be family members only. So that means that for now Fred, George, Remus, Severus, Minerva, and Narcissa you will be on the sixth floor. Hermione and Draco will be on the seventh floor with me as they are blood family. Sorry to Narcissa, Minerva, and Severus, but we need people with a strong since of responsibility to be in charge of those younger students coming in. For now we will use the meeting room on the second floor as a classroom. We will have to use somewhere on the top floor as a room to practice dueling and such. Remus will be our tutor here. Between us we can get us studied and ahead of our course schedules and such. Hermione and Draco can help me in my weak areas and I can help them in the areas I am stronger. Remus can send proper reports to Minerva and Severus until they get here to help oversee our training."

"That is a very good idea," said Severus. "Remus has skill in many areas. Miss Granger is top in most of her subjects. Draco is advanced in many of his subjects as well. I don't want you to sell yourself short though Harry. You are no slouch in any department. You just don't have the confidence in yourself that they do to have grades as high as they do. I do not want you to hold back any longer. I want you to live to your full potential. Even in potions you are nothing to sneeze at. Just build your confidence in your subjects."

"We will send your school books to you," said Minerva. "Harry already has a copy of his, but we will send you a copy as well. Do not worry, the book store will just send the bill to Griphook if Severus or I sign it. He knows us and is more than willing to allow the transactions to happen."

"I need a copy of tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet," said Harry. "Can one of you bring it back to me tomorrow? I want to see the reaction to what people will tell me. We can set up a spot that will allow the mail to go there instead of here. I don't want Albus or Voldemort to know the location of this place."

"We can have all mail delivered to Gringotts for you," said Severus. "Let Minerva and I excuse ourselves and head back to London. We have work to do. Hedwig will be with me. Draco I will see to it that Magus comes here as well. I will make sure that all owls don't have trackers on them so that they can't be found."

Harry and the others all nodded. Piper and Leo also said they had to go. Paige and Phoebe said that they would return tomorrow and they too left. Remus and the rest gathered at the table talked for a bit more before they all headed out to their rooms. Tomorrow would be a long day for the occupants of Potter Castle.

Once Harry and Wyatt got to their rooms, they discussed a theme for the room and colors and such. After an hour of chat, they had the room made up in a pretty cream color with a dark cherry wood finish. All pictures were removed from the room for now. The bed was a king sized bed that Harry used his wand to make the covering black. The curtains were all a rich beige color on the windows and around the bed. The furniture was all cherry wood. The upholstery on the couch and chairs was a deep chocolate brown. Right before they went to sleep, Paige orbed in with Harry's clothes. He smiled and hugged her. He would let Dobby deal with it in the morning. He and Wyatt got dressed in their night clothes and climbed into bed. They knew they had a lot of work to do the following day.

Harry woke early the next morning and made his way down the stairs. He headed to the dining room to find that Draco, Narcissa, Remus, and Hermione were already seated and enjoying breakfast. Wyatt and Chris came down a few minutes later and sat with them. Remus grinned at Harry before he handed him the Daily Prophet. Harry opened it up to see a bright headline. Quickly he opened the paper and started to read.

_**THE BOY WHO LIVED SPEAKS OUT**_

_Harry Potter finally speaks out against the injustices done to him. I was able to witness an altercation between Lord Potter and the Head Master of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. Accusations were thrown at Lord Potter. However many in the vicinity saw what really happened. Lord Potter who recently took his spot as Head of House of the Ancient and Noble House Potter as well as the Evans line had this to say._

"_I recently found out that my inheritances from my mother and father were kept from me," says Lord Potter. "It was on the day the will was read of my deceased Godfather and Head of House of the Ancient and Noble House of Black that I discovered a few things. As the Head of House of the Potter line, Evans line and recently Black line, it has come to my attention that a certain Head Master of Hogwarts has been stealing money from my vaults. Albus Dumbledore has also claimed to be my magical guardian. This is both false and misleading. The wills of my parents stated that Sirius Black is to be my magical guardian. If for what ever reason he was unable to fulfill that duty then the guardianship would transfer to Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. This never happened. As we know my godfather was sent to Azkaban without a trial thanks to Albus Dumbledore. From there, Head Master Dumbledore has proceeded to draw up a marriage contract that stated I had to marry Ginerva Weasley. Upon hearing the contents of Sirius' will, he had me declared emancipated and had the goblins of Gringotts void out all magical contracts arranged by Albus Dumbledore. Upon learning this, Ginerva Weasley blurted out that my money was promised to her by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore."_

_When asked why he decided to talk now, Lord Potter filled us in on more tidbits of the going on of the magical community. When asked what was happening, he had this to say._

"_I asked my account manager to do a blood test to see what other families I am related to," said Lord Potter. "Upon the conclusion of the test, I have learned that I am related to and the sole heir of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw line. I am also a descendant of the Hufflepuff and Slytherin line. It is also now known that I am related to the Malfoy and Lovegood family. Therefore Head Master Dumbledore's claim that I have no right to take anything from the castle is false. I have every right to shut the castle down should I choose to. However, the children of England don't need to be punished for the untrustworthy shenanigans of the Head Master and some of his assorted Order of the Phoenix members."_

_When asked what his intentions were about the Dark Lord were, Lord Potter made the next shocking statement._

"_I am not interested in fighting the Dark Lord," said Lord Potter. "I just want to have a life. It is my opinion that I should never have been placed into the situation where I would have to face the Dark Lord. Further indication is that he was not the one in fact who killed my mother and father. That is neither here nor there. I should not have to fight the fight of wizards and witches who are far more skilled than I am. Just because a prophecy states that I have to be the one to kill him doesn't mean that I have to. I will be the one to decide my destiny. Not the fraud known as Sybil Trelawney. She has even less seer blood in her than I do. I feel the Ministry of Magic should look into the prophecies that were made to Albus Dumbledore. For all we know, they could be a fake."_

_When I asked if it was true that he won his lawsuit against Albus Dumbledore, he had this to say._

"_Yes I did," said Lord Potter. "Not only did I win, but between my lawyer and the goblins of Gringotts, everything that he stole from me has been replaced. Not only that, but because he could not pay everything he owes me, I am now the Head of House of the Dumbledore name. Therefore Head Master Albus, no longer has a family name to use."_

_When I asked Lord Potter what his plans for the future were he had the following to say._

"_I plan on staying in the United States," said Lord Potter. "I will not interfere with the war going on between Albus No Name and Lord Voldemort. This was a war that started before I was even born. It doesn't have anything to do with me. Therefore I will stay happy and content where I am in the United States."_

_When asked if he had any final words to Albus No Name and the Dark Lord he had the following to say._

"_I have stated to both wizards," said Lord Potter. "If you leave me alone, then I will do the same. If you insist on coming after me, then I will retaliate. Thus far the Dark Lord has stopped sending his Death Eaters and dark creatures after me. As of yet, Albus No Name has not."_

_This reporter believes that Lord Potter has made it very clear that he wants to be left alone to live his life. His new guardians which include, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and the Charmed Ones, will undoubtedly do everything in their power to keep Lord Potter safe and happy. Lord Potter has agreed to send me monthly reports on how he is doing. Please see the charts below so that you all can see the documentation of the theft from Lord Potter as well as proof of his claim of bloodline and blood status._

_I wish to thank Lord Potter for giving me the opportunity to interview him. It is giving me the opportunity to prove to you all that I will now support him in his endeavors._

_Sincerely_

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry put the paper down and smiled. Rita did exactly what she said she would. She wrote his interview exactly how he stated it. Smiling, he looked at other articles. He noted that Albus had made a statement claiming that much of what was going on was a big misunderstanding. He also noted that the Ministry of Magic formally cleared Sirius' name. Harry was not foolish enough to think that this was the end of it. He knew that Albus would do anything and everything to try and discredit him. Harry would be ready when he did. For every lie that Albus told, Harry had a truth to counter it with. Harry never liked the fame or the publicity, but now that he was Head of House of six families, it made his work just a little bit easier. Albus was in for a fight that he could not hope to win.

A few hours later, Harry heard Fred and George come in. He smiled at them and waved them over. He had been reading a book that Narcissa suggested to him about the ways of the pureblood society.

"Harry the goblins are here and they are already working hard on building the bank," said Fred. "We have taken the liberty of placing the bank in the middle of the stretch of road that you picked out for the business district. Griphook said to give them at least two weeks per building and they would have them done. Goblins are using their own brand of magic to get the building done faster. Griphook has brought over one thousand goblins. As they tunnel underground to set up the vaults and such, they are using the stones to build the buildings. Your personal vaults should be ready to go in two days."

"That is an awful lot of goblins to pay," said Harry. "It is a good thing I have so much money."

"Well you won't have to pay for everything," said George seriously. "Many witches and wizards that join our community will actually pay you for the land that their residence or store is on. Fred and I discussed this as well. We will be adding our own money to have our shop built. There is no reason for you to have to pay for it."

"Thanks guys," said Harry. "I knew I could count on you."

"Harry," called Narcissa. "I have to talk with you. I think what I have to say will help out immensely. I did some calculating. To get everything built that you want, it will only cost about three hundred million galleons. Griphook and I were talking. The bank will not come out of your funds fully. As the goblins find gold under the earth, they will replace what they are using from you. The biggest part is the funding of the hospital and the school. The more people we get to come to the school, the more they can add money to help support it. Tuition and such will help fund the school. With regards to the hospital, it will eventually pay for itself. The people who use the hospital will be the ones to pay the costs. You are only paying to have it built. With the twenty homes and fifty businesses being built, you can recover at least half of your outgoing expenses in getting them built. In the future the people coming in can pay the goblins or builders themselves to have homes and businesses built. I have some friends in other countries that would be thrilled to open up shops in this new community."

"That would be great," said Harry. "The more people who join us, then the stronger front we can present if we get attacked. Has anyone asked about a magical government in the United States yet?"

"There is one," said Hermione walking in. "However it is so small that the people in charge say it would be great to have one on this end of the country as well. It will alleviate many problems they are having with over crowding in the school as well as provide jobs for many of the witches and wizards on this end of the country. I received a letter from the President of Magic. He says that their ministry got together and voted. It was unanimous. They all agreed that if you need help that they will do what they can in helping us get set up. They are willing to send in a team of builders to work on the shopping district. They will also send a list of all the families that are on this side of the country that could use the school and other businesses and buildings and such."

"We need Steven Richard here," said Harry. "He can draw up the documents and such that are needed so that we can work in peace and get everything set."

"I will take care of that," said Narcissa.

"Great," said Harry. "It looks like things are finally coming together."

Everyone nodded and went about their tasks.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this here. I have much more to work on and I don't want to confuse myself. Thanks in advance for your reviews. Your words and reviews help me guide the story.


	8. A Weasley Of Trouble

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thank you all for everything. This story is doing really well with regards to being put on the favorites list and reviews and such. I am working hard to keep the story lively and worth reading. I will be fast forwarding time here and there as I am uncomfortable writing about 16 year olds having sex. Thanks for understanding.

**Chapter 8 – A Weasley of Trouble**

Days turned into weeks. Wyatt and Chris started school and every day they could be seen orbing to and from the castle back to Halliwell Manor. Harry also would apparate in and out of the manor as Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo made him take an oath to visit at least every other day so that they knew he was alright. From time to time on his visit, Harry would help with a demon problem. Piper and Leo would orb to the castle periodically to help out with the running of things there.

"Piper," said Harry one day. "Really you do not have to come here and help run the castle. Between Rebecca and Dobby we have things running smoothly here. Plus Narcissa has skill in handling a manor and such. We will be fine here."

"I run the most popular nightclub in San Francisco," Piper returned. "Trust me when I say I can handle this."

"I am sure that you are great in your nightclub," said Harry with a laugh. "However, when you come to visit, I just want you to relax and enjoy yourself knowing that you don't have to worry about demons for awhile."

"Give it up sweetie," said Phoebe. "No matter what you tell her she will do it anyway."

Piper shot her a dirty look as the elves all started laughing. Much to Harry's amusement, Rebecca and the rest of the elves were open to the suggestion of joining Harry and the others for dinner from time to time as well as, walking and talking with them for no reason what so ever. This really pacified Hermione who was still adamant about house elves having fair wages and days off.

In the weeks that had passed, Gringotts was built along with the hospital. Healers were already in place as Harry appointed Poppy as the administrator of the hospital. She had come to America much to the aggravation of Albus.

"_Poppy," said Albus. "Where are you going? You have not left the castle for longer than a few days in years."_

"_I do not like the way that you do things Albus," she snapped. "Find yourself another healer for the school. I am leaving and going with Lord Potter."_

"_You can't do that," snapped Albus. "You have a contract with the school."_

"_HA," said Poppy with glee. "Harry Potter is a descendant of all four founders. He has voided my contract with the school and it will not hurt my magical core. We have found other descendants of Hufflepuff and they agree that I can leave if I choose to do so. Even the Dark Lord has given his two sickles on the matter as he is one of two descendants of Salazar Slytherin that is alive today. I have three words for you Albus No Name. GO. TO. HELL. I am leaving tomorrow and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."_

"_I will put a stop to this," said Albus. "How dare that impertinent brat disrupt centuries of workings of the castle."_

"_Oh please," said Poppy with a sneer. "You are just upset that you got caught stealing from the boy. If I were you Albus I would leave him well_ _enough alone. He has enough on you to get you the Dementor's Kiss for the stunt you pulled with those disgusting muggle relatives of his."_

"_Are you threatening me Poppy?" Dumbledore asked with an angry look on his face._

"_Not in the least," she replied with scorn. "I am just stating a fact. Now get out of my hospital wing. As of tomorrow you can have it, but until then piss off."_

_Albus stormed out of the hospital wing furious with the medi witch. He knew there was nothing that could be done. The other descendants of Helga banned together with Harry and had the castle stripped of everything that belonged to them. The next day saw Poppy with a Potter medallion apparating to the spot. She was met by Harry who offered her the spot of administrator of the hospital. She accepted with a smile and set to work reviewing other applicants for the post of healers and such._

School started for Hogwarts. Severus and Minerva spoke with Pomona, Rolanda, and Filius. They told them everything that had happened over the summer with Harry and Albus.

"If you are interested in switching allegiances from Albus to Harry let us know," said Severus. "We are playing a dangerous game here and we need to get some of the other students that are loyal to Harry out of England and away from both Albus and the Dark Lord."

"I want to follow Harry to America," said Pomona suddenly. "I am loyal to the light. I no longer feel that Albus is the leader of the light that he claims to be."

Severus and Minerva spent an hour telling them what was going on. When they were done, Rolanda and Filius also swore fealty to Harry as well. Ten minutes later saw all three professors wearing a Potter medallion.

"Hermione gave me the list of names that had the students from the D.A.," said Minerva making a copy and passing it around. "Everyone on this list with the exception of the youngest two Weasleys and Miss Edgecombe are loyal to Harry. We need to see if they would be willing to leave this school and head to where Harry is. Severus and I are working on borrowed time. We will need people here after we are found out to keep working behind the scenes to help get muggleborn students away from here and to safety."

"I will stay behind," squeaked Filius. "I will work on getting as many muggle born students and their families to safety. I still have a few years left before I can retire."

"I will stay behind as well," said Rolanda. "I can help."

The five of them talked a little more before they split company and left. Each vowed to watch out over any problems that were arising. They also knew that the students themselves needed to talk to their parents as all mail from Minerva and Severus was starting to get intercepted.

"Professor McGonagall," said Luna one afternoon after class. "I have spoken with my father."

"What did he say?" asked Minerva. "By now I am sure that he knows you are the last of Harry's descendants from the Lovegood line."

"We want to move to Harry," said Luna in a dreamy voice. "We feel that our safety lies with Harry."

"When do you want to leave?" asked Minerva pulling out two medallions and handing them to the girl. 

"As soon as possible," said Luna placing a medallion around her neck. "I had a vision that disturbed me. It took Padma Patil an hour to help me calm down."

"What happened?" asked Minerva getting alarmed. "What did you see in the vision?"

"I saw Albus No Name hurting my father and then starting a second war on the muggle borns," said Luna sadly. "Neville and I are next on the Head Master's list to harm us and our relatives."

"Thank you for telling me," said Minerva. "I will have one of Harry's house elves go and assist your father. You are to stay with me at all times today. The rest of your classes are hereby cancelled. I have in my quarters a copy of all the school books that students need from year one to year seven. Pick up your course books from the remaining two years and put them in your trunk. Make sure that you pack quickly and come back to my quarters immediately. I will have a house elf bring you to Harry within an hour. I have to find Mr. Longbottom and tell him what is going on."

Luna nodded her head and left to pack her things. Minerva left immediately to find Neville. She spent an hour telling him what was going on. From there she had him pack his belongings. She fire called Augusta and told her what was happening. Augusta went into action immediately. Minerva passed her a medallion through the fire. From there she instructed the Longbottom matriarch to contact St Mungo's to have Alice and Frank transferred to Lily Evans Memorial Hospital.

"We have a contact in St Mungo's that will be able to get your son and daughter in law safely out of England," said Minerva. "The goblins of Gringotts have finished the branch of the bank near Harry. So you can have your accounts transferred there. Ask to speak to Ragnok. He is the goblin in charge of account transfers. Harry told me that the bank is ready to go in America and there are already fifty vaults set up and ready to go with more being created daily. Poppy Pomfrey is the administrator of the hospital. She has a special area set up for people like Frank and Alice. They will get good medical attention. Have your house elf pack up your house and Harry will have everything set up for you in America. Your medallion will act as a portkey. Just say the words Potter Vale and it will activate it. Do not worry about Neville. He will be with Lord Potter within an hour. Good luck Augusta."

"Thank you for everything Minerva," said Augusta. "Hopefully we will see you soon in America as well."

Minerva ended the call and waited. Harry had adjusted the wards of his castle so that students from Hogwarts could floo from Minerva's fireplace to Potter Castle. When Luna and Neville knocked, she quickly ushered them in and helped them floo to safety. Minerva knew that Xeno and Augusta would join their children as soon as possible. A team of house elves from Hogwarts and Potter Castle were already arriving at both residences to help. Thanks to the assistance from people like Amelia Bones and the goblins, paperwork was prepared and ready to assist those wanting to run from the stupidity of Albus and Voldemort. The war was escalating in England now that both Albus and Voldemort knew that Harry was not going to participate.

Back in Potter Vale, things were running very smoothly indeed. Narcissa was teaching Harry the etiquette that he needed to run a community. Class schedules were set up for the students. Remus and Narcissa were teaching together to help the trio with their school work. They were sitting in class when the fireplace in the floo room announced that people were flooing in. Harry and Remus along with Hermione took off at a run to intercept anyone coming into the castle. When they arrived in the room, they were met by Luna. Moments later, Neville appeared in the room. After an explanation, Harry called a house elf to escort them to their rooms.

"It would appear that Albus is on the war path again," said Harry. "He has just targeted the last of my closest friends and their family. We better let Poppy know that she has patients coming in for treatment so that she can get a room set up for Neville's parents."

"We will resume classes tomorrow," said Remus. "Right now you have business to attend to."

Harry nodded and left the castle with a pop. Wyatt had orbed Harry to the Ministry in England where he got his apparition license. He was delighted when Rebecca taught him how to adjust the wards for those that were wearing a medallion to apparate in and out of the castle. He appeared in the hospital and hurried up to Poppy's office. The healers and medi staff all bowed low to him as he passed by. Some of the Americans had started trickling into the community and were assisting in buying land and building their businesses. Harry was delighted by this. Once the school was finished, they would be able to attend school. Teachers were on stand by and ready to come to the school to teach. Leo had keyed Magic School to the building they were constructing to serve as the school. When the goblins were done, they would access the portal allowing other magical students that attended Magic School to enter Emrys Academy. It was scheduled for the opening of the school in three days. Harry was drawn out of his thoughts as he approached Poppy's door. He knocked and when she opened the door, she was a little alarmed to see him standing there.

"Lord Potter," she said. "Please tell me that you are not hurt. You have done so well these last couple of weeks."

"No Poppy," said Harry with a smile. "I am here to tell you that St Mungo's will be transferring Frank and Alice Longbottom to you. We need a room set up for their privacy. They should be arriving soon. Neville has already arrived. Gabby is currently working with their house elves to bring Madam Longbottom here."

"I will put them on the Padfoot Ward," said Poppy. "That ward is set up with privacy rooms for our long term patients. Thank you for telling me. I have to inform the staff."

Harry smiled and left. If Poppy said she could handle it, then he had no doubt she would. The hospital had five floors. Harry was delighted to know that such names as Padfoot Ward, Prongs Ward, Potter Ward, Evans Ward, and Black Ward were names of some of the areas. He went straight back to the castle. He had a lesson with Narcissa with regards to running the castle that he could get done quicker. When he returned to the castle Pomona Sprout was standing there.

"Professor Sprout," said Harry. "What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I am here because I can not stand to be at Hogwarts any longer," she said. "I would like the opportunity to teach at your school. I have brought with me a sample of everything that we have growing in the greenhouses at Hogwarts. If we need anything else, we can get an elf to retrieve it for us as you have access to anything in that castle."

"I have a lesson with Narcissa in a few moments," said Harry. "How about I get a house elf to show you to your quarters and then you can have the plants brought to the greenhouse at the school. From there, you can get them settled in and work with them to ensure that they adjust to the climate and soil changes."

"That sounds great to me," said Pomona. "Thank you, Lord Potter, for allowing me to come here."

"Welcome aboard," said Harry with a smile. "Your rooms will be ready at the school in a few days."

"Are you still going to have different houses like at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"No," said Harry. "The design on the school is American rather than English. Therefore there will be seven floors. The students will stay there by their year rather than a house. Boys will be separated from girls with the classrooms, dining hall, kitchens and such. We felt this was better than trying to separate the students to much. It will also alleviate house rivalries and what not. I do not want a duplicate of what is going on at Hogwarts. The different floors have a name though. Starting with first year and moving up in age, they are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Black, Evans, and Potter. Everyone talked me into using my bloodlines to name the floors. Each teacher will have an assistant. Each floor will have a Head of House for each gender as it were. I would like for you to stay with the girls as Head of House for the Hufflepuff ladies."

"It would be my pleasure," said Pomona. "I will see you later."

Harry watched as Pomona walked away with Raymond. The house elf was busy explaining things to her. She was listening with rapt attention to everything he said. Harry smiled as he headed into his office. Narcissa, Hermione, and Draco were all waiting there for him. They sat down and the lesson began. Harry was quickly catching on to what was being said regarding how to run an estate and of course a magical community. He was learning the politics of everything. When the class was done Hermione approached him.

"Harry I need to go to Diagon Alley," she said. "Can you take me there? I want to talk to the owners of a couple of shops about them opening up a branch here in our community."

"Sure," said Harry. "We can go right now if you like."

Hermione smiled at Harry as he apparated the two of them to Diagon Alley's apparition point. He followed Hermione as she went in to the book store and talked to them about her proposition. Hermione was turning into a strong leader in the magical community. Her intelligence was respected by the steadily growing number of people entering the community. Houses were being paid for and construction was starting. Those that were starting a business usually had a flat or house built behind their business. Between the goblins and the builders, the houses and offices were going up fast. Hermione was determined to get many different types of businesses flowing to the community. She had already secured a pub, wand shop, clothing store, and a few restaurants. Now she was after a few other types of businesses. She wanted a quidditch supply shop, a book store, a coffee shop, a candy store, and other types of family oriented stores. Harry was grinning as she had success after success with some of the shops. They were leaving Flourish and Blotts when the first sign of bad luck happened for the couple.

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice. "We have the Mudblood Granger, and the blood traitor, Potter. Now, what would the two of you need in Diagon Alley?"

"What we are doing here is none of your business Ginerva Weasley," snapped Hermione. "Now that I am a ward of Lord Potter, I no longer have to worry about doing underage magic. Therefore I suggest that you get the hell away from us and mind your own damn business."

"That is where you are wrong," said Ginny with a laugh. "You being here IS my business. If Potter thinks I am going to give up on getting my hands on his money, then both of you had better think twice. Professor Dumbledore is working hard to get the contents of the will of Sirius over ruled. Once that happens then I will be still contracted to marry Harry and there is nothing that he can do to stop it."

"That is where you will find you have trouble," said Harry with his own laugh. "First off, Albus no longer can use the name Dumbledore. I own the name, am Head of House, and it is already a done deal that there is nothing that can be done to void that. He lost his lawsuit. Secondly, there is nothing that Albus can do to over rule the will of Sirius. The will of my parent's states, that what ever Sirius wanted done with me after his death was a legal binding contract. As far as you and me getting married, it is illegal to create a contract of marriage between two minors. I looked at the contract. You needed both of your parent's signatures on it. You only had one. Secondly, it needed two signatures of my magical guardians as well. As my parents are dead, they could not sign it. The only name on that contract was Albus Dumbledore and as he was never my magical guardian, that makes that contract null and void. You will never get your hands on my money. You being here, tells me that you are still trying to gain access to my vaults. They are no longer here. I had them moved to a place where you will never find them. You are lucky that I don't sue your family and take away what little you have. As it is we are going to change the last name of Fred and George to Potter. My suggestion to you is that you leave me alone. I can make sure that your family name NEVER regains status."

"You think I am going to let this Mudblood take my spot as the future Lady Potter?" asked Ginny. "You have another thing coming then. I will kill her before I let that happen."

Ginny pulled out her wand. She and Ron had been training with Albus and they knew some spells that would hurt and kill without the Ministry even noticing. She pointed her wand at Hermione.

"I think I am going to enjoy hurting you," she said. "Your parents were an inconvenience to the Head Master. You are to be brought to him for punishment. You should have listened to him when he offered you the deal that would keep you in his good graces."

Hermione had enough of Ginny threatening her. She walked up to her and balled her fist and punched her in the face. Ginny's wand flew from her grasp and landed a few feet away. Hermione stood there and lifted her hand a second time and back handed her hard across the face. She stepped back with a satisfied smirk on her face as the imprint of the Evans Rings was marked into Ginny's cheek.

"Let me tell you a few things you bitch," said Hermione pulling Ginny up by her robes and glaring into her face. "If I EVER, hear you disrespecting my family again, I will make you sorry that you were ever born. You are nothing but dirt under my shoes. I will never betray Harry. The money that you got for being his friend has all been taken away from you. Every last Knut that you and your mother stole from Harry has been returned with interest. Unlike slutty tramps like you, I have my pride and dignity. I have never given myself to every boy who thought I looked pretty. I have respect for Lord Potter. I have no respect for you and that red headed harpy you call a mother. The next time that you decide to attack someone, you had better remember one thing. NEVER try and attack someone that is stronger and more powerful than you are. Now my advice is to take your stupid, selfish, greedy, trampy, ass and get out of my sight before I decide to do some serious damage to you."

She release Ginny with a shove and had the satisfaction of seeing her fall to the ground once again. She raised her wand and pointed it at Ginny's. With a fluid swish, she had the satisfaction of seeing the wand blow up. Ginny screamed in anger at the sight.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" screamed Molly Weasley coming up. "Stay away from her you filthy mudblood. How dare you attack my daughter? I will be alerting the authorities about this. You can expect a stint in Azkaban for this."

"Actually," said Harry in a deadly voice. "You will find that it is lucky that Ginny doesn't get a cell in Azkaban. She attacked first. There are a dozen or so people standing here that have witnessed the entire conversation and actions. Ginerva pulled her wand out first and was going to curse Hermione. She attacked my charge. Therefore I think it is I who will be pressing charges against you and her."

"What are you doing here Potty?" asked Ron coming up. "You had better leave before I make you. You are not welcome here anymore."

"Ah yes," said Harry with a smile to the assembled crowd. "We have another Weasley threatening me and my charge. For your information Weasley, I can do to you what I did to the Head Master. If you don't want to lose what little you have, I would suggest that you back off and shut the hell up. I rarely use my influence as I don't want or like to, but in this case, my name is Lord Harry James Potter. I am the Head of House of Potter, Evans, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Dumbledore, Black, and Emrys. Should the three of you ever come within one hundred feet of me again, I will use my influence to make sure that you lose everything you have including your name. I suggest that you don't force me to do something that YOU will regret."

"Lord Potter," said Rita Skeeter. "I have witnessed the entire scene. Would you have any objections to me having this printed in tomorrow's addition of the Daily Prophet?"

"So long as you print it exactly how it happened then I have to problem with it," said Harry.

"Lord Potter," she said kindly. "I am loyal to you and only to you. It will be printed exactly like it happened. You have my oath and loyalty on this."

Harry smiled at her and then placed a Potter medallion around her neck.

"As one who is swearing fealty to the name Potter," he said. "It is my privilege to give you one of these. Stay loyal and you will be rewarded. Betray me and the consequences will be dire."

"Lord Potter," called Arthur Weasley. "May I swear fealty to you as well? I have had enough of the stupidity of my wife and her scheming and greedy children. I am filing for a divorce and would be honored to work with you."

"Arthur Weasley," said Harry with a smile. "I am grateful to hear those words. I have great respect for you and what you have had to deal with. Contact my lawyer and file for your divorce. Once you are free of Molly then strip her, Ron, Ginny, and Percy of the Weasley name and you may come with me. Mr. Richard will be able to provide you, Bill, and Charlie with a medallion that will allow you to safely come to me when the time is right. If you feel that Bill and Charlie can not be trusted then please do not send for them. I have no time for traitors and people who are after my titles and money."

"I will see to it at once Lord Potter," said Arthur bowing.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" screamed Molly. "How dare you do this to me?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Yes once again I am leaving you with one of my special cliff hangers. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out the outcome of Arthur's dilemma. How will Albus feel knowing that he is losing more of his army?


	9. Schemes, Reality, and Love

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Some have concerns about the pace of the story. For that I apologize, but there is no help for it. It will have moments of stand still and moments of speed. That is the way this story has to run. Thank you for understanding. Thank you to everyone that is making this story so well liked and such. I appreciate all the reviews and suggestions. REMEMBER that if you send a review anonymously then I have no way of responding to it.

**Chapter 9 – Schemes, Reality, and Love**

Harry and Hermione waited. The argument between Molly and Arthur was escalating.

"I am tired of your plots and schemes woman," said Arthur furiously. "The way you are going about trying to hurt Lord Potter is unforgivable."

"If you were a better provider, then we would never have had to result to this," snarled Molly. "We are poor and never have enough. You are a worthless individual that could do better for our family."

By now Bill and Charlie had joined their family in the crowd. They were listening to what their parents were saying.

"We are only poor because of you and your worthless brothers," said Arthur. "If they had done what they were supposed to do, then my family name would not have been dragged down with them. Your Aunt Muriel is such a tight wad that she would not help out anyone unless it benefitted her in some way. How dare you say that I do not provide for my family? I work two jobs to support you and this is the thanks that I get? You make me sick."

"That was a very unfair thing to say to father," remarked Bill. "He has worked hard for his entire life. He has provided us with everything that we need. In all of this time that Ginny has been in school, you could have gotten a part time job to help raise money for the family. Instead you have been stealing it from Harry. I am disgusted by you. I am going to join Harry and his group. I am tired of the lies, schemes, and the war. Harry is the light and that is where I am going to lay my wand."

"I am with Bill on this," said Charlie. "He speaks for both of us in this. For to long we have watched too many things happening that doesn't make sense. We have tried to work for the good of all wizardry only to find out that the person leading the light is darker than Voldemort. I am with Bill when I say I will lay my wand with Harry Potter."

Both Bill and Charlie walked over to Harry and pulled out their wands. Both knelt on one knee and presented their wands to him. Harry for his part was floored by the loyalty. He knew that the older Weasley children followed the light, but he never thought that he would be the one that they wished to follow. He handed each of them a Potter medallion and asked them to never kneel to him again.

"We are the force of good and light," said Harry. "I am not a king or a person that will lead you. You must lead yourselves. We will stand side by side. I will not dictate to anyone how to live their lives. So long as you don't hurt me or betray me, then I have no opposition to you joining my community. Each person is their own. Live your life to the fullest and make a life for yourself."

Harry handed Bill and Charlie a Potter medallion and whispered the portkey words to both of them. In a flash, both were gone. Harry sent out the mental summon to Wyatt and had the satisfaction of seeing Leo come in.

"Harry," Leo said rushing up. "Are you ok? Is anyone hurt?"

"We are fine Leo," said Harry. "I was expecting Wyatt. We just need a trip home with the red headed gentleman standing over there."

"Wyatt is sleeping," said Leo. "He has school tomorrow. I can orb you all back to the castle."

Harry handed Arthur a medallion and then turned to Rita Skeeter.

"I will expect a copy of the newspaper," he told her. "I would love to see what you write in your article. Just remember your oath."

"I will," she said smiling as Harry and the others orbed out.

"You had better not write a dam thing about us," said Molly. "I will sue you if you do."

"You have no grounds to sue me if I print the truth," said Rita. "Oh but I would love to see you try. You are already losing everything. What more do you have to lose. You have already lost your wand. Now you have lost four of your sons and your husband. I am sure that the name Weasley will follow."

"You bitch," snarled Molly advancing on the reporter. "I will make you sorry. I will get you if it is the last thing that I do."

"Now you are threatening me," said Rita. "Tell me Molly, would you like a trip to Azkaban? I can pay you top dollar to give me an inside scoop on what it is like living on the inside."

Molly shrieked in rage and raced towards Rita. As she was about to strike the woman, several shouts of Impedimenta rang out and she was thrown back. She landed on the ground in a heap. Ginny and Ron raced to her side and sat with her while glaring at Rita.

"This isn't over," said Ron. "When the Head Master hears about this, you will be sorry."

"Please make sure to tell him that I am under the protection of Lord Potter," said Rita with a laugh.

Percy raced over and helped the group stand. When they were ready, he shifted on the spot and apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny headed inside to tell Albus what happened. Molly headed home so that she could figure out what to do.

Albus was sitting in his office of the castle. Cornelius and Amelia were sitting there with him.

"The will of Sirius Black is a forgery," insisted Albus. "There must be some way of over ruling the will."

"I have told you a few times already Albus," said Cornelius with a sigh. "There is nothing that can be done. That will is NOT a fake and there is no way that you can provide me with insight that would state otherwise. The fact that you did not allow Harry Potter to be present for the reading of the will of his mother and father speaks out against you. The fact that you went against the wishes stated in those wills stands against you. The fact that you named yourself his guardian without permission also stands against you. The fact that the goblins of Gringotts provided proof that you have been stealing from the boy, definantly stands against you."

"You need to get it in your head Albus," said Amelia. "There is nothing that you can do. The Ministry and Gringotts stands behind these wills. Nothing has been seen to prove that either will was faked or forged. Add in the fact that Harry has the best lawyer working for him states that something in what he says will make people believe him."

"I am his legal guardian," insisted Albus. "I have been watching out over him since he was a baby."

"STOP," said Amelia. "Are you forgetting that we have Harry's muggle relatives in our custody? Are you forgetting that we know just how well you have been watching out over Harry? Do I have to remind you that it was your payments being given to them that caused Harry to be abused his entire life by those people? If you are as wise as you claim to be Albus, you will leave that boy alone. If you are on the side of the light like you claim to be, then you will concentrate on the Dark Lord and leave Harry alone."

"Why is no one listening to me?" said Albus. "That boy is as dark as Voldemort. He is evil. Why is no one listening to my advice?"

"I would say it is because you have no proof," said Fudge. "I may not be happy about being sued by Lord Potter, but I was in the wrong and I paid my dues. There is no proof that the boy has turned towards the dark."

"Oh?" asked Albus. "He has a werewolf living with him. He has Narcissa and Draco Malfoy living with him. He has stolen the Sword of Gryffindor from this school among many other possessions. He has given the Slytherin estate over to the Dark Lord. He has given the property known as Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to the Dark Lord."

"Shall we break that down then?" asked Amelia getting impatient for the first time. "The Sword is his by birthright. The Ministry of Magic has reviewed all of the paperwork. What he has taken from this castle is his. He can shut this school down should he wish to. As it is, he is not for the simple fact that he believes that the students should not be punished for the crimes that adults are creating."

"The werewolf in question is Remus Lupin and there is nothing wrong with the man other than his problem once a month," said Amelia warming to her counter argument. "With the assistance of the Wolfsbane Potion not to mention that Remus Lupin no longer lives in this country or on this continent doesn't make him a concern of ours. As far as Lady Malfoy and Draco, there is no evidence that either is branded with the Dark Mark. Secondly, it is not a crime to have them living with him. In fact, they no longer live in this country. Therefore we have no jurisdiction over him anymore anyway."

"What about his dealings with the Dark Lord?" Albus asked with anger. "Surely you can not find some way of defending that."

"Oh but I can," said Amelia. "The Dark Lord is in fact older than Harry. Therefore he is the rightful Head of House of Slytherin. Lord Potter has just chosen to not fight him for his rightful place. We have spoken with the goblins. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place has been stripped down of everything. Therefore all Harry did was, give him the house. There is no law saying that Harry can not give a relative property."

"Lord Potter has the full backing of the Ministry of Magic," said Cornelius. "My advice would be to leave the boy alone before you get yourself further into trouble. He also has the backing of Gringotts."

"Do not forget that he has the backing of much of the populace," said Amelia. "Too many parents have sent you howlers and such for your actions against the boy. I suggest once more that you leave him alone. You are only making things worse for yourself. As it is, many parents are pulling their children from Hogwarts as they no longer trust you. I would find a new hobby if I were you Albus No Name."

"Do not call me that," snapped Albus. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I have had this name for over one hundred and fifty years. That boy can not take my name from me."

"Actually," said Amelia pulling out some documents and handing them to Albus. "He can and has done so. These are your papers for your records. You are no longer allowed to use the name Dumbledore. We are giving you the name Brian to use. I suggest that you use your brain. You have been outsmarted by the one you were trying to hurt."

"Get out of my office," said Albus angrily. "You are not welcome her anymore."

"That is what you think," said Amelia laughing at him. "These documents also state that you are being demoted to the post of History of Magic professor. A new Head Master will be appointed. You have one hour to get your things together and leave this office. If you do not, the office will evict you."

"Who is the new Head Master?" asked Albus. "It has to be voted upon by all twelve governors for my removal."

"All twelve did vote," said Cornelius. "Filius Flitwick will take over as Head Master of Hogwarts."

"There is no way that all twelve voted me out," said Albus stubbornly.

"That is where you are wrong," said Amelia. "Every one of the twelve has voted you out. Do not forget that Harry Potter has three spots on the board. Minerva and I have each a one as well. You have been unanimously voted out. You are lucky that Harry took pity on you and gave you the post of History of Magic professor."

Amelia and Cornelius stood up and with one last look at Albus left the room. Rage could be heard by them as they went down the stairs. Albus was wrecking his office. Ron and Ginny passed by them and went upstairs. They could hear Albus behind the door yelling. They knocked on the door and were told to enter.

"Head Master," said Ron. "We have news to report to you regarding Potter."

Albus relaxed as he concentrated on the two before him. He took in the mark on Ginny's face. He also noticed that unlike Ron, she was not holding a wand.

"Tell me," he said gruffly.

"We saw Potter and Granger in Diagon Alley," said Ginny. "They were talking to some of the store owners. Apparently from what we overheard, they have their own community starting in America and they need supplies and vendors. So they came here to get some of the store owners to open up branches in their community."

"I guessed they would try something like this," said Albus. "What else have you learned and why is the Evans crest marked on your face?"

"I confronted Granger," said Ginny. "I was going to cast a spell on her when she walked up to me and punched me in the face. Then she hit me across the cheek and the Evans ring marked me. We have not figured out yet how to get rid of the mark. It is like there is magic involved which makes the mark stay there."

"I will see what I can do about getting it removed," said Albus. "What happened next?"

"Mum ran up to help," said Ron. "We were going to go and get mum another wand. Hermione just cast some sort of spell on Ginny's and destroyed it. We have to get her another wand as well."

"What did Harry do during all of this?" asked Albus. "He must have done something that can get him into trouble with the officials."

"Well," said Ron looking guilty. "He didn't really do much. After mum threatened Hermione, he stood up and spoke. He said that if we came near him again that he would take our name like he did yours. He did not threaten us with violence. He just threatened to use the law on us. Dad and mum had a fight then. Dad said he wants a divorce and that he wants to join Potter. Potter told him to strip us of our name and he would accept him. Bill and Charlie started telling mum off and then they pulled out their wand and swore loyalty to Potter. Potter handed them some medallions and they portkeyed away. Potter then told dad to talk to his lawyer and then gave him a medallion also. Rita Skeeter was in the crowd. She asked Potter for permission to print what she witnessed. He told her yes and she swore it would be exactly like it happened. He gave her one of those medallions also. Mum threatened her and Skeeter told her that she would pay mum top dollar for inside information on life in Azkaban. Mum attacked her, but people in the crowd hit her with an Impedimenta and Percy brought us back here. Mum is trying to find Ginny and her, a new wand."

"I doubt that Ollivander will provide either with a new wand," said Albus. "You both have done well. Keep a close ear out on the school. Things are happening that I want to know about."

"Don't you get access to that information already?" asked Ginny. "I know the portraits and the ghosts tell you everything as you are the Head Master."

"Not anymore," said Albus angrily. "Potter has managed to get me demoted. So I need you two to be eyes and ears. Now leave me. I have work to do and not much time to do it in."

Ron and Ginny took in the angry look on his face and left quickly. An angry Albus was a dangerous Albus.

Back in Potter Castle things were active. Morning was just a few hours away and Harry and the rest had been busy. Wyatt was in the shower and Harry was making the bed. When Wyatt came out, Harry just stared at him.

"What?" Wyatt asked looking down at his self. "Is something wrong with the way I look?'

"I never really noticed before how handsome you are," said Harry turning red in the face.

"You are quite handsome yourself," said Wyatt with a smile. "I love your eyes. Now that you wear better glasses and your contacts, it is easier to see those beautiful green eyes."

"You are too good to me," said Harry. "I am grateful that you came into my life when you did. It has made everything else feel so wonderful."

"I am glad that you are in my life as well," said Wyatt. "Everything feels so complete now that you are here. My mom is throwing me a birthday at the club this weekend. She wants me to make sure that you, Hermione, Draco, and the other teenagers all come to the party."

"I would not miss it for nothing," said Harry. "We will be there. Ask Piper if she needs me to buy anything for the party."

"She already anticipated that you would ask that and said to tell you that she has everything under control," said Wyatt. "All you have to do is show up and get ready to have some fun. She also told me to tell you that she is proud of you for your hard work and for the grades that you are getting on your lessons. Thanks to access to Magic School you are getting very high scores. Dad and Aunt Paige are really pleased to announce that you, Draco, and Hermione are all pretty much tied for scores."

"They have been keeping up with my activities?" asked Harry in shock. "That is so sweet of her to do that."

"That is my family for you," said Wyatt with a laugh. "They consider you a part of the family and they like to make sure that all of their children are doing well. She is curious about Neville and Luna. She says that Neville could be better if he showed more pride in himself. She also said that Luna is a gifted seer."

"Things have been hard for Neville and Luna," said Harry sitting down. "They have been through so much. I was happy to be able to get them here. They will be moving to the school when it opens up tomorrow. Hermione and Draco will also be moving to the school."

As they were talking the fireplace ignited and the head of Severus appeared in the flames.

"Severus," said Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"I had an interesting talk with someone who loves you," said Severus. "He wants to come to the school and work so that he can be near you."

"Who would that be?" asked Harry.

"Hagrid," said Severus. "I will be bringing him to the school in about an hour. Meet us there so that he can talk to you."

"_Professor Snape?' asked Hagrid. "Can I talk ter ye?"_

"_What can I do for you Hagrid?" asked Severus smoothly. "I have no need for potion ingredients."_

"_I wanted ter talk to ye about Harry," said Hagrid._

"_Why would you want to speak to me about Mr. Potter?" asked Severus. "I know that you are loyal to Albus. Therefore I will not be forth coming with information regarding my ward."_

"_Thas the thing," said Hagrid. "I only followed him cause he was supposed ter be good. When I heard what he did with them muggles, it made me mad. I couldn't believe he would do that ter a child. I love Harry. I would do anything fer em. So I was wondering if I could join em where he is so I can help watch out over em. I don't trust Albus to not do somethin ter hurt em."_

"_You have to make the Unbreakable Vow to be able to go to him," said Severus. "If you do that, then we will allow you to go near Harry. Otherwise, you can forget it."_

"_I will do anythin fer Harry," said Hagrid._

"_Very well," said Severus. "Follow me. We must speak with Minerva about this. As his other magical guardian her decision counts as much as mine."_

An hour later saw Hagrid with a Potter medallion and Severus with his head in the fire explaining things to Harry.

Harry gave Wyatt a kiss on the lips and left the room without realizing what he had just done. He gathered Hermione and the rest of the group and they all headed to the school. Hagrid was pacing back and forth in the entrance to the school. The goblins were working hard putting the finishing touches on the woodwork. Harry and the group met Remus and Narcissa there.

"Hagrid," said Harry rushing up to the half giant. "I am glad that you came. Professor Snape told me everything. I am glad that you are here."

"I want ter be one oh the ones ter help ye Harry," said Hagrid.

"Well we will need a COMC professor and a game keeper," said Harry. "I don't see why you can't do the job. If Professor Snape and Aunt Minerva said you could be trusted then I trust you. Besides, I know that you have always loved me."

"Thank ye fer that," said Hagrid.

"Oh it gets better," said Harry. "Come to my office and we can talk more."

Harry led the group to his office and they all sat down.

"We are going to be doing things different here than at Hogwarts," said Harry. "We will be teaching many different subjects. Professor Narcissa will be teaching etiquette. She will also be Head of House of the Ravenclaw ladies. Professor Lupin will be teaching History of Magic. He will be Head of House for the Evans boys. Bill Weasley will be teaching Charms and will be Head of House for the Gryffindor boys."

"I don't understand," said Hagrid.

"We have seven floors rather than houses," explained Harry. "The students are divided by gender and age rather than house. The houses are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Black, Evans, and Potter. There will be two Heads of House for each year. One will be for the boys and one for the girls. Leo will deal with our first year boys in Slytherin House, and Paige will deal with the girls. I would like for you to be Head of House for the Ravenclaw boys. Ted Tonks is head of House for Hufflepuff and Professor Sprout is Head of House of the girls. Bill Weasley and Andromeda Tonks will be in charge of Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger Potter will be Head Boy and Head Girl until they graduate and then take over a post of professor. They will be in charge of Black House. Remus and Madam Longbottom will be Head of House for Evans, and Severus and Aunt Minerva will be Head of House for Potter."

"Who is the Head Master?" asked Hagrid.

"No one until I graduate," said Harry. "We are working with the American government to provide us with Aurors, Ministry personnel, teachers, healers, and other businesses. It was unanimous that as I hold so many Head of House positions as well as I own most of the land and such that I should be the first Head Master of Emrys Academy of Magic."

"Thas great Harry," said Hagrid. "I want ter know if I can bring Fluffy and Fang?"

"You can," said Harry. "I expect that you will deal with Fluffy and make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone."

"No problem Harry," said Hagrid.

Harry and the others went down to the common classroom that they were using. They were being taught by different professors the different subjects. Now that there were more students starting to show up for the different lessons, Harry felt it was best to let them use the school. The following day saw the grand opening of the Emrys Academy of Magic The American Minister for Eastern America came as well as the Head Master of the Salem Academy. Amelia and Kingsley were present as well. Severus and Minerva managed to sneak out of Hogwarts long enough to come to the opening. They were not due to start at Emrys for another couple of months. Once the school was opened, many students were enrolled. As was predicted, the tuition alone helped fund the school. Harry knew that there were house elves at Hogwarts that wanted to come here and work, so Harry sent word with Severus to allow them. It was not long before the staff started making progress. There were fourteen hourglasses lined up in the dining hall. Green emeralds filled the Slytherin hourglasses. Blue sapphires filled the Ravenclaw hourglasses. Yellow ambers filled Hufflepuff's hourglasses. Rubies filled Gryffindor's hourglasses. Onyx stones filled Black's hourglasses. White opals filled Evans' hourglasses. Diamonds were in the hourglasses for Potter House. The difference between Emrys and Hogwarts was there was no inter house rivalries. The hourglasses were designed to show the students just how well behaved they were and how well they did in their lessons. The fact that boys and girls had their own hourglasses did not mean that they competed against one another. It was simply a way of showing them who was doing what.

The day of Wyatt's seventeenth birthday came. Harry, Hermione, and Draco all went shopping for him. The three all approached the goblins with a request of something to be made. Hermione got him a necklace made of silver with angel wings on the medallion. Draco got him a bracelet that was adorned with his birthstone. Harry got him a ring with a ruby and a sapphire on it to symbolize their bond. They were delighted by the work of the goblins and waited eagerly for Paige to come and get them and bring them to P3. There was music and soft drinks and food spread out. Wyatt's muggle friends were there as well. Many of his magic school friends were also there with the understanding that they had to be careful not to expose them. Harry presented his gift to Wyatt in a privacy booth off to the side. Neville and Luna had bought him something, but Harry was nervous about presenting his gift to him. When Wyatt opened his gift, his eyes got large at the beauty of it. Not only had the goblins put the requested stones in it, but they managed to carve the marking that Harry saw on the cover of the Book of Shadows of the Charmed Ones on it as well as a wand. The inscription read, "_As time moves on so shall my love deepen"_.

Wyatt reached over and grabbed Harry. Their lips met and both relaxed into the kiss. They were so into each other that neither realized that they were being watched. Hermione and Luna were standing there giggling as Piper was trying to get their attention. It took Hermione to discreetly pull out her wand and hit them with cold water for them to come up chocking. Both became very red in the face when they realized that Hermione and Luna were laughing at them. Draco had a smirk on his face. Piper and Leo had a small smile on their faces.

"Piper," said Harry quickly. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to cause a scene."

"Oh relax," said Piper with a smile. "We only interrupted you because there are other people here that wish to give Wyatt their gifts. When he is done, you can go back to doing what you were. We were young once. We know what it is like to be your age."

Harry and Wyatt sheepishly went with the rest of them. Hermione quickly dried them off and followed behind them still giggling with Luna. Neville just shook his head at the two and didn't say anything. The party was a fun time for everyone. They should have realized that back in England, Albus was still up to his machinations. He was trying to figure out how to get his hands on both Harry's power and his money.

The next day a newspaper was handed to Harry by Remus who had a smile on his face. When Harry read the article, he could not help but to laugh.

_**Weasley Trio Attacks**_

_In a recent disturbance, Lord Harry James Potter and his ward Hermione Granger Potter was attacked by Ginerva, Molly, and Ronald Weasley. This reporter was there to witness the scene as it took place. As many of you know, Lord Potter and Miss Granger no longer live in England. The couple was leaving the book store when Ginerva Weasley approached them. Many of us heard Miss Wesley say that Miss Granger should have taken Albus No Name's deal when she had the chance and that Miss Granger was going to be brought in for punishment. Miss Weasley also stated that she would enjoy killing Miss Granger. From there, Miss Weasley pulled out her wand and proceeded to attempt to hex Miss Granger. Miss Granger in a bout of anger and defense walked up to Miss Weasley and punched her in a muggle style of fighting. From there Miss Granger slapped her leaving the mark of the Evans line on her face. Molly Prewett Weasley approached the scene declaring that she would be pressing charges against Lord Potter's ward. For once in his years, Lord Potter has decided to use his power and prestige. He informed Mrs. Weasley that it was he who was going to be pressing charges on her and Ginerva. From there an argument erupted between Arthur Weasley and his wife. It ended when Arthur Weasley asked for a divorce and Molly Weasley admitted in front of everyone present that she has been stealing from Lord Potter's vaults. The elder Weasley children, William and Charles Weasley, approached Lord Potter and swore fealty to him in front of everyone present. Lord Potter had the following to say to this._

"_We are the force of good and light," declared Lord Potter. "I am not a king or a person that will lead you. You must lead yourselves. We will stand side by side. I will not dictate to anyone how to live their lives. So long as you don't hurt me or betray me, then I have no opposition to you joining my community. Each person is their own. Live your life to the fullest and make a life for yourself."_

_From there Mrs. Weasley threatened me with harm should I publish this story and was rushing to do physical damage to me when people in the crowd rush in to my aid. This reporter will stay on top of things. What the populace wants to know is who is assisting Molly Weasley and her youngest two children? Why is Ginerva Weasley still intent on marrying Lord Potter and taking his money when she knows she stands no chance? What many of us is wondering is why are they doing this to Lord Potter at all? Giving the good nature of Lord Potter, he would have given them the money if they asked. It is his way to help those that need it._

_I will get to the bottom of these questions and many more. Stay tuned for further updates._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Reporter_

Harry put the paper down and rubbed his eyes. For once in his life, he was thankful that Rita Skeeter was on his side. He thought about telling her to write something about his bond with Wyatt. He would have to talk with the Halliwells before then. Harry knew deep inside that Albus was behind what Molly, Ginny, and Ron were doing. He just didn't understand why they were doing this to him. All he wanted was to be left alone. He even left the country so that they could move on with their lives, but too many things were still left unanswered.

Back in Grimmauld Place, Voldemort was reading he article with amusement. He was aware that Harry Potter was pulling muggle born children out of wizarding Britain. Voldemort had no problems with this. Harry was living up to his word and was not harassing him or his minions. He was rarely ever seen in Europe. This suited Voldemort just fine. After the conversation with Harry, he knew who the real culprit was in England. It was time to step up his plans. Harry, without even realizing it, was helping Voldemort with his plan to take over Wizarding Britain.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop here. I have so much more to work with. Now that things are out in the open, I can fast forward a bit. Albus is still plotting, but I have to move the story timeline up to Harry's seventeenth birthday. So forgive me. Also I have not forgotten about Lord Voldemort. I have plans for that as well. The next chapter will start at Christmas time.


	10. To Form A Council

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the support. This story has caught many of your attention and I appreciate the support and the reviews. Thank you all for everything. I am going to fast forward a bit to Christmas. I apologize to those that feel the story is moving to fast. I think the story is moving fine, but the timeline needs to move.

**Chapter 10 – To Form A Council**

Harry and Wyatt were as close as two people could get. When you looked for one, you can bet that the other was not far behind. Piper good naturedly joked that Wyatt practically lived at the castle.

"I see less of him with each passing day," she complained. "Not that I mind, but I would like to have some quality time with my son every now and then."

"Aww mom," said Wyatt. "You know I love you. Besides you see me everyday. Either you join me here, or Harry and I are at the manor."

"I will let you in on a secret son," said Leo. "No matter how much you and your mother see one another it will never be enough. You are growing up and that scares her. In less than a year you will be old enough to move out permanently. That worries her."

"How do you know?" asked Harry curiously. "I only ask because I never knew my parents."

"I know how she feels because I feel the same way," said Leo. "It reminds us of our own mortality. Don't think she doesn't feel the same way about you Harry. You may not be her flesh and blood, but she loves you like a son all the same. In the five months that we have known you, we have seen many wonderful things. We have watched you closer than you realize. We care for you just as much as we care for Wyatt and Chris."

"Thanks Leo," said Harry blushing. "That means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"What did you expect sweetie?" asked Phoebe. "You are part of the family now. Nothing will change that. Face it Harry. We love you. You are kind, generous, sweet, lovable, adorable, polite, and unselfish. We could not have hoped for a better match for Wyatt."

"The Elders have nothing but good things to say about you as well," commented Paige. "They are watching you just as we are. In fact, Elder Rowan stated that he has never seen a bond of the heart as pure and bright as the bond that the two of you have. The way you carry yourself makes us all proud. You treat people with respect."

"Look what you have done for me and Draco," commented Narcissa. "When I approached you two months ago and asked if it were possible for Draco and I to drop the Malfoy name and use the Black name, you had Steven take care of it in a matter of days. If anyone that lives here needs anything, you take the gold out of your vaults rather than let us pay for it ourselves."

"Well you are all family," said Harry. "What did you expect me to do? Seven million galleons will not last very long."

"That is true," said Narcissa. "However we have not had to touch any of it since we put it on our vault. You let Draco and I stay here in the castle rather than us buying ourselves a home of our own. You are paying for Draco's tuition out of your own vault. Those seven million galleons are collecting interest with each passing month. You gave me a job which adds gold to my vault weekly. With me not having to buy anything due to your good nature, it makes things easier for both Draco and I. We owe everything to you."

"You treat me with respect," said Harry. "I have never had people who treated me as a person. None of you present treats me as anything other than family. My fame and money means nothing to you all."

"That is because you do not use your fame or your status Harry," said Piper. "You do not treat anyone in the community as anything other than people. Take for instance the Dark Lord. He treats his minions as fodder. Albus does the same thing. Yet you treat everyone in this community as a person. You let them live their lives as they wish to live. We hear great things from your professors at Emrys. You have finally stepped up and you are allowing your potential to shine through. The professors tell us that there is only one person who is ahead of you. Hermione is barely ahead of you and I mean barely. She is better than you in two subjects, and you are better than she is in one other than that, you are equal. The only reason she is better in those subjects is because she has been taking them longer."

Harry did not know what to say about that. He just looked down at his shoes and accepted the praise with a grin.

"When are we going to go shopping for Christmas?" asked Chris. "We have quite a few people to buy for."

"You mean like a certain blond haired girl by the name of Luna Lovegood?" teased Wyatt.

"Wyatt stop teasing your brother," said Piper. "You and Harry are practically joined at the hip. He is right though. We have to go shopping."

"I have a good portion of my shopping done," said Harry. "I just have a few more people to buy for and I am finished."

"How did you manage that without me knowing?" asked Wyatt. "We are together all the time."

"That is the beauty of mail order and the help of people like Narcissa," said Harry with a grin. "It also helps when you are the largest vault at Gringotts. I have been learning gobbledygook so that the goblins and I can speak in their native tongue. You lot better hurry as Christmas is in nine days."

"Who do you have left to buy for?" asked Leo. "Maybe I can help you with it."

"I still have to get something for Phoebe, Wyatt, and Remus," said Harry. "Other than that I have everyone else's gift already taken care of."

"We can help you with a gift for Remus," said Piper suddenly. "We have made the potion to cure his werewolf problem. Now that we have had a chance to study his habits and take pictures and things like that, we can give him the cure. We have finally figured out the rest of the potion ingredients. Severus helped us."

"That would be great," said Harry with excitement. "By the way, Severus and Minerva are finally leaving Hogwarts and coming this way. Thanks to the suggestion that Paige gave, I was able to buy a bit more land on the outside of what I already own. We have been able to secure some of the muggle born students and their families there. We have been able to get the Creevey family, Dean Thomas and his family, Seamus and his mum, and a few others. Thanks to Severus and Minerva, Oliver Wood and his parents have moved here, the Tonks family are finally here and are doing well. Amelia sent Susan here last week, Blaise and his mum is here. The Nott family and Greengrass family also came over. Cho Chang and her family are here, not to mention the Patil family. That is not counting many of the people that came over on their own that I don't know. Rita Skeeter sends me reports on people all the time. Potter Highway is filling up with business all the time. They come in and buy a portion of the land they want and build on it. In the five months we have been working, we have at least one kind of every store here. Mr. Ollivander left England and has come here as well. I was not expecting that in the slightest."

"You are like a beacon for them to follow," said Narcissa. "They only want what is best for their lives. Many know that they have much to lose if they stay in England or Scotland. We received word that Fortescue is also moving here soon as well. Honeydukes is following us also. They are rather excited to follow the "Bringer of Peace" as they call you."

"With a little luck, some of the Dark denizens will not follow us," said Harry. "I will not tolerate places like Knockturn Alley popping up and causing problems for us."

The floo activated and Harry and Piper went to meet whoever was coming through. They knew that only those with a medallion could access the castle. Severus and Minerva stepped through. Harry ran up to both and gave each a hug. Both smiled and returned the sentiment warmly.

"How are you brat?" asked Severus.

"Doing well," said Harry. "I am happy that you two have moved before the holidays arrived. Has Head Master Flitwick found replacements for you finally?"

"Yes," said Minerva smiling. "Horace Slughorn will take over for Severus, and Clara Doll will take over for me in Transfiguration."

"Are you both settled in at the school yet?" asked Harry. "You know your suites here are always ready for you when you want to escape dunderheaded children or impertinent brats."

"You mean such as yourself?" joked Severus smiling. "Yes we are both settled in at the school. Thank you for letting both Minerva and I both be deputies at the school until you take over as Head Master."

"Didn't you read the fine print?" asked Harry with a smirk. "The two of you will remain deputies of the school even after I take over as Head Master. Who is the dunderhead now?"

Severus pulled out his wand and shot a stinging hex at Harry. Much to his amazement and to the amazement of everyone else including Harry, he threw up a shield without speaking or using a wand.

"When did you start using wandless magic?" asked Minerva looking at Harry with pride. "Let us not forget that you seem to have mastered nonverbal magic as well."

"To be honest, I have not had as much success with non verbal spells as I would like," said Harry. "I have a fifty percent success rate depending on the spell. As far as wandless, that was the first time I have ever done it. I didn't even think about it. I just did it. It made both the nonverbal and the wandless aspect easier. Is that the way it is supposed to work?"

"I would say that in some people it does work that way," said Piper. "It was like that when my sisters and I started using our gifts. Instinct takes over and you just know what to do."

"I agree with Piper," said Severus. "Even I am limited to the type of wandless magic I can do. We shall have to test you and see how far your ability and range goes."

"That is fine with me," said Harry. "By the way were you able to procure what I needed from England for Professor Sprout's Christmas gift?"

"I was successful in that," said Severus. "I have it at the school. I can give it to you Monday. I spent a few hours talking with the Potions instructor you have there. She is delightful and will be a great assistant and partner for when Draco takes the spot. She knows her stuff. I have also seen that you are still top of the class when it comes to DADA. Even Hermione is no where near you in that class. Rumor has it that you are even the class assistant. I expect you to do the same now that I am here."

"No one is as good as you are in Potions," said Harry fondly. "You may be hard and strict, but you know what you are doing. I have always respected that about you. As far as DADA, I have reason to be good in that subject. Let us not forget the Dark Lord and Albus."

"Speaking of which," said Minerva. "We have reviewed your scores in classes. We have a bone to pick with you."

"What would that be?" asked Harry looking confused. "I have been doing well in my classes. I am passing every thing with a high exceeds expectation at my worst."

"That is the bone we want to pick," said Minerva. "You are actually working for your grades. At Hogwarts, you never worked to your full potential. We want to know why. You are even passing every subject you did not take before at Hogwarts such as Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

"When I was at Hogwarts I had a homicidal maniac after me all the time," said Harry. "Let's not forget I had a jealous best friend, a girl who was chasing me all over the school because she had visions of grandeur, a Head Master who was manipulating my every move and thought, and relatives who were doing very bad things to me. Here, I can be myself and not worry about any of that. I actually enjoy learning. Therefore I can be myself and do the best that I can do. Hermione has been a big help in my new subjects. As far as History of Magic, now that I am able to stay awake in the class, I actually enjoy it. Binns was boring in the way he taught."

"By the way," Severus smirked. "I particularly enjoyed the fact that you made Albus the History of Magic Professor. He is not a very happy person. For each person that leaves Hogwarts and comes this way he grows more agitated."

"He is lucky to still be allowed near the students," said Harry. "After what he did to my mum, he is lucky I don't have him thrown in Azkaban."

The power started crackling around Harry. Everyone standing there could feel his magic coming off of him in waves. It was an impressive display of power.

"Calm down Harry," said Piper. "You will cause damage to the castle if you don't. Remember what happened last week?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and calmed down. From there he proceeded to tell Severus and Minerva about what happened.

"Amelia contacted me and asked if she could send Susan here," said Harry. "She told me that Albus had been making weird suggestions to her. Then the fight started between the Order and the Death Eaters and Susan was subjected to the Cruciatus Curse. When I found out, I was so angry that my magic spiked destroying the greenhouse on the first floor of the castle. I had to pay a small fortune to get it fixed. All of my plants were killed."

"So that is why Amelia is heading this way," remarked Minerva. "She said she is bringing Shacklebolt with her. Both have been talking with me and Severus. It is decided that enough is enough. They want out of the war. Shacklebolt says that Albus is focusing less on Voldemort and more on you. He is determined to get you back in England. The old fool just doesn't know when to quit."

"I think it is time to build the council then," said Wyatt speaking for the first time. "It would be in our best interest to get the council up and running. That way we can figure out as a team how to get the old man to leave us alone. The Dark Lord has sent Harry the second Slytherin House Ring. As they are the only two descendants alive, Voldemort decided that Harry should wear the second one."

"Maybe it is time to drop the hint that Albus is not paying attention to protecting England anymore," said Harry. "Aunt Minerva, I need you to contact Amelia and Kingsley immediately. It is time for them to come to America and get away from there. Wyatt I need you to gather the people on the list on my desk. Have them meet us in the Pentacle conference room."

Wyatt nodded and left. Minerva went to the fireplace and made the fire call to Amelia. She asked that they give her and Kingsley an hour. By this time Harry had left to head to his office. He wrote a letter to Voldemort. When he was done, he placed his ring on the envelope and had the satisfaction of watching the parchment disappear.

"How did you do that?" asked Severus curiously.

"Voldemort found out that the rings can act as a carrier for letters," said Harry. "Each Head of House Ring can send a letter to the carrier of the secondary ring. This is how I can keep in contact with Wyatt, Aberforth, Hermione, and Draco. I would like for you to carry the Ravenclaw secondary ring as you are my guardian and I would like for Aunt Minerva to carry the Gryffindor Ring. This way no matter where I am, we can keep in contact."

Harry opened the drawer and pulled out the said rings. He gave one to Severus and put the other in his pocket. Severus slipped the ring on his finger and Harry had the pleasure of watching the magic glow around him. Harry smiled as he led Severus to the conference room. Inside an oak table was there. Engraved on the table was a pentacle that covered the entire table. Minerva and Narcissa entered the room. Narcissa was not on the council, but she had other important duties to attend. Minerva and Severus quickly found their seats and sat down. Wyatt came and sat at Harry's right. Hermione was not long before she came in and sat at Harry's left. Piper was already seated in her chair. Paige and Phoebe came in next with Leo and they sat in their spots. Arthur and Remus came in and sat in their spots. They did not have to wait long before Amelia and Kingsley came in.

"You are probably wondering what is going on," said Harry. "We have been doing some research and it is decided that we would create a council. The sole purpose behind this council is to help me govern the area. This will cover the Ministry, School, Hospital, Pagan Magic, White lighter, Witch, and Wizard. It is my duty as head of the council to inform you all of your jobs."

"Why would you want me on the council?" asked Kingsley. "I have yet to prove my loyalty to you."

"Actually I have been receiving reports from Amelia, Minerva, and Severus regarding your activities," said Harry. "If they say you can be trusted, then I have no doubt that you are to be trusted. From my own dealings with you, you have shown me nothing but kindness and concern for my well being. As the Head of the Auror Department, I know you are an honorable man. You were one of the ones that was an advocate for clearing Sirius' name after he died and Pettigrew was discovered. You have vocally stood against both Voldemort and Albus in my defense. If that doesn't say loyalty then we need to change our definition."

Kingsley sat there with a smile on his face. Harry's words touched him. This young man had matured greatly in the time he had taken control of his own life. As Kingsley looked around he could see the pride in the smiles and looks that the other members were giving Harry.

"Very well," said Kingsley. "I accept the position. What are we going to discuss today?"

"I am glad that you asked," said Harry. "It is time that you all stay here and help work the community. I do not want power or fame or prestige. However sometimes even I have to bite the bullet and accept that I can not escape from it. So I am going to use my influence in this case and decree the following."

Everyone around the table listened with interest. Everyone knew that Harry rarely pulled rank. When he did, it was for a good reason.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter, Evans, Black, Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Emrys, decree the following," said Harry as Hermione set her quill to write. "To Amelia Bones, I give to you the title of Minister of Magic for the Western United States. I hope that you do for Potter Vale what you did for England. Do you accept this position?"

"I do Lord Potter," said Amelia standing and bowing. "I am humbled by the trust and faith that you are placing in me."

"You will need to contact Drew Dugruise of the Ministry of Magic for the Easter United States and discuss boundary lines and such. Good luck Minister Bones."

Amelia sat down and waited. She knew that Hermione would give her all of the documents. She and Harry had many documents ready to go that required signatures.

"To Arthur Weasley," said Harry. "For unswerving loyalty to the name Potter as well as the love and care you have shown me since I was eleven, I give to you the position of Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Do you accept this position?"

"I humbly accept the post Lord Potter," said Arthur with tears in his eyes. "My family and I thank you for the opportunity to prove to you that not all of us were after your money or prestige. Thank you for letting me prove to myself, that I am worthy of being a Weasley."

"Please report to Amelia when we are done so that you can discuss the running of the Ministry and the jobs and such that you want to incorporate into it," said Harry.

Arthur nodded and accepted the sheet of parchment that Hermione handed him. He quickly signed his name to the documents as Amelia did the same with hers.

"To Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall," said Harry. "I give to you the title of Deputy Head Master and Mistress of Emrys Academy. You are in total control of the school until the time when I can take over as Head Master. Do you both accept the positions that I am giving to you?"

Severus and Minerva both stood and bowed to Harry.

"I speak for both of us when I say it will be an honor to take the post," said Minerva. "We will continue to do our jobs of teaching the students how to build their skill in the branches of magic. The honor to work beside one such as you is great. We thank you for the chance to prove to the world that we only have the children's best interest at heart. As your guardians, we both agree that we are proud of the fact that through everything you remain a beacon of light for the rest of us to follow."

Harry smiled as Hermione handed Minerva and Severus their documents to sign.

"The rest of you present today are all emissaries of your respected fields," said Harry. "I can not give you a job position and such as of yet. We are still too young of a community and position to allow such ranks as it were. Please note that in the future, Minister Bones will be more than happy to create new spots. I do believe that we will need to create an office that will act as one who will work with other countries and such. If you feel you can fill the post on top of what you already do, then please do not hesitate to turn your name into the Ministry for consideration."

"We are not only here for this," said Piper with a smile. "We need to discuss what to do about Albus. That old wizard is starting to get on my nerves."

"So far we have managed to keep Potter Castle and most of the community secured," said Arthur. "We know that the castle is unplottable, but I think we should consider making the school unplottable as well. It is the closet building to the castle. We need to make sure that the students are safe."

"We have been working with Griphook on learning wards and such," said Hermione. "Bill has been able to study some of the wards on the castle so that we can use them on the school. We agree that it is in the best interest of the students to do what the founders of Hogwarts have done."

"We are in luck there," said Harry. "I have some books that were written by Godric and Rowena. Some of the other Hufflepuff descendants have given me the books of Helga. I can always see if Voldemort will loan me the books from Salazar and we can see about doing what the four founders did."

"I have been reading Godric's books," said Hermione. "It would be nice if others could help with certain aspects of the other founders."

"I have read Rowena's books," said Harry. "I have a basic understanding of what her role in building the castle was. If Minerva could handle Helga's workings, I would appreciate it. I have asked Voldemort for the use of the Slytherin books pertaining to Hogwarts. I should here back from him anytime now. If he agrees and loans me the books, I would like for Severus to read them and see what can be done."

"I would be more than willing to help," said Severus. "However if they are written in parseltongue, then you would be on your own as no one but you and the Dark Lord can understand them. I would be more than happy to review the books from Ravenclaw and we can work on it from there."

"I am interested to see what Helga Hufflepuff wrote about her participation as well," said Minerva. "You can count me in. What wards do we have now?"

"So far we have few," admitted Harry. "We just have what Bill knows from his time as a curse breaker and what Hermione and I have discovered from the books. Some of it is beyond our concept at the moment. So basically, Dora has been acting as a school guard to help keep outside intrusions away."

"Just have the books brought to our quarters at the school and we can look into it for you," said Minerva. "As Deputy of Hogwarts, I have a good understanding of the wards there. I may be able to activate a few."

A flash of light and a package appeared in front of Harry. A letter was with it. Harry opened the letter and read.

_Harry Potter_

_I have made a copy of the working of building the school for you. Your request to borrow the books is denied, but I see no reason for you to not have the information you requested in making sure that your school is safe. I do this because you are related to me in a way and you have a right to certain information. I deemed it harmless for you to know how to ward your school from people like Albus. Therefore I have sent you the text pertaining to our descendant's participation of building the school. I also thank you for the information regarding the happenings of what Albus is up to. Consider this a reward for the information._

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry opened the package and read through the first book. He passed it to Severus who nodded.

"I can read this," he declared. "We will look into the matter and let you know what we discover."

"Well, I have only one thing left to say to you all," said Harry. "Happy Christmas. Hopefully everyone gets many wonderful gifts this year."

With that being said, the group left the room. Each had their own shopping to do. Wyatt and Harry left to go shopping for Paige. By the end of the day, Harry knew that what he ordered for her would arrive at Halliwell Manor the morning of Christmas. When they were done, Harry went to Potter Highway and ordered the gift he had in mind for Wyatt. From there he went up to the roof where he and Hedwig spent some time working with her clutch of chicks. They were flying well and were as smart as she was.

Christmas time came quickly to Potter Vale. The morning was spent at the castle as there were so many people that were joining Harry. After a hearty breakfast the occupants of the castle headed to the sitting room, where a huge Christmas tree was standing. There were many packages under the tree. Harry waited until everyone had their gifts from everyone else before he handed his out. He handed Phoebe her gift and watched as her eyes got huge at the diamond necklace and earring set that Harry bought her. Piper and Paige cooed over the gift as well. Paige shrieked in delight when she opened her somewhat smaller package to find the keys to a brand new mustang convertible in it. Piper and Phoebe laughed at her as she tackled Harry and kissed him all over his face. Piper was confused by the gift that Harry had given her. It was two envelopes. She opened the first one and her eyes grew large. When she opened the second one, tears formed as she started to cry. Harry had paid off all loans that were on the manor and P3. She hugged him while she admonished him for spending so much money on them.

"Think nothing of it," said Harry. "When you have as much money as I do, things like this are relatively small in comparison."

Leo and Chris opened their gifts and were delighted by the necklaces that were inside. Harry left the room for a moment and came back with two cages which he presented to Minerva and Augusta.

"I know both of you lost your familiars," said Harry. "These gifts are from both me and Draco."

Both women looked at each other and lifted the covers. In each cage was a beautiful owl.

"These owlets are the offspring of Hedwig and Magus," said Harry. "The grey one is named Marcus and the white one is named Gwen. We hope that you like them. We have worked with them for a month now to make sure they are properly trained."

"They are beautiful," said Minerva opening the door and letting Gwen fly to her shoulder.

"I love him," said Augusta. "He is a handsome owl. Thank you Harry."

Hermione and Narcissa were quiet during this. Both looked at the envelopes in their hands wondering what Harry had done. Both women gasped in delight when they saw what Harry had gotten them. For Narcissa, he had gotten her a boutique that sold dress clothes for witches and wizards. For Hermione, he bought her a book store.

"Lady Black's Fashions and Granger' Book Worm are well stocked with supplies that both of you need to get started," said Harry. "The Grand opening is up to you. I know Hermione is still in school and Narcissa is a professor, but I figured the extra income would not hurt. Also I figured that I could not come up with a better gift for Hermione if I tried. Giving her a bookstore would make her happy. It's already fully stocked with books. Each of you has a helper that I have hired to assist with the store. Three months from now, you both will be able to pay your own employees. For now I am coving their wages."

"Harry that is so wonderful," said Narcissa. "I absolutely love it. Thank you."

Hermione meanwhile was crying. She was so delighted by what Harry had done for her. All she could do was get up and hug Harry.

Gifts continued as Pomona shrieked in delight as some of the seeds and saplings that Harry had bought for her as a gift. Severus was delighted by some of the rare potions ingredients that Harry had gotten him not to mention books on DADA. Arthur was delighted by his collection of muggle stuff. Harry had bought him a wide variety of things. He got Draco a pendant with his own insignia on it. An emerald with a dragon holding the gem in its mouth hung from a platinum chain. Draco was speechless at the exquisite piece. For Luna, he bought her all sorts of books on being a seer. She was delighted by this. For Neville, Harry bought him his own Firebolt and a wand holster. For Bill and Charlie, Harry got each of them gift certificates to different shops on the Highway. For Steven he gave the building that was now set up as his law office in America. For Hagrid he floored the half giant by walking to the fireplace he had charmed and pulled out a phoenix egg. The egg hatched right there in Hagrid's hand.

"Harry," said Remus looking at the chick in Hagrid's hand. "Where did you get that egg?"

"Fawkes brought it to me," said Harry. "His mate gave him the egg to give to one I thought would appreciate it. Hagrid now has his own phoenix."

"Where is Fawkes now?" asked Remus looking concerned.

A ball of fire later and Fawkes was trilling a happy note from Harry's shoulder.

"He left Albus and he has come to me," said Harry. "He sent me images of what Albus is up to and then sent me the image of living with me and being with me."

"That is a very rare occurrence," said Severus. "Phoenixes rarely switch allegiances. Albus must have really upset Fawkes for him to switch allegiances."

"It happened right after the incident involving Susan Bones," said Harry.

Everyone nodded. Harry walked over to Fred and George and handed them each a small package.

"I think you would like this," said Harry. "I have not given you the originals, but I sent them off to a friend and he made copies. I think you will appreciate what I have to give to you."

Fred and George tore open the packages. Both were so shocked by what Harry gave them, that for once they were speechless. Harry looked over to the others to explain.

"Fred and George idolize the Marauders," said Harry. "As three of the Marauders are no longer in play, I felt that it was time to pass the torch. I have given them with permission from Moony, a copy of the journals of pranks and tricks that my dad and his friends pulled during their time at Hogwarts."

"Oh dear," said Minerva. "That means we can expect people to start pranking others in school now. Harry has just ensured that those two, who incidentally are top ranking pranksters all on their own, the weapon of the greatest jokers in Hogwarts history."

"Merlin, help all of us," said Severus. "I may not have appreciated what your dad and Sirius did to me in school, but even I can not deny that they were the best in their field when it came to jokes. It makes me regret giving these two what I have given them. 

"What did you give them?" asked Harry.

"My potions prank book," said Severus. "We are in for one hell of a time at Emrys."

Harry laughed as he handed a small package to Remus and one to Wyatt. Remus opened his first and looked at the little bottle curiously.

"Piper and Severus helped me get this for you," said Harry. "It is a cure for lycanthropy. The envelope is from someone who wants to work with you on an autobiography about your time that you lived as a werewolf. He will work with you to tell your story and from there we will get the book published."

"I would be honored to buy and sell copies of your book in my store," said Hermione.

"As long as I get an autographed copy, I will be happy," said Harry. "You are to take that potion tonight so that we can monitor you during the night. We are not sure how your body will react and we want you safe. Leo and Poppy will be here to assist you with pain potions and such. Severus will also be with you during this to help log what happens."

"It will assist in making money for the community if more werewolves want the cure," said Piper. "As co inventor, I am donating half of the proceeds to the Ministry of Magic for regulation of the cure. This will help fund the Ministry."

"I will also be donating half my proceeds to the Ministry," said Severus. "The cure for lycanthropy will earn quite a bit of money."

Remus sat there with tears of happiness falling down his face.

"None of that Remus." said Harry. "You deserve what we have given you. Of all the werewolves on the planet, you are the gentlest of souls. You deserve to have a happy and normal life."

"Thank you cub," said Remus. "Thank you everyone. This means so much to me."

Wyatt by this time had opened his gift. It was an engagement ring made for a male. It had a sapphire in the center it had a smaller ruby on each side of it. Flanking the rubies were three diamonds. The band was platinum and had each of Harry's house emblems engraved on the band. Piper noticed how quiet Wyatt was and moved over to him. He was too shocked to say anything. Harry stood and walked over to him. He took the box from his hand and knelt on one knee.

"Wyatt Noah Halliwell," said Harry. "Will you do me the honors of marrying me?"

Silence surrounded the room as they waited for Wyatt to speak. He took a large intake of air before he released it. He looked Harry straight in the eye and spoke.

"Harry James Potter, I would be honored to marry you," he said.

Harry reached up and placed a kiss on Wyatt's lips. Everyone surrounding them started clapping. Piper and Phoebe as well as Minerva and Pomona had tears in their eyes.

When their kiss ended, Harry sat next to Wyatt and grabbed his hand.

"As you all know," he said. "I am emancipated. Wyatt turns eighteen in September. Normal wizards and witches come of age at seventeen. Therefore we have time to learn more about one another. We will talk more and set a date for after we are both of age."

"That will give us time to plan the wedding and make sure we have everything we need and such," said Piper. "I am so happy for you both."

"You knew that Harry was going to do this?" asked Wyatt.

"Yes we knew," said Leo. "We are happy for both of you. We are proud of both of you as well. You both get high marks in your tests both magical and non magical. Wyatt you are going to be valedictorian of your year. Harry is in a close tie with Hermione for the same spot at Emrys. You are both very mature young men with a solid mind. Your mother and I saw no reason to say no. When Harry asked if he could propose, we said yes rather quickly."

"We knew also," said Phoebe. "We were delighted that Harry asked the whole family."

"I get a new brother," said Chris. "Harry thank you for all the gifts that you bought me for Christmas. I love everything."

Harry and the others laughed and talked. They enjoyed the merriment of the day. Harry had gotten many gifts as well. He received letters from other people that he sent gifts to all thanking him for the wonderful and thoughtful gifts.

Later that day, Hedwig soared into the room with a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry opened the paper and gasped at the headline. Rita made sure he got this quickly.

**Ministry of Magic Attacked**

_The Dark Lord as raided the Ministry of Magic. Many witches and wizards died on both sides_.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Yes I am leaving one of my cliff hangers. I apologize for doing this, but I want the next chapter to speak a volume as well. Thanks for understanding.


	11. English Woes

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thank you all for the fabulous reviews. I worked hard on the last chapter in hopes that you would forgive my jump in time. I don't want the story to move quickly, but I needed the time to jump. Thank you all for forgiving me.

**Chapter 11 – English Woes**

**Ministry of Magic Attacked**

_The Dark Lord has raided the Ministry of Magic. Many witches and wizards died on both sides._

_In a daring raid, the Dark Lord has decided to move up his plan for domination of wizarding Britain. This reporter was spared to tell the tale._

_In a bold move, the Dark Lord has raided the Ministry of Magic with his Death Eaters. The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has been killed along with the new Head of the Auror Department Rufus Scrimgeour. Many of the Ministry's department heads were either killed or have fled. Many know that the current Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones resigned her post and moved to America. In a rare event, the Dark Lord has given me an interview. Here is what he had to say._

"_Many of you believe that I am the ruler of the Dark," he said. "I can promise you that I am not as dark as some of the leaders of the so called light. Rumors have spread that I am only interested in death and destruction. While you may not agree with my methods, I can guarantee that I only have the interest of the wizarding population."_

"_Is it true that you are not responsible for the deaths of Lord Potter's parents?" I asked him. He had this to say regarding this topic._

"_You are all under the assumption that I am the one that killed James and Lily Potter," says the Dark Lord. "I can tell you now that it was not me that killed them. When my spell on baby Potter was cast, that old muggle loving fool now known as Albus Brian was there. James and Lily were stunned by me. Due to a prophecy that was planted by the old fool, I acted. Had I known that the prophecy was a fake, I would not have done so. As it is, I attacked without all of the information needed. As I was casting the killing curse, the meddlesome old fool placed a medallion around baby Potter's neck and the curse rebounded and hit me. James and Lily Potter were very much alive at that time."_

"_What are you plans for Lord Potter now?" I asked. He had this to say._

"_I do not have any plans for Lord Potter," says the Dark Lord. "We have an understanding. He leaves me alone, and I leave him alone. He and I are the last two descendants of Salazar Slytherin. I have no intention of destroying a family member."_

"_Do you feel that Lord Potter will become a Dark Wizard?" I asked him._

"_No he will not," replied the Dark Lord. "He is an icon for the forces of Light. I suggest you ask his mate for a copy of the memory of a dream where the old fool was attacking Lord Potter in his sleep. If I had not stepped in, damage would have been done to Lord Potter."_

"_So your plan is to live and let live with Lord Potter?" I asked him._

"_Very much so," he replied. "I am only interested in protecting the wizarding world of Britain. Lord Potter can do what he wishes. For those of you that do not wish to stay here, you can always leave and follow him to America. I will grant safe passage to those that wish to leave. For those that wish to remain, you will be subjected to a difference in the way we run things. I suggest Ms Skeeter that you run along now. This interview is over. I have a list here of my supporters that I wish to be mentioned in your article. You are under the protection of Lord Potter, but you are in my country."_

_The list of names of the deceased in the army of the Dark Lord is, Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, and Dementia Redwood. Among the Ministry employees are Rufus Scrimgeour, Cornelius Fudge, Brandon Gray, and Mark London._

_This reporter is relieved to know that the Dark Lord is willing to let people flee to safety. Many muggleborns are already working on getting their paperwork filed and are leaving. Lord Potter will be seeing an increase in his populace soon._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Reporter_

Harry was out of his seat and running before he realized it. He raced along the passages of the castle until he came to Draco's room. He knocked on the door and waited out of breath for the blond to answer him. Draco came to the door with an annoyed look.

"Do you know what time it is?" snarled Draco. "I was still sleeping."

"I know Dray," said Harry quickly. "I am sorry to wake you up, but you have to see this."

Harry handed him the newspaper. Draco read the article quickly. When he got to the part about Lucius, his knees gave out on him. Harry caught him before he hit the floor. He called for a house elf to get Severus and Narcissa. Hermione came running and between the two, they managed to get Draco into a chair. Glenda popped back in with tea while a frantic Severus and Narcissa came rushing into the room.

"What is going on?" asked Severus as he checked over Draco. "What happened?"

Harry handed him the newspaper. As he read, his eyebrows rose higher until they disappeared into this hairline. Severus handed the paper to Narcissa and instructed the house elf as to what potions he wanted. The elf popped away and returned shortly with them. Severus opened Draco's mouth and poured the contents of a Calming Draught down his throat. From there he added a Pepper Up Potion. Harry looked over to Narcissa. She had read the article. She didn't comment, but she was pale. Harry waved his hand and a chair appeared. She looked down at it and sat heavily. Harry meanwhile was looking at his hand with a shocked expression on his face.

"Snap out of it Harry," said Severus. "You can marvel at your growing ability later. We have to make sure that Draco doesn't go into shock."

Harry leaned over and sat next to Draco. He wrapped his arms around the blond and rocked him back and forth.

"I am sorry about your father Draco," said Harry. "I know you love him despite what he was."

"He was an evil man," said Draco quietly. "He was my father and I will miss him, but he was an evil man. I will never forgive him for what he did to mother, but deep down, I knew he loved me."

"I am sure that he loved you Dray," said Harry soothingly. "Even the most horrid of people will love their offspring. I have no doubt that your father loved you."

"He never wrote me out of his will," said Draco. "He sent a letter to Steven. He said that he was glad that I was safe and away from Albus and the Dark Lord. He told me that he would never disinherit me."

"See," exclaimed Hermione sitting next to Draco and grabbing his hand. "That shows you that he did love you. He loved you enough to let you follow Harry without you losing the family inheritance."

Draco gave her hand a squeeze. He and Hermione had started to date. Their relationship was going splendid. Many an evening would find Hermione, Draco, and Harry pouring over books together to better understand their lessons. Draco and Hermione was a perfect match for one another in their ability to work through their confusion and to understand a solution. Harry was pleased by the way their love was growing. Draco was letting the Ice Prince persona melt more with each passing day. Now that he did not have to hide behind a mask of indifference, he was able to show his emotions more. He had no trouble showing his love for Hermione. Often the two would go for a walk holding hands or would be seen kissing.

Harry looked over to Narcissa. She had a few tears in her eyes, but she was keeping her composure.

"How are you holding up Narcissa?" asked Harry. "Can I get you anything?"

"No I will be fine," she said. "This is just a shock, is all. I did not think that the Dark Lord would be so kind in his interview. I may not have liked what Lucius did, but I did not wish to see him dead."

"At least he is going to take care of Draco," said Hermione. "I am sure that the goblins in England will send an owl soon with the date of the reading of the will."

"I knew," she said sadly. "I knew that he would take care of Draco. He may not have loved me, but he did love his son."

"Would you like for me to contact Steven for you?" asked Harry. "I am sure he can get the reading of the will sorted faster."

"Thank you, but no," said Narcissa. "I will tend to it. As our only son and the last heir to the Malfoy name, the reading of the will, will go quickly. Lucius always had a contingency plan for if he ever passed. I am sure that it will not be long before we hear from Lucius' lawyers."

Narcissa rose to her feet and hugged Draco. From there she left the room to deal with her pain. Harry nodded to the elf standing in the shadow who nodded her head in return. The elf knew what Harry wanted and she intended to do it. Harry gave a sigh of relief when the elf nodded. He knew she understood that he wanted her to attend to Narcissa and to report to him if she needed anything. Severus asked Harry and Hermione to give him some time with Draco. Both smiled at him and left after assuring Draco that they were not far if he needed them.

"You will be just fine Draco," said Severus after they left. "You are a strong individual. You will manage like you always have."

"I know Sev," said Draco. "I have you, mother, Hermione, and Harry to lean on for support should I need it. I am sad that he died, but I know he was a bad person. I can't say I will ever forgive him for what he did to mother, but I know deep down he loved me."

"If you need anything at all," said Severus. "Send an elf to get one of us."

"I'll do that," said Draco. "Right now I just need some time alone."

Severus nodded. He grabbed the paper and left the room. He knew that Draco needed time to grieve. Some things that were bred in him could not easily be bled out. Draco was taught that a Malfoy never cried in public. He leaned against the door and scowled as he heard Draco's sobs echo in his room. Severus posted Draco's elf outside the door and left. He headed down to figure out what to do next.

"I can not believe that Harry is not doing anything about this," said Albus. "The boy has just walked away from all of this and let Voldemort have free reign here. It is his duty to stop this madness and he just left and let him take control."

"What makes you think that Harry should have to deal with this?" asked Hestia Jones. "He is sixteen years old. If you can't control the Dark Lord then how is Harry supposed to?"

"Mind your tongue woman," said Moody. "Potter is supposed to be the one with the power to stop the Dark Lord. He has forsaken his duty to go off and start his own little world."

"I think that it is time to invade that little world," said Albus. "That boy needs a lesson in humility."

The remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix were sitting in the Hog's Head Inn. Aberforth was the proprietor of the pub. Now that Grimmauld Place was lost to them and Hogwarts was no longer and option, the group started meeting at this new location. Aberforth never said anything and Albus thought the man was slightly dumb. He never suspected that everything the man heard was being repeated to Harry.

On this night, there were two people who were listening to the conversation. Aberforth was wiping glasses and cleaning the bar. On the wall where no one could see her, Rita Skeeter was listening with interest as the so called 'Leader of the Light' was plotting once more against Harry.

"What do you suggest that we do?" asked Molly. "We have no one that we can get to spy on Harry to let us know how strong his defenses are. The goblins throw us out of the bank every time we enter."

"We can always get Ronald or Ginerva in as a spy," said Albus. "We can let it leak out that they are having a change of heart and that they hope that Harry forgives them. We can even let it leak out to the paper that they want to swear fealty to Harry. From there, we can get them to Harry and let them get closer. They can let us know who is doing what."

"The loss of Severus, Minerva, and most of the older Weasleys hit us hard," said Dedalus Diggle. "They were your most trusted in the Order. We need to find someone who is stupid enough to believe that Ronald or Ginerva has changed."

"We shall use Hagrid of course," said Albus. "He is stupid enough to believe anything. We can let Ronald and Ginerva play to Hagrid's weaknesses. Through him, they can have the chance of getting to Harry."

"That is an excellent idea," said Molly. "When did you want to start this?"

"We still have a few kinks to work out," said Albus. "I will let you know when to begin. I have a feeling that Filius is having me watched at the castle. So they can not report to me there anymore. I have my office warded, but as Head Master, Filius can get through them. Potter has much to atone for."

"Just remember our deal Albus," said Molly. "You owe us for everything that boy has put us through."

"I have not forgotten Molly," said Albus. "We still need to figure out what to do about Voldemort. He is becoming a thorn in our side as well. He needs to be brought down a peg or two. How are the attempts to recruit foreign witches and wizards going?"

"We have managed to procure a few," said Moody. "They are mostly from Germany and Italy. The French are behind Harry as are the Bulgarians."

"Work on getting the rogue werewolves, vampires, and giants to work with us," said Albus. "We have much to do. We will meet here again in one month."

"Albus," said Molly. "How are you going to get mail to us? Last we heard, Fawkes left you and is now with Harry."

"That is true," said Albus angrily. "That blasted bird has left and refuses to come back. The house elves of Hogwarts refuse to assist me unless it is authorized by Filius. I have managed to acquire an eagle to deliver my mail. We must do some damage to Voldemort and to Harry. Send me your ideas using the code we set up."

With that being said, the meeting ended. Albus sat for a few moments reviewing everything.

"How I hate that boy," he muttered to himself. "I will get my hands on his power and his money. I will drain that boy dry of everything he has. It will include his life."

Albus left the bar without a glance back. Aberforth watched as his brother made his way down the street. He turned the sign to read closed and locked the door. When he turned back around Rita was standing there.

"We have to get word to Harry and the Dark Lord," said Rita. "We can kill two birds with one stone."

"How are you going to do it?" asked Aberforth.

"Well I can make a copy of what we heard for each of them," she replied. "You can use the Dumbledore ring and send Harry his copy and I can personally deliver a copy to the Dark Lord. We can see if they want us to print a copy in the Daily Prophet."

Aberforth pulled out ink and parchment and let Rita write her notes. When she was done, she handed one to Aberforth who placed the Dumbledore ring on it and mumbled the incantation. In a matter of seconds, the parchment was gone. Meanwhile Rita stepped outside. She was one of the few people that had access to being outside after a certain hour. She approached someone who was leaning against the building.

"Bring this to the Dark Lord," she said. "He will find some useful information in it."

The woman nodded an apparated away. Rita went back to the pub and sat down. It was a dangerous game they were playing, but Rita wanted Albus stopped at all costs.

Harry was sitting at his desk in the castle when a letter appeared. He knew immediately who it was from. He opened it quickly and scanned the contents.

_Dear Lord Potter_

_I was able to gain some information for you regarding Albus and the Order of the Phoenix. They are plotting to have Ronald or Ginerva Prewett approach Rubeus Hagrid with remorse so that you will forgive them and let them back into your life. From there they will be instructed to spy on you and report anything you say, do, and have to Albus. They will be instructed to figure out how to find you so that Albus and his Order can get to you. Albus is still working on a way to steal your money and power. He is also working on recruiting werewolves, vampires, and giants. I need instruction as to what to do. I have sent a copy identical to this letter to the Dark Lord. I can print this with a copy of the memory of both me and Aberforth in the Prophet if you wish. From what we gather, they will try in about a month to attempt this newest scheme._

_Sincerely_

_Rita and Abe_

Harry read the letter again and immediately called a council. When the members arrived, he passed the letter from Rita around.

"What should we do?" asked Harry. "We all know how trusting Hagrid is and what he can be trusted with. Potter Highway is not exactly unplottable. If Albus succeeds in finding out the location of the highway he can send one or both to the location to seek out Hagrid. We need to keep them away from here. I need some advice and instruction on how to deal with this."

"Let's deal with it piece by piece," said Remus. "We know that the potion to cure lycanthropy works. Tell Rita to print that in the prophet for those werewolves that wish to be cured of their affliction. This will help cut back the numbers of werewolves that both Albus and Voldemort have."

"I agree with Remus," said Severus. "It makes perfect sense. The fewer werewolves in the battle the weaker both armies will become. Thus less influence within the opposing forces."

"A vote please," said Harry. "All in favor please raise your hand."

Harry nodded as every person on the council raised their hands.

"I think I know a way of working around the problem with Hagrid," said Minerva. "All we have to do is tell him the truth. Since he came here and the Ministry has allowed him to own a wand again, he can be told. He has more trust in you than anyone else. If it is explained to him in a way that he understands, then we should be able to keep Ronald and Ginerva away from him. Also we can have Xeno place an ad in his second newspaper that states anyone catching sight of Ronald or Ginerva is to report it to the Aurors immediately. We can have them arrested for trespassing."

"From there we can have them deported back to the Dark Lord for punishment," said Piper. "Now that we know he is going to leave you alone, we may be able to work some kind of punishment system with him for those of his country trying to leave illegally to cause harm."

"That will be interesting to work around," said Harry. "While Voldemort will not harm us if we do not harm him, he may not care that Albus is sending people over to do us harm. After all it is not his concern. However we can talk with him about illegal activity. He may agree that a punishment is needed from both sides to people who are actively causing trouble in the other's country."

"That is a reasonable argument," said Amelia. "We can work on it. I will send him a letter and discuss it with him. Now that he has taken over the Ministry of Magic, he may be prone to listen to our ideas. It would really work if the idea pertains to the downfall of Albus and the Order."

"All those in favor of talking with the Dark Lord raise your hand," said Harry.

The majority of the hands raised in the air. A couple of people still had misgivings about trusting the Dark Lord.

"Majority rules," said Harry. "Draft up an appropriate letter and I will put my signature and seal on it."

"I think you should let Rita print the story in the Daily Prophet," said Paige. "She seems to have a knack for printing things that helps you. When she said she was loyal to you, it seems she meant it."

"I think that is a good idea," said Harry. "All in favor please raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hands in agreement. Harry nodded his head in relief.

"Ok," said Harry. "Hermione, I need you to write a story for Xeno. Severus I need you to get a team together to watch over the school for either Prewett coming in. Kingsley I need you and Amelia to get something going for capturing them should they actually arrive."

"Leave everything to us," said Amelia. "We will work on it."

"Thank you all for the support," said Harry. "I am glad that we are able to work together so well and come up with ideas to defend our home in this world."

"You have given us all more than we ever hoped for," said Severus. "We are free people thanks to you. We can live like we desire and love who we wish. We will never be able to repay you for that."

"I don't want repayment for that," said Harry. "I just want everyone to live their lives as they wish. I want harmony and cooperation among our people. I know that we have a larger area to work with now, but that is the least of our concerns. Between us and Drew Dugruise, we have a place just for criminals. I know that we will have troubles from time to time. It is human nature. However in Potter Vale, I want nothing but harmony."

Everyone clapped at Harry's words. From there, they all got to work. Harry sent a reply to Rita using the Dumbledore ring. Hermione finished her letter and sent it off with Athena.

Rita was sitting with Abe when a letter arrived. She was just finished reading the response from the Dark Lord when it arrived. Abe picked it up and handed it to her. She opened it and read it quickly.

_Dear Rita,_

_Thank you for the heads up. I would like for you to print this story as soon as possible. We also want you to print an article that states that we have a cure for lycanthropy. Make sure that you tell Lord Voldemort what is going on. We don't want any bad repercussions due to moving forward in our war against Albus. We want to make sure that this will not hurt us in getting any who wish to be away from England here. Thank you for your effort. You and Aberforth will find a reward in your vaults. Also I wanted to let you know that we will be attempting to come to an agreement with the Dark Lord regarding situations like this. We want to work out something that states that both communities should be responsible for law breakers from the opposing country. As Albus and his misfits are in England we are hoping that he will hand out serious punishments for his countrymen. We would do the same. Any ideas that you have would be greatly appreciated as you are a go between for both me and the Dark Lord._

_Lord Potter_

"Excellent," said Rita. "I can have this in the paper by tomorrow morning."

"What about the Dark Lord?" Aberforth asked. "We don't want to upset him."

"I already have his permission," said Rita. "He sent it over a couple of minutes ago. I also want to talk to him regarding punishment for miscreants."

The two headed off to bed after that. Rita was sitting in her room writing the article. When she was done, she gave her memories of the conversation and sent it off to the Daily Prophet. The next morning different reactions were given for the article.

**PLOT UNCOVERED**

_This reporter is pleased to announce that we have uncovered a plot that will bring in dangerous, rogue, dark creatures to our community. What is surprising is who is bringing them in. A conversation by Albus Brian formerly known as Albus Dumbledore was overheard. As many of you know, he is the leader of an organization called The Order of the Phoenix. This organization was created by Albus to bring about the downfall of the Dark Lord. New evidence tells us that he is now using this organization to bring about the downfall of Lord Harry Potter._

_Albus Brian claims to be the leader of the light. He has waged war on the Dark Lord for decades. Is he as light as he claims to be? With trying to recruit vampires, werewolves, and giants, this reporter doesn't think that Albus is all that light._

_A letter from Lord Potter says that any werewolf who wishes to be cured of lycanthropy should contact him via the Quibbler. As many know Xeno Lovegood and his daughter are in America with Lord Potter. The Charmed Ones along with Potions Master Severus Snape has finally found the cure for this furry problem. The proof is with one Remus Lupin. Remus took the potion and during the last full moon did not change or show any symptoms of the werewolf gene. Healers at Lily Evans Memorial stated that there is not a shred of evidence in his system that says he was ever a werewolf. Lord Potter has stated that he will open the doors at his hospital in America for all who wish to be cured. He is also willing to negotiate with other countries for the sale of the cure._

_In other news, it was discovered that Albus Brian is after the money of Lord Potter. He was over heard mumbling that he will get his hands on Lord Potters, money, power, and influence. What this report would like to know is why. Why is the former Head Master of Hogwarts, so intent on getting his hands on Lord Potter's money? Even before he lost his position and status in the magical community, he tried to lay claim to Lord Potter's vaults. He even went so far as to name himself magical guardian of Lord Potter and effectively stole hundreds of thousands of galleons from Lord Potter's vaults. Now he is after Lord Potter's power. It makes this reporter wonder just what kind of magic is Albus attempting to use to steal the magic from someone else? If I were the magical community I would not want this man near my children._

_In conclusion, it would seem that Albus Brian and his Order are waging war against both Lord Potter and the Dark Lord. As we know, Lord Potter has no interest in fighting the war in England and wishes to be left alone. Further word is that Lord Potter is willing to work with the British Ministry for punishments for those people who are leaving the country to cause trouble. This is especially true of Albus Brian and his group of supporters. This reporter will keep you all informed as to future happenings._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Reporter_

Different reactions rose from this article. Albus, Harry, and Voldemort all reacted differently to the article. Harry immediately went to his desk to write some letters. Voldemort called for a scribe.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out the different reactions to this article. I wanted to do something totally different here. What do you think?


	12. Reaction

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – here is the exciting continuation of the last chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me and giving me the support that you are. It means the world to me.

**Chapter 12 – Reaction**

Filius Flitwick sat stumped at the article in the paper. He looked towards his fellow educators. Each was in various states of disgust by the article.

"I want a staff meeting in my office immediately," squeaked Filius. "Make sure that Albus is busy. I do not want him intruding."

Filius headed to his office as the professors set about doing their part. Soon they were all ensconced in the Head Master's office.

"What are we going to do about Albus and his miscreants," said Filius. "I already have the board of governors on alert, but as most of the board is in America with Lord Potter, the decision falls to us as to what we should do."

"I can understand wanting the downfall of the Dark Lord," said Rolanda. "What I don't understand is why he is so set on destroying Lord Potter. That young man is a vision of generosity and love."

"I agree with you," said Aurora. "Even though he was never a student of mine, he was always one to stand up for his beliefs and keep his friends and even his rivals safe. Is Albus that hell bent on destroying the only beacon of light that we have?"

"It would appear so," said Professor Vector. "I think what many of us is missing is a reason why. It is not like the Dumbledore family needed money. They were well off even after the problems they faced. Albus was a very talented man. It would seem that he has totally lost his mind. I am starting to wonder if he isn't part of the reason that Tom Riddle turned out the way he did."

"The Tom Riddle that I knew was a kind boy," said Horace. "It wasn't until he started fighting with Albus that he started to change. I wonder if Albus had something to do with that change other than mere disputes."

"Albus never seemed to like the boy much," said Armando Dippet from behind Filius. "He behaved as if he was jealous of the boy's power and skill."

"That could very well be the case," said Phineas. "From what we as former heads heard from his ranting and such, Albus didn't like anyone who was even remotely close to him in power. Since that time, two young men have come into the category. Tom Riddle now known as the Dark Lord is one, and Harry Potter now known as the Light Lord is the other. I am surprised that the Dark Lord has not tried to lay claim to the school yet."

"He actually can't," said Filius. "Harry Potter has a very strong claim to it being the heir of all four founders. As such, his hold over Hogwarts is stronger than any. Even Lord Voldemort's power can not undo the power of blood."

"So what should we do about Albus?" asked Rolanda. "He is a danger to the students."

"I can go and ask him if you like," said Phineas. "He has my other portrait at Potter Castle in his office. I have had many a conversation with the young man."

"Please do so Phineas," said Filius. "Let me know as soon as you have an answer from him."

The staff of Hogwarts watched as Phineas left his frame.

Harry read the article and was laughing. He sat in his office and let loose a loud guffaw that drew the attention of others. Severus and Minerva were sitting there with him watching as tears rolled from the boy's eyes.

"Harry?" asked Minerva. "What is so funny? What have you done?"

Harry handed her the newspaper. Severus leaned over her shoulder to read the article with her. When they got to the end of the article they could see what was so amusing.

"There will be so many reactions to this," said Severus. "Parents will be furious. The Dark Lord will be spitting bullets with regards to Albus. Albus will be so angry that it would not surprise me that he has a heart attack with rage. You have to contact Filius as soon as you can to let him know what you want done at Hogwarts."

"I keep forgetting that the entire group of Governors all lives here now," said Harry. "Do you think that maybe I should let Voldemort create a new board? I can even let him have the school. It is not like I have any more use for it. I am only holding on to it for the safety of the students."

"You may have to discuss that with him," said Minerva. "He has already stated that he will grant safe passage to any who wish to leave. Half of Potter Highway has filled up already with more people arriving with each passing week. All of the money that you have spent has already been replaced in your vaults through the lots you are selling to both businesses and homes. Maybe it is time to just let Hogwarts go."

"I think you might be right about that," said Harry. "I wonder if he would be willing to buy it from me. After all, I am the one that owns it. I know for a fact that Slytherin had a large inheritance."

Severus was busy writing notes. He looked up at Harry and gave him a sigh.

"All, you can do is ask him," said Severus. "Maybe come to some sort of understanding with regards to the safety of the students. The Dark Lord may be ruthless, but he has only hurt one child."

"Me," said Harry. "He has only attacked one child and that child is me. It is not his fault that Lucius gave Ginny the diary. Ok, I will talk with him and see what he has to say."

"He may surprise all of us with his response," said Minerva. "Why don't you write him a letter now and send it to him to arrange a meeting. We can set it up at Gringotts or even somewhere on his turf. The two of you already have an understanding that you will not harm the other, so maybe he will work with you."

Harry pulled out parchment and ink. He dipped his quill in the ink and wrote a letter.

_Lord Voldemort_

_It seems that we have a common problem. I am interested in meeting with you so that we can discuss this as well as Hogwarts. I am willing to meet you at a location of your choosing. All I ask is that you allow Piper and Wyatt to join me. Please let me know if and when you are interested in meeting._

_Cordially_

_Lord Potter_

Harry pressed his Potter ring to the parchment. He watched in satisfaction as the seal marked the place. From there he placed is Slytherin descendant ring on the page and watched it disappear.

"Albus how in the world did this leak out?" asked a furious Molly. "No one was here but that idiot brother of yours. I hardly think he ran off to spread the word about your plans."

"He is not the brightest," admitted Albus. "Somehow I think we have a leak in the Order. Both Potter and Voldemort know what is going on now. I think we will have more trouble now. I would suggest that we lay low for awhile. We will meet again in a month. If you hear anything, let me know."

"We still need to know who leaked the information from the last meeting to the press," said Molly.

"I have no idea," said Albus. "I have scanned the thoughts of most of the Order and they have shown me nothing to suspect anyone."

"Maybe someone was here under Polyjuice potion," suggested Moody. "It is possible."

"At this point we may not know," said Albus. "I suggest that everyone be cautious. We can expect that both Tom and Harry will be breathing down our necks."

The group disbursed after that. Albus studied Aberforth for a few moments. He sent a scan of the other man's mind and came up with nothing. Albus sighed and left.

Aberforth watched Albus leave and turned to the beetle on the bar.

"He tried to scan my mind," he told her.

"I saw that," she said after she transformed. "It is good that you have protection from Harry from his Legilimency."

"I agree with you," said Abe. "At least we know that Albus is scared now. We better let him know."

Rita sat and wrote a letter to both Harry and Voldemort. She handed one to Aberforth and then headed out the door to send the other one off with the contact. An agreement of sorts was reached that though Rita was loyal to Harry; anything she heard about Albus was also to be told to Voldemort. This earned her the right to work freely in England while being loyal to Harry.

Voldemort was not happy. He called his inner circle together for a meeting.

"It would appear that the old fool is trying to pit me and Potter against one another again," hissed Voldemort.

"My Lord," said Bellatrix. "Is that necessarily a bad thing? Potter is selling the cure for lycanthropy. Already our werewolf minions have thinned. I suggest that we punish Potter for his interference."

"He is not interfering you fool," said Voldemort. "He is trying to stop the old fool from taking our warriors from us. I will say this one more time to you Bellatrix. Potter is not to be harmed. If you attempt anything that will cause harm to my relative, I will make you wish for death."

"Yes my Lord," she said. "Please forgive me. I had no idea that Potter was related to you."

"He and I are the last of Slytherin's descendants," said Voldemort pacing. "We have a truce that states neither will harm the other. I have no intention of going back on my word. You all will do well to head my warning. Our concern is not for Harry Potter. He stays on his own continent now. Rarely does he find it necessary to come back. When he does, it is to talk to different vendors about procuring goods needed. He pays top dollar for his supplies, causes no trouble and leaves."

"Is it true that he is protected by the Charmed Ones?" asked McNair.

"Very much so," admitted Voldemort. "Even I can not combat some of their power. Again I stress that you are to leave Harry Potter alone."

Every Death Eater in the area bowed low. Voldemort was the most feared person in England. However, the power of the Charmed Ones was legendary. They were sitting there talking when a letter appeared in Voldemort's lap. He read the letter and gave a laugh.

"It would appear that Lord Potter wishes to have a meeting," he told them. "He has agreed to come with a Charmed One and his mate. He has also agreed to meet us at a location of our choice. You will secure a room for our meeting. I am not going to be pleased if any of you goes against my wishes. I will meet him in the Ministry of Magic. In fact I will meet him in the Minister's office. Secure the area to insure his safety."

Again the Death Eaters bowed and then left to set about their orders. Voldemort wrote a reply back to Harry and then apparated to the Ministry. From there, he walked into the office of Pius Thicknese.

"I have need of your office for awhile," said Voldemort. "You will attend duties elsewhere while I have my meeting with an important dignitary."

"As you wish my Lord," said Thicknese and then he left the room.

Harry was sitting there waiting with Severus and Minerva. Piper and Wyatt were on their way. A letter came back to Harry.

"He said that we can meet him in the Minster's office at the Ministry of Magic," said Harry. "He said he has secured my safety both in and out. He also said that Piper and Wyatt may join us and that we are to orb right into the office."

"Just be careful," warned Severus as Piper and Wyatt entered the room. "Do not stay any longer than you need to."

"Lord Potter," said Phineas from the frame over the fireplace. "Head Master Flitwick wants to know what you want him to do about Albus Brian."

"I will have to get back to you on that Phineas," said Harry. "I have a meeting with the Dark Lord to discuss what to do about Albus. Tell him that from there, we will come directly to his office."

"As you wish," said Phineas and then left his frame.

Wyatt grabbed Harry and Piper and orbed them to the Ministry. They did not land in the office as Wyatt had never orbed there before. They came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange. At the sight of one another both froze in place.

"What are you doing here?" Bellatrix snarled. "You are supposed to go directly to the Minister's office. Are you that stupid that you can't follow directions?"

"As none of us knows where that is that would be hard now wouldn't it?" Harry sneered back. "I suggest that you either direct me or lead me there yourself. Your Lord is waiting on us. He will not be happy that you are being uncooperative to a foreign dignitary."

"I do not care what you say Potter," said Bellatrix pulling out her wand. "I should show you some manners for your superiors now. I think the Cruciatus ought to show you some manners. Then I will Obliviate the three of you so that you can't tell him."

Piper waved her hand and Bella's wand exploded into powder in her hand. With a second wave, she froze Bella in place. Waving her hand in Bellatrix's face, she made one comment once her head was free.

"If you EVER threaten him again, I will make you sorry," Piper threatened. "What I did with your wand is nothing to how it will feel if I do it to you. We were invited here by your master. Do not think we will not tell him of your actions."

McNair came around the corner and stopped at the sight.

"Lord Potter," said McNair. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to go directly to the Minister's office."

"I know," said Harry. "Unfortunately we do not know where that is. Bellatrix decided to threaten me with a Cruciatus instead of just telling me where the office was. Would you be so kind as to show us?"

"Right this way," said McNair. "I will also inform our Lord of what has transpired. Please follow me."

Harry, Wyatt, and Piper followed McNair through the building. Many Death Eaters stopped and either stared at Harry, or bowed their head. McNair knocked on the door and entered at the command.

"My Lord there was a complication," said McNair. "Lord Potter did not know where the office of the Minister was located. I just happened to stumble across them in the atrium. Apparently Bellatrix threatened to use the Cruciatus on Lord Potter and Lady Halliwell stepped in. Bellatrix is frozen downstairs as we speak."

"Where is Lord Potter now?" asked Voldemort.

"They are waiting outside the door," he replied. "I will show them in now."

Voldemort nodded his head and McNair opened the door to allow entry to Harry and his guests.

"Lord Potter," said Voldemort. "I offer my apologies for the assault on you by Bellatrix. Rest assured that she will be punished for her lack of following directions. I just need your protector to release her from her imprisonment before you leave."

"She has been released by now," said Piper. "I can only go so far before the power wears off. I offer my apologies for blowing up her wand."

Voldemort waved away her apology.

"You have something you wish to discuss with me?" asked Voldemort. "I am ready to listen to you. Hopefully we can come to some sort of agreement."

"I am sure that you have read the article that Rita Skeeter wrote for the Prophet," said Harry.

"I have," said Voldemort. "I was rather furious at what was discovered. I am thankful to you that you are keeping me in the loop of information regarding Albus and his miscreants."

"Think nothing of it," said Harry. "You and I have no quarrel any longer. I am here to discuss what arrangement we can come to for trouble makers from different countries. As you have been informed by Rita Skeeter's note, Albus is planning on sending Ronald or Ginerva Prewett to America to cause problems. As they are legally citizens of England and have not filed for the proper paperwork to come to my area, we have a small concern."

"I agree that those that are illegally going from country to country should be punished," said Voldemort. "What do you propose?"

"I suggest that if people are caught, that they are deported back to their country for the leaders to deal with," said Harry. "My Ministry is already creating laws that state anyone from another country that is illegally caught will be held. The leaders of said country will be alerted so that they can either send someone to bring them back for punishment, or depending on the punishment, come to an agreement with said country for a fitting punishment in my own area."

"You seem to be learning the law Lord Potter," observed Voldemort. "Who may I ask is teaching you?"

"Lady Narcissa," said Harry. "She has been training me on the proper way of running an estate and on magical law."

"An appropriate choice," said Voldemort pulling a letter out of his pocket. "Speaking of which, the reading of the will of Lucius Malfoy is tomorrow. Young Draco and you are requested to be there."

"Thank you," said Harry taking the letter and pocketing it.

"With regards to your idea for the way of handling trouble makers," said Voldemort speaking again. "I happen to agree with you. Your proposal will be recorded and then we can send over the paperwork for your signature, or rather the signature of your Minister of Magic."

"The Council will meet and discuss this," said Harry. "Minister Bones will be the one to ultimately decide if we are to enter the agreement or not. However as I am the one to suggest it, I doubt seriously that she will refuse."

"What are we to do about Albus Brian?" asked Voldemort. "It seems that he is refusing to stop in his attack of either of us."

"I am going to have Head Master Flitwick fire him as a professor at Hogwarts," said Harry. "As the portrait behind you has just heard this, then I have no doubt that Everard will report this to Professor Flitwick for us. However before he leaves, I feel that we have to discuss Hogwarts."

"You have my interest," said Voldemort. "What would you like to discuss?"

"As you know, I have my own school in the western United States," said Harry. "Upon my graduation, it is decided that I will take the post as Head Master. The board of governors for Hogwarts has all moved to the States to be with me. Therefore there is no longer anyone here with interest in Hogwarts. I can not run two schools. My concern is that should I let Hogwarts go, I fear that the students will not learn what they should and corruption will become part of the curriculum."

"So you are willing to give up the school provided that the education system continues to proceed under its current system," remarked Voldemort.

"I know that I should not care," said Harry. "However that is not the nature of my personality as you well know. I would gladly hand over the school to you if I knew that they would not be taught how to be Death Eaters so that in the future you can take over the whole world."

"I have no interest in the world," said Voldemort. "I will have my hands full with just keeping up with the English area. As a descendant of Slytherin, I will honor the ideals of the founders. I have always held respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. Should you decide that you will relinquish your hold on the school, I can not guarantee that there will not be changes. With change comes power and with power comes greatness. I have longed to share my gift with young minds. It was the old fool that turned me away."

"What about muggle borns and half bloods?" asked Harry. "Your views of them do leave something to be desired. Can you assure me that they will receive the same caliber of education that the purebloods do?"

"Lord Potter," said Voldemort. "It would be foolish of me to think that if only purebloods were allowed to be educated that before long we would eventually be extinct. As you know, I am not a pureblood. My mother was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. My father was a muggle. My family was so inbred that many were insane by the time of their death. I have no delusions that the same would happen to each of the purebloods should we not accept muggleborns and half bloods."

"I am relieved to hear you say that," said Harry. "I would like to offer to sell you Hogwarts. I would outright give you the school, but as I have already given you so much property, it would be foolish of me to continue giving away my possessions. Should you make me an offer on the school; we can always share ideas and such through Phineas Nigellus. His other portrait hangs in my office at my home. Once I am Head Master I will hang him in my office. His advice while cryptic and often sarcastic does have meaning and potential."

"How about I offer you the following," said Voldemort. "Monetary wise I will give you fifty million galleons for the castle. Assurance wise, I will guarantee that we will continue to educate every magical student fairly whether they are pureblood or muggleborn. We will teach DADA but we will also give them a controlled overview of the Dark Arts. We will keep the current staff that is at Hogwarts including the courses they teach. We will even leave Professor Flitwick as the Head Master. I will even create a new board of Governors for the school and offer you a spot on said board. What do you think of this offer?"

"If I may have some time to discuss it first with the staff of Hogwarts as well as the Council I would appreciate it," said Harry.

"I would have been disappointed in you had you given in so easily," said Voldemort. "How about we give you one week to think it over and then you send me your reply. In the meantime, I will have the paperwork drawn up and sent to your lawyer so that he can review the documents before we make the deal."

"I accept those conditions," said Harry shaking his hand. "Everard, can you please let Professor Flitwick know that I am orbing directly to his office? I would appreciate it."

"I will inform him Lord Potter," he said and left his portrait.

"Lord Voldemort, I thank you for taking the time to discuss these matters and concerns with me," said Harry extending his hand a second time. "I am sure that you will deal with Bellatrix Lestrange and of course Ronald and Ginerva Prewett. I would offer to have them expelled, but I think it would be more beneficial if I wait to see how it all plays out."

"That is most wise of you Lord Potter." said Voldemort. "I await your answer. Do not worry about Bellatrix. She has been warned and she will be punished accordingly."

Harry nodded as he grasped hands with Piper and Wyatt and the trio orbed to Hogwarts. Upon arriving at the castle, they were met by the staff. Harry greeted his former professors and sat. He took an hour to explain to them the reasoning behind his thoughts and actions.

"When Wyatt was in the dream with me he saw something different," said Harry. "As you all know, Wyatt is the child that was born on the night of magic. He saw something amazing the night that Albus attacked me in my sleep. I will tell you that I am the only known descendant of Merlin. Most of Albus' power came from the fact that he was using my possessions and fueling his power. I will let Wyatt tell you what he saw in my dream."

"Harry and Albus were yelling at each other," said Wyatt. "When I came into the dream, Lord Voldemort was there as well. All three of them were glowing bright with their auras. Albus was emitting a black glow. Harry was emitting a bright white glow. Lord Voldemort was emitting a grey colored glow that was a combination of both white and dark. He is not the real Dark Lord here. Albus is. He has been leeching power from students and possessions for years. It was with the assistance of Lord Voldemort that we were able to break away from the spell that Albus had."

"The three aspects of magic in one meeting," said Filius with shock on his face. "Does Lord Voldemort know this?"

"He does," said Harry. "I made sure that he got told this."

"So what is it that you wish of us?" asked Filius.

"It is my opinion that we let Voldemort take over this school," said Harry. "Everard can validate everything I have told you."

Harry put his wand to his forehead and pulled out the memory. Filius placed a pensieve on the desk and Harry placed it in there. The head teachers all entered the memory. When they got out of the memory they all discussed their options. Harry replaced his memory and listened to their views.

"As much as it worries me, I feel that this could be beneficial to all parties involved," said Filius. "So long as everything gets put in writing, we can work with what we have. Therefore, we will agree with what you decide."

"I still have to talk to the Council back home," said Harry. "Even though this has no bearing what so ever and nothing to do with them, they are my advisors and family."

"That is a mature way of thinking," said Phineas. "Shall I inform Minerva and Severus?"

"Please do so," said Harry. "We should be home by the time the rest of the Council has arrived."

Phineas nodded and left his portrait. He returned moments later with an affirmative from Severus who was waiting for word.

"Professor Snape said he will have the Council gather," said Phineas. "Most of the members are waiting for word from you already."

"We shall be leaving shortly," said Harry. "Head Master, Lord Voldemort and I have agreed that Albus needs to be fired. Ronald and Ginerva Prewett are working with Albus to cause problems. It is in your best interest to keep the two of them under lock and key until Lord Voldemort and I come to an agreement."

"We shall see to it," said Filius. "Good luck to you Harry Potter. It is a joy to see how mature and grown up you are. I could not be prouder of you."

"I miss seeing you on the Quidditch pitch," said Madam Hooch. "Stay safe and happy Harry. We all miss and love you here."

"I shall always have fond memories of this place with the professors," said Harry. "It was my first real home."

Harry, Wyatt, and Piper shook hands all around and the trio orbed back to Potter Castle. The arrived and headed directly to the conference room. Here, Harry and the Halliwells described their meeting with Voldemort. When they were done, Harry once again provided the memory for everyone to view. When they came out of the memory, they were all pensive for a few moments.

"Technically this has nothing to do with us," said Amelia. "The fact that you are choosing to ask us for advice tells a lot about you. If I were to make a decision based on what I saw, I would tell you to make the transaction. We know that Lord Voldemort is not the bad guy here. I am a good judge of character. He laid everything on the line and added what he thought was fair. I say follow your heart and let him have the school."

"I have taught in this school for thirty eight years," said Minerva. "Listening to what he said and offered tells me that his intention is there. Having dealt with children lying about different things my whole career, I sense no deception here. I agree with Minister Bones. I say go through with the deal. You have what you need here and you still have the assurances that any who wish to leave may do so if they feel that things are not going as they should."

"I also agree," said Severus. "Having served in the Dark Lord's forces for so many years and being in his inner circle, I know better than most when he is up to something. He is sincere in his offer here. I vote to give him the school and for you to concentrate on what is going on here. You have more important things to worry about than what is going on in England and its surrounding areas."

Slowly each and every person gave their opinion. Some were leery with their opinions, but the general consensus was to give up the school and concentrate on what was going on here.

"Wyatt can you orb me back to the Ministry?" asked Harry.

"We will take you if you are sure you want to do this," said Piper.

"I think it is in our best interest to let what happens in Britain stay there," said Harry. "I have so much to do here that it is hard to think that I have more to do because I own two schools. I am going to tell Lord Voldemort that I accept his terms."

Wyatt and Piper stood next to Harry and orbed directly to the Minister's office. When they got there, Voldemort stood.

"I agree with the terms we discussed," said Harry. "I have spoken with the staff of Hogwarts and the Council. I love Hogwarts. It was my first real home. That is something that you and I have in common. I know that I am leaving the castle in capable hands. I am sure that my lawyer will present me with the contracts as soon as he gets them from your lawyers."

"You should receive them in about a week," said Voldemort. "I shall see you tomorrow at Gringotts for the reading of the Malfoy will. So until then Lord Potter I wish you a pleasant day."

Harry and Voldemort gave each other a polite bow and Harry and Wyatt and Piper orbed home.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – The reading of the will is going to be in the next chapter. I ran out of room in this one. Thanks for understanding. My chapters have gotten longer and I want to spread them out just a hint. Thanks for understanding.


	13. Last of the Malfoys

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

DISCLAIMER – "Giving you the best that I got" is sung by Anita Baker.

NOTE – Thank you for following with me so far. I appreciate the support and interest that many of you are showing. I have more to come. Forgive me, but in this chapter I will do another small jump in time. I am trying to time my jumps like Rowling's did. I hope that I am doing ok with it. I have to cover time with the story rather than character swiftness. I post this in hope that people won't flame me to bad for jumping.

**Chapter 13 – Last Of The Malfoys**

That evening Harry went to bed exhausted. His studies were going well, he was making decisions about his community that were fair and just, and he had entered the heart of Lord Voldemort's lair unharmed twice. He fell asleep quickly. The next morning, he got ready in his dress robes and headed downstairs for breakfast. Rita was there with breakfast. She bowed to him and served his breakfast. To say that the elves at Potter Castle were happy that their master finally came home was an understatement. It was nice for them having humans around to care for. Visitors were constantly at the castle, so there was more work for them that they enjoyed. As Harry was eating, Draco came into the room and sat down. Rita served him his breakfast.

"What time to we have to be at Gringotts?" asked Draco.

"In about twenty minutes," said Harry. "We will floo directly to Ragnok's office."

"We can go whenever you are ready," said Draco. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Harry nodded and finished his breakfast. From there, he and Draco made their way to the floo room and with a shout, vanished from sight. They entered the bank and the goblins all bowed low to them. Harry greeted them in their own language and chatted idly to the goblin as they were led to Ragnok's office. They entered and sat down. They were surprised to find that Voldemort was already sitting there waiting. McNair was standing in a corner keeping vigil. When Harry and Draco walked in, McNair gave them an appropriate bow. Voldemort and Harry exchanged formal greetings to one another as Harry and Draco sat. Draco did not look at the Dark Lord. Were it not for Harry sitting there, he probably would have fled the room. As it was he was having a hard time sitting there and not staring at the man.

"Do relax young Draconis," said Voldemort with amusement. "I am here for business. I am not here to cause trouble. You are protected by Lord Potter. As this is the reading of your father's will you would not have been in any danger anyway."

"Yes Sir," said Draco quietly.

"My regards to you for your loss," said Voldemort. "Lucius spoke proudly of you when you were mentioned."

"Thank you Sir," said Draco.

Ragnok came in and sat down. He looked at the three sitting before him with a little apprehension. It was no secret that the Dark Lord had sought out the death of Harry Potter in the past. It was also no secret that the goblins of Gringotts favored Harry Potter for this same reason.

"I trust that there will be no fighting here today gentlemen," said Ragnok carefully. "We goblins of Gringotts do not favor fights inside our walls. We are here for the reading of Lucius Malfoy."

"Lord Voldemort and I no longer have a quarrel," said Harry. "We have an understanding between us that both work at. You have no need to worry about us fighting."

"I am relieved to hear this," said Ragnok. "We are here today to hear the last will and testament of Lucius Abraxus Malfoy. His will was recently updated due to the unusual circumstances regarding your birthright Lord Potter. Other actions and considerations were updated as well."

Ragnok placed a sphere on the desk and touched it. The image of Lucius stood there and began speaking.

_I, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following:_

_To the goblins of Gringotts, please see to it that my ex wife is not at the reading of this will. She may have what I left to her, but I do not want her at the reading of this will. I sincerely hope you respect my wishes in this._

_To my ex wife Narcissa Black Malfoy, I leave you ten million galleons. For all of the years of devotion you gave to our son, I deem it only fair to leave you with something. I also leave you the summer house in Italy._

_To Lord Voldemort, I leave you ten million galleons. I hope that I have served you well for all these years. I humbly ask that my son not be brought into the ranks. This will ensure his safety from that meddlesome old fool. I also leave you Malfoy Manor. With all of the charms and wards, it would be safer than any other residence. Should you, decide to get rid of something, please offer it to Draco first._

_To Lord Harry Potter, I leave fifty million galleons. I did not know until recently that you were a relative or I would have done my best to get you away from those horrible relatives. I also leave you with an apology. Those times that I purposely agitated, insulted, or attacked you were entirely innocent. I was just acting on my orders from my Lord. For a Malfoy, family comes first._

_To my son, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, I leave the rest of my fortune. I also leave you with the winter home in France, the spring home in Germany, and the autumn home in Egypt. I also name you Head of House for the Malfoy line. I also leave you with a final thought. I may not have shown you emotion or the love that you needed, but please know that I did love you. I was very proud of you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. May your future endeavors, be as profitable as they are now._

When Lucius finished speaking, Ragnok pulled out the appropriate documents for everyone. All three signed them and returned them.

"I will ask Lord Potter to make sure that Lady Black signs her documents," said Ragnok handing the paperwork over to Harry. "As soon as she does so, they will automatically appear on my desk."

"Of course Sir," said Harry cordially. "I will see to it as soon as we get back to Emrys."

With that the three stood and left the room. Harry called for Leo who orbed in and then orbed them to the school. They set out to head to classes. During etiquette class, Harry quietly approached Narcissa and handed her the documents to sign. She did so quickly and the paperwork disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The days turned into weeks. Before long it was Valentine's Day. Thankfully for everyone, it was on a Saturday. Wyatt and Harry had reservations at Madam Dina's for dinner. They stayed for awhile savoring the delicious meal. From there, they went to a party that Narcissa threw for the students of Emrys. They danced together for the first time. Narcissa got her hands on some muggle music and played it for them. They danced together oblivious of the jealous stares of the girls around them. It was a song that both Harry and Wyatt were familiar with.

_Ain't there something I can give you  
In exchange for everything you give to me  
Read my mind and make me feel just fine  
When I think my peace of mind is out  
of reach  
_  
_The scales are sometimes unbalanced  
And you bear the weight of all that has to be  
I hope you see that you can lean on me  
And together we can calm a stormy sea_

_We love so strong and so unselfishly  
And I tell you now that I made a vow  
I'm giving you the best that I got, baby  
Yes I tell you now, that I made a vow  
I'm giving you the best that I got, honey_

_Everybody's got opinions  
'Bout the way they think our story's gonna end  
Some folks feel it's just a superficial thrill  
Everybody's gonna have to think again  
_  
_We love so strong and so unselfishly  
They don't bother me so I'm gonna keep on  
Giving you the best that I got, baby  
They don't bother me, said I'm gonna keep on  
Giving you the best that I got, listen baby_

Somebody understands me  
Somebody gave his heart to me  
I stumbled my whole life long  
Always on my own, now I'm home

My weary mind is rested  
And I feel as if my home is in your arms  
Fears are all gone, I like the sound of your song  
And I think I want to sing it forever  
  
_We love so strong and so unselfishly  
And I made a vow so I tell you now  
I'm giving you the best that I got, listen baby  
I bet everything on my wedding ring  
I'm giving you the best that I got,  
Givin' it to you baby_

When the song ended the couple kissed and they made their way off the dance floor to their table. There they met Hermione and Draco who had also just left the dance floor.

"Albus what are we going to do?" asked Molly. "We have now lost Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny have both been expelled. What are we going to do about all of this?"

"I believe we will have to send Ginerva to America and see if she can get into Harry's good graces again," said Albus. "We will send Hestia with her and they can work out something together."

"Do you think it is safe to speak of our plans here?" asked Molly. "Every time that we agree upon something, it leaks out somehow."

"I have put a Silencing Charm on the door to ensure that we will not be overheard this time," assured Albus. "Now let's get down to business shall we?"

"What is it you want me to do?" asked Ginny. "I am not sure how to get around."

"You do like everyone else and show up," said Albus. "From there, you claim that you are tired of working for me. Tell them that you were Imperiused and that you have finally been able to break the curse. From there, try to win your way into Harry's good graces. I need to know the location of the castle. The closest thing I can get you to is Potter Highway. I have been doing some asking around to the different vendors on Diagon Alley and I have finally had some success. You will go with Hestia Jones. She will fit in better than most. I think she is our leak anyway. Sending her there will most likely stop her from spreading to the press anymore of our workings here."

"What do I do after I get to Potter Highway?" asked Ginny. "I can't very well ask to be taken to Potter. That would throw them all off and not trust me."

"You tell them that you are running from the Dark Lord and that you wish for sanctuary," said Albus. "Go to your brothers Fred and George. They will be more likely to believe you than any of the others. Tell them horrible things about, what your mother made you do and such. Make sure that you play your part well. We need to find the castle or the school. It is our only way of getting hold of Harry. Once you get that, then use this mirror to contact me. I will apparate to you immediately. If I can get into range I can put a strong enough Imperio on Harry to bring him back here and force him to attack Voldemort."

"I can do that," said Ginny smugly. "It is easy to play the poor little sister. They will be like flies to honey."

"If you succeed, the reward will be great," said Albus. "Should you fail, you are on your own."

"I will not fail," said Ginny.

"Excellent my dear," said Albus. "You have one week to prepare for your journey. Make sure you bring enough stuff with you to make it convincing."

With that, Albus turned to other pressing matters.

"We have been able to bring down a couple of Death Eaters," he said. "Our numbers have thinned, but if we continue to pick away at Voldemort's forces, then he will no longer be a threat. I have managed to get my hands on all of his horcruxes but one. If we can get our hands on Nagini, we have a chance of winning this war. Now that Lucius Malfoy is dead, we are one more of the inner circle down. That was good timing on your part Alastor."

"Thanks Albus," said Moody. "With Amelia and Kingsley deflecting to Potter, we will have a harder time getting to the boy. However if the girl is successful, we can grab him right out from under their noses and no one will be the wiser. With some of the top Death Eaters dead, we can get to Voldemort easier. I heard a rumor that he inherited Malfoy Manor. We have to get a spy in there to give us the location so that we can bring down the wards. Once we bring down the wards, then we have a better chance of getting to Voldemort himself."

"Is it true that many of the rogue werewolves have gone for the cure?" asked Dedalus. "If so, that will lessen our chances of getting any to work with us in this war."

"That is a fact," said Albus. "However it also plays well for us. The more that goes for the cure, then the less werewolves that Voldemort has."

Everyone nodded around the table.

"One last bit of business," said Albus. "We have to get our hands on Bellatrix, McNair, and Nagini. Those are the three most important objects that stand in our way to get to Voldemort. If we kill them, then we have a clear victory over him. Get teams together to figure out how to bring the two humans out in the open. Get our operative in the Ministry to figure out where Malfoy Manor is and how to get his hands on Nagini."

There were nods all around as the meeting broke up. Molly and Ginny were the last to leave.

"Ginerva be prepared to leave in three days," said Albus. "You two are the only ones that know this. We will get around the spy in our ranks in this way to throw them off track. They can feed false information to Potter and the Dark Lord."

"Excellent thinking Albus," said Molly. "Not to worry. She will be ready."

Albus beamed at the two women in front of him. Albus canceled the Silencing Charm and left. Molly and Ginny followed behind him soon after.

Once more Aberforth watched the group leave. Rita was in the back of the room writing everything down on two sheets of parchment. She had been under the table the whole time in her Animagus form listening to the conversation. When she was done, she handed a copy to Aberforth who immediately sent it to Harry. From there, she stepped outside into the night air and handed a copy to the Death Eater that was patrolling the area with instructions to deliver the letter to Voldemort immediately.

Harry was sitting at his desk when the letter from Aberforth came in. He was just working on some of his homework. As was a habit of his, he worked on his school work as soon as it was given to him. This was how he excelled in most of his courses. When the letter came in, he read it quickly. He set it to the side and finished his work before getting up and heading to the floo room. He stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the Ministry building. From there he went to Amelia's office and knocked.

"Good morning Lord Potter," she greeted. "What brings you here so early today?"

"I received word that Albus is sending Ginny over," said Harry handing her Rita's letter. "I think it is time to put the sting operation into effect. From what Rita says, she will act like the poor puppy. I say let the puppy get kicked."

"Has Lord Voldemort been informed?" asked Amelia.

"Oh yes," said Harry. "Rita knows that she is to tell him what she learns of Albus' shenanigans. This way we can capture the old fool now that he is on the run and bring him to justice."

"Why are you leaving it to Voldemort?" asked Amelia. "Why not just face him dead on?"

"Britain is Voldemort's terrain," said Harry simply. "What happens there is his problem. It only affects us when it comes here. Albus doesn't know where we are. I have no doubt that he has been snooping around and knows about Potter Highway, but there is little we can do until he comes this way. He is stronger in England so he is concentrating on getting me there."

"What did you do with his family home?" asked Amelia. "You have never mentioned it."

"I sold it to some powerful people," said Harry. "I sold it to Fenrir Greyback. He and his werewolf clan live there. I got a contract out of it as well stating that neither he nor his clan is allowed on American soil. I will send you a copy of that if you don't have it already. Drew Dugruise already has a copy."

"I think I did come across a copy of the contract," said Amelia. "My secretary should be able to find it should I need it for reference purposes. That is a brilliant strategy."

"I sold him the manor really cheap as I wanted him and his furry friends out of our way," said Harry.

"You really are a remarkable person," said Amelia. "You have grown so much since you came here. I am so proud of you. So much is happening so smoothly and quickly. The school, hospital, and Ministry are all running efficiently on their own now. You have managed to procure land for the families of our muggleborns outside of the Vale, and you have managed to get us set up in such a short period of time. Business is booming on Potter Highway. We have made another short street consisting of twelve blocks of shops near the school for the students to go and have fun once a month. Everything is just wonderful."

"Well it was a hard job," said Harry. "We had a lot of red tape to cut through. There was so much paperwork to deal with not to mention that attack of trolls recently. We have had our first thief caught not to mention that Hagrid is up to some of his old habits of bringing in dangerous creatures to class again."

"No community will be crime free," said Amelia. "There will always be people about that will break the law. However we have a full Auror office. The Ministry is starting new jobs as well. We have a few prophecies in our Hall of Prophecies. We have a few farms that have gone up as well as a few herders of different livestock. I know that Hannah is enjoying her chicken farm. She now has over two hundred chickens. She always has eggs for sale to the school to earn her some money not to mention the older chickens to sell for food."

"We have our first person in our graveyard too," said Harry sadly. "I was shocked by the accident."

"That was horrible," said Amelia. "To think he fell seven stories. I wonder why he was working on the roof of the building without his wand. That was very foolish of him."

"Well we made sure that his wife and son is taken care of at any rate," said Harry. "The family was a poor family. So I am going to make sure the school allows him to enroll next year anyway. She is now working for Hermione. So they will have a small income coming in to feed them and clothe them."

"The chapel was completed yesterday," said Amelia changing the subject. "It is now open for weddings and such."

"We must tell Piper," said Harry. "She is dying to start planning our wedding."

"Have the two of you set a date yet?" she asked.

"Halloween," said Harry with a grin. "I think my parents would appreciate the irony."

The two chatted for a few moments longer before Harry stood up and excused himself. He set out to warn the rest of the Weasleys that Ginny was coming to America and her first stop was to try and get the twins to warm up to her.

The sting operation was set up and everyone was ready. Kingsley was in the joke shop the day that Ginny was supposed to arrive. Around eleven that morning a portkey flared and Ginny fell to the floor exhausted. Her trunk popped open and littered her stuff on the floor.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" asked Fred coming around the corner. "I thought we asked you to leave us alone?"

"Fred it was awful," said Ginny bringing tears to her eyes as she scurried to pick up her clothes. "The other morning I woke up and felt like a weight had been lifted off of my mind."

"What do you mean?" asked George coming up to her.

"It was like I was waking up from a bad dream or something," said Ginny. "It was like I was awake for the first time in months. I think mum or Albus put me under the Imperius or something."

"You really think she would do something like that?" asked Fred playing along. "She is our mother. I may not be happy with her, but putting one of her children under the Imperius Curse is pushing it."

"She and Albus are so set on getting their hands on Harry's money," said Ginny letting her fake tears fall. "She is not herself anymore. Professor Albus is so determined to get his hands on Harry's power and money that he is pushing everyone to the extreme. I had to get away."

"How did you get away?" asked George also playing along. "Getting away from Albus and the Dark Lord is not an easy feat for full grown wizards much less a fifteen year old."

"I remembered some of the tricks you guys pulled," said Ginny. "From there I just took the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. Once there I got one of my friends to get their parents to give me a portkey here."

"Who did you get to give a portkey?" asked Fred with his hands in his pocket fingering his wand. "No wonder you fell over. International portkeys are expensive not to mention a longer trip."

"Yeah it was hard on us when we took ours here," said George mirroring his brother's actions. "So what do you want us to do?"

"I need help," said Ginny. "I need some place to live. I would also like to stay here and complete my education. I came to you because I figured you would help me. I have been through so much already. I just want to get away from mum and the Professor. Please say you will help me."

"I don't know Gin," said George directing his wand at a few boxes and levitating them to their place on the shelf. "You put Harry through a lot of grief."

"I am not sure if he will trust you," said Fred working on his own project. "Plus we have two shops that we are working in. Minister Bones may not let us take care of our little sister even if you are fifteen."

"I have no where else to turn," said Ginny turning up the heat a bit. "I would go directly to Harry, but I have no idea where he is. I heard about this place from Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. My friend works there."

"Why would you go to Harry?" asked Fred.

"I need to see him," said Ginny. "I need to talk to him."

"Why?" asked George. "He is very busy with school and such. Plus he has been taking extra courses in law, politics, and etiquette. He is also gearing up for his seventeenth birthday in July and his wedding in October."

"Wedding?" asked Ginny forgetting to keep her mask in place. "He is getting married? Who is he marrying?"

"That is not something we can discuss with you," said George. "Just know one thing Ginny. Albus will NEVER get his hands on Harry. Lord Potter is very well protected."

"Plus you are a terrible actress," said Fred pointing his wand at her. "We knew you were lying from the moment you stepped in here. STUPEFY!"

"Very good boys," said Kingsley coming from behind the counter. "That was very good indeed. The Ministry will take it from here."

"We said it before and we will say it again," said Fred.

"We are loyal to Harry," said George.

"And that is how we will stay," they said in unison.

Kingsley laughed as he put on anti apparition cuffs on Ginny and searched her for concealed portkeys. From there he woke her. She started screaming obscenities. Kingsley took away her mirror. He knew immediately what it was.

"Albus," he said to the mirror.

"Kingsley my boy," said Albus jovially. "I have not spoken with you in some time. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," said Kingsley. "I am only giving you a warning. Your plan has failed. Miss Prewett is now in custody and will be punished by our laws and that of Lord Voldemort. Once we are done questioning her, we will send word with the British Ministry to come collect her. From there, I can not guarantee that she will live. At least here she will stay alive. I do recommend that you not try this stunt again."

"You are a traitor to your own country," snarled Albus. "I will destroy you and that traitor Potter."

Kingsley pointed his wand at the mirror and shattered it with a quick spell. With a wave of his wand, he banished the pieces. He pointed his wand at Ginny and grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the store. She was brought to a special prison set up near the Ministry building.

"You will not get away with this," said Ginny. "My mum and the professor will come for me."

"I hope they do," said Kingsley. "If they do, then they will end up in the same predicament you are in."

"Potter should have done his duty," said Ginny. "He should have defeated Voldemort and then married me. Now he is marrying some whore. It is probably Granger. She was always jealous of me. I am younger and prettier than she will ever be."

"Do shut up," said Kingsley. "For your information, Miss Granger is NOT marrying Lord Potter. Lord Potter is marrying one Wyatt Halliwell. They are a soul bonded couple. Even the strongest spell can not separate a soul bond. So you would never have him anyway. For the record, Miss Granger is not now nor has she ever been jealous of you. As far as looks, you may have been pretty once, but your greed has made you into a twisted ugly person. Miss Granger is beautiful on the inside as well as out. You are the one that should be jealous."

"Another boy?" screamed Ginny not hearing everything he said. "Harry is marrying another boy? He can not do that Professor Albus promised me Harry and his money."

"I thought I told you to shut up," said Kingsley as he shoved her into the cell and into a chair. "We will be back in a few minutes. You will be subjected to our laws while Lord Potter contacts Lord Voldemort. If you are lucky, you will live pass arriving back into England. You should have thought of a better way of life rather than to try and steal someone's money. You are indeed a foolish young woman. If you live, you would do well to find yourself another way of earning money. I can guarantee that you will never get your hands on Lord Potter's vaults."

Kingsley left and sent an owl to Harry telling him that he had Ginny in custody. Harry immediately sent word to Voldemort.

_Lord Voldemort_

_The plan worked out fairly well. We have Ginerva Prewett in our custody. If you would like, I can send Leo to get you and orb you to our Ministry. This way we can both hear her confession under Veritaserum at the same time. You have my word that your safety is assured. If you could come soon, we can end this chapter of the sordid story. If you agree please meet Leo outside of Gringotts of Britain as he is familiar with the location._

_Respectfully_

_Lord Potter_

Within moments, Voldemort replied with an affirmative. Harry called for Leo.

"I need you to go and get Lord Voldemort for me," he said. "He is waiting for you outside of Gringotts. Ginny tried to trick her way into our community. Thanks to Severus, we have the Veritaserum here already for use. Lord Voldemort agreed to come here so that we can question Ginny together and all hear her confession as well as any other plans that Albus has."

"No problem Harry," said Leo with a smile. "I will return in a few minutes with him."

Harry smiled at him as he watched Leo orb out. Within a couple of minutes, he was back with Voldemort.

"That is a better way of traveling," said Voldemort.

"I am glad that you enjoyed that," said Leo. "I shall be with you all during the questioning so that I can bring you home when we are done. I am on the Council of Magic so I can act in a dual role here."

"Lord Voldemort," said Harry approaching the man. "Thank you for coming so swiftly. Shall we get on with the questioning? Minister Bones and Head Auror Shacklebolt are already with the prisoner."

Voldemort nodded and the trio made their way to the holding cell.

"This is part of your Ministry?" asked Voldemort with raised eyebrows.

"It is," said Harry. "We have designed out buildings to be a bit more modern than they are in England. Our buildings are a bit more updated."

They entered the room and Ginny screamed in fear.

"I knew you were working with the Dark Lord," said Ginny. "Albus was right. You are a dark wizard."

"Shut up girl," said Voldemort. "Lord Potter is NOT a dark wizard. I know of you. You are supposed to be an intelligent one. Do you think a white lighter and the Charmed Ones would help Lord Potter if he was a dark wizard? Would he be engaged to be married to the legendary child of the night of magic if he was a dark wizard?"

"Is that who you are marrying?" asked Ginny with wide eyes. "Albus told me that you were just using your power and influence to lie to everyone."

"With your permission Lord Voldemort we can administer the truth serum to her," said Amelia.

"By all means Minister Bones," said Voldemort politely. "I will not stop you from doing you job. This will save me time and energy from having to do it all over again when she is back in England anyway. If there is further information, I can always use Legilimency on her.

Amelia nodded to the worker and watched as Ginny was given the potion. They waited for a few moments as the potion worked.

"What is your name?" asked Amelia.

"Ginerva Molly Prewett," said Ginny. "I used to be a Weasley."

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"The Burrow," answered Ginny.

"Why are you here?" asked Amelia.

"I was sent to trick Harry into believing that I was sorry for my actions," said Ginny.

"Who sent you?" asked Amelia

"Albus Brian," said Ginny. "He said that if I succeeded in getting the information, I would be able to get to Harry. If I got to Harry, I was to tell him where the castle was."

"What was he going to do with Harry?" asked Amelia.

"He was going to put him under the Imperius Curse and bring him back to England where he was going to force him to cause trouble for the Dark Lord," said Ginny. "He said this would insure that the two would start fighting again. He doesn't want either of them to be friends with anyone. He said he would award my family with some of Harry's money. He said that he is working on a spell to drain Harry of his power."

"How far along in this spell is he?" asked Amelia alarmed.

"He didn't tell me," said Ginny. "From what I gathered it is a spell of his making. This is why he was so mad about losing the wand. It was essential to the success of the spell."

"What wand?" Voldemort asked.

"Harry's ancestor's wand," said Ginny. "I do not know who it belonged to before, but it is a very powerful wand."

"I will tell you later," said Harry. "It was a shock to me as well."

"What are the plans regarding me?" asked Voldemort turning back to Ginny.

"Albus has ordered his group to capture and kill McNair and Bellatrix," said Ginny. "He said that he has already destroyed five of your horcruxes and he is after Nagini so that you have none left. He wants both you and Harry to die so that he can have your power. I think he is angry that both of you are more powerful than he is."

"Do you really think I am a Dark Wizard?" asked Harry sadly.

"No," said Ginny. "I just wanted your money. I followed along with Albus because it was a way for me to get it."

Harry left the room then. He walked down the hall a bit, sat down, and started crying. Moments later Wyatt orbed in and sat next to him. He gathered Harry in his arms and held him as he cried. A few minutes later, Voldemort came out of the cell with Ginny. She was in a trance and walked behind Voldemort like a puppet. Voldemort walked over to Harry and looked down at him.

"Those who you considered family have betrayed you," said Voldemort. "This one and the other three will be punished as will Albus. I know that this is hard for you. Just know that even though this is painful, there are always those who will step up to the forefront and make that pain vanish. You are a leader of the forces of light. I once walked in your shoes. It is because of a certain wizard we both know, that I chose the path that I did. Shall we sit somewhere and talk about it?"

Harry nodded and stood with the help of Wyatt.

"How about we go to the Academy?" asked Harry.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Yes I know you all want to beat me up for yet another cliff hanger. I truly am sorry to keep doing this to you all. However, doesn't it leave you wanting more? Isn't that the mark of a good writer? Let me know what you think.


	14. A Walk, A Talk, Life

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – This story is flowing smoothly now. It seems my muse wants a pay raise and is giving me the story line I need to make this story flow. Once again with this chapter, I will skip ahead in time. I need Harry to age to seventeen. Thanks for understanding.

**Chapter 14 – A Walk, A Talk, Life**

Harry nodded to Wyatt and Leo who orbed the two men to the entrance of Emrys Academy. Voldemort stood there and looked at the building with interest in his eyes.

"We decided on a more practical way of running things," said Harry entering the building with Voldemort and Wyatt. "Instead of a drafty old castle, we have decided to make the dorms more comfortable for our students. We have the students separated by year rather than by house. We still named each floor, but the points system doesn't work the same as it does for Hogwart's. This is more of a boy versus girl competition rather than a house versus house competition. Each floor has three sections that are equal more or less. The magic of the building adjusts if say third year has fifty students and second year only has twenty. Each student has their own personal room. The boys all live to the right, and the girls all live to the left. Unlike Hogwarts neither gender is allowed on the other side with the exception of the Head Boy and Head Girl. Each floor has two Heads of House. One is a male and one is a female. Each floor has one male and one female prefect for the year. Just because you are a prefect for third year doesn't mean you will be prefect for fourth year."

"This seems extremely well thought out," observed Voldemort. "Whose idea was this?"

"I had the general idea," said Harry. "The goblins and people like Severus, Aunt Minerva, and Narcissa helped with the actual layout. We find that it works better than the system at Hogwarts where you have two houses that are constantly fighting and two that don't have cares in the world."

"You have a point," said Voldemort. "Even in my day there was much animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw not caring much about anything. What subjects do you teach here?"

"We teach the basics such as Transfiguration, charms, potions, Herbology, and the normal ones like at Hogwarts," said Harry. "However because we have different types of magic here, we also offer healing, white lighter study, etiquette, magical introduction, conjuration and other subjects."

"What do you mean other types of magic?" asked Voldemort confused.

"We have pagan magic here as well as our type," said Harry. "Therefore we have to have classes on wandless magic and nonverbal as some of these students fight things other than humans."

"They battle demons and such like we did that day at the manor," said Voldemort in understanding.

"Exactly," said Harry. "Now for meals, we gather here in the dining hall, but we sit pretty much wherever we want. There are no set tables as siblings like to sit together and have meals with family. The staff sits with the students to make them all feel protected and cared about. The teachers all have their offices and of course the classrooms are all in the middle of the school. It is very similar to that of a muggle university. My office is on the seventh floor."

"You have an office here?" asked Voldemort. "That is an intriguing piece of news."

"Well when I graduate I will be the Head Master," said Harry. "So it is quite the better idea for me to get used to it. I have an extensive library here in the school. I also have my personal library in my office as well as in the castle."

"What castle would that be?" asked Voldemort.

"Potter Castle," said Harry. "It is like three times the size of Hogwarts, but it looks more modern than Hogwarts does. It is obviously not as old as Hogwarts and more cared for. I personally felt that Albus should have gotten rid of people like Binns and Filch and put in people who actually cared about the students."

"This is simply impressive," said Voldemort. "For one so young, you certainly have a great mind."

"Trust me when I tell you that I did not do this alone," said Harry. "After the fiasco in fifth year, I just had a better idea of how I wanted this school to function."

Harry opened the door to his office with a wave of his hand. He entered and offered a comfortable chair to Voldemort who was looking at Harry curiously. Wyatt sat on the couch with Leo. Voldemort instructed Ginny to stand in the corner out of the way. Fawkes trilled to Harry.

"Isn't that the old fool's bird?" asked Voldemort.

"Not any longer," said Harry. "Fawkes got fed up with Albus not being as light as he claimed to be. The whole incident with Susan Bones was enough for him. Now he has bonded with me. I was told that this is a rare occurrence."

"That is very true," said Voldemort. "For a phoenix to switch its bond to another human before the first one passes on is remarkable. It is not well known for it to happen. You must be a very unique individual."

"So I have been told by so many," said Harry. "By the way how is Hogwarts doing?"

"Things are running as they always have," said Voldemort. "However after seeing your school here, I may make some necessary changes. I have a question for you. How did that crest mark appear on her face?"

"She threatened my ward with physical harm and murder," said Harry angrily. "Hermione got upset by that and back handed her across the face. The Evans crest will not come off unless I or Hermione removes it."

"Interesting," said Voldemort. "I think we both have stories to tell to one another. Would you like to go first or shall I?"

"I will go first," said Harry. "As you know I come from abusive relatives. Well when they sexually abused me, I sent out a mental summons for help. This is how the Halliwells came into my life. Well it was upon the reading of Sirius' will that I found out that Albus had been stealing from my vaults. A blood test was performed to see who was in my lineage, and that is how we discovered that I am a descendant of all four founders."

"You and I are the only two left of Salazar's line," said Voldemort. "Had I known this, then I would never have gone to Godric's Hollow. We know that other descendants are out and about. How many are left from each founder?"

"There are seven of us from Hufflepuff," said Harry. "I am the last of Godric and Rowena's line though."

"Interesting," said Voldemort. "I take it you found other things as well?"

Harry called for a house elf and asked for tea before returning to his tale. The elf popped back in a moment later and Harry served his guest. Leo and Wyatt served themselves. They knew Harry's story, but it was interesting to hear him speak of it.

"I learned that I am related to the Lovegoods and Malfoys," said Harry.

"They are old families, but that doesn't explain what she was referring to when she said wand," said Voldemort arching an eyebrow at him.

Harry opened a drawer and pulled out a very old wand. He placed it on the desk and watched as Voldemort's eyes grew large.

"That is the Wand of Destiny," said Voldemort reaching out tentatively for the wand. "It is also known as the Death Stick, the Elder Wand, or the Dark Wand. How is it that you came to have it?"

"That wand has one more name to it," said Harry watching as Voldemort handled the wand carefully. "That is my greatest legacy. I am the only known descendant of Myrddin Emrys."

"YOU are a descendant of the greatest wizard to ever walk the face of the planet?" asked Voldemort shocked. "No wonder the old fool wants this wand back so badly. This is the most powerful wand on the planet. He will do anything to get his hands back on this wand. No wonder he is after you. The heir of Merlin will have more power than anyone walking the planet. Even I don't have as much power as you do. I can feel it rolling off of you in waves and you are not even doing anything."

"This is why I asked for the books regarding the founding of Hogwarts," said Harry. "We were missing vital pieces of information with wards and such. As of yet, we have not found one strong enough to set the wards for us. There are only three wizards with enough magical strength to set them."

"You are obviously one," said Voldemort handing Harry back his wand. "The old fool is another one, and I would be the last."

"Correct," said Harry. "The reason that I do not set them is because I do not have the skill. I have ample enough power, but lack the training. We do not want the old fool here for obvious reasons. Up until recently you and I have been on opposite ends of the spectrum as it were. So we did not ask you to set the wards for us. This is how you were able to just walk right into the school. The wards that we have up now are strong, but will not stand up to an attack by a powerful enough wizard. Kingsley and Bill Weasley have put up as many wards as they can. I give them a power boost, but that is the best I can do."

"Which is why, either I must set the wards for you which could slightly taint them," said Voldemort looking Harry straight in the eye. "Or we figure out how to stop the old fool from coming here and destroying what you have obviously worked so hard for."

"Accurately described," said Harry. "I think that it would be prudent to get Albus away from both your territory and mine. I have gone out of my way to not have him arrested. I have even given him a job after all the money that he stole from me. I have even stripped him of his name but to no avail. He still doesn't get the picture that if he leaves me alone, then I will leave him alone. He believes that I am to naïve and will let him pull my strings. He failed with you and now he has his sights set on me. Until I can come into my own power, I will be hounded by him. Even now five months before my seventeenth birthday, I can feel the power within me growing. I am able to do things that I could not before. You have attempted Legilimency on me three times already today and as of yet you have not been able to get past my shields."

"I have known some powerful Occlumens in my time," said Voldemort. "However you are even more powerful than I am in mind magic. I have felt you laughing at my own shields telling me that at any given time you can break right through them yet you have not. Your respect for the privacy of other living things and the sacred trust that you have give you pause. I admire you for that."

Harry nodded his head in acceptance of the compliment.

"So what I really need to figure out is how to get the old fool to just leave both of us well enough alone," said Harry. "From what I have read in the paper and my sources, the raids you used to give are less. The populace is actually accepting the new ways of doing things. You are just in your actions, if a bit harsh. Your ideas and ideals are appealing to everyone. Your ways of getting your point across does leave something to be desired, but your mind is in the right ball park. It just plays the wrong game every now and then."

"An amusing observation and description," said Voldemort chuckling along with Wyatt and Leo. "I am what I am. Not all of us are the shining white light that you are. I used to be however. I was as innocent as you were to a point. My childhood was much like yours. I was unwanted and unloved growing up in a muggle orphanage."

"Yes," said Harry. "Albus made sure I knew your entire story. He showed me many memories of you growing up. What I don't understand is what turned you towards the Dark Arts."

"I am glad you ask," said Voldemort putting his wand to his forehead and pulling out a memory.

Harry quickly reached over and grabbed his pensieve and placed it on the desk. Voldemort put the memory in. He and Harry both placed a finger in and entered the memory.

"_Tom," called Dumbledore. "May I have a word with you for a few moments?"_

"_Of course Professor Dumbledore," said a sixteen year old Tom Riddle. "I hope my transfiguration essay was acceptable."_

"You were very handsome when you were younger," said Harry watching the scene before him.

Harry and Voldemort followed Albus and Tom to the transfiguration classroom.

"_Have a seat Tom," said Albus. "I want to discuss something with you."_

_Tom sat in the chair offered and looked expectantly at Dumbledore._

"_I know that you are searching out your past," said Dumbledore. "I know you are searching for your lineage. I also happen to know that you have found out that you are a descendant of Slytherin."_

"_Yes Sir," said Tom. "I have indeed been searching for my lineage, but how did you know I found out I am a descendant of Slytherin?"_

"_You are wearing his ring," said Dumbledore pointing. "I also happen to know that Morfin Gaunt was wearing that ring."_

"_How could you possibly know that Sir?" asked Tom looking a little nervous. "Have you been spying on my family?"_

"_You would be surprised at how much I know about you and your family history," replied Albus. "I am well versed in many fields of magic. You have a power that rivals mine. I want to make you a proposition."_

"_What kind of proposition?" Tom asked. "I work hard and study hard. I get good grades on my tests and such."_

"_I am going to be taking over for Armando Dippet in a year or so and I need someone that will help me take over wizarding Britain. With you by my side there isn't anything we can't accomplish."_

"_What makes you think I have what it takes to help you?" asked Tom. "I am just a sixth year student who has one year left of school."_

"_You have power," said Albus. "I want to borrow some of that power. I want to make sure that when I am ready to take the wizarding world, that there will be no one to stop me until it is too late."_

"_How are you planning on doing that?" asked Tom. "I repeat that I am just a sixteen year old. There is little that I can do to help you."_

"_I want you to let me siphon off some of your power," said Albus. "I recently procured a wand that helps me do that. I have been taking some from other students that are to smart for their own good. I need you to lend me yours. You are stronger than anyone who has graced the halls in the many years I have been teaching here."_

"_You have been stealing power from the other students?" asked Tom. "How is that fair to them? What have you been doing afterwards, removing their memories?"_

"_I am telling you that you will help me willingly or I will take the power from you," said Albus. "I have not been able to do so as of yet as I have not perfected the wand, but when I figure it out, I will have your power." _

"_I will never allow you to steal my power or Obliviate my mind either," said Tom. "I will fight you. I will figure out how to stop you."_

"_You have already killed your father and grandparents," said Albus with a sneer. "What makes you think that you can stand up to me who defeated Grindelwald?"_

"_Unlike him, I have taken steps to ensure that no harm can come to me," said Tom standing. "At first I thought it was just for revenge on my father, but now I see I must step into it further to protect me from people like you."_

"_So you have made the first horcrux," said Albus snidely. "How pathetic is that. I will live as long as you will because I can siphon off power from others. Once I fully master the ability I will take your power from you and leave you drained. I offered to let you join me, but instead you think you are better than I am. So now I will bring about your destruction little boy and there is nothing you can do to stop me."_

"_We will see about that," said Tom standing suddenly and fleeing the room._

Shortly after that, Harry sat in his chair in thought while Voldemort scooped up his memory and placed it back in his head.

"You created multiple horcruxes because you were determined to stay safe from Albus," said Harry pondering what he saw. "You are only the Dark Lord because of those acts of evil. While I don't condone your acts of murder, I can safely say that I understand somewhat why you did it. What I don't understand is why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"By the time that I had this conversation with him I was already knee deep into the Dark Arts," said Voldemort. "It was not my intention to ever be a dark wizard. My thoughts are such that I believe that it is the use behind the spell rather than the spell itself which makes it good or evil. Take for instance the Imperius Curse."

"The ability to control someone for an unlimited amount of time," said Harry to Wyatt and Leo. "Only those who are sharp of mind and secure within themselves can resist it."

"Exactly," said Voldemort. "Picture if you will a suicidal muggle standing on the top of the school for instance. He is threatening to jump so that he can end his life. His reasons are his own, but he will hurt so many if he does. If I were to use the Imperius Curse on him long enough to save his life and get him treatment, is the spell still a dark curse or unforgivable?"

Harry and the others sat there pondering this question. Finally Harry nodded his head.

"So if I used that Unforgivable Curse to save someone's life, would I still be sent to Azkaban for using it?" asked Voldemort. "Where is the justice in that?"

"I see your point," said Harry. "Please continue."

"They gave me the title of the Dark Lord," said Voldemort. "I will be the first to admit that I have performed heinous acts of violence and some of the darkest magic known to wizardry. But if those same spells were used to save a life, are they still evil? Take for instance Wingardium Leviosa. If you cast that on someone to help them get to the next level and you are distracted and they fall to their deaths, is that not saying that you just cast an Unforgivable Curse? Where is the difference between what is a light spell and a dark spell. Magic is not about light or dark. It is about intent."

"If you use magic for evil purposes, then you will be classified as evil," said Wyatt. "If you use those same spells to help someone then you are classified as good. I see where he is coming from Harry. Like you I do not condone his acts of murder, but who is to say if a spell is light or dark. Even in our branch of magic, everything relies on the intent. White lighters and Dark lighters have the same power. It is who they use that power on that differentiates whether they are termed good or evil."

"Your mate is a very wise young man," said Voldemort. "Here is someone who doesn't know me and yet he is sitting here debating the power of magic."

"We are taught about you," said Wyatt. "Even in our world both you and Harry are famous. I do agree with what you have to say, however we are not here today to talk about this. We have a homicidal madman on the loose that is trying to steal anything and everything he can from my fiancé. I am tired of him sending people in to harm him. His relatives carved the word freak into the flesh of his back with a paring knife. Last we heard they were sent to Azkaban by Minister Bones. Is that prison under your control now as well?"

"In a manner of speaking it is," said Voldemort. "Why do you ask?"

"It stands to reason that Albus sent innocent people to that place and yet he is breaking the law left right and down the middle and no one has thought to send him there," said Wyatt pacing. "I mean why can't we all ban together and send him to prison. Between the two of you, you have enough evidence to send him to the electric chair. I am sure there is a similar form of punishment in the wizarding world."

"The electric chair is a muggle way of killing mass murderers and such that have been sentenced to die," explained Harry seeing the confused look on Voldemort's face. "They use that like we use the Dementor's Kiss."

"We could send him to jail," said Voldemort. "However there is no one really out there that is willing to go after him. I can send out my followers, but that will end up causing an all out war."

"So why not do to him what he is doing to you," said Minerva from the doorway. "Why not send Death Eaters after key people working with Albus. The more people Albus loses from the Order, the less chance he has of gaining more prestige and power. As it is he can not afford to hire any new members now that you and Harry have fired him from his job. What little bit he does have, he has been selling off to survive. Now I am not saying kill them, but have them arrested. They are obviously following his logic behind all of this and are willing to break the law if they have to. Just as you capture them, sentence them and send them to prison."

"How long have you been standing there Minerva McGonagall?" asked Voldemort with a smirk.

"Pretty much the entire conversation," she admitted. "I am the Deputy Head Mistress here you know. I knew when you entered the grounds that there were two people here that were not usually here."

"What do you think of the conversation?" asked Voldemort.

"As shocking as this may sound to you, I actually agree with everything I have heard," she said. "Like Harry and Wyatt, I do not agree with you killing people, but your explanation of the thought process behind the magic is a compelling argument. It gives a whole new insight on the aspect of how to control the magic or let it control you."

"Exactly," said Voldemort. "This is part of the new courses we are teaching at Hogwarts. We are letting students understand that not all white magic is light and not all dark magic is evil. It is the choices we make that determine if the spell is used for good or evil. I would rather use the Avada Kedavra to stop a madman attacking an innocent and be called a hero, than using that same spell just for guts and glory. However I am a bad example of that as I have used that spell for dark purposes."

"Avada Kedavra is the Killing Curse," explained Harry to the Halliwells. "There is no counter charm to it. I am the only know survivor of that particular curse. I got away from that fight with this scar on my head. That is not to say that I have not found another way of stopping the spell, but in all reality there is no stopping the curse unless you move out of the way in time. I do not believe that even the medallions can block the Killing Curse. I am not so foolish as to want to try it either. What happened with me is an unusual occurrence. No one really knows how or why."

"What other way have you found?" asked Leo curiously.

"His wand and mine are brothers," said Harry. "Each wand is usually unique and one of a kind. However Fawkes gave two feathers to Ollivander and two wands were made. During one of our fights, we both cast a spell at each other at the same time. When the spells collided, the wands battled for control. It is called Priori Incantatem or the Reverse Spell Effect. When you force two brother wands to do battle only one can be a victor. In this instance, my wand won and forced his wand to regurgitate the last spells it had used. What I don't understand is how my parent's came out of your wand that night then. If you didn't kill them then what happened?"

"Albus used my wand to cast the Killing Curse on your parents," said Voldemort. "Then he threw my wand down and fled the scene pretending to come later to see if he could help."

"He was acting strange that night," said Minerva. "Now that you mention it, it does seem strange that he knew of their deaths so quickly. It makes perfect sense that he had to have been there that night to be apart of or to witness the entire scenario."

"So why did he just leave your wand lying there?" asked Harry. "Common sense would have said to come back and snap it when he could."

"Wormtail had already rescued the wand by the time he went back," said Voldemort. "My possessions were already scattered to my followers. Bellatrix had the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. I hid the locket in a cave, but the old fool found that one as well. The Diadem of Ravenclaw I hid in Hogwarts, but as we know he missed nothing that happened in that school. Lucius had my diary, but was foolish enough to give it to the Wesley girl. You destroyed that one when you realized it was killing her. The old fool raided my mother's house and stole the ring. I think it is somewhere in Hogwarts."

"No it isn't," said Harry opening up another drawer. "I am glad that you mentioned it. I have it. It was in Hogwarts when I took over the school. So it was sent to me. I never wore it because the stone was broken."

"Keep it," said Voldemort. "It is a family heirloom. You didn't keep any. As that ring is no longer a host for a part of my soul, then you may keep it."

"I will put it on display next to Gryffindor's sword," said Harry pointing to the blade on the wall. "It is a shame that the Diadem and Cup is destroyed. I would have loved to have something special from each of the founders."

"Well Lord Potter," said Voldemort standing. "I am glad that you and I have had this conversation. I ask for a trip home with my prisoner."

"I will take you to the Ministry if you like," offered Wyatt. "After all I have been there before."

"I would like that," said Voldemort. "Why doesn't Leo join us so that he can get a look at the location while we are at it? This way in the future he knows where he is going."

"Sounds good to me," said Leo. "If you call me I will be able to hear you. You are not exactly a light being, but we are allowed to work with those who walk in the grey."

Voldemort and Harry each gave the other a bow of respect as an equal and the group orbed away.

"What do you think Albus is up to now?" asked Harry. "You worked with him longer."

"I would say he is pretty angry at the moment," said Minerva. "With every idea he plans, you have the perfect counter to block him. I hope that your luck holds out until your magical inheritance."

Leo and Wyatt came back quickly. Wyatt was bleeding. Harry raced over and looked on in horror.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"That Albus fellow ambushed us," said Leo. "Wyatt got hit with a Cutting Curse. Voldemort sent us back here."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Yes I am doing it to you once again. It is another of my cliff hangers. Who will heal Wyatt? What will Voldemort's reaction be, to them getting attacked? Come back for the next chapter to find out. I did not skip ahead in this chapter. It will be in next chapter. Thanks for the support.


	15. Fury

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thank you all for following along with the story. I am working non stop to get you a great and interesting story. Thanks for all of the support and reviews.

**Chapter 15 – Fury**

"He did what?" asked Harry getting angry immediately. "Where did you guys orb to?"

"We went directly to the Ministry of Magic," said Leo. "Albus had a scarred up man and himself in the Minister's office. As soon as we orbed in they attacked. Wyatt was hit by a stray spell. Thankfully, Lord Voldemort stepped in and allowed us to escape."

Leo was laying his hands on Wyatt trying to heal him. Severus, Draco, and Hermione came in quickly. They were stunned by the sight that greeted them.

"Harry what is going on?" asked Hermione. "Lydia said that Wyatt was hurt. What happened?"

"He got hit with a cutting curse," said Harry. "It looks like Sectumsempra. They were bringing Voldemort back to Britain when Albus attacked."

Severus watched as Leo attempted to heal his son with no success. When he noticed that no matter what Leo did he could not get the wounds to close, he knelt next to him and pulled out his wand. He started chanting over Wyatt. Each time he passed his wand over Wyatt the cuts closed a little more. With the last pass, the wounds fully closed. Harry knelt next to his mate and concentrated on his core of magic. When he was in tune with it, he let the magic flow and had the satisfaction of watching the scars that adorned Wyatt from the curse fade from sight. Wyatt looked up at Harry and smiled. He quickly gave a kiss to his mate to thank him.

"Harry that was amazing," said Severus. "That curse always leaves scars after a healing. You reached into your core and healed him. That is some impressive magic. Not many can do that. It would appear that your magic is growing again."

"I am so pissed off right now," said Harry. "I think it is time for us to pay a visit to England. I feel my magic flaring at the injustice of what has happened. You try to do something helpful and right and someone special gets hurt. I want that old man to be punished for what he has done to Wyatt and what he is continually doing to me. I have had enough of him."

"What would be the point?" asked Draco. "Going back to England right now will be dangerous. I do not want you getting hurt. You can not run off angry. You will make mistakes and get hurt. Please calm down and think rationally for a minute."

"It is time to go hunting," said Harry. "I know the names of most of the Order members. It is time to bring them down. I want this over with and the old meddlesome fool brought to justice."

"Be rational Harry," said Hermione. "To do this properly we need to plan this appropriately. I want us to make sure we do this right the first time with minimal damage to us. We still need to make sure we can work with Voldemort. While he is cooperating, we don't want to run amuck in his territory."

"I agree with Hermione," said Draco. "We can work out a plan with the Council and send in a strike force to bring down Albus one member at a time until the old coot is alone. I have an idea too. With a little planning we can pull this off easily."

"What would that be?" asked Severus. "What scheme are you concocting? It better not put you in danger."

"It is simple really," said Draco. "Who is the one wizard that Albus hated as much as Voldemort and Harry?"

"Grindelwald," said Hermione. "Could it be that he is falsely imprisoned for crimes that he did not commit? After all Voldemort did not do some of the crimes that Albus says he did."

"You may be on to something," said Harry relaxing a bit. "Let's get Wyatt to bed and let him sleep. We can plan this more as we go along. I need you to find out the exact location of Nurmengard. If Grindelwald is still alive, he may be willing to assist us."

Leo orbed Harry and Wyatt to their suite of rooms and together they got Wyatt comfortably in bed.

"Dobby!" called Harry.

"Harry Potter is calling?" asked the elf. "What can Dobby do for his Harry Potter?"

"Wyatt was hurt," said Harry. "I need you to keep an eye on him in case he has back lash from the attack. Would you sit with him in case he needs something? He will be sleeping soon, but I will feel better knowing that you are here in case something happens."

"Of course Harry Potter," said Dobby. "You is can count on Dobby."

"We need to have a meeting," said Harry to Severus when they returned. "If we can get everyone that is on the council plus the professors and such it would help us to have a full notion of what we can do and not do to bring down the Order of the Phoenix."

"We have other things we need to discus as well," said Severus. "We have had a break through with the wards and such. That is what Hermione and I were racing to tell you when we came upon the scene."

"That is wonderful news," said Harry. "It will be a relief to have the school safe from attack. We can talk about that as well. We still need to get to England to make sure that Voldemort is alright."

"Let's do it this way," suggested Piper. "Leo can orb me and my sisters with Severus and Minerva and Harry to check on Voldemort. We can insure that he is safe and that they have managed to fend off the attack. The stipulation is that you stay with me at all times Harry and not to leave my sight."

"I agree," said Harry. "Let's go."

"I want to come too," said Hermione. "I have skills that can help. I was co leader of the DA and I am top of the class along side of Harry and Draco."

"If she goes then I go," said Draco. "I am not allowing my girlfriend to rush into battle and leave me behind. Besides, the more we have in our group, the safer we will be."

"Fine," said Piper. "Make sure that you all stick together and that you are never far from one of us. I mean it. I want all of you to be very careful."

Everyone held hands and Leo orbed them out of the castle and back to the Ministry. When they got there, a battle was still raging. Albus and Voldemort were locked in battle. Moody and Bellatrix were fighting near them. At the same time other Order members were fighting known Death Eaters. Harry and Draco automatically erected shields around their group. Albus noticed Harry and shouted out calling attention to him. Bellatrix and Moody both stopped fighting long enough to send a curse at Harry.

Harry watched this with an interested look on his face. He raised his hand and conjured a shield with the Potter Crest on it. He lifted the shield and had the satisfaction of watching both spells hit the shield and rebound.

"Piper stop Moody," said Harry. "We have to split up the fighters. The one person with the power to do the most damage is Albus. Moody was the best Auror in his day. Bellatrix is after me as well even though she was told not to. Those are our primary targets."

Bellatrix and Moody were both heading for Harry. Voldemort and Albus resumed their fight. Draco and Hermione were firing hexes at the two of them. While neither Bellatrix nor Moody had any love for each other, both hated Harry with the same passion. They were both determined to cause pain for the leader of the forces of Light.

"Wands," said Paige holding out her hand.

She had the satisfaction of seeing Bellatrix and Moody's wands appear in her outstretched hand. Phoebe meanwhile was locked in hand to hand combat with another member of the Order. Her years of karate training were paying off. Harry meanwhile was pulling Piper along with him while blocking stray spells. Together they made it to an area where they could defend themselves from Bellatrix and Moody. Hermione and Draco were firing spells at the two left and right. Even without a wand, both could cast spells.

"We have to get away from those two," said Harry. "We may have to blow one of them up or something."

"Harry have Piper blow up Moody's leg," said Hermione as she sent yet another hex at Bellatrix. "He can't walk without it. It will slow him down."

"His left leg," said Harry pointing. "It is a fake. Paige, snap those wands. If they are broken the power in them dies."

Harry sent a spell at Albus and had the satisfaction of watching the old man jump back and switch to defensive strategy. Harry let his mind connect with his core and he was firing off hexes left and right at offenders. Albus, Moody, and Bellatrix were all on the defensive. Fighting Voldemort one on one was one thing. Fighting an enraged Harry Potter was something all together different. Especially when working in conjunction with the Dark Lord.

"I will get you Potter," shrieked Bellatrix. "You will end up like my cousin when I am done with you."

"You killed Sirius," said Harry. "You are the reason that I am without my godfather. You will pay for what you have done. You better pray that your Master gets to you before I do."

"I am not happy with you either," said Voldemort as he concentrated on his fight with Albus. "I will deal with you when this is all over with."

"Alastor," said Albus. "Let's get out of here. We are overly outnumbered and out maneuvered. We can always get at these two later. I want the Order to retreat. We have accomplished something here today. You will be seeing me again Harry Potter. I will make you pay for what you have done."

With that Albus turned on the spot and apparated out. Moody however was stuck. He was unable to apparate as Paige had snapped his wand. Piper was watching Bellatrix as she paused in horror at having the full attention of her Lord on her now. With a wave of her hand, Piper froze Alastor in place so that he could not move. Other members of the Order by this time had fled with Albus. However, they were there long enough for Voldemort to get a good look at them and memorize who they were.

"You have disobeyed me for the last time Bellatrix," said Voldemort walking over to her. "I have specifically stated to all of my Death Eaters and especially my inner circle that Harry Potter was NOT to be harmed. Yet you feel that you are above my orders. Why would you disobey me?"

"I hate this boy," she said pointing at him. "He has caused us nothing but trouble since the first battle. He should be destroyed so that he can not impede your quest for domination over the wizarding world."

"CRUCIO," said Voldemort. "I have already explained that Harry Potter is my relative. I have already given my reasoning behind not attacking the boy. You have disappointed me for the last time. Had you followed instructions, you would have been awarded beyond your wildest dreams. As you do not seem to think my orders are worth following, I will make you regret that you are alive. I will state once more that Lord Harry Potter is not impeding my quest. He is to be left alone by any who do not wish to feel my wrath. You Bellatrix will feel the full extent of my power. I have a way of making you behave."

Voldemort lifted the spell and turned to Harry and his group.

"It seems that we have to work together to bring down the old fool and his minions," he said. "I think it is in both our best interest to work together and bring down the meddlesome old fool. I give my apologies once more for the actions of Bellatrix. She will be severely punished for her transgressions against you. You have my word that she will never do so again. I will contact you soon so that we can discuss the events that have taken place today."

"McNair, you will take Bella to the special cells I have at Malfoy Manor," instructed Voldemort. "From there, we will see to it that Lord Potter gets rewarded for his bravery in coming back to assist us in our time of need. I will award him by giving him everything in the Lestrange vault. Thicknese, you will arrange the paperwork. Rowle, you will bring the ex Auror to the cell right next to Bellatrix. From there, you will send word to Fenrir that I wish to speak with him. It is time to show those that defy my orders what will happen to them when they disobey."

The three men bowed and left to follow their instructions. Harry watched as the three dead Death Eaters were taken out as well as the four Order members.

"What have you done with Ginny Prewett?" asked Harry.

"She is in a special prison that I have built," said Voldemort. "She is being held for other reasons. She will not die. I have another plan for the stupid girl. She will be punished, but in a very different way."

"How did Albus get in here?" asked Piper. "I would have thought that you would have people watching out for him. Don't you have this place warded against people like him?"

"I did," said Voldemort pointing to the dead snake. "He came in here to get Nagini. She has been killed by him. That was his sole purpose behind coming here today. He wanted to get his hands on my familiar."

"So the last of your Horcruxes has been destroyed," said Harry. "Are you going to make more?"

"I can not," said Voldemort. "I have already split my soul into more pieces than anyone has ever done. Were I to do so again, I would cause my core to become unstable. I have no desire to die, but I have no desire to cause myself more pain and anguish. I think that it is in your best interest to go home now Lord Potter. I would not want the old fool getting his hands on you when he considers you to be the ultimate prize. Just know that you have my eternal gratitude for coming here and assisting me today."

Both Harry and Voldemort gave the other bows of respect fitting their station and Leo and Paige orbed the group back to Potter Castle. From there, the group made it to the school where the others were waiting. Leo went to check on Wyatt and was back a few minutes later.

"He is sleeping peacefully," said Leo. "Severus, thank you so much for saving him."

"You do not have to thank me Leo," said Severus kindly. "Wyatt is like another godson to me. Should something happen to Wyatt, then it would hurt Harry. I do not wish to see either young man hurt."

The group sat down and discussed what they could do to bring in the weaker Order members. An hour later, they broke up and made their way to their homes and jobs. Each would work on different ideas on how to grab said Order members and bring them to justice.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Before they knew it, the end of the year exams was upon them. Harry, Hermione, and Draco were studying constantly. They were assisting the younger years as well with tutoring. Luna was sitting her OWLS. She was nervous, but at any given time, Harry, Hermione, or Draco could be seen tutoring her in her subjects. Neville was doing his best as well. He was still nervous around Severus, but now that Severus could show his true persona, he was passing DADA with the help of Harry. Herbology was still his strong point, but he was doing well in the rest of his subjects.

Soon the exams were over and the students could breathe easier. The end of the year feast was huge as the elves wanted the students to have something to remember them by. Minerva stood up and addressed the students.

"Our first year has come to a close," she said. "Our few seventh year students that we have will be leaving us and the sixth year students will be taking over. Congratulations to all of you for working so hard to ensure that Emrys Academy is up to the standards that Hogwarts was. The incorporation of American students with our English students went smoothly. The fact that there are many different types of magic being taught here has made for an interesting time here at the school."

Severus stood up and spoke next.

"To the first year students," he said. "I am please to present the house cup of Slytherin to the young men. They earned a total of four hundred and thirty two points. The girls came in closely at four hundred and twenty."

"To the second year students," said Minerva. "The house cup goes to the young ladies. They earned a total of two hundred and forty points. The young men earned one hundred and ninety."

"To the third year students," said Severus. "We have the closest run in points of the entire school. The young ladies won the cup with three hundred and four points. The young men earned three hundred points. Congratulations to both teams."

"To the fourth year students," said Minerva. "The young men have won the cup with two hundred and twenty eight points. The young women earned one hundred and ninety four points."

"To the fifth year students," said Severus. "The young women win the cup. They earned three hundred and seventy six points. The young men earned three hundred and twenty points."

"To the sixth year students we award the house cup to the gentlemen," said Minerva. "They earned four hundred and fifty eight points. The women earned four hundred and forty points."

"To our seventh year graduating students," said Severus. "We award the cup to the men. They earned three hundred and thirty seven points and the young women earned three hundred and ten points."

"We congratulate all students for their hard work," said Minerva. "To the students who did not win, do not let it get you down. Just try harder and work a little harder next year if you wish to win the cup for your house."

"The student of the year award goes to the following two students," said Severus. "We have decided to pick one male and one female student each year to earn this coveted award. This year the student to win the male Student of the Year goes to Neville Longbottom. He has gone from a shy and timid student into a fine young man. Congratulations Mr. Longbottom for your success."

Harry and his group all stood and applauded as Neville went up and received his award. He had worked hard during his time at Emrys and was relieved to see that it paid off. Harry and his group were all delighted to know that he has finally won something important.

"Our female Student of the Year award goes to Miss Luna Lovegood," said Minerva. "Some awards are for merit in this world. Miss Lovegood has earned this title for the devotion she shows to the students, staff, and community. She assists the staff and community by doing volunteer work. Her ideals and quirkiness may seem strange to many, but she is loved by many."

Harry stood up and walked over to Severus and Minerva. He smiled at both and then turned to the students.

"I do not mean to rain on Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall's parade," he said with a laugh. "However we as the student body banned together and decided that there will be Teacher of the Year awards as well. We have decided that one male and one female professor should receive this award every year. I have personally went around and asked each and every student to vote. Unfortunately the votes were not unanimous. We have a tie for both awards. So the male professors that have won the title of Teacher of the Year are Professor Remus Lupin and Professor Leo Halliwell. The females that have won are Professor Paige Matthews and Professor Minerva McGonagall."

The students were all standing and applauding as the four professors were presented with their trophies.

"Copies of all awards are in the trophy room," said Harry. We have plaques that state this year's winners of the house cups as well as the student and professor of the year awards. However I am not done. I have two awards to give out to people that have gone above and beyond the call of duty this year for the school. These two people have assisted in teaching classes with the professors. They have assisted in tutoring many of you in subjects that were needed. They have given up their time to help anyone who needed it during the school year. Therefore I award a plaque to Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy for Services to the School. Congratulations to both of you."

The professors all went around and shook hands with both Hermione and Draco. Both were red in the face at the praise that was given to them. Neither felt that they were doing anything other than their job. Both were pleased by the thought that was put behind the award.

The students at Hogwarts were going through a similar ceremony. Many students had left the school, but laws were being put into place that all children with magic had to start attending the school. Home schooling was no longer and option. Voldemort was making his changes subtly. He was starting to incorporate some of Harry's ideas into the school. Like Harry, he felt that it was time for the house rivalries to end. When the students left the school, he sat down with the professors and started to talk with them.

"I have been speaking with Lord Potter," said Voldemort. "He has had some ingenious ideas that I think we should incorporate here. At his school, the houses do not compete with one another. He has each house compete by gender. He has boys competing against girls rather than house competing against house. From what I have seen, it is working better than what is happening here."

"That would be an easier way of dealing with the problems we have with rivalries of the students due to houses," said Filius. "I for one am a little upset that now that you are in control of the school we are having our troubles with the Slytherins thinking and acting like they are better than the rest of the school. Attendance by the Slytherins is down not to mention that they are constantly treating the professors like they have no say so in their own classes. I recently had to put a whole class of sixth year Slytherins in detention for hexing Professor Burbage."

"We will work on some rules and such," said Voldemort. "I think it is time to let the Slytherins know that only one Slytherin means anything in this school and that would be me. Just because they are in my ancestor's house doesn't mean they are better. I suggest that you write down your ideas and present them to me. We need to make this school more like Lord Potter's and less like a war zone. We have enough war going on without it being here in the school as well."

"What if we stop sorting them using the hat," suggested Professor Sinistra.

"What do you mean?" asked Filius and Voldemort at the same time.

"Well you said Lord Potter's school has them separated by year rather than by a hat looking to see what house they belong in," she said. "What if we just line the students up and randomly pick an equal number of students to go into each house. This way we can have equal number of pureblood, half blood, and muggle born students in each house. Many of our problems between Slytherin House and Gryffindor House are that most of the pure blood children enter Slytherin while many muggle borns enter Gryffindor. If we put equal parts of each in all four houses we can keep the rivalries where they belong on the Quidditch pitch rather than in the hallways."

"That is an outstanding idea," agreed Voldemort. "I suggest that we make it happen then. I may not be happy about muggle borns being in Slytherin house, but it is an alternative to losing many students who will eventually leave and go away. So I will give my consent. Give it one year and see how it works. If it does work, we will keep it that way. If it doesn't, we will go back to how we were doing it."

"Are we still going to have the students compete by gender rather than by house?" asked Filius.

"I suggest we give that one year as well and see how it plays out," said Voldemort. "We should have a better idea of how the students get on by the end of the next school year. Any other ideas are to be submitted to Head Master Flitwick and then he will forward them to me for consideration."

The professors all nodded in agreement and left. Filius and Voldemort talked more about the running of the school. Later Voldemort was sitting in his office at Malfoy Manor. A knock on the door announced the arrival of Fenrir Greyback.

"I have a special job for you," said Voldemort.

"My Lord knows that I would do anything to serve him," said the werewolf bowing low. "What is it you wish me to do?"

"I have a job specifically for you and a second one for the remainder of your pack," said Voldemort. "I want your pack to hunt down and capture Delores Umbridge. She has been evading arrest for crimes against Lord Harry Potter. She has also been evading arrest for actions against me."

"Why does that have anything to do with us My Lord?" asked Fenrir curiously. "It would seem that she should be able to resume her duties within the Ministry."

"Lord Potter is a relative of mine," said Voldemort. "While the original arrest has been annulled, the thought has not. The original people who issued the warrant for her arrest have either moved to Lord Potter, or have been killed. However, her actions can not be over looked. She not only ran from justice for what she did to him, but she has yet to appear in front of me either. I want her found and brought in. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my Lord," said Fenrir bowing. "You mentioned two jobs. What is the other one that is for me personally?"

"I want you in the cell in the dungeons during your transformation this month," said Voldemort. "I have captured Alastor Moody. You will bite him or kill him. Either is fine with me. However I have another in custody. I want Bellatrix bitten. She is not to be killed. She will learn a lesson about defying my wishes. On the night of your transformation, the two will be placed in the same cell. You will be put in there with them long enough to transform and do your duty. She will be brought in as part of your pack and will be under your rule until she learns that following my orders will be done."

"As you wish my Lord," said Fenrir. "I will see that your orders are carried out. We will bring Umbridge to you as soon as we locate her. The full moon is in two weeks, so I can take care of the rest of your orders then."

"You will be rewarded handsomely for your success," said Voldemort. "Now leave me. I have business to deal with. Make sure Umbridge arrives unharmed."

Fenrir bowed low and left the office. He headed down to the dungeons to examine the two he had orders regarding. When he approached the cell holding Moody, he sneered at the old Auror. Bellatrix approached the door of her cell.

"What are you doing here mutt?" she snarled. "Come to gloat?"

"Oh no," said Fenrir with a sneer. "I am here to view my next victim and snack. Count your days Lestrange because you only have so many left."

"What are you babbling about?" she asked. "The Dark Lord will forgive me and release me soon enough."

"That is what you think," said Fenrir with a feral grin. "I am just here to see how much fun it will be for me when the time is right. Count your days Bellatrix. You have fourteen of them left before you punishment is carried out. If I were you, I would worry. When I am done with you, you will wish you had never defied our Lord."

With those last words, he left the dungeons and headed out of the Manor. He had to meet with his pack to find the toad.

"What are we going to do Albus," said Dedalus. "We have now lost Kingsley, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Minerva, Severus, and Alastor. How much longer are you going to continue with this charade? The deaths of the seven others are weighing heavily on us. New recruits to the Order are virtually non existent. You only have a handful of loyal supporters left. The werewolves refuse to join you. The giants are with Voldemort. The vampires are waiting patiently for you both to mess up so that they can strike and take over England. Italy and Germany have pulled out of the war. France and Bulgaria are still with Harry Potter. Rumor has it that Viktor Krum from Bulgaria and his family now has shops set up on Potter Highway."

"We can't keep going like this," said Molly. "Ginny is my only daughter and she is now in prison due to you and your schemes. Yes we want money from Potter, but not at the expense of what little family I have left. You either rescue my daughter or I am out of the Order."

"Shut up woman," said Albus angrily. "You all have made a vow to stand beside me and assist in the downfall of Voldemort. We have made some headway today. We have managed to kill Nagini. From what I can see, Bellatrix is now out of the picture. Voldemort will be punishing her as well. We are at the beginning of June. We need to head to America and deal with Harry before his magical inheritance."

"Why?" asked Hestia Jones. "Why do we need to act before then? It is my opinion that we should just back off and concentrate on what is going on here in Britain. Leave Harry Potter out of this. Our numbers are seriously depleted. We have no hopes of winning. From what I have seen, he has stopped you in every endeavor that you have created to get to him."

"Do not tell me how to run the Order," snarled Albus. "I will regain control of the situation. We just have to plan carefully now. Have you had any success with getting onto Potter Highway and finding out new information?"

"No," she admitted. "The punishment for going to America is severe. It will take me some time to get the proper paperwork to legally go to the other continent. The law from the United States from both Ministries states that any illegal witch or wizard caught will be subjected to punishment from both the United States as well as British laws. With Amelia Bones as Minister of Magic for the Western United States and Drew Dugruise as Minister for the Eastern United States, the power of the country with regards to protecting the magic as well as Harry Potter has multiplied tenfold. Last I heard the Canadian Ministry is working with them as well. I am still waiting on my source to let me know anything about the Mexican Ministry."

"With Voldemort running the Ministry here," said Ron. "It makes things harder to get proper paperwork. You have to state a specific reason for why you want to go to America. Now both Voldemort and Amelia Bones have to approve the reason for transfer. Maybe we just need to step back and focus on rescuing Ginny. I am scared for her. There is no telling what will happen to her now that she is in the hands of Voldemort. We don't even know where she is. Add to the fact that the Dark Lord knows who is in the Oder and we can not get paperwork to leave the country."

"We have had word on Ginny," said Albus slowly. "She is being held in Malfoy Manor. She is not in the dungeons however. She is in a room on one of the upper floors. She is being treated relatively well. She is not allowed to leave the Manor, but she is not being abused or tortured."

"You don't think she will switch sides do you?" asked Hestia. "She is too valuable to us for that."

"I don't know," said Percy. "She is pretty power hungry and greedy. If the Dark Lord offers her something that she likes, she may very well abandon us and stay with him. After all, she does like the power and influence. It was one of the main reasons she wants Potter so badly."

"Percy Prewett," said Molly stumbling over the name. "I better never hear you say something like that about your sister again."

Ginny paced back and forth in her rooms. The Dark Lord had not sent her to the dungeons. She was fed good food. She was brought decent clothes. She was even given a new wand. However the spells around the suite of rooms still were more powerful than she was. She was comfortable, but not able to leave the suite. She was seen once a day by an instructor that continued her schooling. She had no idea what the Dark Lord had in store for her. She wondered briefly what would happen to her if Albus and the Order did not rescue her soon. Sighing, she sat down and picked up her book on Transfiguration. Time would tell what the Dark Lord had in store for her.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thank you for not killing me. I wanted to add some detail and such to this chapter. I think I like the new plot in this story that I have just thrown in. It was a spur of the moment decision about Ginny. I think I will enjoy using it.


	16. When Change Comes

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Things are getting pretty wild around here. So forgive me if my story seems out of tune. I will work hard at it, but there are a few issues in my personal life that I have to deal with. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. The support is appreciated.

**Chapter 16 – When Change Comes**

"Ginerva Prewett," said Voldemort walking into her suite of rooms. "You have been a thorn in people's sides for some time now. What ever shall we do with you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," snapped Ginny. "I am only doing what I was told and for what I was promised."

"Manners child," said Voldemort in a dangerous voice. "The old fool may have allowed you to speak however you wished, but I have a different agenda. So unless you want to find yourself in a world of pain, I suggest that you clip that sharp tongue when you are speaking to me."

"Why have you brought me here?" asked Ginny in a more subdued voice. "I am not complaining, but don't you usually send your prisoners to the dungeons or to Azkaban?"

"You are correct," said Voldemort. " I usually do, but I sense in you great potential. You have a strong mind and able abilities. You do not fear easily. You have been brought here as my guest."

"I don't understand," said Ginny. "What could I possibly offer someone such as you? My family is poor. Most of them follow Potter and the rest follows Albus."

"Let me break your question down into parts," said Voldemort making himself comfortable in a chair. "First off you will speak appropriately about Lord Potter. I will not tolerate you belittling him or speaking ill of him in any way. You will show appropriate respect for someone as pure and good as he is. Do I make myself clear?"

Yes," said Ginny, but after catching the look on his face amended her statement. "Yes Sir. I will start speaking more politely about Lord Potter."

"As I suspected," said Voldemort returning to a more passive face. "You are quick to learn. Regarding the fact that your father and four of your brothers left this area and went to Lord Potter, don't you feel that they were within their right to act as they did? On one side you have Albus and your mother plotting to steal Lord Potter's money, magic, and influence. On the other side you have me. You are not without guilt for wanting to steal Lord Potter's money and influence."

"That is true," said Ginny. "I was after his money more than his influence. I was promised his hand in marriage and his money. After so many years of mum telling me this, it sunk in that I deserved it."

"You deserved it?" asked Voldemort. "How can you deserve something that you have not worked for? You have never loved Harry. You have worked behind his back to steal from him. You have even gone so far as to take money from your former professor and Head Master that actually belonged to Harry Potter to be his friend. Tell me, how do you feel that you deserve his love, trust, or even his money?"

"I was only doing what I was told," said Ginny defensively. "Mum and Albus said that if I did it their way then I was assured Harry's wealth. I was trained at a young age to act and do what I was told. As I grew older I just started to believe it."

"What if I were to offer you a way out?" asked Voldemort. "What if I could offer you prestige, and even luxury?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny curiously in spite of herself.

"I have money, power, and fame," said Voldemort. "My top female has gone against my wishes far too many times and has landed herself in a bad situation. I have no desire to save her anymore. She had the opportunity of a lifetime to sit beside me and rule all of Wizarding Britain. Yet she defies me at every turn. You have a solid mind, nice looks, skill with magic, and a temperament that many desire. I am in need of a new female companion. That you are poor is of no consequence to me. I do not care about that."

"YOU want ME to be your new female companion?" asked Ginny. "How is that even possible? I am only fifteen. I do not turn sixteen until August. That means that I am still fourteen months plus until I am of age."

"You age is not an issue," said Voldemort. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I am not asking you to marry me or anything of the sort. I am asking for you to join my ranks, train hard, and help me rule Britain. Lord Potter will not interfere with our plans. He is only interested in being left alone. You are a smart young woman. We both know that the old fool will not leave him alone until he has from Harry Potter what he wants."

"I am a bit confused," said Ginny. "What is Albus after? He says he wants Harry's money, but is there something else he is after?"

"I will break it down for you as simply as I can," said Voldemort. "In the battle of Harry's mind, I could not help but realize that something was happening. Lord Potter and I are connected through his scar as you very well know. The old fool pulled him with magic causing me to become interested in what was happening as I felt his distress. As I entered the dream Harry got nervous and sent out a summons for his soul bonded. The soul bonded is one Wyatt Halliwell. He is the child that was born on the night of magic. His power is the greatest power for good on the planet. There is only one person whose purity and selflessness as well as magical strength can compete with that."

"Harry Potter," said Ginny thinking about everything he was saying. "He has nothing but goodness and kindness in his heart. His magical strength is unmatched by many."

"Exactly," said Voldemort. "Now upon Wyatt entering the dream he noticed three things. Harry Potter, the old fool, and I were all glowing. Harry was emitting a glow of a very bright white. Albus was glowing black, and I was emitting a glow of grey light. A mix if you wish to call it of black and white. The two were arguing about Albus trying to get Harry to come back to England to fight with me. He stated that Harry is to die in the attempt. In the event that he was successful, Albus said that he would kill Harry personally and take the fame. He even was bold enough to threaten Harry's mate. So tell me Ginerva, what do you think? Let me hear your theories."

"The three aspects of magic," whispered Ginny in fascination. "According to legend there are three aspects of magic. The light magic is one who uses their power for the benefit of others. They will lay their lives on the line to save another. The black is purely a selfish individual who will not hesitate to hurt, use, or manipulate others to gain what they want. The grey is a person who walks both paths with ease."

"Think further about what you have just said," instructed Voldemort. "Tell me your outlook."

"Harry is a purely innocent person," said Ginny speaking out loud. "Even after everything that he has been through, he still is kind, caring, and unselfish. He has never hurt anyone intentionally and has always laid his life on the line for those he has cared about. He is thoughtful and never considered walking the path of darkness even after the abuse, torture, and near death experiences he has been through in his life."

"Very good," said Voldemort. "Tell me more."

"Albus has been scheming for years," said Ginny thoughtfully. "He has manipulated Harry his entire life. He was the one that arranged for Harry to be abused by the Dursleys. He is the one that insisted that my family go behind his back and do the things that were done to him. He has probably even manipulated you and others before you. He lies, steals, and hurts without shame or remorse for what he has done."

"Excellent my dear," said Voldemort. "Now finish the theory. Your intelligence is very high indeed."

"You are walking the grey path," said Ginny. "You ideas and ideals are correct, but your way of getting an end is what made everyone call you the Dark Lord. You have used manipulation, death, and coercion, not to mention torture, to help better the community for the safety of the wizarding community as a whole. How could I have been so blind to all of this?"

"Many are fooled by Albus," said Voldemort. "He has attempted to steal my magic from me. Now that I am my own person and can fight equally with him, he is after Harry's magic."

"I don't understand why though," said Ginny. "What would be the purpose behind stealing someone's magic. He is a powerful wizard already. Why would he want to steal someone's magic?"

"Harry is a threat to his power," said Voldemort. "If he can steal Harry's magic, then he will be a force that can not be stopped. He has lived longer than many. He has developed a way to stealing from people what will end up killing them. He only needs the wand that Harry took from him to accomplish this. If Harry were to reach his seventeenth birthday, then Albus will no longer be able to do this. By stealing someone's magic, Albus is trying to extend his life."

"So that is why he is so set on trying to find Harry," said Ginny. "Once he comes into his magical inheritance, Harry will be unstoppable to him."

"Very good," said Voldemort standing. "Harry is currently the most powerful wizard in the world next to Albus and me. Should Albus get his hands on Harry's magic, then he would be the most powerful and will rule unopposed. This can not happen. I have given you much to think about Ginerva. I suggest that you put that brilliant mind of yours to good use."

With that being said, he left the room. Ginny sat at her desk and let her thoughts take over. Hours later she was still pondering the epiphany of things. In the end, she realized that she had been used. She also knew that it was in her best interest to take the Dark Lord up on his offer. Harry would never accept her back into his good graces, nor could she go back to Albus and his lies.

Harry, Hermione, and Severus were going over the notes that pertained to the wards. Bill and a few other people were sitting there working with them.

"We can set up the wards," said Bill. "You are skilled at searching within yourself and focusing on your core of magic. Once we have the spells set up, you can use your power to fuel the spells and set the wards."

"So basically you are going to be the guide and I will be the foundation," said Harry.

"That is one way of looking at it," said Severus with a smile. "For the wards to go up in a manner that won't be tainted, you have to be the supplier of the power. Because of your bloodlines, you are the only one that can power up the spells. Your magic is the strongest that wizarding kind has seen since the days of Merlin and then the four founders. The Dark Lord has admitted that you are far more powerful than he is. Once you receive your magical inheritance, you will be the most powerful wizard on the planet. Even more powerful than you are now."

"How long will it take to set the wards?" asked Harry.

"Give us one hour," said Bill. "After that, we can guide you to key them and send the power into them. What I would like for you to do now is to remember your Occlumency skills and get your mind into a meditative state. Minerva and Wyatt will sit with you while you do this to watch out over you. Poppy is on her way as well. Once we set the wards, we will guide you through the rest of it. Once you are done, you will probably be bed ridden for a few days."

"Is it going to drain my magic?" asked Harry.

"Practically down to nothing," said Severus. "We will have a guard posted around you for days to make sure that nothing happens to you while you are unable to defend yourself. Griphook and his family have offered to protect you as well as the elves of Potter Castle. All have agreed that your safety away from Albus is top priority. You still have six weeks before you turn seventeen. I do not put it past him to attempt something between now and then."

"OK," said Harry. "Let's get started. "I will begin going into my meditative state and you start setting the wards."

Bill nodded his head as Griphook and ten other goblins entered the room followed by Poppy and a dozen house elves. Minerva sat in a chair next to Harry. Wyatt sat on the floor next to him. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were in the room as well. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. It was not long before he was in a state that connected him with a strong link to his magical core. Bill and Severus went around the grounds and with the help of Hermione, Draco, and other students who were familiar with the situation, they crafted the wards. An hour later, they went back to the room and sat with Harry. He was smiling as he felt the harmony between his body and his magic. Bill and Severus nodded to each other. If there ever was a time for Harry to unleash his power, now would be it.

"Ok Harry," said Severus. "We have everything ready. Let your senses take over and feel for the wards. Once you have them, release your power and let it flow into the wards. Just remember that we are here for you and you have nothing to worry about."

Harry relaxed even more and let his mind become one with the land. He felt the wards on and around the building. Once he had them, he released the power that he was holding and watched in his mind's eye in fascination as his magic took hold of the wards. One after the other lit and became active. The different elements took hold and Harry had the satisfaction of watching as Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Spirit took form and fueled the power surrounding the school. Colors of green, yellow, red, blue, and purple flowed around the school and enforced the walls with his and their power. When he finally brushed and tuned up each ward, he let his consciousness pull back any unused power. When he was done, he opened his eyes with a gasp and passed out cold on the floor.

Poppy rushed over to Harry and ran her wand over him.

"Physically he is fine," said Poppy. "I would imagine that he will have one monster of a headache tomorrow though. His magical core is pretty drained, but from I can tell it will be fine. He should be back to normal in about three days. I recommend getting him back to the Castle so that he can be comfortable in his own bed. Having him under the wards of Potter Castle won't hurt him either."

Wyatt grabbed Harry and orbed them to their bedroom. Leo and the rest came in quickly. Minerva transfigured Harry's clothing into comfortable pajamas and Leo and Wyatt got him comfortably in the bed. Poppy entered a few minutes later, with a basket of potions for Harry to use when he woke up.

The group set up shifts so that they could all keep an eye on Harry. Two goblins were station outside the door to the suite and two elves were stationed inside. One or more adults were always in the vicinity. Amelia had Aurors stationed outside to help intercept anyone who did not belong on the property. Wyatt summoned Excalibur and was adamant about staying with Harry the entire time he recovered. Chris stayed as well.

"That was an incredible display of power," said Bill to the group. "I knew that Harry was powerful, but that was a very big display. I have never seen anyone control that much raw power before. I doubt that Albus or the Dark Lord had that much control."

"He incorporated the elements into his power," said Severus. "I have never seen anyone harness the power of the elements the way he did."

"The good thing is that he has made what we already knew would be powerful wards even stronger," said Bill. "The ability to do what he did is a very limited and rare thing."

"I would not be surprised if Harry could use the elements now," said Paige. "He has a very natural talent for magic. Being a descendant of Merlin only proves that he has power above and beyond the normal. I think we need to look into books and maybe those that have some ability to work with the elements to see if they can help Harry master his new abilities."

"Even if the person is only able to work with one element," said Remus. "That person will be able to help Harry with some portion of it at least."

"We will look into it," said Amelia. "I will contact Drew and see if he knows of any elemental wizards here. We will come up with something."

The group all sat and waited. Shifts changed at appropriate times for those on watch. Wyatt refused to leave Harry's side. He slept when he needed to, but would not leave the suite. Harry woke the following morning with a groan. His hands went immediately to his head. Severus handed him a potion and he drank it quickly. Within moments his head stopped pounding and he was able to think clearly. He was still weak, but he was coherent enough to ask questions.

"Are the wards set right?" he asked Severus. "Was I successful?"

"You were more than successful Harry," assured Severus. "The wards are stronger on this school than they are on Hogwarts. You managed to do something that no one we know of yet has ever been able to do. You have harnessed the power of the elements to assist in keeping the school safe. So to answer your question, you have succeeded beyond you wildest imagination. Now I am going o have Dobby bring you something to eat. You had better eat it or Poppy will murder us all. When you are done eating, you may want to get some more sleep. You will need to bring your magical core back up."

Harry grinned at the man as Dobby walked in with a tray. Wyatt helped Harry sit up and he ate his food without complaint. When he was done eating, the elf quickly removed the tray. Severus and Chris left the room for a few minutes so that Wyatt and Harry could have some alone time.

"I think it is your best interest to stay in the castle or the school, until after you turn seventeen," said Wyatt. "You magical inheritance will be big from what I am to understand. As long as you are in the castle, then Albus can't get to you. Once you turn seventeen he can no longer hurt you."

"I will do that love," said Harry. "I want the old man to not have an easy time of getting to me. Far be it from me to make his plans easier."

Harry and Wyatt talked for awhile longer before Harry drifted off to sleep. Wyatt curled up around him and fell asleep with him. Piper and Phoebe found them like that later. Both women smiled as they took up their seats and read.

"What do you mean we can't get her back," shouted Molly. "This is my daughter we are talking about Albus. I want her back. I am tired of you telling us one thing and then something totally different happens."

"Shut up woman," said Albus snarling at her. "I have had enough of your mouth. You are the biggest runner of the mouth we have in the Order. For once in your life, just shut up. We are doing what we can to get your daughter back. Unfortunately unless she can aid us from the inside, there is nothing we can do."

"Do you think she can help us from the inside?" asked Dedalus. "We still have to figure out how to save Moody from the Manor."

"I have no idea how to do that," admitted Albus. "I think we should work on trying to get to Harry. We have less than six weeks before his magical inheritance activates and we lose any attempt we can gather to have access to him. Once he turns seventeen there is nothing we can do about him."

"I am so sick of hearing about Harry Potter," said Ron. "My sister is in Malfoy Manor with the Dark Lord and you are concerned about Harry Potter. He is unobtainable. When are you going to let it sink into your skull that you are never going to be able to get your hands on him? He is too protected. He never goes anywhere without the Charmed Ones present. Now he has most of your former colleagues working for him. He has half of the students and former students of Hogwarts with him. He has every member of the DA with him. WE CAN NOT GET TO HIM. I am with mum in stating that we should be concentrating on getting Ginny back and working on destroying the Dark Lord."

"Do you have any ideas on how to do that?" snarled Albus. "If you do, then I suggest that you speak now. We can not gain access to her unless she does something from the inside."

"You have no intention of going after her," said Percy. "You are willing to let her rot in there. She failed you and this is her punishment. You are a sick old bastard. I am tired of your lies. You have no more power. You have lost everything and you are dragging us with you. Well Albus No Name, I QUIT."

With those words, Percy stormed out of the pub. Molly and Ron took one look at each other and then glared at Albus. Ron made an obscene gesture at Albus and he followed Percy out of the room.

"I am warning you Albus," said Molly. "If you do not get my daughter out of the hands of the Dark Lord I will make you sorry that you started all of this. As of yet you have not fulfilled a single promise that you have made to my family or the wizarding community. The Dark Lord is still overthrowing the government, Harry Potter is out of our hands and unobtainable, and my daughter is a prisoner of an enemy you created. I am with my sons on this. We no longer desire to be a part of your stupid organization. We are accomplishing nothing except getting ourselves killed."

Molly stood up and with one threatening look at Albus, she left the room. Albus sighed as he looked at the pitifully few remaining members.

"Where have I gone wrong?" asked Albus sighing. "I have worked my entire life to get rid of darkness in the world. Now it seems that two very powerful dark wizards are going to rule the world."

"Maybe the darkness resides in you," snapped Hestia. "I agree with the others. Harry Potter can not be a dark wizard. The Charmed Ones would not have come to his rescue if he were. You have lost most of the order to either death or Lord Potter. You have lost sight of your goals in life. You are so focused on destroying that boy that you have forgotten your true meaning behind this group. I am out of here as well. When you get your priorities back, let me know. Until then, I would rather live than be killed due to your stupidity. For the record, I am fully in the mindset that Harry Potter is NOT a dark wizard. The sooner you get that through your mind the sooner we can get back to stopping the real threat here."

She stood up and left the room as well. Disgust was on her face as she left.

"They do have a point," said Dedalus. "Our goal was to stop Voldemort from over taking the wizarding world. We have failed. Your pursuit of Harry Potter has allowed the Dark Lord to succeed in what you were attempting to stop. I am no longer sure that I can be a part of something that has lost sight of its purpose. I agree with my comrades. If you can get things back on track, then give me a call. Until then, I am out of here."

Albus sat in fury as one after another, the members of the group all got up and left. Each one said what they were thinking as they did so. When the last person left, Albus got up and stormed out of the pub. He apparated to his only place of residence he was able to save from the lawyer. Once there, he let loose his fury and screamed his rage until he tired himself out.

Rita and Aberforth sat there with smiles on their faces. They were both thrilled to write letters to Harry and Voldemort telling them of how the Order of the Phoenix was breaking down into something that was almost non existent. When they completed their letters, they sent them off.

Days later, Harry was walking around the castle. He knew that now that Albus lost his support, that he would be working solo to try and harm him. He needed to know what the old man was up to. Harry was not stupid enough to think that just because the Order was falling apart that Albus would cease his plans of gaining Harry's magic. Through letters, he knew that Voldemort and Ginny were making headway in their conversations. Harry did not trust Ginny, but he knew that if Voldemort said she was coming around, then he could trust him. Voldemort also was not so stupid as to think that because the Order was falling apart that things would be any easier on him either. He knew that as long as Harry stayed in his castle that Albus couldn't touch him. He was wondering what he could do to draw the old man out into the open so that he could be captured.

Days passed without further word about Albus. The full moon arrived. Voldemort instructed his Death Eaters to put Moody and Bellatrix in the same cell. The anti apparition wards prevented either from leaving the cell. An hour before sunset, Fenrir entered the Manor and was escorted into the cell with the prisoners. He sneered at Moody as the old man was unable to do much with one eye and leg missing. Fenrir had his wand still, so he was not worried about Bellatrix. There was little she could do to him. Powerful she may be, but without a wand, she was no match for a werewolf fixing to transform. Sunset came and Fenrir felt the werewolf gene take hold. He threw his wand out of the cell to the guard standing there. His limbs elongated. Within moments, a fully formed werewolf stood in front of the two prisoners. He walked over to Bellatrix and with one hand, pinned her to the wall. Voldemort was standing there. He had given his orders and he wanted to make sure the werewolf kept enough of his mind of follow those instructions. Fenrir leaned his head to Bellatrix who for once in her life was too frightened to say or do anything. She quivered in fear as she realized what her Master's punishment was. With one lunge, Fenrir bit and she fell to the floor screaming. He let her go and turned to the old Auror. With a lunge, he bit into Moody and let loose his animal instinct. Within moments, the old Auror died. Moody finished his grisly work on the old man. As he looked back to Bellatrix, he was frozen with a spell. Voldemort had the remaining guards take Bella out of the cell and move her to a special one. Fenrir was left in the dungeon. He could not get out and there was no further threat to the prisoners that were there. In the morning, he would be released so that he could go about his normal duties.

The rest of the pack was waiting in their hide out. Many had lost their human minds for the transformation, but they knew that their alpha was on a special mission. They hunted near their area. They did not go far as they knew that they would be punished if they did so. The fear of their alpha was less than the fear of the Dark Lord.

The next day, Voldemort walked into Ginny's room. She gave him a smile as he made himself comfortable in the chair in front of her.

"Have you come to a decision about your future Ginerva?" he asked.

"I have my Lord," she said bowing her head. "I would like to become part of your group. I have had lots of time to think things through. I have come to the conclusion that I walk in the path of the grey. I am not selfless or giving enough to be on the side of light nor am I vindictive or merciless enough to walk in the shadows of the dark. I will accept your offer with gratitude and pleasure."

"Hold out your left arm," instructed Voldemort. "You will feel a little pain from this."

Ginny held out her left arm and watched as he pressed his wand to her flesh. When he muttered the incantation, she dropped to the floor with a gasp at the pain that lanced up her arm and into her flesh. After a few moments the pain receded and she stood up. The dark mark was branded onto her skin. She was now part of Voldemort's circle and she knew it.

"It would appear that your remaining family members have left the service of the old fool and his Order," said Voldemort. "You have a job to do. You will find out what is going on and what the plans are. If you are successful then you will be rewarded well. If you fail me, then you will be punished."

"I understand," said Ginny bowing. "With your permission, I will leave immediately."

"You will report back immediately should you find out anything," said Voldemort handing her an object. "I have given you a port key. Use it if you find yourself in danger."

Ginny bowed again and left. The first place she would go was the Burrow. She arrived there that evening and went inside. Ron was sitting there. When he looked up, he immediately raced to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked hugging her. "Have you been mistreated in any way?"

"I am perfectly fine Ronald," she said pushing him off. "I have not been mistreated at all. In fact, I have been treated very well considering I have been in Malfoy Manor under the thumb of the Dark Lord."

Ron noticed her arm. He stood up and drew his wand and pointed it at her.

"You have switched to the dark," he said. "How could you betray our family like that? I will make you sorry you betrayed us."

Ginny laughed at him as she pulled out her own wand. The two siblings began to duel. Due to Ginny's ambition and Ron's laziness, they were fairly matched.

"I am as powerful as you are Ronald," said Ginny. "Unlike you, I have studied hard and have gotten good grades in school. Why aren't you with Albus? I am sure he would love to hear that I have left his service and entered the service of another."

"We have all left his service," said Ron firing a hex at her. "That doesn't mean we have turned our backs on our family. You are a disgrace to us all. I will kill you for this."

Ginny laughed at him again. Ron was about to cast a powerful hex at her when she hit him with a spell that caused him to fall over. He crashed through a chair. Upon his landing, she noticed that he was bleeding profusely. The chair that had crashed under him had broken and the wood penetrated his abdomen. Ginny turned and fled into the night. Ronald would be dead before long and she was aware that she was now a murderer. She had to get out of the country before anyone found out about this.

Harry was sleeping peacefully when a strange dream hit him hard. He watched as Ron and Ginny began to duel one another. His horror struck when Ron went crashing through a chair and the wood penetrated his abdomen. He watched in disgust as Ginny fled into the night. She had not even stayed to help her own flesh and blood.

When the dream was over, Harry sat up gasping for air. Wyatt woke up and grabbed him.

"Harry!" he said. "What is wrong? I recognize that look. You had a vision of some sort. What happened?"

"I have to talk to Arthur Weasley and his sons," said Harry. "Something bad has happened."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Yes I am leaving with a cliff hanger. Well, sort of. I had to find a place to end the chapter and I felt that this was as good a place as any. Thanks in advance for the reviews. Let me know what you think. Should Ginny run from Voldemort as well, or should she go back to him?


	17. A World Of Difference

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thanks for all the support that you all are giving me. I really appreciate it. I have decided to go on a different venue with Ginny. I was going to have her be with Voldemort, but I changed my mind. In this chapter I will be fast forwarding the time line. I want to get to Harry's magical inheritance in this chapter. So please forgive me the jump.

**Chapter 17 – A World Of Difference**

Harry paced back and forth in his office. He had sent a letter with Hedwig asking the five Weasley men to meet him at the Castle. He knew that this would not be a conversation that he would enjoy having. He had sent a letter to Rita Skeeter and Voldemort asking them if they would be willing to check out the Burrow. He got back two letters that stated the same thing. Ronald Prewett had died and Ginerva was on the run from the looks of it. He sat behind his desk and placed his head in his hands and gave a sigh. Things in life would never be easy. Everything always had to be so hard.

Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie all entered the office. One look at Harry and they knew that something bad had happened. They knew it had nothing to do with Harry personally as he refused to leave the castle until his seventeenth birthday. He was safe so long as he stayed within the confines of the castle or the school.

"Harry?" asked Arthur hesitantly. "What is going on? Your letter said something bad happened. Has Albus attempted something that the Ministry is not aware of?"

"No Arthur," said Harry solemnly. "Nothing like that has happened yet. I am not really sure how to tell you what is going on. So I ask that you be patient with me as I try and explain things to you. What I have to say is not easy."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. If Harry said this was important, then they had no doubt that it was.

"As a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, I inherited some of her abilities," said Harry. "I have natural visions now much like Phoebe does. My visions come when I am sleeping and more receptive to them. As you all know, I am so busy during the day keeping up with running my home and the surrounding areas that I do not always focus when I am awake."

"We know all about this Harry," said Arthur. "You do not need to make excuses for yourself. We all know how much you do for the community."

"Well last night I had a vision in my dream," said Harry continuing quickly before he lost his nerve. "In the dream I saw something that was not particularly pleasant to witness. I sent out missives to both Rita Skeeter and Lord Voldemort asking for assistance to check and see if my vision was accurate. Unfortunately it was. I am sorry Arthur that I have to tell you this. Ginny and Ron were dueling and Ron was killed. Apparently Ginny switched allegiances from Albus to Voldemort and Ron took that as an insult. They started fighting and Ginny sent Ron flying with a hex and he crashed through a chair. A piece of the chair went through his abdomen rupturing most of the internal organs in that area. He died quickly. I am sorry to have to tell you this Arthur."

Arthur's head hung for a few minutes as he digested what Harry had just told him. He knew deep down that even though he was disappointed in Ron, Ginny, Percy, and Molly, that they were still his family and that he still loved them deep down inside. Bill and Charlie grabbed their father and held him.

"Thank you for telling us Harry," said George with a sad look on his face. "I know how much this has caused you pain. We appreciate you going out of your way to make sure that we were told by you instead of someone that would not do it as tactfully as you have."

"Can you ask Lord Voldemort if it is possible to send Ron's body here to America?" asked Fred. "We may have been disappointed in his actions and such, but he was still our brother. We would like to bury him in the graveyard here where we can visit him."

"I will contact Voldemort and ask," assured Harry. "Ron will be buried in our graveyard. I have no reason to believe that Voldemort will deny this request. I will write him immediately. Will you be ok Arthur?"

"Yes Harry," he replied. "I will be fine. Can you also find out what will happen if Ginny is caught? I would like to know what her fate is for her actions."

"I promise that I will get all of the information you need Arthur," assured Harry. "Bill, why don't you take him home and make sure he has comfort so that he can mourn. I will contact Amelia and let her know what is happening."

Bill and Charlie both nodded as they escorted their father out of the room. Fred and George both gave Harry a nod, before apparating out and back to their home. Harry sat down and thought about how to word his letter. He finally picked up his quill and began writing.

_Lord Voldemort_

_I have informed Arthur Weasley and his sons about the death of Ronald. I was asked to relay a request from you. The Weasleys would like to bury Ronald near them. Though they are disappointed in him, they still love him. We would like to bury him here so that they can visit him from time to time. It is also requested that I inquire about what will happen to Ginerva Prewett for her actions. Should you grant the Weasleys this request the body can be sent to Number 1008 Potter Highway. Thank you for your time and patience._

_Lord Harry Potter_

Harry sent the letter and sat back in his chair. He knew that should Voldemort reply, he would be able to have the pastor of the church contact the Weasleys. He wrote a quick letter to the priest and sent it with Fawkes. It did not take long for him to receive a reply from Voldemort.

_Lord Potter_

_The remains of Ronald Prewett have been sent to the disclosed address from your letter. I saw no reason not to grant the Weasleys the body of their youngest. With regards to Ginerva, she will be punished. Not only has she disobeyed a direct order, but she has failed her mission. I sent her with a portkey to aid her should a situation like this arise. I have my best scouts looking for her now. She will most likely be punished by death for multiple reasons. One reason is that she disobeyed orders. Another reason is that she did not return to me like she was told. She has also fled the country without permission. She will be punished most severely._

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry sighed as he asked Hedwig to bring the letter to Arthur Weasley. This stupid war was bringing to many people down. Too many families were being destroyed by one senile crazy old man. Something needed to be done to end the terror that this old man was causing.

A few days later, Harry received word that Ron was buried in the cemetery. He would have gone to the ceremony, but he knew that one slight mistake could allow Albus to get his hands on him. He did not want the old man to have access to him until after his magical inheritance happened.

June rolled into July with fierceness. Harry paced all the time now. He knew that his magical inheritance was something that would be immense. His power was growing daily. He could feel his core expanding more and more. He would have to go and speak to Ollivander to make sure that his wand would still be compatible with his magic once he came into his full power. Harry called the council together to discuss what they would have to do to prevent anyone getting hurt and destruction of property should his magic spike to high.

"You leave all of that to us," said Severus. "We have already contacted Drew Dugruise and he has stated that he has some specialist in his Ministry that deals with powerful wizards coming into their inheritance. They will arrive a few days before your birthday to help us prepare. The rest of us will work around the clock to ensure that your magical spikes do as little damage as possible. We will shield your room to keep as much of the magic in this one spot. Once you wake, you will be able to help us repair any damages."

"I am more worried that I will hurt someone rather than something," said Harry. "What if during one of my spikes, something goes flying and it hits someone?" 

"Harry," said Piper. "You need to relax. Severus, Minerva, and the rest of us all know what we are doing. We will have Leo, Wyatt, and Chris on standby in case a flying object hurts someone. The professors will all work to make sure that everyone including you is shielded as much as possible so that you do little to no harm to anyone or anything. You seriously need to relax and let us worry about that."

"Sorry Piper," said Harry sheepishly. "I can't help but to worry about everyone. That is one thing that will never change about me. I worry about everyone and everything."

"For once in our life," said Minerva. "Let someone else do the worrying. We can take care of this. All you have to do is stay calm and trust us. We do know how to handle things. You also have to remember that the castle is in tune with your magical signature. The walls of the castle will absorb much of the impact that you cause. That is the one good thing about being the Lord of a property."

"Well then I guess I will just take it easy," said Harry. "I see I am outnumbered and out worried here."

Everyone laughed at his phrase and set about their duties. During the summer, the professors tended to stay at the castle with Harry. So to have the whole staff there would be a blessing. Everyone knew that Harry's magical inheritance would be higher than most. Preparations were set up though out the following days. At any given time, you could see Severus or Minerva working with someone on setting things up.

The night of Harry's inheritance finally arrived. Everyone was worried that no one had heard much about Albus. Even Voldemort was unable to find the old man and that greatly worried everyone. That could only mean that he was somewhere in the United States and had his sight set on Potter Vale. Add to the fact that Ginerva Prewett was on the run and Delores Umbridge had yet to be caught added more fuel to the fire. Harry went to bed that night nervous. He had a hard time sleeping. Eventually Severus had to give him a sleeping potion so that he would go to sleep at all. Midnight approached and as it did, the first signs of Harry's inheritance presented itself. The magical spikes were low at first. As the time passed, they increased with power. The windows of the room shattered with the magical energy showering everyone with glass. Severus and Minerva quickly repaired the damage. Harry slowly rose off the bed. The others in the room quickly shielded the rest from damage. Flashes of color could be seen circling Harry in what appeared to be a miniature cyclone. Green, red, blue, yellow, and purple all flowed around Harry in sequence. The others knew without a doubt that Harry was receiving elemental powers that would rival anyone. A white light appeared and surrounded Harry. It was so bright that everyone present had to cover their eyes. The light encompassed Harry in a cocoon of power. From there a beam of light that looked to be a combination of gold and silver flowed out of the cocoon and surrounded Wyatt. Wyatt rose into the air with a blissful look on his face. Leo had to restrain Piper to keep her from running to him. Smaller beams circled Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris, Leo, Hermione, Draco, Minerva, Remus, and Severus. When each person was touched by the beam, they rose off the floor. Each understood what Wyatt was feeling. While his beam was stronger, they knew without a doubt that Harry's magic was reaching out to family and loved ones and sharing the love and purity that was within each of them. Slowly each person was set back on the floor. Wyatt landed gently on his feet and turned to look at Harry. Harry gently lowered until his body was lying on the bed. The lights all faded and the room went back to normal. Harry sighed and turned over in his sleep.

"What just happened here?" asked Piper amazed.

"It would appear that during his inheritance, Harry wanted to thank you all for being there in the only way he knew how," said Dana Stevens. "He has gifted you all with a touch of his power."

"What does that mean for the rest of us?" asked Minerva.

"That means that you will each be a little more powerful than you already are," said Dana. "The fact that Harry was surrounded by the elemental colors tells us that he will be a powerful elemental mage. The white is indicative of the purity that is his soul. The silver and gold at Wyatt is reason to believe that even without ceremony the two will be together for many years to come. No one will be able to break up the bond. I have never seen one that powerful before."

"So is all of this finished now?" asked Chris. "Will Harry be alright now?"

"Yes," said Dana. "The inheritance is complete. It is safe to say that we can all go and get some sleep now. I know you all have a party planned for him for this afternoon."

"How will he feel when he wakes up?" asked Piper. "Will he be in pain or anything?"

"He should be fine," said Severus. "Even with all that power, he should not have any lasting side affects. We really won't know until he wakes up."

"Wyatt how are you feeling?" asked Leo. "Are you hurt in any way?"

"Dad that was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced," said Wyatt. "It was like I was in Harry's mind. All of the love that he has for me was all out in the open. I could feel his emotions as if they were my own. I am not in any pain at all. I feel great."

"I feel the same way," said Chris. "I know that Harry doesn't have the same feelings for me that he does for Wyatt, but I could feel the love that Harry has for me. It was almost like he was telling me that he is happy that he has a brother like me."

"I too felt like he was sending me his love," said Phoebe. "I felt embraced. It was like he was telling me that he was glad that I was in his life."

"He made me feel like a proud mother," said Piper. "It was almost like he was telling me that he is accepting me as his mother. What would his parents say to that?"

"Knowing James and Lily as I do," remarked Minerva. "I would say that they are happy that someone has stepped up to the task of seeing their son happy. All Harry has ever wanted in his life was a loving family. Severus, Remus and I are his godparents of sorts along with Narcissa. Draco, Chris and Hermione are like the siblings he never had. He sees Piper and Leo as surrogate parents. The rest he sees as family members in general."

"I am glad that we were able to come to his rescue," said Wyatt. "He has shown us nothing but love and compassion since the night we rescued him from those horrible people. I am glad that his soul picked me to be his bonded and his mate. He has made me so happy."

Leo and Piper smiled as they took in the look that was on Wyatt's face. The others around the room all voiced their opinions about the events of the last year. Around the castle others felt the power of Harry's magic. Each was touched in their own personal way with feelings of love and gratitude for the support that they all give freely to Harry. An hour later saw the occupants of Potter Castle sleeping soundly. The threat of Albus trying to get to Harry was over. Harry was powerful enough now to sand up to anything that the old fool had in mind to throw at him.

Voldemort was waiting for word from his scouts. So far they had not managed to find Delores Umbridge nor were they having any success in finding Ginerva or Albus. Things were not looking good for Voldemort at the moment. His one stroke of good fortune resided in the fact that Bellatrix was adapting to being a werewolf. Voldemort did not allow her to carry a wand, but allowed her to run with the pack.

"I will tell you one last time that Harry Potter is off limits to you Bella," said Voldemort. "If I have to tell you again, I will peel the flesh off of your body and let you live long enough to feel the pain. Do I make myself finally clear to you?"

"Yes My Lord," she said. "I will do better."

"Good," he said. "I have a job for you. It is time for that old fool to be brought in. I want you to go and purchase a wand and then hunt him down. Now that Harry Potter has come into his full magical inheritance, he will back off and come back after us. I want him found a killed."

"Yes Master," she said. "I will get right on it. Thank you for being so merciful."

Voldemort waved her away and went back to his documents that were on his desk. He still had other people he needed to keep an eye on. He summoned McNair.

"I want you to bring Molly and Percy Prewett to me for questioning," he instructed. "They are still out there and I want them brought in. Have others go after Diggle, Jones, and any other remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix. By now you should all know who is in that wretched organization."

McNair bowed and left immediately. His Lord wanted it done, and he was the best one for the job. He gathered a group together and went about the appointed tasks.

Delores Umbridge was far from stupid. She knew that the best way to hide was to hide in plain sight. That the law was after her did not bother her in the slightest. She was furious that they would side with the Potter brat for what happened in her classes. She was a Ministry official and it was her duty to administer punishment to those that deserved it. For to long they had talked about bringing that insufferable brat down and no one would do anything about it. She had done what too many were afraid of doing. She punished the boy for his crimes against humanity. She stepped up to the plate and now she was being hunted for it.

She had stepped out of her house to get some fresh air when all things happened to her at once. She was roughly seized by strong arms and held in place.

"Unhand me you filthy vagabonds," she screamed. "I am loyal to Cornelius Fudge and as such you will release me at once."

"You are way behind the times," said a voice into her ear. "Fudge is dead and there is a new Minster of Magic. You are wanted for crimes against Lord Harry Potter. The Dark Lord also wants you for crimes against him."

"What crimes have I committed against the Dark Lord?" she asked. "If anything I have been helping him by causing trouble for Potter."

"That is something that you will have to take up with the Dark Lord," said Rowle. "My orders are to bring you in. I will be rewarded handsomely for your capture."

He conjured manacle and placed them around her wrists. From there he took out a portkey and they vanished and appeared at Malfoy Manor. They appeared in the foyer of the manor and he led her to the office that Voldemort used. He knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. When he got it, he pushed her forward and entered behind her.

"My Lord," said Rowle bowing low. "I have managed to capture the old toad finally."

"Leave her here and return to our other duties," said Voldemort. "Your reward will be taken care of and will appear in your vaults soon enough. Just know that you have my gratitude."

"Thank you my Lord," he said bowing. "It is always a pleasure to serve you."

"Delores Umbridge," said Voldemort as Rowle left the room. "You have managed to hide out for almost a year now. You have gotten sloppy. By leaving your house, you stepped outside of the wards of the Fidelius Charm that you created on your home. You have much to answer for. You have done some serious damage to Lord Potter and I will be the one to sentence you for your crimes."

"I have helped you by causing him problems," said Delores. "Why are you punishing me for assisting you?"

"We have laws to uphold," said Voldemort. "You have broken the law and you must be punished for it. In the past I have wanted the demise of Harry Potter. Now that I know more of the boy's story as well as his bloodline, I no longer have any interest in harming one hair on his head."

"He needed to be brought down," said Delores. "He was acting out and no one had the courage to do anything about it."

"You have used a Blood Quill on him during his time in school," said Voldemort casting a spell and silencing her. "You attempted to use an Unforgivable on him as well. You took my servants and had them attack the boy. That is NEVER a good thing. Harry Potter is a relative and as such he will not be subjected to abuse by people such as your self. As it is, he has that old fool causing trouble for him. Harry Potter has left the country in hopes that he can have a caring and good life. He has been beaten down at every turn. Your actions against him will definantly be punished. His lawsuit that he won against you will be honored and the funds will be automatically sent to his vault. Due to the eleven months that it has taken you to pay him, I will double his award. You will be spending the rest of your life in Azkaban for your crimes against a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Shall I let you in on a little secret Delores Umbridge? Would you like to hear a story?"

She nodded her head. She was unable to speak due to the spell cast on her. She was scared. She now had one of the most powerful wizards in history upset with her. She was lucky that she would be able to get away with her life.

"Harry Potter is protected by the Charmed Ones," he said interpreting her thoughts. "Do you understand the relevance behind that statement?"

He lifted the spell so she could speak.

"How can he be protected by them?" she asked. "They are the most powerful force for the light that exists on the planet. If history is correct it is their son that was born on the night of magic all those years ago."

"That child is now Harry Potter's soul bonded," said Voldemort. "His magical core and heart is so pure that he was able to bond with the child. They are due to be married in October. Harry Potter has come into his magical inheritance last night. He is the most powerful wizard on the planet. Add to the fact that he is a Light wizard and you have a problem for people like you Delores."

"Albus Dumbledore is the leader of the Light," she said. "How is it that a mere boy has become so powerful?"

"Albus No Name is now in ruins," said Voldemort. "He is classified as a Dark Wizard. He will now be known to all as the one who attempted to kill the boy to steal his money, magic, and influence. You however will never get to know the outcome as you will be sent to Azkaban in a few moments."

Voldemort went to the door and handed a portkey to the guard stationed outside. From there the man took Delores and with a flash they were gone.

"So much for your ideas of how to punish the boy," said Voldemort. "He has been punished for to much that was not his fault in this life."

Molly and Percy did not know what to do with themselves. The death of Ron hit both of them hard. The fact that he was sent to America to be buried near his father was a small blessing.

"At least Harry was noble enough to make sure that Ron had a decent burial," she said. "You father will see to it that his final resting place is a nice one."

"Do you think we have made a mistake?" asked Percy. "Father, Bill, Charlie, and the twins have all left us for Harry Potter. Thanks to Albus, we lost Ginny and now she is on the run for killing Ron. We are the only ones left. What if we made the wrong choice?"

"I don't know anymore Percy," said Molly. "It would appear that we have lost everything. I am not going to do anything more with Albus. I am going to just live my life as I feel. We only have each other left. We can do something to make sure we manage and survive. I think it is time to leave Harry alone. Nothing seems to work anyway. For every move we make, he has a counter."

"Better we walk away with our lives then to not survive this at all," said Percy. "I agree with you mother. We need to leave Harry Potter alone."

While the two were talking, neither realized that someone else was listening to their conversation. As they were speaking, he was getting angrier with each word. He opened the door to the Burrow and entered.

"Albus," said Molly. "What are you doing here? Get out of my house this instant. You are not welcome here."

"Did you really think that I would just let you walk away from all of this?" asked Albus. "I don't think so."

Molly watched in horror as Albus pulled out his wand. Two flicks later, both Molly and Percy were lying dead in the living room of their home. Only one person had ever survived the killing curse and that person was Harry Potter. Albus left the Burrow and then turned. With a flick of his wand, he set the house ablaze. Turning on the spot, he apparated away.

The next day the headlines made many people wonder out loud if their beliefs were correct.

**KILLED AND BURNED**

This reporter was called to the scene of the residence of the Weasley family. Molly and Percy Prewett were killed by the Killing Curse. Once that was done, their home was set on fire to hide the evidence. Luckily the Diggorys saw the blaze and reported the fire to the authorities. The Aurors were able to tell that the magical signature belonged to none other than Albus No Name. The bodies of Molly and Percy will be sent to America so that they may be laid to rest near Ronald who was brutally murdered a few weeks ago by his own sister Ginerva. No word yet as to the where about of Ginerva Prewett. Anyone with word about Ginerva should report it to your local authority immediately. A reward is out for the capture of Albus No Name and Ginerva Prewett. Let us hope that this ends the final chapter for the Weasley family as they have lost so much in the past.

Rita Skeeter

Reporter

Reactions were different around wizarding Britain. Many were saddened by the loss of life of yet more members of a pureblood family. Others were relieved to hear that Molly and her brood were unable to hurt Harry Potter any longer. Others felt sorry for the Weasleys. Of course there were those who were angry about the situation in general. Both Albus and Voldemort were angry that this had occurred. One was angry for getting caught and the other for not being able to stop it.

Harry sighed as he stood up. He knew that once again he had to give bad news to good people.

"When will this stupid war end and people get their heads out of the sand," said Harry to Wyatt the next day. "So much life wasted. All of it is for power, fame, and money. What a stupid way to live."

"There is nothing that you can do about it Harry," said Wyatt. "You are only one person. The decision was theirs to make. They made the wrong decision and they paid the price for it. There is nothing that you can do. The only thing that you can do is to challenge Albus and be done with it. I don't think you are ready for that yet. Even someone as powerful as you are will be unable to challenge him without knowing where he is or what his agenda is. I suggest that for now you let Lord Voldemort deal with this. From this report, we know that he is still in Britain. So for now, you don't have to do anything. Voldemort is powerful enough to oppose him."

"You are right of course," said Harry. "I will just leave it alone for now. I just hate the thought that more people have died for something so stupid."

'It can not be helped," said Piper coming into the room. "It happens. We all play our own parts in all of this."

"Thanks Piper," said Harry. "What brings you here today?"

"Arthur Weasley asked me to tell you that he knows all about his ex wife and son," she said. "He said to tell you that they will be buried next to Ronald and not to worry about him."

"One day I will stop that old man," said Harry. "He will regret the day he ever started all of this. Has anyone found out where Nurmengard is yet?"

"Hermione found it," said Wyatt. "Unfortunately Gellert Grindelwald is dead. He was murdered in his cell. Apparently Albus decided it was a risk to his group to allow him to live and had him killed."

"It seems that the old fool is becoming a mass murderer," said Harry with a sigh. "I can't stand the fact that my hands are tied."

"Something will work out in the end," said Piper. "It always does. It is time for you to relax. You have a wedding to plan and school starts on September first. You are entering your last year of magical education and need all the training you can get."

"Actually I was asked if I wanted to sit my NEWTS early," said Harry. "I was told that my abilities are so high that I could probably pass each and every subject with ease. Draco and Hermione were also asked. We agreed to study a bit more and then go from there."

"Harry that is wonderful," said Piper. "It will mean that you can take over as Head Master of the school officially. That is wonderful news."

"We shall see how it goes," said Harry with a smile. "Thanks for the support. It means the world to me."

Piper and Wyatt both smiled at Harry. It definantly was a good sign to hear him talking like he was. Life would move on as it always did.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I ended the chapter here because I still have some surprises in store for the last few chapters. I want to make sure the story goes well, but I am almost out of plot. So to save the story, I will be making sure that the last elements come into play so that we can have a nice ending.


	18. Chaos In Britain

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Ok folks I am down to the last few chapters of this story. I am happy with the way that it turned out. Thank you all for the love and support that you have shown to me during this story.

**Chapter 18 – Chaos in Britain**

Harry, Hermione, and Draco studied for hours daily. They were determined to brush up on each and every subject that was possible so that they could sit and take their NEWTS. Drew Dugruise sent over examiners from the Eastern United States and the tests began. The trio sat their written exams during the day and had their practicals in the afternoon. The set of tests lasted the entire week. During the evenings, the trio sat and looked over any information regarding the exams for the next day. When they finally finished the exams at last, they all breathed a sigh of relief. All they had to do now was sit and wait for the results of the exams.

Harry meanwhile, was secluded in his office for days following the tests with Minerva, Severus, and oddly enough the portrait of Phineas. He was going over the finer points in running a school. Term was due to start in two weeks and he wanted to make sure he was up for the task of running a school that had grown during the previous year. Harry could be seen at any given time either in his office at the castle or at the school. More and more, he was spending time in his office at the school. Lesson plans needed to be approved and there were other odd and end things that needed to be done. Amelia and the Ministry had given him a list of the muggle born students that were due to start at the beginning of the semester. Pomona, Andromeda, Remus, Leo, and Paige were all busy explaining what was going on to unsuspecting parents.

One week before term started, Harry, Hermione, and Draco received the results of their exams. All three were nervous about opening their letters. Piper, Narcissa, and Minerva took pity on them and opened the letters for them.

"Harry," said Piper. "I don't know what you are so worried about. You have passed every subject with good marks. You are a graduate from school now. See for yourself."

_Dear Lord Potter_

_We are happy to inform you of the following grades for your exams. Please note that the grade system is slightly different than when you were in England. Enclosed is a list of our grading system._

_A = Excelled_

_B = Above Average_

_C = Average_

_D = Below Average_

_F = Failed_

_With that being said, we are happy to inform you of your scores._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – written = A, practical = A_

_Transfiguration – written = A, practical = A_

_Potions – written = B, practical = A_

_Charms – written = A, practical = A_

_Astrology – written = B, practical = B_

_Divination – written = C, practical = C_

_Care of Magical Creatures – written = A, practical = A_

_Herbology – written = B, practical = A_

_Ancient Runes – written = B, practical = B_

_History of Magic – written = B_

_Healing – written = B, practical = A_

_Arithmancy – written = B, practical = B_

_Congratulations on passing each and every course._

_Sincerely_

_Andrew Ranger_

_Examiner_

"Harry that is wonderful," said Minerva looking over the sheet with Severus. "You have taken every exam and passed it. I am very pleased with your Transfiguration scores."

"I must say that I am very proud of your scores in potions as well," said Severus. "You have done an amazing job. You took that many courses and you passed each and every one of them including the ones you hated the most. Of course we always knew you would pass DADA. It was a given that you would have tops scores in that subject given your history and such."

"I am surprised that I passed Divination," admitted Harry. "Had it not been for the vision that I had during the test, I probably would have failed the exam. How did you do Hermione?"

"See for yourself," said Hermione as she looked over Harry's sheet.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_We are happy to inform you of the following grades for your exams. Please note that the grade system is slightly different than when you were in England. Enclosed is a list of our grading system._

_A = Excelled_

_B = Above Average_

_C = Average_

_D = Below Average_

_F = Failed_

_With that being said, we are happy to inform you of your scores._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – written = A, practical = B_

_Transfiguration – written = A, practical = A_

_Potions – written = A, practical = A_

_Charms – written = A, practical = A_

_Astrology – written = A, practical = B_

_Herbology – written = B, practical = B_

_Ancient Runes – written = A, practical = B_

_History of Magic – written = B_

_Arithmancy – written = A, practical = B_

_Congratulations on passing each and every course._

_Sincerely_

_Andrew Ranger_

_Examiner_

"Hermione this is great," said Harry. "You passed every subject with grades higher than me in some spots. We are graduates now. We can do what we need to with everything now."

"I can start working in my own store now," said Hermione laughing. "Things are picking up for the store and I can concentrate on making my business run smoothly."

"Draco?" asked Harry. "How did you do in your results?"

Draco handed over the paper to Harry and switched with Hermione to view the others.

_Dear Mr. Black_

_We are happy to inform you of the following grades for your exams. Please note that the grade system is slightly different than when you were in England. Enclosed is a list of our grading system._

_A = Excelled_

_B = Above Average_

_C = Average_

_D = Below Average_

_F = Failed_

_With that being said, we are happy to inform you of your scores._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – written = B, practical = B_

_Transfiguration – written = A, practical = A_

_Potions – written = A, practical = A_

_Charms – written = B, practical = A_

_Herbology – written = B, practical = A_

_Ancient Runes – written = A, practical = B_

_Arithmancy – written = B, practical = B_

_Muggle Studies – written = B_

_Congratulations on passing each and every course._

_Sincerely_

_Andrew Ranger_

_Examiner_

"Wow Dray," said Harry. "You passed all of your exams also. Way to go."

"We are proud of all three of you," said Narcissa. "You all worked very hard for your grades. This calls for a reward of some kind. How about we take the three of you to a nice restaurant for dinner? There is a nice one on the Highway. Go get cleaned up and we will head out around five. Of course Wyatt and Leo are invited as well."

The three teenagers were pleased. They had all passed their exams. That they did it with such high scores a year early was even more impressive. Harry was a marvel to the group. Not only had he taken more exams than the other two, but he passed each and every subject. The adults were very pleased with the outcome. Not many seventh year students could do what Harry, Hermione, and Draco had done.

During dinner, the conversation rounded to Draco.

"So does this mean that you are ready to take up the mantle of Professor now?" asked Harry. "You will stay as Head of House of Black. We need to get another female Head now that Hermione has graduated and is working in her shop."

"Why not just give it to Luna," suggested Hermione. "She will eventually take over as Divination Professor anyway. She is entering her sixth year. Let her be Head of House Black until she graduates in the capacity of Head Girl. Once she graduates, she can have the spot of Head of House."

"That does seem to be the best course of action," said Minerva. "Miss Lovegood does have a good sense of right and wrong. Even with her unique outlook on life, she is fair and loyal to you, not to mention, that she is intelligent and gets remarkably good grades and stays out of trouble."

"We will do that then," said Harry. "I am sure that she will love it. Can you send her the Head Girl badge? Also I think that Neville should get the Head Boy badge. He has proven his worth many times over now."

"I agree that Mr. Longbottom should be rewarded for his actions," said Severus. "He is loyal, motivated, and has a good head on his shoulders. His only draw back is his fear that he has for me."

"Gee," said Harry laughing. "I wonder why that is? It couldn't possibly be because for the first five years he was verbally thrashed by you on a daily basis."

"Keep it up brat and I will hex you into next year," said Severus. "Just because you are the Head Master doesn't give you the right to be cheeky."

"Oh really Severus!" said Minerva laughing. "In my opinion, he has hit the nail on the head as the saying goes. As far as being cheeky, some things will never change. He was cheeky as a child and he will be cheeky until the day he dies."

"You are pretty good at that," said Wyatt. "How they haven't strangled you yet is a mystery to me."

"Like you have room to talk Wyatt Noah Halliwell," said Piper. "Do not make me tell stories of you growing up. I highly doubt that you want me to embarrass you."

"Anything but that," said Wyatt holding up his hands in surrender. "I will be quiet now."

"I would love to hear about some of his shenanigans," said Harry. "What is the worst thing he did?"

"We were under a demon attack and Wyatt was a baby," said Leo. "He thought it would be better for us to shrink us and put us in the doll house that looks like the manor. We were stuck there for over a week."

"Don't forget about the time that he pulled the dragon out of the television," said Piper smirking at her son. "That was a nightmare to get that fixed."

"Stop please!" said Wyatt turning red.

The rest of the group all started laughing. Things were finally falling into place for the occupants of Potter Vale. The school was set up and the Ministry had offices spread out over the Western United States with those acting as Mayor for their area. All in all, things were great now that strong people were helping to keep the wizarding world safe. Amelia and Drew were hand in hand when it came to disciplinary actions for those that broke the law. They managed to secure an area where they could build a prison. The cells of the prison were warded and designed to prevent all magic from being used. Once a person was in prison, their magical core dwindled down to hardly anything. There was one special cell that was just for Albus No Name. Should he ever get caught on American soil, he was to be brought to this prison and automatically sentenced to life without parole.

Voldemort was pacing back and forth in his office. He had heard rumors that Albus was on the move again. So far he had managed to capture Delores Umbridge. He was still searching for the location of Ginerva. She was still on the run and as of yet, the search party had been unable to catch up to her. As soon as they got close, she would disappear again. The last report stated that they found her in Argentina. Voldemort sent that report to Harry. Her being in South America led him to believe that she was trying to get closer to Harry for safety. This annoyed him as she was supposed to come back and report her findings. Molly and Percy were dead. They were on the list of people to be captured and brought in. Now it was time for them to stop Albus once and for all. He was really going off the deep end. Voldemort called in his best to help keep an eye around Malfoy Manor. Something about the way Albus was working made Voldemort nervous. Very little in this world made Lord Voldemort nervous, but this was one instance where he would not let his guard down.

Ginny was doing her best to stay ahead of the Death Eaters. She knew that she was being followed. There was little that could be done about that. She had now turned her back on all three of those she once followed. As was her job, she was loyal to Harry. She led him to believe that she was his friend. From there during the reading of the will that Sirius left, she let her intentions known that she was only after his money. From there, she was captured by Voldemort. She learned that Harry was a pure soul that wanted to be left in peace. She also learned that Albus was darker than anyone thought possible. After hearing everything that Voldemort said, she turned her back on Albus and sided with Voldemort because she felt that his views and ideals were more of the way she felt and thought. From there she went on her first mission and totally botched it up. Now she was on the run from the three most powerful wizards alive today. She went from England into France and then moved continuously. She was determined to get as close to Harry as she possibly could so that she would be better protected. She knew that Harry was too noble to do any harm to her.

Albus got a few people together and made their way to the area where Malfoy Manor was rumored to be. It was hard to get people to work with him now. Many of the members of the Order had left telling him that they would not be coming back until he put his focus back on the Dark Lord and left Harry Potter alone. Albus knew that he could no longer take Harry's magic from him. The last information he got upon the boy was that his magical inheritance was so powerful that even if Albus were there, he would have failed in his quest to steal it from the boy. After that time, the instrument that told him of the happenings with Harry exploded. The surge of power was so great that it sent a trickle back along the line of magic that Albus had connected with the boy and exploded causing half his house to collapse. Albus knew that he had to get back into the good graces of the public. To this day he was still getting Howlers telling him that he needed to leave Harry Potter alone. So it was on this night that Albus decided that it was time to move forward in the operation to bring down Voldemort. The group appeared at the coordinates that Albus was able to procure. From there they watched for signs of those coming in and out. They were now on their third night when they had a bit of luck. Bellatrix Lestrange and McNair apparated into sight and were about to make their way to the location of the manor. Together the group rushed the pair. To bring down these two would take away the most powerful people in Voldemort's inner circle. Bellatrix put up a good fight. She used her reflexes as a werewolf to fight back. In the end, Albus lifted his wand and used the Killing Curse on her. McNair was Imperiused and forced to lead them to the manor. Once inside the wards, Albus killed McNair and separated from the group to look for Voldemort.

Voldemort finished writing his will and sent it to Gringotts. He knew that should something happen to him that Harry would be the last of the Slytherin line. He had it set up that upon his death, that Malfoy Manor would shut itself and everything would automatically be stripped from the house and sent to Harry's vaults. Ragnok was most helpful in this endeavor. After all, Harry Potter was the one that had the highest esteem of the goblins and his vaults held more gold than anyone else's. Add in the fact that he went out of his way to work with the goblins, and you have one wizard that the entire race would do anything for. Harry paid good money to have things built. He gave jobs to many of the goblins by opening a branch of the bank where he was.

Voldemort sighed as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead. He was tired. Things in Britain were getting totally out of hand. He knew that if he didn't find Albus soon that things would be beyond his control to handle. He hated the feeling that he was missing something. There should be some way to locate the old fool. He just couldn't put his finger on how to find him. Where ever Albus was and what ever he was doing was very well hidden. This was how things were going when the attack on the Manor happened.

Albus entered the hall with his group and immediately started taking down Death Eaters. Many Death Eaters tried and failed to stop the old wizard. Even without the wand he used to carry, Albus was a force to be reckoned with. Even with a small group, Albus cut a path in the defenders of the manor. Voldemort came out of his office and within moments, he evened the score. Soon those members of the Order were dispatched as were the Death Eaters. It was only a matter of moments before the two locked into a deadly dance of magic.

"We will end this tonight," said Albus. "Once I am done with you, I will seize your vaults and your property and start fresh in bringing down Harry Potter."

"Even if you do by some miracle succeed in this," said Voldemort laughing. "I have already taken steps that will ensure that you do NOT get your hands of Slytherin's fortune nor my possessions. I have seen to it that an ancient spell will be cast. One created by my own ancestor. Upon my death all of my holdings will immediately shut down and evict anyone in them. Each location will strip itself of all possessions and be sent to the heirs of Slytherin. That means that Harry Potter will inherit everything that I have. There is not a single thing that you can do about that."

"Oh I am sure that I can find a way to get YOUR will overturned," said Albus. "I will have your power and your money."

"Blood magic does do wonders you old fool," said Voldemort. "There is NOTHING that you can do to prevent it from happening. However the time for idle gossip needs to come to an end. Do your worst old man. Tonight this ends here."

The two powerful wizards locked into their deadly dance. Magic flew as the spells came out of both wands. Each wizard was looking for a weakness in the other. Albus was a lot older than Tom, but what he lacked in youth, he made up for in experience and anger. Tom while a very powerful wizard had finally spread himself out to thin. He was not prepared for Albus to find him in his home and challenge him. This was not the way he had planned on taking out the old fool. For over two hours the two wizards battled in their deadly encounter. Others coming in were hit with stray spells and either incapacitated or killed. Finally the cunning of Albus paid off. Voldemort made a small, but fatal error. That was all it took for Albus to send in the spell that snuffed the life right out of the wizard formerly known as the Dark Lord.

As Voldemort was falling, he smiled. The expression on Voldemort's face caused Albus to tremble with fear. Upon the last breath that Voldemort took, the blood magic flared to life. Albus found himself and anyone that was still living outside of the Manor. He tried for hours to get back in, but had no luck. He left and headed to the bank. He approached the Ragnok.

"I am here to seize the vaults that once belonged to Tom Riddle," he told the goblin. "By right of conquest, I hereby stake my claim that I am to be given his vaults and any property that belongs to him."

"Get out of my bank," said Ragnok. "Your request is denied."

"You can not deny my request," said Albus smugly. "It is within the laws of wizarding Britain that I can lay claim to his vaults as I have defeated him." 

"Let me explain this in a way that you might understand," said Ragnok talking to Albus like a parent would a child. "You have killed Lord Voldemort. You can not however, claim his vaults for a number of reasons. The first is that the vault in question is of one Salazar Slytherin. As Lord Potter is still alive, and is a descendant of Slytherin, everything within the vault will be transferred to him."

"That doesn't make any sense," snapped Albus. "I demand that you get me someone in charge of the bank. I am so sick of you goblins telling me that I can not access what is rightfully mine."

"I am in charge of this branch of Gringotts," said Ragnok. "As for the other reason you can not lay claim to this vault is because you are an outcast. You are a fugitive of the law. You are wanted for multiple counts of murder. The goblin nation as a whole stands behind Lord Harry James Potter. So unless you want to find yourself in more trouble by threatening us, I recommend that you depart the premises and never return. You are no longer welcome in our halls. The next time that you enter, you will be killed on sight."

Ragnok snapped his fingers and Albus found himself facing the door of the bank from the outside. He made to enter again and was thrown twenty feet back and landed in a heap on the ground.

"You will never learn to just mind your own business," said an amused voice behind him. "It would seem that we have tomorrow's article for the Daily Prophet. I am sure that Lord Potter will be interested to hear that once again you have attempted to steal what was his. Did you not think that upon the death of the Dark Lord that Lord Potter would not know? The goblins have had this set up for a few weeks now. Upon his death, the blood spell activated and Harry Potter is now the sole beneficiary of Lord Voldemort's estate. See you later Albus No Name. I have an article to write. I will be sure to send a copy to Lord Potter so that he can know what you are up to."

Laughing, Rita Skeeter strode away from Albus. She did not see Albus lift his wand and with a silent spell, the medallion that was hanging around her neck appeared in his hand.

"Finally I can have access to the brat," said Albus to himself. "I will have his life for the hardships that he has caused me. When I am done with him, there won't be a soul who will remember his name."

"Still plotting and scheming, are you?" asked Hestia Jones walking past. "What are you planning now Albus? Is it another attempt to get Lord Potter's money?"

"For your information," said Albus angrily as he brushed off his robes. "I have succeeded in ending the reign of the Dark Lord. He died a few hours ago by my hand. That is one Dark Wizard down. I will bring about the downfall of Harry Potter. He is a dark wizard and I will not rest until he is destroyed. So if you are here to gloat, I recommend that you desist immediately. I will not tolerate you talking down to me. Once again I have stepped up to the plate and made sure that another dark wizard was defeated. I don't recall seeing any of you helping me."

"That is because you are not interested in bringing about the downfall of dark wizards," she sneered. "You are only interested in bringing about the downfall of people who pose a threat to your power. Well, good luck in trying to make things look better for you. People may feel better that the Dark Lord is dead, but many will have your head if you go after Lord Potter."

With that Hestia walked down the street and disappeared from sight. Albus gritted his teeth in anger. He would show them all that he was far from down with this fight. He shifted on the spot and apparated directly to the Ministry of Magic. People were everywhere wondering why all of a sudden they could think freely again. People like Pius Thicknese were no longer under the Imperius Curse. Albus made his way around and started talking to people trying to raise his station. He attempted to rally people to him by announcing that he had defeated Voldemort. He started telling people that he would work next on bringing down the last dark wizard.

The moment that the words left his mouth, he was hit with a few spells simultaneously. No one believed that Harry Potter was a dark wizard and no one believed that Albus was the man he claimed to be.

"I would recommend that you leave at once," said Mafalda Hopkirk. "You are not welcome here. We are going to recover from this and start new. From there we will deal with the likes of people like you. Now leave immediately or I will have you thrown in Azkaban."

"You have no authority here," snapped Albus. "I can come and go like I wish here with no one to tell me otherwise."

"That is what you think," said Damian Diamond. "As head of the DMLE I can throw you in prison. So do as Madam Hopkirk said and leave. Once we get things cleaned up around here, we will be coming for you."

Albus swore under his breath as he left. He turned on the spot and apparated to Potter Highway. He put on a disguise so that no one would recognize him. Now that he had a Potter medallion, he could get access to Harry Potter.

Harry knew immediately that something had gone wrong. Voldemort had sent him a letter that told him if something should happen that ancient blood spells would be activated. Harry was alerted by Griphook immediately. Word was out that Voldemort had been defeated and that his possessions had been directed to Harry. News travelled fast when you had the means of finding out information. Harry sent word immediately to Rita Skeeter to find out what information she could come up with. What he got back was not promising.

_Lord Potter_

_Ginerva Prewett is now in Argentina. It is being rumored that she is trying to get to you so that she can hide from Albus and Lord Voldemort's minions. Fenrir Greyback is in hot pursuit of her. It is true that Albus attempted to lay claim to Lord Voldemort's vaults. The goblins kicked him out of the bank and told him to never go there again. He went to the Ministry of Magic to spread word about the defeat of the Dark Lord. When he mentioned that you were next, he was also thrown out of the Ministry._

_On a sadder note, my medallion is missing. I suspect that after I turned my back and left Diagon Alley that Albus stole my medallion. That can only mean that he is on his way to Potter Vale. I am so sorry that it was stolen. I have not taken it off since the day you placed it around my neck._

_Right now the Ministry is trying to recover from what has happened. With Lord Voldemort defeated, they are trying to establish who is in charge and how to clean up after the war effort. I will keep you updated._

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry put down the letter and sighed. He knew that it was just a matter of time before Albus found him and tried to make trouble. He knew that at any given time that the old fool would attempt either his life, or some harmful plot of destruction. He knew that he had to step up the security around Potter Castle and the school. To many lives depended on the safety that he provided.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter right here. I want the next chapter to be about the confrontation between Albus and Harry. You will also get what happens with Ginny in the next chapter as well. Thanks in advance for the reviews.


	19. To Fight The Dark

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thank you all for the reviews that keep pouring in. I am delighted that so many of you are enjoying the uniqueness of my story. I am now down to the last two chapters. I appreciate all the support that you all are giving me. It means a lot to me that so many of you review and tell me what you enjoyed about the story.

**Chapter 19 – To Fight The Dark**

School started and Harry was pacing nervously in the dining hall. He was going to be giving his first start of term speech. To him it sounded like a cliché that he would sound a little bit like Albus when giving this speech. The main difference was that Harry would mean what he was going to say. As he paced, he thought about what had happened in recent events. Voldemort had invoked an ancient blood magic ritual. This effectively stopped Albus from getting his hands on the Slytherin fortune. As the last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin, he now had one more ring on his finger to prove it. This now made him Head of House of Potter, Black, Evans, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Dumbledore, Slytherin and Emrys. If one were to actually sit and look at everything and classify Harry in a category, he would be named King. His bloodline was purer than many others. However Harry did not want any more fame than he already had. He was worried enough about the disappearance of Albus. He knew that the old man was not far. Wyatt and Chris were near Harry at all times. They decided to start doing home schooling so that they could be nearer to Harry.

Chris and Luna announced themselves officially as a couple. They were happy with one another. Their abilities helped Harry and Wyatt. Phoebe's children were now attending Emrys Academy as were Paige's children. The legacy of the Charmed Ones was being passed on to the younger generation. It made things easier for Piper, Paige, and Phoebe to have all of their children near one another. None of them wanted the children to be accessible by the old man.

Harry switched his thoughts back to other recent events. Albus had approached Ragnok and tried to over turn the will of Voldemort and seize the vaults and property. The goblins of Gringotts stopped that in a hurry. They knew specifically what Voldemort had done and knew that even if Albus had the support of the Ministry that nothing could be done once the blood spell had been cast. Essentially, Voldemort made sure that Albus would never get his hands on the Slytherin fortune. Many thought that the founders had no money. This was mainly due to the fact that they set it up that until the heir of all four came into in majority, the other descendants could not access the vaults. Fortunately, the only ones that this affected were Voldemort and the other descendants of Hufflepuff. Now that Hepsiba Smith was dead, her grandchildren were able to inherit.

Harry was furious that Albus had stolen the medallion from Rita Skeeter. She was still blaming herself for the loss of the medallion. Harry sent her another with a letter stating that he didn't blame her. Albus was a thief and a murderer. There was little that Albus did that surprised Harry anymore. Eventually he would have to call out the old man and be done with it.

Harry had the newspaper clipping from the night that Voldemort died. Rita Skeeter set about to write the article immediately.

_**DEATH OF THE DARK LORD**_

_In recent events, it would appear that Albus No Name has defeated the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. The two battled at Malfoy Manor where Albus was finally able to defeat his arch nemesis. Upon his death, Lord Voldemort invoked an ancient blood ritual effectively preventing Albus No Name from getting his hands on the vaults of Salazar Slytherin. Upon investigation, I spoke with the goblins of Gringotts and this is what they had to say._

"_Albus No Name has come in here trying to claim the vaults by right of conquest," stated the head of the British branch Ragnok. "Unfortunately for him, Lord Voldemort set it up with the blood ritual to ensure that Lord Potter received everything that he owned. Albus No Name decided to get pushy and threatened us. From there, he was banned from the bank. We hope that where ever he has gone that he leaves Lord Potter alone. That young man is a delight to the goblins and has helped out our kind. We further hope that British wizards decide to use Lord Potter's way of life as a standard to make their own life better here on the European continent."_

_From there I went to the Ministry of Magic. I spoke with the newly elected Minister of Magic Lucinda Bell. Here is what she had to say._

"_We are on the look out for Albus No Name," she said. "He came to the Ministry of Magic hoping to slander Lord Potter. We all know from experience that Lord Potter is a kind and generous person. He is a beacon behind which we all can stand. We are actively working hard to recover from the darkness that befell us from Albus and Voldemort. Former Death Eaters are being rounded up and questioned under the influence of Veritaserum. If they have not murdered anyone, we are allowing them to fade back into society. If however they have murdered someone, then we are giving them a trial so that they can plead their case. We have spoken with Head Master Flitwick. Now that the threat of the Dark is gone, the parents are more than willing to allow their children to stay safely within the castle for lessons. Thanks to Lord Potter and Lord Voldemort, things are better there. We shall keep a close watch out over the future of the wizarding world."_

_From there I went to Hogwarts where I spoke with Head Master Flitwick. Here is what he had to say._

"_I am disgusted with Albus," said Filius Flitwick. "He is a liar and a massive manipulator. He fooled us all into thinking that he was the leader of the light. He is nothing more that a coward, thief, and murderer. The staff of Hogwarts is making sure that the students are safe from him. We have even banned his portrait from taking its place among the former Head Masters and Head Mistresses here in the castle. We do not want anyone else to be influenced by him in any way shape or form."_

_When asked if he had any words for Lord Potter, he had this to say._

"_Where ever you are Harry," he said. "Keep up the good work and stay true to your heart. You were always a good child and we are sure you will make an outstanding Head Master of your academy. Stay strong and keep your head up. The staff here at Hogwarts wishes you all the luck and happiness in the world. If anyone deserves it, it is you. You have done so much for so many. We all respect and love you."_

_So where is Albus No Name now? We know that he stole my medallion. It stands to reason that he has gone to America so that he can once again try to harm Lord Potter. We here in England hope that he is caught soon so that he can be punished for his crimes against us all. We know that he is responsible for the deaths of the Grangers, Lord Voldemort, Gellert Grindelwald, Molly and Percy Prewett, and many others. Former members of the Order of the Phoenix are now working with the Ministry of Magic to search for and apprehend their former leader. This reporter will keep you all posted on the happenings of the group._

_We all want Lord Harry Potter to know that we support him in his endeavors to find peace and happiness. I personally want to congratulate him on his upcoming nuptials in October. I wish for many years of happiness between you and Mr. Wyatt Halliwell._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Reporter_

Harry had that article framed and hanging in his office. It brought a small smile to his face at the thought of his upcoming marriage to Wyatt. The two of them were very happy with each other. The fact that their magic wrapped around the other's magic like a glove was a perk that neither of them expected. Both young men were happy with the idea that they were such kindred spirits in body, mind, and soul. The happiness that the two had was contagious around the castle as well as the school. People couldn't help but smile when they saw the two together.

Harry went back to the day that they had talked to people about the wedding. It was during one of the council meetings.

"We now know that Albus has a way of getting here," said Harry. "Now that he has a medallion, he can get into Potter Vale. Thankfully I have altered the wards so that those that are allowed to come to the castle can come here without a medallion. Now that I am firmly ensconced as the Lord of the Vale, it makes things easier. Thanks to Narcissa, I have been able to set it up that each person that is allowed to come here just has to touch their finger to the gate. Leave your drop of blood on the gate, and you will have access to the castle. Many of you have already done this. The medallions are now useless. So unless I personally escort someone to the gates and allow them to enter, they will not be able to come in."

"What about all of our children?" Phoebe asked. "Will they be able to come to the castle as well?"

"I am glad you asked," said Harry. "Severus has already collected their blood. It is a painless wave of the wand. They never felt a thing. Their blood has been set into the wards. They can access the portal from the school to the castle without a problem."

"Wait," said Amelia. "You have a portal between the school and the castle? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Not at all," said Harry. "Unless your blood has been activated into the wards, you can not gain access to the castle. Even other students can not use the portal. They will not see it so therefore they can not use it. Add in the fact that the portal is in my office, and you have a very safe entrance."

"Don't forget that the school is a much protected place as well," said Minerva. "There are many wards that will prevent anyone from entering the grounds without express permission from one of the staff. You can not even enter the building if you are disguised in any way. That was something recent that Harry added to the wards surrounding the school."

"I am very impressed," said Piper. "It would seem that Harry is making sure that no one can hurt the children that attend. I feel safer knowing that my sons and nieces are well protected."

"I feel better knowing that my daughters are in capable hands," said Paige. "I think I speak for all of us when we say that we are thankful for all that you have done for us Harry."

"Children are the life of the world," said Harry. "Voldemort created horcruxes so that he could stay alive forever. Albus created a spell to steal magic from others so that he can stay alive forever. Children are what make us immortal. They are what makes us live forever."

"Very well said," remarked Arthur. "You are wise beyond your years Harry."

"Shall we discuss the wedding now?" asked Wyatt. "I can tell form the way that mom is fidgeting that she wants to talk about it."

"Yes well," said Piper. "We do need to talk about a few things."

"Amelia," said Harry. "Would you do us the honor of performing the ceremony? As Minister of Magic, you have the most authority."

"I would be honored to perform the ceremony for you," said Amelia. "Thank you for asking me. I appreciate the kindness."

"Who are you going to have as bridesmaids and grooms men?" asked Phoebe. "We also need to know who will walk you down the aisle."

"Obviously I want mom and dad to walk me down the aisle," said Wyatt with a laugh. "I was hoping that Chris would stand as my groomsman."

"Wyatt," said Chris with a delighted look on his face. "I am so glad that you asked me. I would be happy to be your groomsman."

"I have already asked Luna to stand with me as my bridesmaid," said Wyatt. "She accepted."

"Excellent," said Phoebe writing all of that down. "What about you Harry?"

"I have asked Draco and Hermione to stand with me," he replied. "Both have agreed. I am in a bit of a spot due to having three guardians. Narcissa is my godmother. I have asked her to walk with me. She has agreed. Severus is my godfather of sorts so I am hoping he will walk with me down the aisle as well."

"I would be honored to walk with you brat," said Severus with a smile. "You know you can count on me. So what is your predicament?"

"Aunt Minerva is also a godmother of sorts," said Harry. "I want her to have a role in the wedding as well. I am just at a loss as to what position to ask her to be in."

"How about you let me carry the rings," suggested Minerva. "I am happy that you are thinking of me. I would be honored to carry the rings for you."

"That is a great idea Aunt Minerva," said Wyatt. "Both Harry and I love you. That way everyone that is important in our lives can do something. Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe can stand with Harry and me as well."

"To make it even, we can ask Neville and Hagrid to stand with us as well," said Harry.

"What colors have you decided to use?" asked Piper. "We need to know these things."

"Black and emerald green for my side," said Harry. "The black is in honor of my father's hair and the glasses that he wore were not to mention Sirius' hair color. The emerald is for the color of my mother's eyes."

"White and blue will be for my side of the wedding party," said Wyatt. "The white represents the white lighter side of me. The blue represents my birthstone and eye color."

"What kind of flowers?" Paige asked.

"Lilies," said Severus immediately. "You have to use lilies. They will also represent your mother."

"Lilies it is then," said Harry. "What flower would you like to have for you Wyatt?"

"I would like red roses," said Wyatt. "You can't have a wedding without red roses."

"That is true," said Hermione. "I think the combination of the two flowers will be beautiful."

"This will be a beautiful wedding all the way around," said Harry. "To me it would not matter if Wyatt and I wore jeans and a t-shirt. As long as we can get married that is all that matters to me."

The others all laughed at Harry's remark. At first Piper look scandalized until she realized the importance behind what Harry said. There was little doubt that Harry and Wyatt loved one anther with a passion that surpassed everyone else.

"I hate to bring us back to pressing matters," said Kingsley suddenly. "However I must ask if we got any word about Ginerva Prewett."

"I have not received word about her," said Harry sobering up. "She is still on the run. The last thing I heard was that she was in Brazil. I think it might be a good idea to send a group of four trackers to look for her. She needs to be caught and brought in for questioning. From what I saw in the vision, her intention was not to kill Ron. He attacked her first. It is not like she sent the wood through him on purpose. While I don't trust her around me, I also know that she is not an evil person. She may be very greedy, but that is partly not her fault either."

"We will get right on that," said Kingsley. "I have the perfect quad for that."

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts as the students made their way into the dining hall. Minerva and Severus were with the first years. Unlike Hogwarts, there was no seating arrangement in the dining hall. The students were allowed to sit where they pleased. Finally the doors of the hall opened and Minerva and Severus entered with the new students. Harry and the rest of the staff all stood and applauded the group as they entered. There were forty six first years. Minerva and Severus lined them up in front of the staff table and Harry began his opening speech.

"Welcome to our second year at Emrys Academy," he said. "First years are to note that the woods are off limits due to the sensitivity of the creatures that live in them. Students are also reminded that anyone caught out of bounds will lose points for their dorm. Before I make the rest of the announcements, I would like each and every student to stand and say hello to the newest members of Emrys Academy."

Harry watched as the older students stood and greeted the younger ones. With a smile he let the new students find family members to sit with as well as those who did not have family yet in the academy to find a place to sit. Harry was pleased when the older students encouraged the younger students to join them at the tables. Smiling, he continued on with his announcements.

"This year we are pleased to announce your Potions Professor," he said. "May I introduce Professor Draco Black? I know that he is young, but I expect you to show him the proper respect he deserves for his station. Draco, Hermione, and I all sat our NEWTS over the summer and passed our courses. Miss Granger is now working in her book store. This means that we have a new Head Boy and Head Girl this year. May I introduce Miss Luna Lovegood and Mr. Neville Longbottom? For you first years, they have the ability to dock points as well as give out detentions. They are also the ones to approach if you are unable to find a professor due to class and such. Each house has a prefect. Your Head of House will announce who they wish to be prefect by your actions over the next week. Please note that just because you are a prefect this year doesn't mean that you will be one next year. With that being said, I only have two words left for you all. LET'S EAT!"

Harry lifted his hands and food filled the tables. The chatter broke out among the students as they ate their dinner. When the meal was over with, Harry stood once more and addressed the students.

"There are still people outside of these walls that are intent on hurting you," he said. "The Dark Lord has been destroyed. However there are still other dark wizards that are stepping into his shoes. Our job is to protect you and to teach you how to defend yourselves from these people. Your job is to learn all that we have to teach you. Please make sure that you follow the rules and that you stay within the boundaries that are set. This is just as much for your protection as ours. Help us to help you. With that being said, I wish you all pleasant dreams. Welcome once more to Emrys Academy."

When Harry finished speaking he watched as each Head of House went about and collected their students. He smiled to himself as he watched each and every student leave. He had opened a book by the marauders and read the inscription about creating a map for the school. He worked with Severus, Minerva, and Remus to create one for Emrys academy. He went to his office and watched as the students made their way to their rooms. The building had adjusted to fit all of the students comfortably. He smiled as he remembered his days at Hogwarts. Life had been so much simpler back then. True Voldemort wanted him dead, but at least he knew he was safe then. Everything went sour when he found out that Ron and Ginny were after his money and that Albus was after his magic. It was an even larger shock when he finally found out all of his inheritances. Now Ron and Voldemort were dead and Ginny was on the run. He was Head Master of a school and Lord of many titles. His shining light through all of this was the fact that Wyatt was going to be his husband soon. Harry let that love guide him through everything. Looking at the map, he noticed that three third year boys were sneaking out of their dorm. Sighing, he lifted his hand and sent his stag patronus to intercept them.

"That will be fifteen points from Hufflepuff Boys for your actions," said Harry's voice through the patronus. "I suggest that you get back to your dorm before I make it thirty."

Harry watched as the three boys ran back to their dorm. Boys will be boys and it seemed that even here, they would still try and sneak around the school. He wrote a quick note to Ted Tonks and sent it with Hedwig. He mentioned to the Head of House about keeping an eye on those three. From there, Harry stepped through the portal and into the room that was set up next to his suite. Wyatt was waiting for him in the bed. Harry sighed as he got into bed with him.

"Hufflepuff boys have already lost points," said Harry. "I hope that I can do a good job as Head Master."

"You worry too much about the small things," said Wyatt. "That is what you have professors for. Let them do their jobs as well. Didn't you give them all a map of the school like the one you have?"

"I did," said Harry. "Ted was in the shower and did not notice that his students were out of bed. Hopefully everyone will chose their prefects soon so that they can start making the rounds and handling the out of bounds students and such. I hate disciplining the students."

"That is your job," said Wyatt. "There are rules that have to be followed. If they break the rules, then they have to be punished for it. You are only doing what is best for their safety."

"You are right," said Harry. "You always know what to say to make me feel better. I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Wyatt. "Would you like me to prove it?"

"What did you have in mind?" asked Harry with a small smile on his face.

Wyatt leaned over and placed a passionate kiss on Harry's lips. From there he ran his hands in provocative places. Harry moaned in response to the touches and let Wyatt do what he desired. Wyatt mumbled a quick spell and their clothes vanished. He kissed the entire way down Harry's neck. From there he tortured Harry's nipples. He did not stop until he got to his growing member. With one quick smile, he wrapped his lips around it. That was all it took for Harry. He bucked and moaned as Wyatt sent shivers down his spine with his ministrations. From there, Wyatt pulled out a bottle of lube and worked his way to Harry's back side. When he entered Harry, the passion ignited even further. The two locked into a steady rhythm of passion. They simultaneously had an orgasm. Harry muttered a charm to clean them and the two wrapped their arms around each other and faded off to sleep.

The next morning, they entered the dining hall. Harry waited patiently for the students to sit before he spoke.

"It would appear that some students feel that my warnings from last night did not apply to them," he said. "So from now on, if you are caught out of your dorms without permission after curfew, you will be serving detention. It will be something that I want you to do and I promise that it will not be pleasant. With that warning stated, please enjoy your breakfast. Class schedules will be handed out after the meal is complete."

Harry sat down to eat and the tables filled with food.

"You seem in an odd mood today," remarked Severus. "Is that a love bite on your neck?"

"Yes," said Harry turning red in the face. "Please don't ask for details. Suffice to say it was an enjoyable evening."

"Was this the first time that you two have done this?" asked Leo amused in spite of himself.

"Yes," said Harry turning redder. "Please stop asking me questions. I am embarrassed already."

"Not a chance," said Minerva. "We are happy for you. It is about time you two progressed to the next step."

"Piper will kill us," said Harry. "I have no doubt she will kill us."

"Relax," said Paige laughing. "She has been waiting on this to happen. She will be delighted to know how red in the face you get when we talk about it though."

"You guys are not going to let us live this down are you?" asked Wyatt also very red in the face.

"Not on your life," said Draco with a smirk. "I think I will write to Hermione and let her know."

"DRACO BLACK I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT," said Harry standing up and pulling out his wand. "YOU WILL NOT TELL HER ANYTHING."

Draco ran out of the room laughing as Harry chased him. The rest of the staff all burst out laughing.

"Is the Head Master going to hurt Professor Black?" asked a timid second year girl.

"No sweetie," said Paige. "He might torment him a bit, but he won't hurt him. They are just playing around."

At that moment a smug Harry entered the room and sat back down. A moment later a purple Draco Black with pink hair walked in the room.

"YOU better fix this right now Harry Potter," said Draco to the laughter of the students.

"Keep your hair on," said Harry waving his hand. "That will teach you to pick on the most powerful wizard in the world."

"Lesson learned," said Draco sitting down. "I promise that I will not say anything to Hermione."

"Tell me what?" asked Hermione entering and sitting down.

"That Wyatt and Harry had sex last night," said Chris and orbing out before Wyatt or Harry could do him damage.

Harry was busy banging his head on the table. Wyatt sat there gaping like a fish out of water. Hermione beamed at the two of them.

"It is about time," she said. "At least we know what happens when someone embarrasses you."

"Just wait until I tell mom about this," said Wyatt. "Chris will get it."

"Harry I need to talk to you," said Hermione. "It is very important."

"What is it Hermione," asked Harry with his forehead on the table.

"Albus has been spotted on Potter Highway," she said. "Before they could apprehend him, he disappeared again. That is why I was coming here. You told me to come here immediately if he was seen for safety reasons."

"You did the right thing," said Harry standing up immediately. "Leo I need Piper and Phoebe here. It is time to act. I will summon Amelia and Kingsley and Arthur and meet you in my office. Minerva and Severus, the school is now in lock down. The students are not allowed to leave the building until further notice. We need some of the Aurors here to help guard the place. I know he can't get through the wards, but I don't want to risk it. The safety of the children is my number one priority."

"I will go and get Amelia, Kingsley, and Arthur," said Paige. "You just worry about locking down the school. We should have no problem getting back in. The wards recognize us."

Minerva, Severus, and Harry all rose up from their table and whispered their instructions to the rest of the staff. From there, they went to each entrance of the building and shut it. They invoked the wards with their status as Head Master and Deputies to do so. The rest of the staff meanwhile escorted the students to their classes. Each group of older students was given the task of making sure that a younger student was safe while in the halls. Sixth and seventh year students were instructed to sleep in beds in the younger years rooms until further notice. This was a plan that Harry and the staff created to ensure the safety of the younger children in the castle. When they were finished locking down the school, Harry, Minerva, and Severus raced to Harry's office. When they got there, they were met by a frantic Piper.

"What is going on?" she asked. "Amelia and I are worried here you know. You can't just send for us and not tell us what is going on."

"Albus was spotted on Potter Highway," said Harry. "The school is in lock down until he is apprehended. I need the Charmed Ones to come with me to the Highway to lure him out. It is me he wants after all."

"But you will be in danger," said Amelia. "How will you ensure your own safety?"

"That is where Piper, Phoebe, and Paige come in," replied Harry. "They will be with me under a Disillusionment Charm. That way they can watch my back when he strikes."

"I would feel better knowing you had more back up than that," said Minerva. "Powerful you may be, but you are still our charge and we will worry about you." 

"Aunt Minerva," said Harry. "I would ask you and Severus to come with me, but you two are the ones that have to make sure that the school stays safe. Make sure that the elves at the castle know to not admit Albus. He can not hope to stand up to seventy six elves and live to tell the tale. I am more concerned about the students. I can handle myself. Besides, Wyatt will be with me."

"Wyatt and Harry together are formidable enough," said Phoebe. "With the three of us watching their backs, we may be able to capture him before he does damage to anyone."

"Chris will be helpful in this as well," said Leo. "He is an empath after all. He will be able to sense Albus before we see him."

"We have to make sure that the three boys are safe," said Piper. "I am not happy about this, but I know that this is the best option."

When everything was set up, Harry, Wyatt, Chris, Phoebe, Paige, and Piper all went to Hermione's store. Harry cast a quick charm on the girls to hide them from sight and then he and the boys walked outside. They started walking up the Highway.

"He is near," whispered Chris. "I can't pinpoint exactly where he is, but I know he is not far. He doesn't know we are here yet."

"Stick together," said Harry. "I don't want either of you getting hurt."

"We know how to handle ourselves," said Wyatt. "We have been fighting demons since we were children. One old man will not stand a chance against all of us."

Harry snorted in response and continued walking up the street. He would speak out loud every once in awhile to draw attention to himself. People who noticed him and the Halliwell boys all bowed low. Many greeted them and wished them well on the wedding coming up in October. Harry and Wyatt would graciously accept the well wishes.

Suddenly Chris stopped. Harry and Wyatt looked at him with concern. He was staring at a man that was just outside the wand shop. Something was not right about the man. He let his gift extend so that he could see the man better.

"It is him," said Chris. "The man by the wand shop is the old man."

Albus turned towards the trio and dropped his disguise.

"Figured me out have you," said Albus with a laugh. "Well at least you will not be going far. You will be dead before the Aurors can get here to save you. From there I will strip you of your power. After that I will use that same power to make a will that states you will give me everything you own. I will have it all and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you old man," said Harry with scorn. "That you should talk less and act more. For all the brains you claim to have, you are one of the stupidest people I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. Shall we dance?"

Harry and Albus stood and faced each other. Both bowed low in proper respect before the duel began. For every spell that Albus cast, Harry had a counter. Harry rarely used his wand. This seemed to infuriate Albus even more. The two locked in a deadly dance of spell work. After a little while, Harry leaned up against the side of a building and used his hand to direct Albus' own spells back at him.

"Is this the best you have old man?" asked Harry. "I am getting bored with this game. Had you left me alone, I would have stayed away from you. I would have been happy to live out the rest of my life right here. You never learn. You are greedy, pompous, stupid, and blinded. You will NEVER beat me. My bloodlines are more powerful than you will ever be."

"I may not be able to hurt you," Albus sneered. "Let's see what happens when I attack your mate and his brother."

Albus swung around and pointed his wand at Wyatt and Chris. As he was about to cast the Killing Curse, he froze and couldn't move. Harry turned and waved his hand cancelling his charm on the girls. There stood the Charmed Ones in all of their fury. Piper waved her hand and blew up the wand that Albus was holding. She walked up to the old man and unfroze his head.

"If you even think about trying to leave or to undo my power you better think twice," she said. "It is one thing to fight someone that is your equal in power. It is totally different to fight someone that is not in the same category as you. I was more than willing to let Harry and you fight as he is your match. You screwed up when you threatened my sons."

"How dare you think that you could do what you do and get away with it," said Paige. "We are the most powerful force for good on the planet. Our power is only rivaled by Harry's and Wyatt's. You are the worst sort of person that I have ever met. I have met demons that are more polite that you are."

"We vanquished the Source of All Evil," said Phoebe. "We are not afraid of one stupid old wizard. Did you really think that we were stupid enough to let these boys out of our sight knowing that you are on the loose and prowling around? These boys mean the world to us."

Wyatt walked up to Harry and took his hand. Harry looked at him and smiled. The two let their magic come to the surface and flare up. Pops could be heard as the Aurors and Amelia Bones apparated to the scene. By now Harry was emitting a brilliant golden color while Wyatt rivaled him in silver. The two walked hand in hand to Albus and stopped just in front of him.

Albus took one look at the power coming off the two young men and fear finally crept into his eyes. He knew that he was beaten.

"Harry, please have mercy," said Albus. "I am an old man who is ill. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me."

"He is lying," said Chris. "He is trying to break the hold mom has on him so that he can escape and try again another day."

"You will never hurt another living soul," said Harry reaching and touching Albus on his left temple.

"You have gone to far and hurt too many people," said Wyatt touching him on the right temple.

"You punishment for the crimes against England and America will be justified right here and now," said Amelia. "As Minister of Magic I sentence you to life in prison without parole. When you are done here, the Ministry in England will want their say as well."

"Lord Potter, do not kill him," said Arthur. "He is not worth you tainting yourself."

"We have no intention of killing him," said Wyatt speaking for them both.

"We are hereby stripping him of his magic," said Harry lashing out. "By the power of the phoenix, I Lord Harry James Potter, hereby strip you of your magical core. May you rot in hell for your sins?"

"By the power of the angels, I Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, hereby strip you of your core. May you rot in the underworld for all eternity for your sins?" intoned Wyatt.

Gold and silver light surrounded Albus and lifted him off the ground. There was little he could do to stop what was happening. Harry and Wyatt stood as if they were statues as their magic flowed around the old wizard and drained every magical fiber from him. When all of his magic was gone, Harry and Wyatt sent a second flash of magic into Albus collapsing his core.

"You will live for another twenty years in agony," said Harry. "You will be haunted by your actions until the day you die."

"For your other dealings you will feel regret and despair for the rest of your days," said Wyatt. "You will never forgive yourself."

"By our power," intoned the two together. "We judge you so. So mote it be!"

With one more flare of silver and gold, Albus crumpled to the ground in a heap of bones and rags. The light that surrounded both Harry and Wyatt faded and they collapsed on the ground as well. Leo and Piper were there immediately as were Paige, Phoebe and Chris.

"They are ok," said Chris. "They are just tired. Dad did they do the right thing? Will they get into trouble for doing that to the old man?"

"No they will not," said a voice behind them. "Forgive my intrusion. I am Elder Regina Reyna. Their actions were a gift from powers that not even we Elders understand. They did not kill the old man. They simply took away his ability to harm anyone in the future. The punishment that they gave to him is light compared to what others could and would have given to him."

"What exactly did they do to him?" asked Amelia as she conjured stretchers for the two.

"They planted a bit of magic in his mind that will make him feel regret for his actions. He will have nightmares for the rest of his life about those that he has killed. He will feel guilty for his actions in using and manipulating others. No harm will come to him. This is his punishment. In time he may grow to understand what he did and seek out atonement for his actions."

"So my sons did not do anything dark to him?" asked Piper.

"No they did not," Regina replied. "They are as pure as they were before this altercation."

"I think it is best to get them home and into bed," said Leo. "That way they can rest in comfort. Paige I think you can go and alert the school that the danger has passed. I am sure that Amelia can handle the old man and let England know what is going on."

"I can do that," said Amelia. "We will take care of it. Just see to our boys."

"Piper and I will watch out over them," said Phoebe. "That way Paige and Leo can return to their classes along with Chris."

Everyone nodded and set out to do what they needed to get done. Today was a success for Potter Vale and those that were loyal to Harry Potter. Justice had been served to someone who deserved it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here. This chapter went on and on. I am sorry about that. I had so many elements to work with. Thank you all for the wonderful support you are giving me. The final chapter is the wedding. So I will see you next chapter.


	20. The Wedding

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any of the familiar characters. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction. Harry Potter and Charmed are owned by their respective people.

DISCLAIMER – The characters may and will more than likely be ooc from normal. This is due to the fact that I want them to behave and act this way. Please do not bash me if you do not like their attitudes and ways. The whole purpose behind writing fan fiction is to portray the characters as I see fit.

DISCLAIMER – This is a slash between Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell. If you do not like what I am writing, then I humbly ask that you move on to a story that is more to your style. Flaming at me or complaining about my style or technique will not stop me from writing the story as I want. Thank you for understanding.

NOTE – Thank you all for the wonderful support and love. It gladdens my heart to know that as I write more stories people think they have improved and are a favorite almost immediately. I have finally gotten to the happy ending of yet one more story. Thanks for following along until the end.

**Chapter 20 – The Wedding**

Things in Potter Vale were quiet after the defeat of Albus. Harry would visit the jail from time to time and scan the old mans memories so that he could get the information needed. After the third such visit he arranged with the Minister of Magic of England for a visit. He knew the last location of Albus. He got permission from Aberforth to go and collect what he wanted from the home.

Wyatt, Piper and Harry orbed to the location of the house. Harry went through it with a fine tooth comb. Once he had everything that he needed, he apparated the group to Hogwarts. As he was once again the owner of the school, he knew that he had to check in.

"Harry," greeted Filius. "I am so glad that you took the time to come and visit us. We have missed you these last couple of years."

"Well," he replied. "I have missed you as well. This was my first home. To bad that there were others who felt that I should not have any happiness. How are things going here now?"

"We are doing very well here," said Filius. "Things could not be better. Some of the people that have left England for their safety have returned."

"Yes I knew that not everyone would stay in America," said Harry. "All I want is for people to be happy."

"I hear the Weasley twins have reopened their shop in Diagon Alley," said Filius.

"If I were you," replied Harry. "I would be concerned as they are also taking over the joke shop in Hogsmeade. They really have a knack for what they do."

"Rumor has it that you and Severus gave them, gifts for Christmas from the days of the marauders," said Filius with a laugh. "If that is true, then we are already on alert. The twins by themselves were great jokers and tricksters. Add the knowledge of your father and his friends and we have the most impish people around."

"I am sorry to report that the rumor is true," said Harry with a laugh. "However I have a second copy here so that you can know the counter spells of the pranks and such. I recommend that you and your charms professor read it carefully."

"This will give us a reprieve," said Filius. "It will also give us a general idea of the effects of the pranks."

"While quite effective, they are quite harmless," said Harry. "The twins may be good at what they do, but they will never create something that will be long lasting and harmful to others."

"Who will be running their shops here in England?" asked Filius.

"Lee Jordan is running the shop in Diagon Alley," he replied. "George will be coming back to England to run the one in Hogsmeade. Fred will be staying in America."

"How are Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood?" asked Filius.

"Hermione has her own book store," said Harry. "I gave it to her for Christmas. Luna is Head Girl now. She will be Head Girl again next year. When she graduates, she will be the Divinations professor. I suggest that you get a better one for Hogwarts. Sybil doesn't know what she is doing and I hardly learned anything from her."

"Now that the threat of the Dark Lord and Albus has passed, I am inclined to agree with you," remarked Filius. "She is an absolute fraud."

"I will not interrupt the way you are running the school," said Harry. "I am happy at Emrys. I am giving you and Rolanda an invitation to my wedding. Wyatt and I are getting married on October 31st."

"We heard that you were getting married," said Filius. "Lord Voldemort had already talked with me about it. It was determined that on that date, he would be here so that I can go to America to attend. We have decided to keep the program that he set up. Giving the students and over view of the Dark Arts in a protective surrounding is a good idea. This way they will know what to look for. However we have decided for their safety to keep it at fifth year and above."

"I am glad that Hogwarts is doing so well," said Harry. "We have talked with the Minister about having Hogwarts and Emrys added to the floo for communication between the two."

"I want to suggest something to you and Wyatt," said Filius. "I know that the Charmed Ones are not as long lived as we wizards are. Therefore I suggest you find a way of moving that Nexus to under the school or something so that they can have a quieter time in their golden years."

"Is that even possible?" asked Piper. "It would be helpful to not have the Manor attacked every few days by demons. However I do not want to put the students at risk at the school either."

"The students will be fine where they are," assured Harry. "We can also use the demons as practice for the older students."

"Demons are not as deadly to wizards as other wizards are," explained Filius. "Apparently Albus had books upon books here in the Head Master's office about the topic. Even a first year wizard can tackle a demon with little harm done to them. I know that Harry has a tougher curriculum on Defense than we do here."

"My cousins are just as powerful as the next person," said Wyatt. "I am at Emrys full time and at the regular school for two hours a day until I graduate. I think it is a good idea. We just have to find a way of moving the Nexus."

Filius pulled out a book and handed it to Harry.

"Albus was already planning on doing it and stealing the power of the Nexus for himself," said the old wizard. "I think it is time to move it somewhere that it will be safe. Just because Albus and the Dark Lord are gone doesn't mean that someone will not try and take their place."

"Wyatt and I will work on it," said Harry looking at the spell. "Between us we can ensure that the Nexus stays safe as long as I am alive."

"The power of your magic will ensure that you have very long lives," said Filius. "The stronger the magic of a person means that they will have a longer life. The two of you have the strongest magic on the planet. Therefore, you will have extended lives. Albus was a very powerful wizard. He just passed his hundred and seventy fifth birthday. Your magic makes him look like a squib by comparison."

"Wow," said Wyatt. "That is a lot of power."

"Because it is so innocent and light," said a voice to the side of them. "It means that when the time is right, Harry will become an Elder as will you."

"How long will we be here on earth?" asked Harry.

"That is for you to decide," said Regina. "When you are ready, you will become an Elder and life will be never ending for you. It is a gift from powers that we do not understand ourselves."

The group all thought about that for a few moments. Harry looked over at Filius and smiled.

"Let me know when you are ready to retire," he said. "We will talk about your replacement from there."

"Oh I still have a few years left," said Filius. "Now that things are better I think that I can stay for a good ten years or more."

Harry smiled as he and Piper walked over to Wyatt. From there the trio orbed back to Emrys where Harry called a council meeting. Once all the members and guests were assembled, he launched into his ideas.

"We have found out what Albus was intending," said Harry to the group. "It would appear that he was trying to remove the Nexus from under the Halliwell Manor and steal the power it gives. Therefore, Wyatt and I will be moving the Nexus to under Potter Castle. I was going to move it to under the school, but I think that it is safer to keep it away from the students."

"I think that is a better choice," said Phoebe. "I say that because after you retire as Head Master, there is no reason to believe that others will not attempt the same thing."

"They will not ever have the chance," said Harry. "I have been studying hard and I know how to create spells now. With the help of Wyatt we can craft a spell that states that no one will ever have access to the Nexus. The spell will be so powerful that no one will be able to break it."

"Who will cast the spell?" asked Severus.

"Wyatt and I will," said Harry. "That means that once the spell is cast that Poppy will need to be near as it will drain the both of us to the point of unconsciousness."

"Is that necessary?" asked Poppy. "You are going to be the death of me yet."

"We feel it is necessary," said Wyatt. "Our power is the strongest on the planet. It is so pure that both Harry and I were assured spots as Elders when we are ready. If we are the ones to cast the spell, then no one can come after us and try to steal it again."

"Had Albus succeeded in his attempt, he would have been an unstoppable force for the Dark," said Piper. "I may not be happy about the risk that these two are taking, but I know that this is the best option."

"We will not be harmed," assured Harry. "We will just be drained and in need of potions to help recover our strength."

"If you do not feel that we should do this, then please speak now," said Wyatt. "There will always be descendants of the Charmed Ones around. We can continue to protect the Nexus that way. We are only offering a better solution."

"All those in favor please raise your hands," said Harry raising his own.

Wyatt, Leo, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe raised their hands immediately. Severus, Minerva, Hermione raised their hands after a moment of thought. Arthur, Kingsley, Amelia, and Remus did not raise their hands.

"We know that your intention is right," said Remus. "That still doesn't stop us from worrying about you. You and Wyatt are our boys and we don't want you to get hurt."

"We know you have the right idea," said Arthur. "You are like sons to me. Like Remus, I worry about your safety."

"I feel that the Nexus should not be moved," said Amelia. "It will put your home into a position of attack from the demons and such."

"I stand with Amelia on this," said Kingsley. "It will put your home in danger."

"Not with this spell," said Harry passing a book around to them. "By using this spell, we will not only ensure that no one can access the Nexus again, we can also stop anyone from finding it."

Arthur, Amelia, Remus, and Kingsley all reviewed the spell. It was not one they were familiar with. Severus looked at it also and gave his utmost approval. Hermione also looked and was delighted by what she saw.

"You can use the whole council to fuel the spell," she said. "All of us here are for the side of the light. If we all give the spell a boost, then we can ensure that you two are safe during the spell casting."

Draco, Narcissa, and Poppy sat back with a smile on their faces. Leave it to Hermione to come up with a solution to the problem.

"Hermione has her head in the game as usual," said Minerva while Severus smiled. "I say we do it."

"With her logic, I can no longer say no," said Remus. "You have my support in this."

"I also give my support," said Arthur. "I feel better knowing that we can all help in this."

"I agree with my colleagues," said Amelia. "As long as we can all lend support then I have no problems giving my vote of yes."

"I think we should also include Hagrid in this spell," said Kingsley. "His strength will ensure that Harry and Wyatt do not drain themselves to the point of nothing."

"Do you think he will agree with this?" asked Harry. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Hagrid will do anything for you," said Draco. "He always has and always will. He may not be able to keep secrets very well, but his loyalty and love for you is unquestionable."

"He does have a point," said Severus. "I think we should include him in this. When did you want to do this?"

"The sooner the better," said Harry. "When we are done with the meeting I think we should get started." 

"I will go and get Hagrid then," said Narcissa standing. "I shall return shortly."

"We still have not found Ginny," said Harry watching her leave. "While I am not worried that she can cause problems, I feel it is still in our best interest to find her and do something about her."

"I still have my best men looking for her," said Kingsley. "She is a highly intelligent person. She knows when they are coming and leaves before they can get their hands on her. We are still working on it."

"Just keep me informed," said Harry. "I have little to do with the affairs of the Ministry, but this is one topic I am interested in keeping up with. With a little luck she will go back to England and leave us in peace."

Narcissa came back in with Hagrid. Harry nodded to the assembled group and led them to the basement of the castle. From there, they went to the farthest cell in the dungeon. Harry called a few house elves and gave them their instructions.

"If we are all out, it will be your jobs to watch out over us until we start coming around," said Harry.

"Not to worry," said Rebecca. "We will do our part Master Harry."

"Ok," said Harry. "Everyone link hands then. I will start the incantation and Wyatt will join me. Three times three. Once Wyatt and I have repeated the incantation three times, I want the women to join in. Once they have repeated it three times, I want the men to add their strength."

Everyone nodded as they waited. Harry lowered his head and he and Wyatt called upon their magic. Immediately silver and gold surrounded the pair. Harry and Wyatt met with a swirl of power and started the incantation.

_By power of light we call on thee _

_Innocence claimed and innocence used_

_Give us the power_

_Give us the tools_

_Move the Nexus from its place_

_Move it here with post haste_

_Give it the protection_

_With power of me_

_Move it now _

_Three times three_

Harry and Wyatt chanted it three times. From there the women added their strength to the spell. Once the spell was said six times, the men added their power to the spell. They pulled on Hagrid's strength. Being a half giant, he had more raw power than most. Narcissa and Severus had explained to him before hand what was going to happen and true to Draco's revelation, he had no problems being the anchor for the spell. Once the group had finished the incantation, the power had risen so high that many on Potter Highway felt the magic in the air. The Aurors were on stand by as they had been quickly informed of what was going on. Harry and Wyatt chanted a second spell and the protection of the Nexus, was ensured. They released everyone from the circle and both young men with one final flare of power collapsed onto the ground in a dead faint.

Poppy rushed over to the boys and ran her wand over them. She was tired, but she knew she had to check on them.

"They are ok," she said. "Their magic is a bit low, but not as low as they thought it would be. All they need is sleep and some head ache potions for when they wake up. I also suggest that they have a nice meal when they wake up."

The elves all started working with everyone. Soon each person in the group was comfortably lying in bed. Beside each was a head ache potion and something to keep their stomachs soothed. Chris and Luna were assisting the elves with everyone. They had not been part of the circle of power.

The next day, people were starting to feel better and they gathered to talk about what happened. Harry and Wyatt were still in bed under threat by Poppy to not move.

"That was a very powerful spell," said Amelia.

"I have no doubt that they would have been unconscious for a week if they had attempted it alone," said Hermione. "As it is I am surprised that they are coherent now."

"When you have that much power it is not hard to replenish fast," said Severus. "We all know that they are the most powerful force of magic on the planet. I am glad that you figured out that we could lend them the power Hermione. Were you still in school, I would have given you five hundred points."

The group all laughed. Everyone knew that deep down inside that they would be fine.

The days turned into weeks and soon the wedding was upon them. They decided to have the wedding at the church on Potter Highway so that any who wished to attend may do so. Aurors were on the lookout for potential problems. Harry and Wyatt had separated the night before and were pacing their rooms nervously. The room was decorated in the four colors chosen by the boys. Sapphire blue was swirled with black as emerald green was swirled with white. Large bouquets of lilies and red roses were spaced around the room. Amelia was standing on the dais resplendent in robes of muted gold trimmed with silver.

Soon the music started. Chris in his white tuxedo with the sapphire trim walked in guiding Hermione in her emerald gown trimmed in black. They were followed by Draco in his black tux with the green trimmings and Luna in a sapphire blue gown trimmed in white. Following them were Neville and Phoebe dressed in the appropriate colors for their young man they were standing for. Following them were Hagrid and Paige. The guests all applauded at the beauty of the gowns. Minerva walked in after in a gown of sapphire blue trimmed in emerald holding a white pillow trimmed in black. Upon the pillow were two rings of silver and gold combined into each ring. Each ring had crushed diamonds embedded into the metal. Engraved on each ring were angel wings and a wand. Engraved inside each band was the phrase 'Love and Light will always shine'. Griphook made the rings personally. Never before had goblins been invited to a human's wedding. It was an honor that Harry and Wyatt had invited Griphook and his wife. Dobby and Winky were also present for the wedding. They were a beloved part of the family.

Soon the music changed and Wyatt walked in. He was wearing his white tuxedo with the blue vest and tie. On his right walked Piper. She was dressed in a beautiful rose colored gown. Her hair was piled onto her head and held in place with jeweled pins with Rubies and Sapphires on them. Leo was on the other side in a standard black tux. His vest and tie matched Piper's gown. They approached Amelia and waited.

"Who gives this man away?" she intoned.

"His mother and I do," said Leo proudly.

Both Piper and Leo kissed Wyatt on the forehead and went to sit in their seats. The music started again and Harry walked in. He was wearing a black tuxedo with an emerald green vest and tie. On his right walked Narcissa. She was wearing a lavender gown. Like Piper, her hair was piled high on her head and held in place by jeweled pins. Severus walked on his left in a black tux and a vest and tie that matched Narcissa's gown. They approached Amelia and waited.

"Who gives this man away?" she asked proudly.

"His Godmother and I do," intoned Severus just as proud.

Both Narcissa and Severus kissed Harry on the forehead and went sit in their seats.

"Who stands for this Halliwell?" asked Amelia.

"We do," said Chris and Luna. "We do this with pride."

"Who witnesses for him?" asked Amelia.

"We do," said Paige and Neville. "We witness with honor and love."

"Who stands for this Potter?" asked Amelia.

"We do," said Draco and Hermione proudly. "We do this with pride."

"Who witnesses for him?" asked Amelia.

"We do," said Phoebe and Hagrid both with tears. "We witness with honor and love."

"Let us begin," said Amelia. "Two hearts are beating. We know that danger brought these two men together to be one in the eyes of you, their family and friends. Darkness was thrust upon them. Together they have managed to shine forth and bring love, laughter, and life to us all. Love is a wonderful thing. It lets us care for one another in ways that we never would have other wise. These two young men have brought about love from people who would never have thought it possible. Together there is nothing that these two men can not do. Each young man has written their vows and has agreed to use them in place of normal wedding vows."

Amelia looked at Wyatt and smiled at him. He turned to Harry and grabbed his hand.

"Harry," said Wyatt. "Before you came into my life I was not complete. I was living, but was not whole. Duty was my life and my life was dull. Then one day, I felt a pull that told me that the one that was destined to win my heart was in danger and needed me. I gathered my family and together we raced to see the one who would make my life complete. He was in pain and agony. It was on that night that I knew that my life had finally found the soul that was destined to be my mate. You have shown me compassion, love, and life. You have led me onto a different path than what I had thought possible. You give me the strength to be what I am today. My load is lessoned now that you are with me. My promise to you is that no matter where you are and what you are doing, that I will always love you, support you, comfort you, and be there for you. In this life I give to you my heart. For without you, it is not necessary. Thank you for loving me and accepting me into your life. Now and forever I am yours faithfully. Eternity is a pleasant dream now that I know you will share it with me."

Amelia wiped her eyes and then turned to Harry. He took a deep breath and then lifted his head high. Everyone could see the tears on his face.

"Pain and darkness were my life," he said. "I was hurt and in need of someone to come and save me. As the darkness was taking over a knight in white armor appeared. My guardian angel came to me and saved me from the darkness. Your gentleness saved me from myself. Your love, compassion, and outlook on life have given me hope. I am able to walk with my head held high. When I look into your eyes I see the love that you have for me. It gives me the strength to be who I am today. It is your love that has ensured that I will live my life as I was meant to be. With you by my side, there is nothing that we can not accomplish. I give to you my heart as a token of my love. I give to you my soul as a token of my compassion. The fields of eternity are blessed because they will have you on them one day. I promise from this day forth to be there for you when you need me. My life is meaningless without you in it. Should death ever call upon you, I can only hope that he lets me go with you. If you leave this world, I will insist that they take me with you. You are now and forever my love and my life. From this day forth, I swear to always be with you and to always love you.

There was not a dry eye in the place. It took a few moments for Amelia to recover. The words from both young men were filled with love and compassion. Minerva stepped forward and presented the rings.

"Wyatt please take the ring and place it upon Harry's finger and repeat after me," she said. "Take this ring as a token of my love. When people see it, let them know that it is this love that prevails for all."

Wyatt took the ring and gently placed it on Harry's finger. He repeated the words Amelia spoke with love and joy.

"From this day forward," said Wyatt. "Life, love, and happiness are my main duties to you. I love you Harry James Potter."

"Harry please take the ring and place it upon Wyatt's finger and repeat after me," she instructed. "Take this ring as a token of my love, when people see it, let them know that it is this love that prevails for all."

Harry took the ring and gently placed it on Wyatt's finger. He repeated the words Amelia spoke with love and joy.

"From this day forward," said Harry. "Life, love, and happiness are my main duties to you. I love you Wyatt Matthew Halliwell."

"By the power invested in me," said Amelia crying openly now. "It is with great honor to say to Harry and Wyatt, that you may kiss your mate."

When their lips met, the glow of silver and gold surrounded the pair. It flared as their magic accepted the bond of matrimony between the two. They rose off the floor for a moment as they kissed. When they broke apart, they were standing on the floor again and the glow died out.

"May I be the first to announce Mr. Harry and Mr. Wyatt Potter," intoned Amelia to the applause of the group.

Hugs and kisses were given by everyone. From there the reception started and they greeted all of their guests. Rita and Aberforth were there. Rita was writing her article and her photographer was snapping pictures left and right. There would not be a magical newspaper in the world that did not know about this wedding. For once in his life, Harry was happy to be in the spotlight. His life was his own. Together with Wyatt they were a happy couple. No one noticed the tears of loneliness on the face of one guest.

Ginny Prewett was saddened by the thought that Harry would never be hers. She now knew that life must go on for her and that she must move on. Harry was happy and she would never do anything to cause him more pain. Quietly she left a letter for him on the table with the gifts and quietly exited the building. Later that night, Harry read the letter with Wyatt.

_Dear Harry_

_I am sorry for all of the trouble that I have caused you. You may no longer be able to marry me, but that is no excuse for me to be cruel and selfish. It was a beautiful ceremony. I will never bother you again. All I ask is that you call off the Aurors and allow me to attend my last few years at Hogwarts under a different name. You will never hear from me again nor will I ever cause you any trouble. You have my word as a witch that I will no longer trouble you._

_With a little hope, I can eventually forgive myself. Please tell my dad that I did not mean to kill Ronald. It was an accident. I left the light because Albus said it was a necessity. From there I left the darkness because Voldemort opened my eyes. Now I walk my own path. All I ask for is forgiveness. Hedwig will be able to find me should anyone want to talk to me. All I ask is that you not try and find me._

_Fondly_

_Ginny Weasley Prewett_

Harry sat at his desk and wrote a reply. He gave her permission to attend Hogwarts. He also wrote to Amelia, Kingsley, and Arthur and told them to call off the search. From there, he sent the letters with Dobby to the Ministry and Ginny's letter with Hedwig. After wishing her a safe journey, he climbed into bed beside Wyatt and after an intense love making session, fell asleep peacefully in his arms knowing that for once in the world all was well.

EPILOG

Harry and Wyatt worked and ran Potter Vale happily for over four hundred years. Chris had married Luna and the legacy of the Charmed Ones was incorporated into wizard kind. Draco eventually married Hermione and the two of them had a chain of book stores around the globe. As family members died, they were buried in the Potter cemetery.

Rita Skeeter had eventually married Aberforth and they took over the running of the Daily Prophet. Harry and Wyatt did not have any children for themselves. They were content to spoil their godchildren.

Chris and Luna had four children. Their oldest child was a boy that had Luna's looks and combined powers of both the father and mother. Hermione and Draco had three children of their own. Their son looked just like Draco. He was complete with the white blond hair of the Malfoy legacy. They also had two daughters that were the image of Hermione. All three children had the silver grey eyes of Draco and Hermione's thirst for knowledge. Severus ended up married to Narcissa and the two of them lived to be near one hundred before they passed. Minerva retired twenty years after she began to teach at Emrys. She died peacefully in her sleep at the age of one hundred and fifty two years old. Piper eventually sold the club and she retired to Potter Castle. It wasn't long before Phoebe and Paige did the same. Leo and Chris eventually became Elders when their prospective mates died.

Professors came and went at Emrys Academy. Hogwarts and Emrys both had Heads that were either of the Halliwell or Black line. Malfoy Manor was reopened and Draco's great grand children moved in. Both Ministries were run by powerful witches and wizards. Dark Lords came and went, but none lasted long as they were not powerful enough to take on the legacy of Harry Potter and the Charmed Ones. Harry and Wyatt both decided upon Harry's four hundredth birthday that it was time to move on and become Elders. They kept an eye on their legacy however.

Albus died in his prison cell. At two hundred years old, he finally felt the remorse of his actions in turning Voldemort into the Dark Lord and for the death of the only man in the world that loved him. In his finally days, he cried and apologized to Harry for his mistakes in life. One night he went to sleep and never woke up.

Arthur Weasley had finally restored his family name to the position that it was before he married Molly. He remarried and had another little girl that he named Harriet. For once in his life, Arthur did not have a child that had red hair. Harry was named godfather.

The twins opened many joke shops around the globe. WWW was a huge success where ever they opened. They helped their father restore the pureblood name that the Weasleys had once been.

Neville ended up marrying one of Paige's daughters. Together they had a chain of nurseries around the globe. Both lived long lives doing exactly what they loved.

True to Ginny's word, she never interfered with Potter Vale. She graduated with high honors and then disappeared. No one ever knew where she ended up.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Yet once again another story has come to an end. Thank you all so much for sticking with it. I have anther project that I am going to be starting. It is a story with Harry and Hermione. I hope to see you all there. Thank you all for everything.


End file.
